El sol, la luna y el cielo infinito
by Elizander
Summary: Años tras la muerte de Twilight y el resto de los Elementos de la Armonía, Spike continúa sus servicios a la corona de Equestria. Esta vez como un ilustre Capitán de la guardia real. Sigámoslo mientras intenta superar la aventura más grande de todas. Repleta de peligros, alegrías, tristezas, amoríos y lujuria. Esa aventura, es la vida misma por supuesto.
1. Al ponerse el sol

_Buenas tardes, estimados lectores._

_De manos del autor que les trajo "La Impredecible magia del amor" llega esta nueva historia. No necesariamente una secuela de la historia anterior. Sino más bien un spin off que sigue una línea de tiempo diferente. Solo finjan que no leyeron el epilogo y todo estará bien._

_A quienes no leyeron mi otra historia, no se angustien. Con excepción de este capítulo, trataré de que el resto de la historia se entienda por sí misma. Pero si se les hace muy confuso será mejor que lean la otra historia primero. _

_Así pues, los invito a seguirme en este viaje que estará lleno de romance, drama, venganza y lujuria. Y recuerden: No me hago responsable de daños colaterales de ningún tipo. _

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Al ponerse el sol **

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Equestria hogar de los ponis e Ikaruga dominio de los dragones se unieron en una alianza eterna y gloriosa?

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que visitó su amado pueblo Ponyville, ahora una enorme metrópolis conocida como Cannan?

¿Cuándo fue que tuvo que usar por primera vez un brazalete de Mahakala para poder entrar en su propia casa?

¿Cuándo fue que dejó la política para dedicarse a las armas?

¿Cuándo y cómo fue que la deidad de del amor desposó al rey de las criaturas más afines al arte de la guerra?

Sencillamente, ¿cuánto había cambiado el mundo a su alrededor desde que besó por última vez a su amada esposa?

Twilight Sparkle era su nombre. "La Cósmica" la llamaban. Guardiana de la armonía, que junto a cinco amigas sirvió, protegió y salvó a Esquestria en múltiples ocasiones. Lo cierto es que en vida Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas habían logrado hazañas dignas de leyenda. Pero esta no es su historia, ni la de sus amigas.

Esta es la historia del los eventos ocurridos en el mundo que ella y sus amigas ayudaron a crear y que a su tiempo dejaron atrás. De los individuos cuyas vidas fueron tocadas por Twilight Sparkle. Destacando especialmente a su amado esposo y el amor de su vida.

El no era un Príncipe. Pero su fama equiparaba la de muchos. Y su poder hacia al de otros palidecer. Lord Spike "El impulso Espectral". Capitán del Ejército de Equestria. Viudo de Lady Twilight Sparkle "La Cósmica". El protagonista de nuestra historia.

Aquella noche Spike dormía plácidamente en la habitación de su penthouse en Canterlot, luego de haber celebrado la despedida de soltero de Damocles, su mejor amigo. Un dragón serpiente de escamas azul marino, y color rojo cobrizo para su vientre. Spike no era muy devoto a la bebida, pero definitivamente esa noche se le había pasado la mano con las margaritas de arándano en la fiesta, con lo que dormía como un tronco y probablemente llegaría tarde al trabajo a la mañana siguiente.

¿Pero acaso no nos estamos adelantando un poco en la historia? Probablemente.

Así que viajemos un poco al pasado para comprender mejor como es que nuestro héroe terminó con demasiado alcohol en su sangre, ser un militar distinguido con un lujoso departamento en Canterlot y de paso a tener una relación de amigos con derechos con la gobernante de un reino que alguna vez hubiese jurado enemistad eterna con Equestria.

Esperen ¿Aún no llegamos a esa parte, verdad?

Para comprender como nuestro estimado Spike terminó en semejantes condiciones, primero debemos viajar al año 70 después de la alianza entre Equestria e Ikaruga, con la trágica muerte de su esposa Twilight Sparkle, quien falleciera a la edad de noventa y cinco años. Para su esposo de noventa y un años era el fin del largo viaje al lado de su esposa con quien había compartido casi la totalidad de su vida, incluso antes de su feliz matrimonio. No hace falta decir que para él, el viaje había terminado demasiado pronto.

Devastado e inconsolable, Spike visitó Canterlor a petición de la Princesa Celestia quien compartió con él su sabiduría y sus propias amargas experiencias acerca de la partida de seres amados. Aquella noche la princesa abrió su corazón sin reservas ante el dragón llorando desconsoladamente como una niña. Conmovido por la sinceridad y sufrimiento de su diosa, Spike decidió que seguirá adelante con su vida sin importar que ya no tener a su amada esposa a su lado y que por difícil que parezca, volvería a ser feliz. A petición de Celestia, pasaron la noche juntos arropados por su amistad y su amor.

-Hace un amanecer especialmente bello el día de hoy- dijo a la mañana siguiente Spike, estando al lado de la princesa que levantaba el sol solo lo suficiente para que este enviara sus primeros rayos del alba.

-La belleza de mis amaneceres a veces cambia, dependiendo de mi estado de ánimo- respondió ella.

-¿Alguna razón por la que haga un amanecer tan bello entonces?-

-Solo que anoche recordé que no podría pedir un amigo mejor que tú. Y estoy muy contenta por eso- respondió alegremente, recargándose en la figura de él.

-Además dormí con una comodidad como no imaginas. Ojala hicieran colchones de Spike- bromeó.

-Dímelo a mí. Me encantaría tener un cobertor de Celestia. Serían un éxito-

Ambos amigos rieron un poco, para luego guardar silencio y contemplar el amanecer.

-Así amanece un nuevo día- musitó Spike.

-Tu viaje está muy lejos de terminar tesoro. Ni siquiera yo sé que encontrarás en él. Pero sin importar lo que pase siempre podrás contar conmigo. Con mi apoyo y mi amor- juró solemnemente.

-Lo sé. Gracias Celestia. Tú también contarás conmigo siempre- respondió Spike, besándola en la mejilla.

* * *

Cinco años después de la muerte de su esposa, Spike decidió que la vida de soltería y su carrera política ya no eran suficientes para entretenerlo y debía buscar algo que le garantizara una rutina diaria más activa o de lo contrario terminaría volviéndose loco del aburrimiento. Con noventa y seis años, y en compañía de su leal compañero Peewee, Spike se mudó a Canterlot donde decide enlistarse en el ejército de Equestria.

Si algo probó la invasión Changeling durante el fisco de la Boda Real, es que el ejército de Equestria era pequeño y débil. Ahora gracias a la influencia de la raza guerrera de los dragones, Equetria poseía un numeroso, poderoso y bien organizado ejército que albergaba ponis, dragones y claro, Kirins. Siendo un graduado con honores de la academia militar de Shinto, Spike logró entrar a las filas del ejército de Equestria con facilidad con el grado de Sub-Teniente. Apenas seis años después, Spike había logrado ascender hasta el puesto de Capitán.

Corría el año 81 después del Amanecer Dorado. Spike, de 102 años de edad, disfrutaba de sus alimentos en el comedor de una base militar de avanzada, diseñada para abastecer y apoyar a los puestos de vigilancia fronterizos de Equestria, situados en el extremo norte del país. Es entonces que se acerca a su mesa un Cabo, con noticias de un encuentro que cambiará su vida para siempre.

-Permiso para hablar Capitán-

-Estoy comiendo Cabo. Hable con el Teniente Burn, que está de turno-

-Él me ha enviado Capitán. Se trata de una situación muy… inusual-

-¿Y qué es tan importante que es motivo para interrumpir que yo disfrute del martes de medallones de cerdo?- respondió con desinterés.

El cabo se acercó a Spike para darle la noticia en secreto.

Momentos después, Spike corría presuroso hacia el lugar donde debían encontrarse los visitantes. Dentro se topa con sus dos tenientes y segundos al mando, un sargento y un escuadrón de soldados. Frente a ellos está el grupo de visitantes. Un grupo de changlings, formado por cinco soldados, alguien con cara de burócrata y una figura alta, tan amenazante como hermosa.

-Esperaba mejores modales para tan distinguido miembro del ejército de Equestría. Nos ha tenido esperando un largo rato, Capitán- bufó la Reina Changeling, levantándose de la silla donde estaba sentada.

Spike entró lentamente, parándose al nivel de sus colegas, con la boca medio abierta de su gran impresión.

-Reina Chrysalis- murmuró Spike.

-En persona. Un gusto volver a verlo, mi Señor Spike- dijo cortésmente.

-Capitán, perdone mi atrevimiento. ¿Pero acaso no asesinó personalmente a esta mujer y entregó su cuerno a…- inquirió el Teniente Burn.

-Déjenos solos- interrumpí el dragón.

-¿Ordene?- dijo confundido el teniente.

-Lo que él dijo. Ustedes también caballeros- dijo la reina, ordenando a sus escoltas salir de la habitación.

Ellos obedecieron, como también los subordinados de Spike, menos el Teniente Burn.

-Señor no creo que deba quedarse solo con…-

-¿Está cuestionando mi autoridad Teniente?- cuestionó amenazante.

-.. No Capitán- respondió, bajando la cabeza y saliendo de la habitación.

Spike giró su vista de regreso a Chrysalis que lo veía sonriendo.

-Jamás me habría esperado volver a verte en estas condiciones- dijo Spike.

-Dímelo a mí. Yo tenía esperanzas de que nuestro reencuentro fuese algo romántico- bromeó.

-Corta el humor Chrysalis. ¿A qué has venido? ¿Y exactamente cómo recuperaste tu corona? Pensé que habías dicho que tu propio pueblo te había expulsado-

-Y fue mi propio pueblo quienes pidieron mi regreso. Versión corta de la historia: luego de que fuera exiliada de Midgar, hubo una guerra civil gracias a las casas de los nobles. Los revolucionarios del nuevo gobierno y los conservadores del viejo imperio. Por desgracia, casi todos los grandes funcionarios políticos murieron en la contienda y de los que quedaron vivos, o no eran de fiar o no tenían la capacidad para dirigir al país. Ahí es cuando entro yo. Y ahora eme aquí- explicó tranquilamente.

-Está… Bien… ¿Y por qué has venido a Equestria?-

-Mi pueblo se muere de hambre Spike- respondió cambiando su semblante a uno más serio y triste.

-He hecho todo lo posible por reconstruir Midgar, pero el fuego de la guerra ha destruido la moral de mis changelings y marchitado la tierra. No te hablo de falta de animales a qué robarles los sentimientos. Te habló de comida normal. Verduras, frutas, ganado, esa clase de comida. Casi no hay comida, y hay muchos más enfermos que doctores para atenderlos, y ni se diga de medicinas para curarlos. Es contra los deseos de las casas nobles que queda, pero he venido a suplicar la ayuda de Equestria-

-¿Crees que Celestia y Luna te quieran ayudar?- preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Después de lo que les hice, no mucho, pero ya he tratado con los minotauros y los grifos. Ninguno moverá un dedo. Las hermanas alicornio son famosas por su inmensa generosidad y bondad. Si han de castigarme por mis cuentas pendientes, lo aceptaré. Solo espero que… logren al menos compadecerse de mi pueblo-

-¿Y qué ayuda esperas obtener?-

-¿Tengo cara de poder ponerme exigente? Tomaré lo que sea su voluntad. Comida deshidratada, medicina, mano de obra. Lo que sea, ¿Pagándola con qué? Con lo que sea que podamos darles. Incluso si ese algo es mi propia… Ejecución por mis crímenes- respondió bajando sus orejas, en señal de miedo y tristeza.

Spike se compadeció y posó su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de ella.

-Celestia nunca podría ser tan cruel. Estoy seguro de que se dará cuenta que aquello fue solo un acto desesperado y les dará aunque sea un poco de ayuda-

Chrysalis miró al dragón y sonrió con nostalgia.

-No has cambiado nada ¿Sabes?-

De repten la reina se irguió en sus cascos traseros para estar a la altura del dragón parado frente a ella. Lo besó fugazmente en la mejilla y lo abrazó, antes de que la sorpresa le hiciera alejarse.

-Le eché de menos, mi Señor. Me alegra mucho volver a verle- susurró con toda honestidad.

Cuando por fin salió de su asombro, Spike sonrió y devolvió el abrazó a la changeling.

-También me alegra verte otra vez Chrysalis- respondió suavemente.

* * *

-Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma- dijo el Rey Ragnarok, sin ocultar su desagrado.

Él era el Rey de Ikauga. Señor de los dragones, Ragnarok "Explosión de fuego Infernal". Un dragón rojo, alto, de prominente musculatura. Con una amplia cresta circular en su cabeza de la que brotaban tres grandes cuernos, haciendo parecer que usaba dos coronas.

-¿Por qué ayudar a un país en problemas sería una broma Rey Ragnarok?- inquirió Luna, calmadamente.

-¿Necesito recordarte lo que esa bruja estuvo a punto de hacerle a este país? ¿O cómo humilló a tu hermana mayor enfrente de todo mundo? ¿¡O cómo tuvo prisionera a mi esposa durante semanas en una cripta?!- respondió con furia.

-Mi amor calma- dijo Cadence su Reina. Con quien se había casado hace más de veinte años.

-¿Cómo puedes pedirme qué me calme? Después de lo que te hizo. A todas ustedes. ¿Por qué debería importarles que el pueblo de esa bruja se muera de hambre?-

-Porque somos Ponis Ragna- respondió serenamente Celestia.

-No hemos olvidado lo que Chrysalis nos hizo o lo que intentó hacer. Pero ahora sabemos que tuvo sus causas de fuerza mayor. Y aunque no fuese así, no se nos crió para hacernos de la vista gorda cuando alguien sufre frente a nosotros y podemos hacer algo para calmar su dolor- continuó.

-Y de todos modos aunque ahora seamos naciones hermanas, no tienes injerencia en nuestros asuntos Ragnarok. Si hemos de darle o no a los changelings nuestra ayuda es problema nuestro nada más- dijo Luna.

-¡Es problema mío porque ustedes son mi familia, par de ingratas!- respondió levantándose de su silla.

Las dos princesas quedaron sorprendidas de la afirmación del rey. No habrían esperado esa reacción, ni que él tuviera esos motivos para desaprobar lo que planeaban hacer.

-Cariño…- musitó Cadence, posando su casco en la mano derecha de su esposo.

El la miró en silencio y volvió a sentarse sin soltarle el casco.

-Yo tampoco estoy muy convencida de todo esto. Pero es parte de nuestra cultura poni. Debes aceptarla. Tal y como yo acepté, y como todas aceptamos tu naturaleza dragón. Ciertamente no hemos olvidado lo que Chrysalis hizo aquí en Equestria. Pero eso fue hace más de cincuenta años y no podemos dejar que todo su pueblo muera solo por un crimen de su reina. Tú lo entiendes ¿Verdad mi amor?-

Viendo en los ojos amatista de su esposa, la ira y desprecio del rey se disolvieron por completo.

-Sí lo entiendo… No lo apruebo, pero lo entiendo-

-Ten fe en nosotras Ragna. Hemos hablado con Chrysalis y sus intenciones parecían sinceras. Velo de esta forma. Si es un truco para conquistar Equestria, será la oportunidad perfecta para que tu pueblo desempolve sus armas- alentó Luna.

-Solo espero que podamos acabar la guerra antes de que los fuegos de los campos de batalla quemen a Equestria- respondió sínicamente el dragón.

-Todo estará bien. Tengo fe en la Voluntad del universo-dijo Celestia.

Casi un año después Equestria acordó socorrer a Midgar. Se negoció el intercambio de medicamentos y alimentos no perecederos a cambio de que Midgar compartiera sus hallazgos en magia, medicina y conocimientos barios de distintas ciencias. Los changelings que entraran en territorio equino para el intercambio de bienes deberían llevar en todo momento un collar de supresión de magia. Los mismos usados por los dragones para contener a sus prisioneros.

Aunque las cosas estuvieron muy tensas por un tiempo y hasta se temía que estallaría la guerra, la convivencia se dio con resultados muy productivos. Los resultados de la ayuda brindada por Equestria a Midgar fueron ampliamente reconocidos y agradecidos por el pueblo changeling, quienes además atesoraron a su reina por haber tomado una decisión tan sabia al pedir la ayuda de los ponis.

* * *

Era el año 88 después del Amanecer Dorado. Día en que se celebraba la unión entre Equestria e Ikaruga.

Aquella noche de otoño Chyralis, junto a un grupo de políticos estaban de visita en Canterlot, para celebrar la presente prosperidad de Midgar, lograda gracias a la ayuda de Equestria. Pero Luna no era de las que dejan pasar un oportunidad para montar una buena celebración. En los jardines del palacio se había montado el equivalente a un pequeño carnaval con entrada abierta a todos los residentes de la ciudad. Aunque solo militares y mandatarios se acercaban a la Reina extranjera.

Chyrsalis llevaba un vestido gótico verde turquesa hecho de cuero, segmentado en barias capas. Cada capa marcada por encajes negros en los bordes. Llevaba además un collar negro con una gema en forma de rombo color magenta y aretes del mismo color. Llevaba zapatillas negras, también de cuero, hasta el nivel de las rodillas. Por último se había recogido el cabello en una cola de caballo, aunque se dejó su clásico mechón de pelo entre los ojos. En resumen, si no fuera porque aún inspiraba mucho temor o recelo en ellos, probablemente cada corcel soltero en el carnaval habría estado buscando la forma de cortejarla.

Spike como buen amigo, decidió que la acompañaría durante la velada para asegurarse que no hubiera poni o dragón que la trataran con desprecio. Spike solo llevaba una capa negra en el exterior y rojo en el interior. Además de una hombrera de plata en la que lucía su insignia de Capitán de Equestria.

-¿No crees que ya has bebido suficiente?- preguntó Spike a Chrysalis que se empinaba otro tarro de cidra de manzana.

-¿Adivina qué tan seguido puedo disfrutar de una bebida como esta en casa?- respondió defensiva.

-¿Qué no puedes surtirte por las exportaciones?- preguntó con una ceja en alto.

-Celestia no lo permite. "Cero material para actividades recreativas" dijo. Solo puedo hacerme de pequeños surtidos de mis viajes a Equestria en fechas como esta-

-Está bien. ¿Pero qué pasará si bebes demasiado y terminas haciendo algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir?- preguntó suspicaz.

-Para eso lo tengo a usted para cuidarme. ¿No es verdad que estoy a salvo en sus garras mi Señor?- dijo pestañándole provocativamente.

Spike se sonrojó y apartó la vista.

-Ni que fuera tu papá- respondió.

-No. Eres mi amigo. Por eso confío en ti-

Spike se sorprendió con la respuesta y miró a la reina que le sonreía con toda sinceridad. Spike suspiró y posó sus ojos en el tarro vacio de la reina.

-¿Te pido otra?-

-¡Te estaría muy agradecida!- respondió alegremente.

Un par de horas más tarde, Spike caminaba erguido en sus patas traseras, por los pasillos vacios del palacio, con la Reina changeling tomada de su brazo derecho para no perder el equilibrio.

-Te dije que no debías beber tanto- la reprendió.

-Y yo te dije que era tu deber cuidarme. Cosa que ahora estás haciendo por cierto. Así que ¿De qué te quejas?- respondió a la defensiva.

-Además, si no necesitara de ayuda para caminar no tendría una excusa para estar tan cerca de ti- dijo recargándose más en él y poner su cabeza en el hombro del dragón, mientras seguían caminando.

-Estás ebria-

-En ese caso date prisa y llévame a mi habitación- respondió, no queriendo ser sermoneada.

Spike solo suspiró y continuó su paso, con una sonrisa en los labios. Desde que Equestria y Canterlot firmaron los acuerdos de comercio, Spike se había convertido en el primer contacto de Chrysalis con el reino equino. Casi su vocero, a pesar de no pertenecer a su país. Y en función de tal cercanía con la reina, Spike había formado un lazo con Chrysalis que rápidamente se transformó en amistad.

¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Ambos tenían muchas cosas en común. Su sentido del humor era similar. Ambos eran sarcásticos y prácticos. Aunque ella era mucho más sínica que el. Pero además, ella era muy exótica. No… bella. ¿Qué va? ¡Era hermosa! ¡Muy hermosa!

No era de extrañar que ningún poni en Equestria lo viera. Aún después de tantos años le temían. ¿Y cómo culparlos? No solo por como lidero una invasión a gran escala contra Canterlot, sino por cómo había derrotado a la hasta entonces invicta Diosa del Sol, en un duelo de magia. Pero igual que con Luna y Celesta, Spike había visto a través de la fachada que al reina mostraba al resto del mundo y había visto su verdadero ser.

Como buena invitada de la princesa, a Chrysalis le habían dado una lujosa habitación en una de las torres de huéspedes. Dejó al dragón abrir la puerta con la llave que le habían proporcionado y cerró la puerta cuando ambos estuvieron adentro.

-Dame un momento. Deja que me pare yo sola- dijo apartándose del dragón.

Dio un gran e indecoroso bostezo y se acercó a su cama, sobre la que se desplomó, hundiendo su cara en el colchón.

-No pensarás dormirte con ese vestido puesto-

-Claro que no, no seas ridículo. Pero estoy "Ebria" ¿Recuerdas?-

-¿Entonces qué propones?-

-… ¿Me ayudaría a quitarme el vestido, mi Señor?- musitó en un tono seductoramente tímido.

Spike sintió que se le secaba la garganta un instante antes de recobrar la compostura, reconociendo el sentido del humor de Chrysalis.

-Está bien, está bien- dijo acercándosele para recorrer la cremallera de la espalda de su vestido, pero la reina se dio vuelta boca arriba.

-Despacio galán. Las botas primero- dijo extendiendo una de sus piernas traseras frente al dragón, casi golpeándolo en la barbilla en el proceso.

Spike la miró con suspicacia antes de iniciar su labor.

-Verás que un día nos acordaremos de esto y reiremos- dijo la reina al tiempo que levantaba su segunda pierna.

-Sin duda. Y será de cómo estabas tan borracha que necesitaste de mi ayuda para desvestirte- respondió él.

-Ho… ¿Acaso no gozas desvestirme?- inquirió sugestivamente.

Spike se detuvo en seco un momento antes de continuar su labor. Cuando por fin le retiró las botas y las medias, solo quedaba quitarle el vestido.

-Date vuelta por favor-

Ella hizo lo que el dragón pedía. Quitó el broche y comenzó a deslizar la cremallera del vestido que se extendía desde la base de su cuello, hasta su espalda baja.

-Levántate un poco- dijo una vez extendida la cremallera, para ayudarla a deslizarse fuera del vestido.

Lo removió con un cuidado casi artesanal, cuidando no lastimar las alas de la reina y luego le ayudó a sacar sus piernas delanteras de las mangas, para continuar con el resto de su cuerpo. Siempre cuidando no tocar nada indebido o de forma indebida. La reina rió un poco en el proceso.

-Usted si sabe cómo hacer que una dama se sienta parte de la realeza, mi Señor-

-Eres una reina Chrysalis ¿lo olvidaste?- respondió, comenzando a sentirse incómodo.

-No. Pero tú eres el único barón que conozco que no necesita recordarlo, para tratarme como tal- contestó sin demora.

Finalmente Spike terminó de desvestir a la reina. Quien con su magia deshizo la trenza en su cabello y agitó la cabeza, haciendo a su melena agitarse majestuosamente. Con la luz de la luna traspasando las ventanas y enmarcando la figura de la reina, Spike fue incapaz de evitar sonrojarse.

-¿Ve algo que le agrade, mi Señor?- preguntó seductoramente la Chrysalis, mientras se quitaba su collar y los aretes.

-Solo una reina Changeling que necesita dormirse ya- respondió Spike, tratando de permanecer calmado y alejándose de la figura de la reina, que lo detuvo al sujetarlo de su mano derecha con ambos cascos.

-Pero no puedo-

-¿Y por qué no?-

-Hace mucho frío- susurró, desbordando un doble sentido.

-T-te traeré un cobertor más grueso- dijo Spike con intenciones de alejarse de la cama.

-Estaba pensando que tenerlo junto a mí para arroparme entre su pecho y sus brazos sería mejor, mi Señor- continuó en el mismo tono, haciendo cada vez más evidentes sus intenciones.

-Chrysalis… No estás pensando claro…- dijo el dragón, antes de ser arrastrado al medio de la cama donde fue arrojado boca arriba, con la reina encima de él.

-Dime algo cariño, ¿En verdad te creíste eso de que estaba medio ebria?- preguntó, haciendo notar que estaba plenamente lúcida.

Spike rápidamente comenzó a entender que estaba pasando. Es decir, en realidad qué estaba pasando.

-¿Pensarías que soy tonto si digo que sí?- respondió nerviosamente.

Esto provocó una pequeña risa de la reina.

-Por el contrario Spike. Es esa inocencia tuya y tu oportuna caballerosidad dos de las cosas que tanto me encantan de ti- respondió alegremente.

-Yo… ¿Yo te gustó?- preguntó confundido.

-… Está bien… considerando la situación, esa si es una pregunta muy estúpida ¿No te parece?-

-Pero… ¿Por qué?-

Chrysalis suspiró.

-Otra pregunta estúpida. Pero la responderé igual. Piense un poco, mi Señor. ¿Quién es el responsable de que yo dejara de vivir en esa apestosa selva en el ano del mundo? ¿Quién me ofreció su perdón, respeto y amistad, pese a las cosa horribles que yo había hecho en contra de su país y sus seres queridos más cercanos? ¿Quién me dio la fuerza para ir en busca de mis esperanzas y sueños? ¿Y quién facilitó que yo pudiera salvar a mi pueblo, cuando vine a Equestria a suplicar ayuda?-

Para la serie de preguntas, Chrysalis se había quitado de encima de Spike y había comenzado a caminar alrededor de él sobre la cama. Spike solo se sentó en la cama, escuchando sorprendió a la reina, quien continuaba rodeándolo como una fiera a su presa.

-Pero mi deseo de llevar lo que ambos sabemos para esta noche no es solo cuestión de gratitud por tus buenas acciones. Después de todo eres atractivo, muy atractivo. Eres apuesto, rico, bien ubicado socialmente hablando, y sobre todo poderoso- musitó haciendo gran énfasis en la última parte.

-No hay mujer en este mundo que se resista al seductor encanto de un hombre poderoso. Ese día en la selva… Tu batalla contra lo wargos… Nunca vi semejante despliegue de poder y devastación. Y pensar que te has hecho más poderos con cada día que ha pasado desde entones solo te hace aún más irresistible-

-¿Has tenido mucho tiempo para planear esto, verdad?- preguntó con una ceja en alto, el dragón.

-No tanto como crees. Pero si he tenido mucho tiempo para anticiparlo. Para añorarlo- continuó, deteniéndose detrás de Spike.

Spike sintió los cascos de la reina posarse sobre sus hombros, lo que hizo al dragón tensar su cuerpo.

-Por favor… por favor Spike… Mi Señor- susurró seductoramente.

Spike sintió el aliento de la reina en su oreja.

-Solo por esta noche permítame ser suya. Completamente suya. A cambio solo pido que me deje beber de vuestro amor-

Spike guardó silencio.

-No es solo porque lo quiero. Es porque te quiero. Te has convertido en uno de los personajes más importantes en la historia de mi vida. Deja que te demuestre lo importante que eres-

-Pero Chrysalis… Yo ya amo a alguien- protestó, débilmente a Spike.

-Y yo no sería capaz de pedirte que dejes de amarla. No quiero que dejes de amarla. Y no quiero que me ames a mí porque, seamos honestos, No funcionaría- dijo burlonamente en la última parte.

-Solo pido que me dejes mostrarte mi gratitud. Déjame mostrarte lo mucho que me importas. Y que a cambio me des tan solo un poco de tu amor. Amor que te aseguro, no pienso tomar, más allá de aquel que desees darme- continuó susurrando, esta vez abrazando al dragón por debajo de las axilas.

Spike guardó silencio. Cerró los ojos y envolvió los cascos de la reina en su pecho con ambas manos. Ella temió que esto sería una señal de rechazo, pero el dragón no hizo más movimientos. Así que ella esperó pacientemente su respuesta.

Spike estaba confundido. Por decir lo mínimo. En otros tiempos la lealtad a su esposa, le habría sido motivo más que suficiente para asquearse de la propuesta de la reina y arrojarla por la ventana (literalmente). Más ahora veía las cosas de modo muy distinto a cuando era un recién casado. Ahora era un adulto de más de cien años. Y situaciones como en la que estaba metido en ese momento ciertamente eran parte del mundo de los adultos. Pero ello no evitaba que Spike se preguntara ¿Estaría traicionando a Twilight si aceptara la invitación de Chrysalis?

Twilight Sparkle había sido su único gran amor. Su esposa por más de 70 felices años de matrimonio. Pero ese matrimonió había terminado hace más de una década. Y ella le había dado su bendición para volver a amar. ¿Pero no era amor, AMOR lo que se ponía sobre la mesa en esta situación o sí? Amor era lo que la reina le pedía. Y amor podía darle. Tanto emocional como carnal. Después de todo, él compartía la idea de que Chrysalis se había convertido en una valiosa y querida amiga suya. Una amigar a la que consideraba muy atractiva además. Y que mentiría si dijera que no había considerado alguna vez en saborear los manjares de su cuerpo.

El no entendía por qué la reina hacia esto realmente. Claro, estaba familiarizado con el concepto de "Amigos con derechos". Pero esto no era ni remotamente algo tan sencillo ¿Verdad? No, y sin embargo no podía deshacerse de la idea de que lo estaba haciendo más complicado de lo necesario. Él también quería esto. Él también la quería a ella. Y sabía que no estaba traicionando a su esposa, de quien la muerte ya lo había separado hace tiempo. ¿Qué era lo que lo detenía?

-¿Mi Señor?... ¿Spike?- interrumpió sus pensamientos la débil voz de Chrysalis.

Spike giró la cabeza lentamente a su encuentro, pero aún no le salían las palabras de la boca. Chyrsalis rompió el abrazo y se alejó un poco del dragón con una triste expresión en el rostro, dándole la espalda.

-Imaginé que no aceptarías. Más debo preguntar ¿Por qué? ¿En verdad soy tan fea a tus ojos? ¿O aún no me he ganado la confianza o el afecto suficiente como para esto que te pido?- inquirió deprimida con las orejas caídas.

De pronto sintió la mano del dragón en su hombro derecho.

-Te equivocas Chrys- musitó en un tono casi seductor.

Inmediatamente las orejas de la reina se levantaron y sus ojos se expandieron en esperanza y sorpresa.

-Te has convertido en una de las damas más importantes que hay en mi vida. Y pese a lo que muchos ponis y dragones en Equestria puedan pensar… Tú eres hermosa. No porque yo lo crea, sino porque es verdad- explicó con toda honestidad.

-Mi Señor…- musitó llena de alegría.

-La verdad no entiendo bien qué está pasando. Ni qué o por qué ocurrirá lo que está por pasar. Pero debes saber que jamás he conocido más piel que la de mi ex -esposa… Y ciertamente estaré feliz y honrado de que seas tú la segunda dama que me admita en su lecho- dijo tomando su pezuña derecha y besándola.

Chrysalis sonrió enormemente al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se pintaron de un intenso rubor rojo.

-Usted en verdad sabe hacer sentir a una dama parte de la realeza, mi Señor- susurró, acercando su rostro al del dragón para dar inicio a la noche.

-Y Chrysalis- la interrumpió.

-¿Sí?-

-Sé que es cosa de tu cultura. Pero llámame solo Spike cuando estemos solos por favor-

-Lo que tú quieras Spike- sonrió, al tiempo que unía sus labios con los de él.

El cuerpo de Spike recibió con gran alegría aquella mágica sensación que no había experimentado en más de una década. La sensación de un beso. Un beso que le era familiar. Sí, podía recordarlo. La primera vez que besó a la Reina. La primera vez que besó a una mujer mayor. Y ahora el destino lo había llevado a volver a besar a esa misma dama.

La suavidad de sus labios, el calor de su aliento, la humedad de su boca. Ambos podían recodarlo bien. Y revivían aquellas emociones con gran alegría, como cuando se recibe a un viejo amigo. Todo era tan familiar, y sin embargo tan nuevo y desconocido.

-Besas mucho mejor que la última vez- alagó ella, separándose un poco y tomar aire.

-He tenido tiempo para mejorar- respondió él.

La abrazó con relativa fuerza para atraer su cuerpo más cerca al de él y comenzó a acariciar su cuello y nuca. Ella igual lo abrazó y comenzó a acariciarlo por la espalda con un casco y tras el cuello con el otro. Spike descendió por el cuerpo de la reina con una mano, acariciando la suave piel de la reina. Piel que a diferencia de los ponis no estaba cubierta de pelo. Pero eso no la hacía de ninguna manera menos placentera al tacto.

-¡Ouch!- gritó la reina, rompiendo la cadena de besos.

-L-lo siento- se disculó rápidamente el dragón.

-Cuidado galán. Estas alas no son tan resistentes como las de una pegaso. No espera… Olvidé que solo lo habías hecho con tu esposa-

-En realidad… Una vez se transformó en pegaso como parte de su regalo de aniversario… Y lo repetimos barias veces después de eso- reveló algo apenado.

-¡Jajaja! Hay que probar cosas distintas para mantener viva la llama ¿No? Pero me temo que no podrás hacer con estas lo mismo que hiciste con aquellas. Así que para quitar la tentación y el peligro- miró a su espalda y sus alas se desvanecieron en el aire.

-Sorprendente-

-Ahora que eso está resuelto ¿dónde nos quedamos?- dijo pestañando.

-Creo que fue aquí- respondió volviéndola a besar, esta vez introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la reina.

_¿Así que así es como se sentía explorar una boca llena de colmillos? _Se preguntó Spike que solo había conocido la boca de Twilight. Y no solo eso, su lengua era diferente también. Chrysalis tenía una lengua más delgada, más flexible y al parecer también más larga que la de una unicornio. Y le gustaba. Spike posó ambas manos sobre el pecho de la chageling y la empujó suavemente. Ella entendió el gesto y rodeó al dragón por el cuello, recostándose sobre la cama.

Spike comenzó a recorrer más meticulosamente el cuerpo de la reina, pero sin avanzar a sus partes más íntimas. Chrysalis leal a su promesa, se dejó amar.

Para mantenerse joven y fuerte, Chrysalis tenía un equipo de "Concubinos" que le daban sus respectivas dosis de amor. Así es que sí, la reina tenía una vida sexual bastante activa. Pero ciertamente no era de lo más satisfactoria. Los zánganos tenían buen tamaño y respetable estamina. Pero eran demasiado formales, o peor, temerosos de su reina como hacer valer la noche. Casi invariablemente ella terminaba haciendo todo el trabajo y ello la dejaba muy insatisfecha, físicamente hablando.

Pero era obvio que eso no pasaría aquella noche. Spike ya había tomado la iniciativa y ahora se encontraba explorando muy meticulosamente el cuerpo de Chrysalis usando sus manos y boca. Él besaba su cuello, dando además suaves mordidas que hacían a la reina suspirar de placer.

-Spike… Dímelo de nuevo… Dime que soy hermosa- musitó la reina.

Spike dejó el cuello de la reina y rozando su nariz contra su piel, subió hasta su oreja izquierda.

-Chrysalis, eres hermosa- susurró sensualmente, lo que le erizó la piel a la reina.

-Dime más- dijo al tiempo que lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Eres preciosa… Embrujas a los hombres con tu belleza- continúo el dragón, también abrazando a la reina contra su cuerpo y dándole una suave mordida en su oreja.

La reina se revolcaba en la pasión y la dicha. Nunca se había sentido tan bien haciendo el amor. Y no solo porque Spike la estaba acariciando como si él fuera un coleccionista y ella la última muñeca de porcelana del planeta. Sino porque a diferencia de cualquier otro barón con que hubiera tenido intimidad antes que él, el amor que Spike ahora le daba era sincero. No era amor por compromiso o respeto por ser ella reina. No era amor por temor a ser castigado. Era amor. Totalmente honesto amor.

De pronto una nueva sensación sacó a la reina de su trance. Algo caliente y sólido que golpeaba su abdomen.

-Ho… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- preguntó pícaramente.

-Te lo dije. Me estás embrujando- acompañó en el mismo tono.

-Bueno, será mejor que me haga responsable ¿No crees?- dijo, pasando su casco derecho entre ambos cuerpos para sostener con fuerza la masculinidad del dragón, quien jadeó de placer.

-Ahora póngase usted boca arriba- dijo ella.

Entre risas y suspiró los dos amantes giraron al mismo tiempo hasta quedar en posiciones opuestas. Chyrsalis acercó su rostro al de Spike y le robó un beso.

-Relájese mi Señor. Déjemelo todo a mí- dijo seductoramente, bajando el rostro al encuentro del miembro el dragón.

Entre su placer, Spike logró registrar que la reina lo estaba llamando de nuevo en tercera persona y por su título. Pero estaba demasiado ansioso aquel tratamiento como el que no había recibido en mucho tiempo.

-Wow… Los ancestros le han bendecido, mi Señor- alagó Chrysalis, que estaba cara a cara con el instrumento sexual de su amante.

-Debe ser muy lamentable tener un arma tan poderosa y no poder usarla- continuó, jugueteando un poco con él, entre sus cascos.

Spike solo podía jadear y contorsionarse un poco ante la sobrecogedora sensación de los extraños cascos de la reina.

-Pero descuide mi Señor. Me aseguraré de darle una muy merecida retribución- musitó dulcemente, para plantar un beso en la punta de su miembro.

Chrysalis extendió su lengua fuera de su boca, dando un par de lamidas al pene de Spike, saboreando el líquido pre eyaculatorio que ya empezaba a escurrir de su apertura.

-Delicioso- murmuro.

Spike que tenía los ojos serrados, los abrió de golpe al sentir su miembro se envuelto por lo que bien podría describir como una serpiente. Efectivamente, al dirigir su mirada hacia su entrepierna encontró a la reina sonriéndole, con una lengua al menos tres veces más larga de lo que hubiera podido imaginar que se había enroscado alrededor de su pene como una boa constrictora.

-Debed shabed que esto no se lo hago a cualquieda- habló la changeling.

Y con eso comenzó a estrujar con gran ferocidad enorme, pero indefensa masculinidad del dragón. Spike arqueó la espalda y lanzó su cabeza contra la cama. Aquello no se parecía a nada que hubiera experimentado en su vida. Mayor fue su éxtasis cuando la reina engulló su miembro. Y sin detener el asalto con su lengua, comenzó a hacer presión con su boca como si tratara de succionarle el alma. Era demasiado. Sobre todo para alguien que como Spike no había tenido una sesión en barias décadas.

-Chrysalis… Voy a…- jadeaba en su ausente aliento.

Chrysalis sonrió para sus adentros y puso más empeño en su trabajo. Y tras unos instantes el dragón estalló. Spike arqueó su espalda, aprisionando, los cobertores de la cama, no queriendo tocar la cabeza de la changeling, pues temía aplastarle el cráneo con sus dedos. Chrysalis no cedió terreno ni un instante, succionando y bebiendo el elixir de vida del dragón.

Spike dio un enorme suspiro cuando su cuerpo finalmente se relajó. Como había pasado desde la última vez que tuvo un orgasmo así. Chrysalis retiró su boca y su lengua, relamiéndose los labios y entre los dientes, saboreando hasta la última gota de los fluidos de Spike.

-¿Lo hice bien, mi Señor?- inquirió inocentemente.

-No tienes idea- respondió, cómicamente.

-Me alegra-

Spike mantenía los ojos cerrados, hasta que luego de unos cuantos momentos en que no escuchó palabra de la reina abrió los ojos. Frente a él, encontró a Chrysalis recostada del mismo modo que él, con las piernas abiertas, exponiendo su feminidad.

-Ahora es su turno mi Señor. Debe de vuestro amor, por favor- musitó seductoramente.

-De inmediato- respondió poniéndose de pie.

Trepó el cuerpo de la reina rozando sus figuras, hasta quedar cara a cara.

-Si no te importa, pasaré al evento principal-

-Lo que sea que usted desee-

Spike posó su pequeño dragón en la entrada de la cueva de la reina y dio inicio al evento principal. Chrysalis jadeó en éxtasis al ser invadida por Spike. A este no le costó trabajo, pues la reina estaba empapada en sus fluidos que le facilitaron la entrada. Pronto ambas entrepiernas chocaron, haciéndoles saber que sus cuerpos se habían fundido completamente. Chrysalis se abrazó fuertemente de Spike mientras su cuerpo se acostumbraba a su invasor.

_¿Cómo demonios pudo Sparkle albergar esto dentro de ella, sin que se hiciera pedazos? ¿Usó algún hechizo para hacer más flexibles sus huesos o algo? _Se preguntaba Chrysalis quien juraría que el miembro de Spike era más grande "Adentro que afuera".

-Esto es increíble- murmuró Spike en su oído.

-Diré lo mismo cuando me corra- retó.

-Ya verás-sonrió malicioso, aceptando el desafío.

En cuestión de segundos la cama comenzó a sacudirse gracias a la fuerza de las sacudidas de Spike y la habitación se llenó con los gemidos de placer de la reina que arqueaba su espalda para lanzar su entrepierna contra la del dragón.

-¡Muérdeme Spike! ¡Muérdeme!- gritó la reina.

Demasiado poseído por la lujuria como para razonar tal petición, simplemente la acató, mordiendo (no demasiado fuerte claro), el cuello de la reina. Lo que provocó la suficiente excitación en la reina como para transportarla a su primer orgasmo de la noche. Spike sintió como la flor de Chrysalis comprimió con gran fuerza su miembro para después relajarse completamente, y perder la fuerza en sus piernas con las que la reina se mantenía abrazada del dragón.

-¿Chrysalis?-

-N-no pares… hagas lo que… n-no pares- respondió entre cortada, tratando de recobrar el aliento.

Spike hizo lo solicitado, rodeando a la reina con un brazo tras su espalda, para tener un vaivén y una penetración más firme. Tras unos instantes, la reina recobró la fuerza en las piernas y aprisionó a dragón contra su cuerpo.

-¡Chrysalis!- gritó Spike que ya estaba muy cerca.

-¡Dámelo Spike! ¡Dámelo todo! ¡Tu semilla, tu amor, dámelo todo por favor!- gritaba eufórica la reina.

Y finalmente, en una última embestida se lo dio. Ambos gritaron el nombre del otro y dejaron a la madre naturaleza hacer su trabajo, haciendo que cada fibra muscular de sus cuerpos se tensara en medio de la descarga de placer. Finalmente sus cuerpos se relajaron y Spike se dejó caer suavemente sobre la reina, que lo recibió gustosa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Así permanecieron unos momentos tratando de recobrar el aliento y disfrutando de la proximidad de sus cuerpos.

-No hemos terminado aún… ¿Verdad mi Señor?-

-Claro que no. Aún me queda mucho amor para darte, mi oscura reina- respondió quitando el exceso de sudor del rostro de ella.

-Sí. Deme todo vuestro amor por favor- respondió encantada, dándole un apasionado beso en los labios.

* * *

Un tiempo después, finalmente se hizo el silencio en la habitación y sobre la cama permanecían las quietas y silenciosas figuras de una sonriente y exhausta changeling, que usaba el pecho de un igualmente alegre y exhausto dragón de almohada. Chrysalis permanecía con los ojos cerrados, mientras que Spike miraba el cielo con una sonrisa en los labios. En su corazón, nada que lamentar, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la reina peinando sus enredados cabellos.

-Quizás no sea el mejor momento para discutir esto pero… ¿Te molesta si nuestras hijas llevan mi nombre?- preguntó de sorpresa la reina, haciendo que la sangre del dragón se congelara.

-¡Jajaja! Ho Spike calma, era una broma- le aseguró, viendo la cómica expresión en que el dragón se había quedado.

-Sí… Buena esa…- respondió recuperando el aliento.

-Pero… Si hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar-

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó curioso, al ver que Chrysalis hablaba en serio esta vez.

-Sería mucho pedir… Es decir… ¿Crees que podríamos repetir esto alguna vez?- preguntó, de forma encantadoramente tímida.

Spike la miró con ojos de gran sorpresa.

-Digo… Como reina changeling siempre estoy necesitada de amor… Y mientras seas soltero, necesitarás a alguien que se encargue de tus necesidades básicas. Pensaba que…-

-¿Cómo amigos con derechos?-

-No, no como amigos con derechos- respondió indignada, acercando su rostro al de él, dándole un fuerte beso.

-Tú eres mucho más importante que un amigo, tonto- respondió, como si le ofendiera que el dragón no lo supiera.

Spike se rió un poco, pues Chrysalis tenía razón. Ella tampoco era una simple amiga. Y no por lo que acababan de hacer. Sino porque ella no se parecía a ninguna otra mujer que él hubiera conocido. Aún ahora estaba en contra de una relación de sexo sin amor. Pero él sabía que había amor ahí. Incluso si Chrysalis no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo. No de la forma que él quería. Pero supuso que si le daba gusto a ella, pronto llegaría el día en que ella le daría gusto a él. Y entonces no solo serían más que amigos. Serían muchísimo más que solo amigos.

-Estaría honrado, hermosa reina- respondió besándola en los labios.

Ella sonrió encandata y compartieron un último beso antes de irse a dormir, entre los brazos del otro.

¡Y fue así como Spike y Chrysalis desarrollaron una relación de "Amantes sin compromiso"!... Esperen, no era eso lo que teníamos que explicar ¿O sí?

* * *

_Entonces… Sí, este es mi nuevo proyecto. No esperen sexo en todos los capítulos solo porque ahora si pongo la historia como "M", pero espero que esta primera entrega les haya gustado. No tengo fechas de entrega y trabajo en horario flexible, así que no me pregunten cuando subo nuevos capítulos por favor. _

_Review, sugerencias y comentarios, son bien recibidos. Gracias por su tiempo y nos vemos en el capítulo dos, con el favor de Dios. _

_Y para aquellos que no leyeron mi historia anterior. Aquí van algunos datos importantes comprender el contexto de la historia:_

_Spike se casó con Twilight y juntos compartieron un largo y feliz matrimonio, sin hijos. No se angustien por Rarity, tuvo su propio final feliz. _

_Ikaruga es el reino de los dragones, con quien Equestria formó una alianza barias décadas atrás._

_Luego de su divorcio con Shinning Armor, Cadence se enamoró de Ragnarok, rey de los dragone, con quien está casada actualmente. _

_Spike y Chrysalis se conocieron formalmente, durante su prueba final para convertirse en Caballero. Prueba que consistía en el primero matando a la segunda. Obviamente las cosas no fueron tan simples. _

_El Reino de Cristal y el Rey Sombra NO existen en este universo._


	2. Amiga mía

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**Amiga mía **

Tiempo presente

Año 91, después del Amanecer Dorado

Cerca de las montañas de la cordillera que se extiende a espaldas de Canterlot, un escuadrón de guerreros compuestos por un dragón, un pegaso, dos unicornios, un dragón serpiente y una kirin se preparaban para una importante misión.

-Aquí es donde se termina el rastro de sangre- dijo Damocles.

El dragón serpiente y mejor amigo de Spike.

-Pero sin duda el objetivo está por aquí cerca. Pero no siento su magia ¿La siente usted Capitán?- preguntó a Spike.

-No… Pero sé que está por aquí. Tengo un mal presentimiento-

-Muy bien señores, lo repasaremos otra vez. Skull Bash- dijo refiriéndose a uno de los unicornios, que sacó un documento de su armadura.

-El pasado 23 de marzo se reportaron tres masacres de gallinas en Appleloosa. Las gallinas habían sido destazadas probablemente con alguna clase de arma punzo cortante no muy gruesa. Quizás un cuchillo o un puñal. El rastro del perpetrador guió a las autoridades al cañón cercano a las granjas. La persecución se abandonó sin encontrar al responsable. Seis días después hubo un reporte sobre un evento similar en una granja del viejo camino de Trotinton, en que cuatro vacas, un toro y ocho ovejas murieron en condiciones similares a las de las gallinas en Appleloosa. Finalmente el Príncipe Blue Heir reportó hace un día, que alguien o algo se había metido a su "Casa de otoño" cerca de estas montañas, dando muerte a sus cuatro sabuesos, tres guardias de seguridad y haciendo considerables daños a su propiedad. Se le ordenó al Capitán Spike "El Impulso Espectral" reunir un equipo para dar caza y neutralizar por los medios necesarios al responsable de estos barbáricos actos-

Volvió a enrollar el documento y lo guardó.

-Gracias Skull-

-Todavía no puedo creer que pasamos de Equipo de Intervención Táctica, a mandaderos del heredero de la dinastía de huevos inflados Blue- renegó Elara.

Ella era una Kirin. Cuerpo de poni, atributos de dragón. Piel escamosa, garras en sus patas delanteras, pezuñas en las traseras. Alas y un par de cuernos detrás de sus ojos. Escandalosa crin de poni color blanco, que destacaba de sus escamas amarillas y beige para su vientre.

-Ni siquiera es Príncipe. Puede que sean herederos de la Princesa Platimnum, pero hoy día apenas llegan a Condes. Las Princesas son muy flexibles al dejar a su familia usar el titulo de Príncipes y princesas- dijo Wisp, el pegaso.

-Discutirán como les gusta llamar a o no a las figuras políticas de Equestria después- los silenció Spike.

-Escuchen caballeros y dama, la cosa está así: En alguna parte de estas montañas se esconde un misterioso y sanguinario individuo. No sabemos qué es ni que puede hacer. Pero hasta ahora está claro que le gusta despedazar cosas y es muy bueno desapareciendo de la escena del crimen antes de que lo descubran, así que debemos estar alerta-

-¿Qué ordena capitán?- dijo Damocles.

-Nos separaremos. Skull Bash y yo seguiremos la dirección del rastro. Damocles y Wisp irán en esa dirección. Elara, tú y Deep Drive se quedarán aquí. Quiero un enlace Psíquico en todo momento. Estamos autorizados para matar al objetivo. Es probable que estemos lidiando con alguna criatura de más allá del desierto del oeste. Mató a tres guardias de seguridad de la familia Blue. Y todos sabemos que su ego solo les deja admitir "Lo mejor de lo mejor" en sus filas, así que tenemos razones para pensar que se trata de una criatura poderosa-

-Osea que si nos topamos con él o eso debemos pedir refuerzos antes de enfrentarlo- dijo Wisp.

-Correcto-

Elara bufó con desesperación.

-Rompan filas- ordenó Spike.

Un tiempo después ya con el sol en el horizonte, Elara tallaba dibujos en piedras con sus garras, mientras que Deep Drive miraba hacia la cordillera donde había ido el resto.

-Disculpe Capitán ¿Hasta cuándo estaremos aquí persiguiendo esta… cosa?- preguntó Elara por medio del enlace psíquico.

-Hasta que demos con esa cosa o llueva fuego de los cielos y no podamos mantener posición, lo que pase primero. Hablando de eso ¿Siguen sin encontrar nada?-

-Nada- dijo Deep Drive.

-De nada- dijo Damocles.

-Enterado. Continúen y nos reuniremos en media hora-

Elara se puso de pie y estiró el cuerpo.

-Que fastidio. No me enlisté en el ejército para jugar a los niños exploradores- dijo ella.

-El Prin… Conde Blue Heir exigió que el capitán liderara esta expedición. No es su culpa- respondió su compañero.

-El también es un Lord. Podría haberse negado si hubiera querido-

-Sí, pero no pudo negarse cuando la Princesa Celestia se lo ordenó-

-¡Ho por favor! Todo mundo sabe que la Princesa no le ordena nada a Lord Spike. Le pide favores-

-Porque son familia postiza-

-Más razón para…-

-¡HEY IDIOTAS, ESCUCHAMOS TODO LO QUE DICEN! Cierren la maldita boca y mantengan su posición- los silenció Spike.

-Deberías estás agradecida de que el Capitán te incluyera en el equipo. Eso significa que te reconoce como una soldado capaz y… ¿Elara?- cuestionó Deep Drive al ver que la kirin se había quedado viendo montaña abajo, con expresión muy seria.

-¿Elara?- volvió a preguntar sin obtener respuesta de la kirin que tomaba fuertes inhalaciones, como si olfateara algo.

-¿Deep qué sucede?- preguntó Spike.

-No lo sé Capi… ¡Elara está en movimiento, la seguiré!- gritó el unicornio, corriendo detrás de la kirin que salió disparada montaña abajo.

-¿Elara qué demonios haces?- interrogó Spike.

-Tengo un nuevo rastro de sangre, Capitán. Nos dirigimos ahí para investigar-

-No te autoricé a abandonar tu puesto-

-Pero el objetivo de la misión es eliminar al blanco por los medios necesarios ¿O no?-

-¡No te pases de lista, niña impertinente!-

-Descuide capitán, no pienso entrar en combate. Solo quiero investigar este aroma a sangre-

-Más te vale que no entres en combate hasta que nosotros lleguemos-

-Entendido-

-¡Nos vas a meter en problemas!- gritó Deep.

-¡Cállte y sigue corriendo Deep-

Pronto llegaron a la fuente de la peste a sangre. Un lince de las montañas partido a la mitad. A su lado había una extraña criatura con una lámpara de aceite en su mano izquierda, y un puñal en su mano derecha.

-¡Capitán tenemos contacto visual!- gritó Deep, que junto a Elara se detuvo barios metros alejado del pequeño monstruo.

-¿Y qué ven?- preguntó Spike.

-Es un… Es un… ¿Elara qué carajo es eso?- preguntó consternado el unicornio.

-¿Me viste cara de Biotecnologa?-

-¿Cómo luce?- insistió Spike.

-Pues… Es un pequeño engendro como una especia de duendecillo verde. Lleva puesta una túnica café a la que le hace falta una lavada. No tiene nariz, ni boca u orejas… solo un par de ojos amarillos muy brillantes sin pupilas. Tiene en sus manos…-

-¡NO SE LE ACERQUEN!- gritó Spike.

-¿Por qué? Es nada más una…-

-¡No cuestiones mis órdenes niña!- gritó de nuevo.

Elara decidió no seguir cuestionando a su capitán.

Pronto Spike, y el resto del equipo llegaron a la escena.

-De verdad es uno de ellos…- murmuró Damocles, al ver a la criatura.

-Muy bien ¿Y qué es esa cosa?- preguntó Skull Bash.

-Un Tonberry. Un demonio de las profundidades-

-¿Eso es un demonio?- preguntó Wisp.

-Salido de las profundidades del Tártaro. Encarnado de la acumulación del rencor y la avaricia de los espíritus sin descanso que moran…-

La narración de Spike fue interrumpida por una explosiva bola de fuego que se precipitó contra el Tomberry.

-¡Aliento bendito, adoro quemar cosas!... ¿Qué?- preguntó Elara, mirando a sus compañeros.

-¿Misión cumplida no?-

De repente, entre el fuego salieron volando lo que parecían tres cráneos gigantes hechos de una bruma negra, que tras elevarse al cielo se precipitaron hacia el grupo de soldados.

-¡Repliéguense!- gritó Spike.

Los guerreros saltaron y volaron lejos del ataque enemigo, que provocó una explosión justo donde hace unos momentos habían estado parados.

-¿Qué mierda fue eso?!-

-¡En posiciones de batalla!- gritó Spike, empuñando una espada a dos manos que colgaba en su espalda, entre sus alas.

Todos sus subordinados empuñaron sus armas igual, salvo por los unicornios y Damocles, que dada su fisionomía ausente de manos no podía empuñar nada realmente. Pero no estaba desarmado. No solo por su aliento de fuego y su poder sobra la tierra, sino porque en su cola, su armadura formaba una maza de púas a la que ciertamente uno no deseaba acercarse.

-Deep Drive, Skull Bash. Quédense atrás y denos cobertura de fuego enemigo. Wisp, mantente arriba y busca la forma de flaquearlo en su punto ciego. Damocles, Elara, en corto alcance conmigo. Y hagan lo que hagan que esa cosa no los toque con su cuchillo- ordenó Spike.

-¿Qué pasa si nos toca con su cuchillo?-

-Tú solo concéntrate en matar al desgraciado- respondió Damocles mientras "El desgraciado" salía caminando tranquilamente de entre las brazas.

-¡A la carga!- gritó Spike, caminando a su encuentro con la muerte….

* * *

-¡Ouch!- gritó Spike, apartándose de la fuente de su dolor. Que no era otra cosa que una bola de algodón humedecido con agua oxigenada.

-¡Deja de moverte! ¡Pareces un niño!- le regañó la Princesa Luna quien era la usuaria de la bola de algodón, el cual estaba usando para limpiar la herida en medio de la cara de Spike.

-¿Por qué usas una maldita mota de algodón? ¿Por qué no me curas con magia y acabamos con esto?- renegó Spike.

-¡Es para que se te quite! Debiste dejar que te viera un doctor antes de… ¡Deja de lamerte las heridas!- se enfureció aún más la princesa, al tener que pedirle a Spike por quita vez en la noche que no se estuviera lamiendo las cortadas en su brazo.

-¿Por qué? Nuestra saliva tiene propiedades curativas-

-Y también un nido de bacterias. Ahora quédate quieto y déjame atenderte como se debe-

-Está bien: MAMÁ- renegó, sentándose frente a la princesa que no hizo caso del sobre nombre usado para ella.

Las heridas que ahora atendía en Spike las había ganado "En cumplimiento del deber". Ambos se encontraban en la habitación de la princesa de la noche, sentados sobre la alfombra de la estancia principal, frente a su chimenea.

-¿Por qué no fuiste con el Doctor?- preguntó mientras le colocaba una gaza sobre el brazo derecho.

-Porque no estoy tan grave. Nada más son unos rasguños. Elara perdió su ala izquierda. Le volverá a crecer claro, pero no quita el hecho de que estará pegada a la tierra un par de semanas-

-¡Aún así! Sabemos muy poco de los Tonberry. ¿Qué pasaría si sus cuchillos crean alguna clase de enfermedad, o maldición, o qué sé yo?- continuó regañándolo, como si fuera un niño.

-¡Bueno perdóooneme Princesa! ¡Pero no quería hacerla esperar para nuestras reuniones de los jueves, por unos simples rasguños! ¡Decidí que no valía la pena llegar tarde, por unos rasguños!- respondió, fastidiado de la sobreprotectora actitud de la princesa.

-¿No querías llegar tarde?- preguntó Luna totalmente anonadada.

-¿No querías hacerme esperar?- preguntó en un susurro.

-¿Luna?- preguntó Spike confundido de su reacción.

-¡No querías hacerme esperar! ¡¿Crees que me importa un comino si me haces esperar una, dos o seis horas?! ¡¿Arriesgas tu vida cada que sales a jugar a los soldaditos y crees que lo que me preocupa es si llegarás a tiempo para que juguemos Pokémon y gritemos juntos "Pikachu yo te elijo"?!- gritó muy molesta.

-¿En serio me crees tan egoísta? ¿Qué yo no sería capaz de entender si tienes algo más importante que hacer que pasar tiempo de caridad conmigo? ¿¡Qué me preocupo más por mi propia diversión que tu seguridad?!- continuó su asalto.

-Luna… ¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó confundido el dragón, quien había estado caminando en reversa, pues la princesa le cortaba el espacio con cada pregunta.

-¡Hablo de ti y de tú… ¡Egoísmo e insensibilidad!-

-Mi… ¿Mi qué?- preguntó estupefacto.

-Tú… ¡Argh! Hablo de que tenías una vida muy cómoda y satisfactoria como Terrateniente. ¡Pero no! El señorito quiso buscar algo más emocionante que hacer y se metió al ejército. A fueras especiales. ¡Y ahora cada que se va a trabajar deja a sus mejores amigas preocupadas y preguntándose si la próxima vez que lo vean, estará en una pieza o en una bolsa para cadáveres!-

-Luna…- fue todo lo que pudo murmurar Spike, al comenzar a comprender lo que molestaba a la princesa.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que se siente estar en medio de tus labores diarias, creyendo que hay paz en el universo, y de pronto te llegan noticias de que tu mejor amigo se fue no sé dónde en no sé qué misión peligrosa de la que quizás no regrese con vida? ¿Piensas alguna vez en cómo nos sentimos Celestia y yo cuando te marchas a una misión de esas sin siquiera despedirte?- preguntó, ya no molesta. Sino melancólica y acongojada.

-Realmente… No sé exactamente cómo se sentirá Celestia. Pero eres mi mejor amigo Spike. Eres mi mejor amigo… Y no te imaginas lo mucho que me duele y lo mucho que me preocupo por ti cuando debo preguntarme si volverás vivo o no a casa. Si las últimas palabras que te dije fueron lo último que hubiera querido decirte. Si fue algo que yo no sintiera en realidad y que pudo haberte hecho daño… Sí… Si moriste sabiendo cual importante eras para mí, o si hizo falta que yo te lo hiciera saber… Tú no sabes cómo se siente- murmuró, desviando la mirada del dragón.

En realidad Spike si lo sabía. Sabía muy bien de lo que la Princesa le hablaba. Lo sabía porque esos sentimientos de preocupación, de impotencia, de angustia y todo lo demás, eran los mismos sentimientos que él había sentido cada vez que Twilight y sus amigas tenían que salir en una misión peligrosa. Enfrentar a Discord. Echar al dragón durmiente que se había asentado cerca de Ponyville. Enfrentar a la Ursa Menor que atacó el pueblo. Repeler la invasión de Chrysalis. Spike recordaba muy bien el dolor y la vergüenza de haber sido tan pequeño y débil en esos tiempos. Y cómo había deseado poder ir en su compañía o al menos poder saber que estaban bien.

Y ahora se daba cuenta que esa había sido exactamente la misma situación en la que había puesto a las princesa, o por lo menos a Luna. Todo gracias a su nuevo trabajo.

-Sé que yo… Sé que puede que esté exagerando. Después de todo ya no eres un niño. Y de hecho eres seguramente el guerrero más poderoso de nuestro ejército. Pero no puedo evitarlo ¿Sabes? Porque… Porque eres muy especial para mí. Para nosotras. Sé que Celestia sufre cuando te ausentas durante días en no sé qué misión. Y como perdiste tu habilidad para enviar cartas cuando alcanzaste la madures ya no podemos estar en contacto en todo momento y… ¡¿Nos preocupamos por ti, entiendes!? Y actúas… ¡Cómo si no te importáramos!- gritó mirándolo a los ojos. Lágrimas saliendo de los ojos de ella.

Luna había comenzado a llorar. Claramente se había estado guardando esto demasiado tiempo. Spike se sintió horrible consigo mismo al haber puesto a su amada Princesa de la noche en esa situación. Luna no era tan fuerte como Celestia. Al menos no en el apartado emocional. Era de esperarse que a ella le fuera más difícil una situación como esta. Sobre todo una que se había demorado tantos años.

-Luna yo… Lo lamento- fue lo primero y lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Luna sollozó unos momentos, antes de responderle al dragón.

-Celestia y yo sabemos muy bien que en un funesto día dentro dos o tres mil años más tendremos que decirte adiós. Eso lo sabemos muy bien… Y nos… O mejor dicho: ¡Me molesta que tengas un oficio que podría adelantar ese fatídico evento dentro de dos o tres mil años, al próximo fin de semana!-

-Luna, lo lamento- musitó Spike, acercándose a la princesa.

Le ofreció un pañuelo para secar sus lágrimas.

-Vamos de mal en peor- dijo apartando la mano extendida hacia ella con el pañuelo y acercándose más al dragón para abrazarlo.

-Si planeas disculparte hazlo como mi amigo, no como mi súbdito, por amor de la Voluntad del Universo- le regañó abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Lo siento…- respondió, devolviendo el abrazo.

-Lo siento mucho. Por hacerte sufrir y hacer que te preocupes por mí. Discúlpame por favor Luna-

Luna guardó silencio, sollozando otro poco en la base del cuello del dragón. Secó sus lágrimas con sus alas y respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse.

-No deberías disculparte. La culpa es mía y de Celestia por no decirte nada. Además, sabemos bien que tú jamás harías algo deliberadamente para lastimarnos. A nosotras o a nadie más. Cuando abrimos las puertas de Equestria a Ikaruga y Midgar, abrimos la oportunidad a miles y nuevas formas de prosperidad y progreso. Pero también rompimos la burbuja de nuestra pequeña utopía y dejamos entrar nuevos peligros y amenazas al reino. Amenazas que te has dedicado a combatir durante estos años. En vez de regañarte, debería estar dándote las gracias por ofrecer semejante servicio a Equestria-

Una disculpa muy complicada, para los gustos de Spike.

-Además, es algo que llevas en la sangre ¿no? Los dragones son una raza guerrera después de todo. Es… comprensible que busques una profesión que te permita estar en contacto con los campos de batalla. Yo no soy nadie para juzgarte por eso- continuó Luna.

-Luna… Esto no tiene nada que ver con que me guste o no quemar cosas, o rebanarle la cabeza a dos o tres maleantes con mi espada. Esto es por Equestria que es mi hogar. Por protegerlas y servirles a ustedes, mis venerable Princesas y mis invaluables amigas. Y por honrar la memoria de mi amada esposa. No es en la forma en que Twilight y sus amigas lo habrían hecho. Pero me gusta sentir que honro sus memorias, al proteger la misma tierra por la que ellas lucharon-

Luna miró sorprendida al dragón, no habiendo imaginado antes que esas eran las verdaderas causas por las que Spike se había enlistado en el ejército. Una amplia sonrisa y un suave rubor se pintaron en sus mejillas.

-Sé que deben de estar muy orgullosas de ti Spike- dijo Luna.

-Aún así, me disculpo. Trataré de ser más considerado de aquí en adelante-le aseguró.

-Eso espero-

-En todo caso no deberías preocuparte. Te aseguro que yo…- fue silenciado por una de las pezuñas de la princesa.

-No se te ocurra hacer una promesa que no podrás cumplir- dijo casi amenazante, para luego retirar su casco.

-Está bien. Lo siento-

Luna sonrió y depositó un fugaz beso en la mejilla del dragón. Luego se separó del abrazo en que aún estaban unidos y camino unos cuantos pasos lejos de él.

-Solo en esta noche creo haberte hecho decir más veces "Lo siento" que en todo el tiempo que te he conocido. ¿Dirías que he sido cruel?- preguntó, sonando ahora más relajada y familiar.

-Usted jamás princesa. Pero creo que ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo. ¿No tenía planes para esta noche?- respondió en el mismo tono.

-Era tu turno de planear nuestras actividades ¿Recuerdas?- dijo acusadora.

-Ho es cierto… Ya recuerdo, tenía boletos para el musical de Crash Nébula-

-¿¡Sobre hielo!?- preguntó emocionada.

-Sí. Pero ya se nos pasó la hora-

-Awww… ¿Pero te los pueden revalidar mañana verdad?-

-Normalmente no. Pero ser noble sirve para barias cosas fuera de la política. Así que supongo podré pedir que me los hagan validos para otro día-

-Bueno eso tendrá que esperar. ¿Algún plan de contingencia para esta noche?-

-Me temo que no-

-Me decepcionas Spike-

-Lo sien… Bueno es que con lo de la misión, y armar un equipo especial, y las prisas. No tuve tiempo para un plan B- explicó.

-Bueno no te preocupes. Afortunadamente yo tengo un plan B- dijo orgullosamente.

-¿A sí? ¿Y cuál sería ese?-

-Muy sencillo…-

Spike fue golpeado en la cara por un proyectil relleno de plumas de ganso.

-¡Guerra de almohadas!-gritó eufóricamente, Luna.

-¿No crees que estamos algo viejos para esto?- preguntó suspicaz, solo para recibir otro proyectil en la cara.

-Muy bien Luna. ¿Con que quieres conga?- dijo el dragón, aceptando el juego.

Pronto la habitación se llenó de los sonidos de las risas de los dos viejos amigos y los sonidos de almohadas y cojines volando e impactando contra todo. Así como una que otra cosa rompiéndose o cayendo de su lugar. Finalmente Luna atrapó a Spike en una esquina donde le propinó una paliza con un par de cojines de sofá que sostenía con su magia.

-¡Oye, oye! ¡Así no se vale, solo puedes lanzarlos!- protestaba Spike, cubriéndose la cabeza.

-¡En la guerra todo se vale capitán!- respondió Luna.

-¿Ha sí? ¡Pues esto también!- respondió, embistiendo a la princesa y derribándola (suavemente claro), para luego hacerle cosquillas.

-¡N-n-no! ¡Haha! ¡N-no se haha vale! ¡E-esto n-no es, haha, p-parte del juego! ¡Aha haah!- gritaba entrecortadamente Luna, mientras pataleaba tratando de apartarse del dragón.

-¡Todo se vale en la guerra, Princesa!- respondió malévolamente Spike, mientras continuaba su asalto sobre la cosquilluda deidad de la noche.

-¡Haahaha! ¡B-basta! ¡Spike por favor! ¡Ahahaha! ¡Me voy a hacer pipí!-suplicaba Luna.

-¡Ríndete entonces Luna!-

-¡J-JAMÁS!- gritó.

El cuerno de Luna brilló y Spike salió disparado contra el techo. Chocó contra el candelabro que colgaba cerca de la cama de Luna y luego se precipitó contra el piso. Para rematar, el candelabro, o lo que había quedado de él luego de ser aplastado por el dragón volador, termino cayendo encima de él.

-¡SPIKE!- gritó asustada la princesa al ver lo que había provocado.

Se levantó y removió el candelabro de encima del dragón y lo giró boca arrida para ver cómo estaba.

-Luna- murmuró Spike.

-¡Aquí estoy Spike, aquí estoy! ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho!- gritó apenada.

-Luna tranquila. Estoy perfectamente bien-respondió calmadamente Spike.

-¿E-estás seguro? ¿No quieres ir con un doctor?- inquirió aún muy angustiada.

-Estoy bien en serio, relájate. Y Luna-

-¿Sí Spike?-

-Ya no quiero jugar- dijo

La princesa suspiró tragicómica y miró al dragón.

-Sí, yo tampoco. ¿Seguro que estás bien?-

-Estoy bien, en serio. Te preocupas demasiado-

Luna guardó silencio y se sonrojó.

-¿Y cómo no quieres que me preocupe, con lo importante que eres para mí?- preguntó débilmente, bajando las orejas.

-… ¿Puedo decirte algo personal?- preguntó Spike.

Las orejas de Luna se irguieron inmediatamente.

-C-claro…- respondió.

-¿Prometes no enfadarte?-

-Desde luego-

Spike se rascó la cabeza, como si estuviera nervioso.

-Me… Me gusta pensar en ti como una especie de hermana mayor- reveló incómodamente.

Si el corazón de Luna fuese un piloto de carreras, y sus expectativas un auto de carreras a toda marcha; la revelación de Spike habría sido un muro de concreto frente a ese auto.

-¿Luna?- preguntó Spike, cuando no hubo respuesta.

-E-eso… ¡Eso es lo más cariñoso que nadie me ha dicho! ¡Muchas gracias Spike!- respondió con una alegría falsa, que ocultaba perfectamente su decepción.

-¿De verdad me… me quieres como a una hermana?-

-Más incluso- dijo Spike.

-Es solo qué… Contigo fui por primera vez a una discoteca. Contigo tomé mi primera bebida alcoholizada. Gracias a ti aprendí alpinismo, aprendí a Surfear, y a jugar Black Jack. Entre muchas cosas más. Y siempre estuviste ahí guiándome, cuidándome. Pero no con un rol maternal como lo habría hecho Celestia. Contigo siempre era estar al lado de alguien con quien puedo contar, pero también con quien me puedo divertir y gozar. Por eso siempre me ha gustado estar contigo. Por eso es que yo te quiero tanto-

No era lo que la princesa hubiese querido escuchar. Pero de todos modos le dio gran alegría saberlo.

-Muchas gracias Spike. Significa mucho para mí- respondió abrazándolo cariñosamente.

-Anda, bajemos a cenar- propuso ella al terminar el abrazo.

-Yo te sigo- respondió él.

Luego de la cena tardía y de una pequeña sesión de contemplación de los astros en el observatorio del palacio, Spike acompaño a Luna de regreso a su habitación.

-No era lo que tenía planeado, pero me divertí mucho- dijo él.

-Sí, yo también- respondió ella.

-Buenas noches Luna- se despidió el dragón.

-Spike...- lo interrumpió la princesa.

-¿Sí?-

-Estaba pensando… ¿Te gustaría quedarte a dormir?- preguntó inocentemente.

Los engranes en el cerebro de Spike se trabaron un momento.

-¿Quedarme a dormir?... ¿Osea con-

-Sí conmigo, en mi habitación- respondió de antemano.

-Pero eso… No creo que sea correcto-

-¿Y por qué no? ¿Acaso no dormiste muchas veces al lado de Cadence cuando ella cuidaba de ti y de Twilight cuando eran niños? ¿Acaso no dormiste en el lecho de Celestia muchas veces cuando eras un bebé?-

-Sí, pero cuando era un bebé. Ahora tengo más de cien años- se excusó.

-¿Entonces cómo justificas cuando tú y mi hermana durmieron juntos aquella noche, poco después del deceso de Twilight?- interrogó acusadoramente.

-Eso fue… un caso excepcional. Ambos estábamos muy conmovidos y….-

-¿Por qué pones excusas para dormir conmigo?- preguntó indignada, dándole la espalda.

-¿Acaso no dijiste hace un rato lo mucho que me quieres? ¿Acaso tengo algo de malo en comparación a Cadente o Celestia? ¿Acaso piensas que esto es solo un capricho mío, sin ninguna importancia?-

-Tú sabes que eso no es verdad-

-No Spike, no lo sé. No soy omnisapiente, como tampoco lo son mi sobrina y mi hermana. Pero sí soy la única princesa que no ha sido arropada por el velo de la noche teniéndote a su lado. Y aunque pueda parecerte superficial o materialista, es algo que me hace sentir menos en comparación a ellas dos. No simplemente porque es algo que no tengo. Sino porque de verdad lo quiero. Porque en verdad te quiero. Me hace sentir como si me hicieras menos que al resto- explicó, con toda seriedad.

Spike miró a los zafiros de los ojos de la princesa. Y recapitulando en los eventos de esa noche y de cómo la había hecho sufrir decidió que sería lo más correcto acceder a su petición.

-Muy bien Luna. Si es tan importante para ti…- fue silenciado por el casco de la princesa.

-No Spike- dijo ella.

-No quiero que hagas esto para darme gusto. No quiero que hagas esto como un súbdito cumpliendo los deseos de tu princesa. Quiero que hagas esto como mi amigo. Que hagas esto porque deseas hacerlo. De lo contrario, prefiero dormir sola-

Spike proceso las palabras de la princesa unos momentos antes de aclarar su mente y tomar una decisión. Se arrodilló frente a la princesa y tomó su casco derecho entre sus manos.

-De corazón te juro que esto lo hago porque eres especial para mí. Y porqu quiero que quede claro que no guardo ninguna preferencia por tu hermana o tu sobrina por sobre ti. Las amo a todas. A cada cual a su manera, pero a ninguna más que a la anterior. Y esta noche dormiré a tu lado, para probar cuanto te amo-

Quizás un juramento muy elaborado. Pero que cayó como regalo del cielo a la princesa, que le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Pasa entonces-

En poco tiempo, Spike estaba sentado sobre la cama circular de la princesa, mientras esta se quitaba el maquillaje en su baño.

_Ahora que lo pienso Spike nunca me ha visto sin maquillaje. ¿Y si piensa que me veo fea, despintada? No, no seas tonta. Twilight siempre dijo que Spike prefiere a las damas por su belleza verdadera y no por la de mentiras… ¡¿Significa que debería dejar de usar maquillaje?! ¡No, no calma, calma! Todo lo que te pones es un poco de sombra y rubor, nada escandaloso. Y el siempre me ha dicho que me veo muy hermosa… Espero que piense lo mismo al verme sin mis pinturas…_

La princesa siguió debatiendo consigo misma un poco más, para luego ponerse la pijama guinda que había llevado consigo. Salió del baño y vio que el dragón la estaba esperando.

-¿Todo en orden?- preguntó.

-C-claro… ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?- respondió ella, temiendo que efectivamente algo anduviera mal con ella o la situación.

-No lo sé. Es solo que demoraste mucho en el baño-

-Ho bueno, disculpa por hacerte esperar- respondió, más relajada.

Se introdujo en la cama donde el dragón le había hecho espacio y quedó recostada de lado para poder verlo directamente.

-Ahora que lo pienso, esta es la primera vez que te veo sin maquillaje- dijo el dragón.

-S-sí creo que lo es. ¿Cómo luzco?- preguntó ella, nerviosa de la respuesta.

-Es como solía decirle a Twilight: Con o sin maquillaje, tú siempre estás hermosa- respondió sonriente.

Luna sonrió encantada y abrazó a Spike con gran fuerza y cariño.

-¿La extrañas?- preguntó ella, sin romper el abrazo.

-Todos los días. Y espero con ansias el momento en que podré volver a tenerla entre mis brazos. Pero por ahora…- miró a la princesa acurrucada junto a él.

-Poder dormir al lado de tan hermosa divinidad es más que suficiente-

-Y dormir al lado de un poderoso dragón, que es también un viejo y muy querido amigo es para mí toda una bendición- dijo Luna.

Rieron un poco y estuvieron hablando de diversos temas por un rato. Sobre la carrera de Spike. Sobre la situación con Ikaruga y Midgar. Sobre los planes para el futuro de Equestria. hasta que finalmente el sueño se volvió pesado.

-Creo que es mejor dormirnos ya- dijo Luna, dando un bostezo.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón- respondió Spike.

-Spike…-

-¿Sí Luna?-

-Celestia me contó que cuando durmieron juntos, la dejaste usar tu pecho de almohada… ¿Yo podría…- antes de terminar su pregunta, sintió al dragón tomarla por la espalda y atraerla más cerca de él, además de acomodarla en una posición en la que reposaba más encima de él que en el propio colchón.

-Me ofendería si no lo hicieras-

Luna se ruborizó un poco. Pero no demasiado, para su suerte.

-También me contó que usaste tus…-

Y de nuevo adelantándose a sus preguntas, Spike extendió sus alas y las usó la envolver a la princesa sobre su cuerpo en un cálido capullo.

-¿Alguna otra cosa?- preguntó cómicamente.

-Mmm… ¿Mi beso de buenas noches?- preguntó acompañando su tono.

Spike sonrió y acercó su rostro al de la princesa, besándola afectuosamente en la frente, justo en la base de su cuerno. Ella sonrió encantada y se reposó su cabeza sobre el pecho del dragón con intenciones de dormir. Pero fue interrumpida en su viaje por la mano del dragón en su hombro.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ella confundida.

-¿Dónde está el mío?- dijo él.

Luna parpadeó unos momentos confundida, antes de comprender la pregunta. Estiró su cuello para alcanzar el rostro del dragón y lo besó cariñosamente en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches Spike-musitó Luna.

-Dulces sueños Luna- dijo él, cerrando sus ojos.

No era como Luna había planeado terminar la noche. De hecho muchas de las cosas que habían ocurrido esa noche no las habría planeado nunca. Pero honestamente no podía pedirle nada más a la vida. Se acurrucó entre las alas y los brazos de su guardián una última vez y dio un gran suspiro para irse a dormir, arrullada por el palpitar del corazón del dragón.

* * *

Luna fue despertada por su reloj biológico que le decía que era hora de bajar la luna, pues su hermana pronto tendría que levantar el sol. Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo un deseo extrañamente fuerte de quedarse dormida, o al menos seguir reposando donde estaba. Cuando recobró la vista comprendió por qué. Durmiendo bajo ella, estaba Spike con pacífica expresión en el rostro. Luna sonrió al recordar los eventos de la noche anterior, y cómo había terminado durmiendo en el lecho del Capitán.

_Celestia decía la verdad. No roncas… Me pregunto si Cadence tendrá la misma suerte con Ragnarok_ Se preguntó la princesa.

Lo besó en la mejilla y haciendo brillar su cuerno para volverse intangible, se desprendió de su abrazo para poder salir al balcón a bajar la Luna. Tan pronto como terminó con eso, regresó a toda prisa a su cama, con el dragón… Su dragón. Y haciendo uso de su magia, logró reacomodarse en el mismo lugar en que había pasado la noche. Sus labores reales no comenzaban hasta pasadas las nueve de la mañana, así que aún tenía barias horas libres. Spike por el contrario tenía un itinerario que comenzaba poco después del amanecer.

Luna sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo junto al dragón. Así que se acurrucó de nuevo entre sus brazos y decidió disfrutar lo más que pudiera del tiempo que le quedaba a su lado. No mucho tiempo después, Spike despertó.

-Buenos días dormilón- dijo ella juguetona.

-Buenos días, mi dulce princesa- respondió él, revolviendo su astral melena con una de sus manos.

-¡Hey no hagas eso!- dijo ella.

Ambos rieron un poco de su forma de iniciar el día.

-¿Dormiste bien?- preguntó ella.

-De maravilla. ¿Y tú?-

-Mejor de lo que te imaginas- respondió encantada.

Se levantaron, se acicalaron y pronto estuvieron listos para iniciar el día. Luna llevó a Spike de regreso a su casa en un telepuerto. Después de todo habría sido algo problemático que alguien viera al Capitán salir del cuarto de la Princesa de la noche.

-Muchas gracias por la velada Spike, fue maravillosa- dijo Luna.

-Siento lo mismo Luna. Gracias por todo. Te veré más tarde en el palacio-

-Eso espero- dijo ella.

Dio al dragón un último abrazo y un beso antes de volver a su habitación en otro telepuerto. Miró su reloj. Aún le quedaba una hora más antes de tener que ir al desayuno real. Haciendo uso de su telequinesis, abrió uno de los cajones de su peinador y extrajo un libro no muy grueso.

En la portada se veían un pegaso y una unicornio abrazados afectuosamente, con un jardín floran de fondo. El título del libro, excrito con grandes letras blancas en bordes amarillos decía. "Como salir de la Friendzone y convertir a tu mejor amigo en el amor de tu vida".

Luna tomó el libró entre sus casoscos y lo besó con fuerza, responsabilizándolo de sus "Logros" de la noche anterior. Se quedó mirando unos momentos la imagen de la portada, lentamente remplazando a los ponis que en esta aparecían con imágenes ella misma y el dragón dueño de todo su afecto. Abrazó con fuerza el libro.

-Pronto Spike… Muy pronto mi amor- musitó para sí misma.

* * *

_Espero que al menos quienes son familiares con la saga Final Fantasy hayan disfrutado el cameo del pequeño demonio de las profundidades. Más que nada un capítulo para desarrollar mejor el nuevo contexto de la historia y principalmente de nuestra amada Princesa de la noche, que tendrá un rol mucho más activo en esta historia que la anterior. Y espero hacerlo mucho más interesante e inesperado de lo que ustedes seguramente ya sospechan. _

_Gracias a los nuevos y viejos lectores que una vez más se unen a mí en este viaje. Si ya se tomaron la molestia de darle Fav y Follow a la historia, no sean gachos y también dejen un review. _


	3. Hablemos del amor

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**Hablemos del amor**

Era una noche de verano. La luna brillaba radiante sobre el gótico y francamente aterrador castillo de Denerim, corazón de Midgar, reino de los changelins. Una gran y luminosa flama verde se encendió en el medio de la habitación de la gobernante de aquel lugar, revelando al disiparse a dos altas figuras.

-¡Gracias a la Voluntad del Universo que al fin estamos solos! Pensé que esa maldita junta jamás se acabaría- bufó la reina, dirigiéndose a su baño.

-No estuvo tan mal- dijo Spike.

-¿Bromeas?! ¡¿Por qué demonios Celestia envió a esos dos idiotas de la familia Blue?!- renegó.

-Blue Pride ya está algo crecidito. Es natural que su padre Blue Heir quiera empezar a mostrarle como se corre el negocio familiar. Son responsables de la mayoría de la producción y distribución de cosechas de avena, trigo y maíz al norte de Equestria, y son la familia más acaudalada del reino. ¿A quién más quieres que envíen Celestia y Luna a revisar los nuevos tratados de comercio?-

-Pues si esos dos cabrones me obligan a declararle la guerra a Equestria, será culpa de ella, no mía- concluyó.

Spike se quitó su uniforme formal. Él había acompañado a los embajadores como líder de la escolta de protección. Elegido no tanto por su mérito, sino por su bien sabida buena relación con la reina. Su relación de amistad, no la otra. Se estarían quedando en Denerim durante tres días. Y en vista de que no se habían visto en barios meses, Chrysalis tenía intenciones de aprovechar cada noche al máximo en compañía de Spike.

-Oye, oye, tranquila no estuvo tan mal- intentó calmarla Spike.

-… Lo sé. Perdóname, es solo que he tenido a los marqueses picándome la espalda todo el mes- respondió ella que aún no salía del baño.

A Spike le parecía raro que ella no le hubiera pedido todavía que él la ayudara a desvestirse. Ese siempre era el paso inicial para ponerla de humor.

-Hace más de dos meses que no nos vemos y todo lo que hago es quejarme cuando por fin estamos solos. Lo siento- dijo saliendo del baño ya desnuda, pero no despintada.

-No todo salió tan mal. Tu discurso fue perfecto, y TÚ eres perfecta- dijo sonriendo ampliamente, dando a entender sus intenciones.

-Pero no era nadie cuando me encontraste ¿Lo recuerda mi Señor?- respondió, entrando en sintonía.

-Por supuesto- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia la reina para que esta le diera su casco y la ayudara a subir a la gran y confortable cama donde él la esperaba.

-Muéstrame tu gratitud-

-De inmediato-

Ella sonrió y acercó sus labios a los de él, con su lengua sobresaliendo un poco de su boca. Lista para iniciar la noche. Pero para su sorpresa, su beso de lengua se topó con la mano del dragón.

-¿Qué su…-

-Shu. Alguien viene-

Chrysalis agudizó sus sentidos y en efecto, logró escuchar como alguien se acercaba por el pasillo. Finalmente los pasos hicieron alto tras la puerta a su cámara y se escuchó la puerta.

-Mil perdones por molestarla tan tarde majestad. ¿Puedo pasar?- se escuchó la voz del changeling al otro lado de la puerta.

-No. Sabes bien que no me gusta que me molesten después de la hora de la cena- respondió Crhysalis, disgustada.

-Lo sé mi reina. Pero el Prin… Es decir, Conde Blue Heir me envió a solicitarle otra pequeña audiencia-

-¿¡De nuevo?! Pasamos medio día hablando, ¿Qué quiere ahora?-

-Al parecer tuvo una, y cito "Brillante idea con la que podrán satisfacer tanto las demandas de Midgar como las de Equestria"-

-¿Y por qué demonios tendríamos que hablar de eso ahora?-

-El… Desea discutir el tema ahora que tiene las ideas frescas-

-¡Pues dile que meta sus ideas en el refrigerador y así seguirán frescas mañana! No trato asuntos políticos, menos internacionales después de las diez de la noche. Largo en este instante-

-¡Si majestad!- respondió el mensajero obviamente asustado, y se escuchó el zumbido de sus alas mientras se alejaba a toda marcha.

-Muy bien ¿Dónde estábamos?- dijo mirando al dragón.

-¿Segura que no deberías de ir?- dijo Spike, algo preocupado.

-No sea tonto mi Señor. Usted es mucho más importante- dijo sellando sus labios.

Spike suspiró sin romper el beso y tomó a la reina en sus manos, guiándola para recostarse sobre la cama…

Más tarde esa misma noche, las ventanas de los aposentos de la reina se habían abierto. Ello con la intención de que la recámara se oreara y se despejara el aroma de los muchos fluidos corporales que los dos amantes habían derramado.

Ella yacía tendida sobre su cama, abrazada al cuerpo de su amante y sobre cuyo pecho reposaba su cabeza. En su rostro una gran sonrisa tanto de satisfacción, como de felicidad. El dragón la mantenía cerca de él, rodeándola por las caderas con su brazo. Su vista clavada en el techo. Y su cara no tan alegre como quisiera estar.

-¿Hay algo que te esté preocupando, cariño?- musitó ella, sin moverse de su posición.

-¿Lo notas en mis emociones?-

-Sí, pero no lo pregunté por eso. Tu fuerza y durabilidad me dejaron sin aliento, como siempre. Pero generalmente eres más… Atento… Cariñoso. Esta noche sin embargo te sentí algo distante. ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó, esta vez volteándolo a ver.

Spike mantuvo su viste en el techo sin responder, hasta que suspiró con pesadumbre.

-Sí Chrysalis, me ocurre algo. Algo sobre nosotros- respondió, mirándola finalmente.

Chrysalis se incorporó sobre sus cascos delanteros para tener mejor visión.

-Habla entonces- ordenó, no muy emocionada.

-Quiero… Quiero que exista algo más que sexo en nuestra relación- exclamó el dragón.

Esta vez fue el turno de Chrysalis para suspirar con pesadumbre.

-No puede ser- bufó. No por negar la petición del dragón, sino por tener que pasar otra vez por esa conversación.

-¿Por qué no?- insistió él.

-Desde un principio te dije muy en claro que era lo que te ofrecía y hasta a dónde podía llegar. Y sin embargo no falta la ocasión en que decides arruinar lo que hubiera sido una noche perfecta para ponernos a hablar de esta mierda- replicó, dándole la espalda.

-¡Hablar de lo mucho que te amo no es mierda!- gritó él, tomándola del hombro izquierdo para hacerla girar a encararlo de nuevo.

Chyrsalis solo lo miró sorprendida sin decir nada. Spike aprovecho su silencio para calmarse. La tomó por los hombros con ambas manos y la miró profundamente a los ojos.

-Yo te amo Chyrsalis- dijo, muy seriamente.

La reina se ruborizó suavemente y cerró los ojos.

-Lo sé- respondió débilmente.

Extendió su casco derecho hacia el rostro de Spike y acarició su mejilla.

-Y te reto a que me digas que miento cuando te diga: Yo también te amo-

Spike permaneció mirando a la reina a los ojos hasta que logró concluir que decía la verdad. Ella lo amaba y él de eso no tenía duda.

-Entonces… ¿Porqué no…-

-Porque no funcionaría. Te lo dije desde la primera vez- respondió ella, sonriendo. Una sonrisa que Spike era incapaz de descifrar.

-¡¿Pero por qué no?!- preguntó frustrado, al obtener una respuesta tan carente de significado.

Chrysalis solo suspiró cómicamente y giró los ojos.

-Porque somos muy diferentes Spike. Somos diferentes, venimos de mundos diferentes. Hay tantas cosas que nos diferencian que tardaríamos una eternidad en entendernos. Yo tardaría una vida en hacer que tú me entiendas. Tan solo míranos. Hace ya barios años que hacemos esto, y aún ahora y a cada tanto tengo que repetirte que es mucho más que solo sexo lo que hacemos y que tú vales más que un millón de zánganos de los cuales me alimento-

Se alejó un poco del dragón, hasta llegar a la horilla de la cama. Miró hacia la ventana en dirección a la luna que se alcanzaba a ver a través de ella.

-Tú sabes que es cierto. ¿O no?- musitó, volteando a mirar al dragón.

-¿El que no nos entenderíamos o que somos algo más que amigos con derechos?- preguntó él, con una ceja en alto.

Chrysalis rió débilmente antes de volver a mirar a la Luna.

-Tanto así quieres entenderme entonces ¿Verdad? Veamos. Déjame contarte el por qué eres tan único. ¿Alguna vez te he hablado de mi noche de bodas con mi difunto esposo Hagard?-

Spike había escuchado suficiente del ex gobernante del reino changeling como para saber que aquello no sería agradable.

-Fue la peor noche de toda mi vida. Mi visión de esa importante fecha siempre había sido sacada de un cuento de hadas. Me casaría con quien fuera dueño de mi corazón y tras la misa y la fiesta, estaríamos solo los dos para entregarnos el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma. Él me quitaría el vestido de bodas con delicadeza y sensualidad, y a la luz de la luna me arrebataría mi castidad. ¡Puff! ¡Haahahaha!- Chyrsalis se carcajeó un poco de sí misma.

-Haggard si que hizo mierda esa fantasía. Tan pronto como me llevó a su cuarto, azotó la puerta y la cerró con un hechizo. Se lanzó sobre mí como una especie de fiera salvaje y comenzó a desgarrar mi vestido como si su vida dependiera de ello. No estaba completamente desnuda cuando comenzó a besarme… Mi primer beso… Me besaba con tanta fuerza que me dolían los labios. Hizo que me levantara sobre mis cascos traseros. Me rodeó por la cadera con un casco y llevó el otro a mi entrepierna… Alcanzó mi vagina y comenzó a frotarla furiosamente. Como si tratara de ligar una tabla de madera o algo así…-

Chyrsalis dejó salir un jadeo de dolor, al tiempo que se limpiaba los ojos de las lágrimas que empezaban a formarse dentro de ellos.

-Y entonces comenzó a empujarme hacia la cama… O cielos…-

-Chrysalis…-

-Cállate, no me interrumpas- respondió, mirándolo con desprecio.

-Me empujó para que quedara boca arriba y siguió con su asalto. Finalmente alejó su pezuña de mi entrepierna y me la mostró… Estaba empapada en mis fluidos. Lamió su pezuña como si fuera una chupeta gigante y me dijo "Creo que ya estás lista mi tesoro". Las sirvientas y los sastres que me hicieron el vestido me dijeron que lo mejor que podía hacer era no oponer resistencia. Que lo mejor que podía hacer era obedecer sus demandas y rezar por que todo terminara pronto… ¡Pero no pude hacerlo! Tenía solo 17 años y me moría del miedo. Comencé a patalear y gritar como loca. Él se enfureció y me dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro. Pero como yo no estaba dispuesta a callarme, siguió golpeándome. En la cara, en el pecho, en el estómago… Hasta que finalmente el dolor sofocó mi espíritu de lucha y hasta mi miedo-

Chrysalis se abrazó a sí misma y adoptó una posición fetal, mientras las lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos.

-Me desplomé sobre la cama viendo mi propia sangre esparcida por los golpes. Él se posicionó encima de mí… Y en un solo empujón entró en mí. Dicen que tu primera vez es dolorosa… Pero nadie me dijo que sería así. Fue algo fuera de este mundo. Sentí como si cada pedazo de carne de mi cuerpo se estuviera quemando. Sentí que me habían metido una sierra eléctrica ahí abajo. Sentí… Sentí que me moriría ahí mismo… Pero no fue así. Solo se detuvo a escuchar los gritos de dolor que di. Con el tiempo aprendería que eso lo excitaba más. Y tras un momento comenzó a martillar su cuerpo contra el mío. Con mis fuerzas agotadas y sin el suficiente aliento para seguir gritando, cerré mis ojos tan fuerte como pude y me mordí el labio inferior esperando a que todo acabara. No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo estuvimos ahí… Ni siquiera recuerdo cuantas veces se vino dentro o fuera de mí… Para el final del asunto ya ni sabía qué estaba pasando o dónde estaban el arriba y el abajo. Pero si recuerdo que cuando acabó, me pateó en el estómago para tirarme de la cama, diciendo que una mera esclava como yo no tenía derecho a dormir en su cama-

Con ojos llenos de lágrimas, Chrysalis mró a Spike, que la miraba horrorizado.

-¡Y esa fue mi mágica noche de bodas!- exclamó alegremente.

Spike instintivamente se acercó a la reina y la envolvió protectoramente entre sus brazos y alas. Ella no lo rechazó y enterró la cabeza en su pecho, llorando desconsoladamente. Sin saber nada más que hacer, Spike se mantuvo en posición usando su mano derecha para acariciar los largos cabellos de la reina, en un esfuerzo por tranquilizarla. Y se maldijo a sí mismo por haber provocado aquella situación.

-Lo lamento…- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-Deberías darme las gracias. Jamás le había hablado de esto a nadie salvo a mis padres que en paz descansen- siseó, sin levantar la mirada.

-Me honra que me lo hayas dicho- respondió, depositando un beso en la frente de ella.

-Mi primer beso, mi primera vez desnuda ante un hombre, mi primera vez haciendo el amor… Lo perdí todo en una sola noche y fue la cosa más horrible del mundo. Aún después de matar a ese hijo de puta, ya no quise saber nada más de los hombres... Pero todo eso cambió cuando te conocí- musitó, esta vez levantando la vista.

-Ese día en la selva. Fuese involuntario… Fuese inconsciente… Fuese torpeza más que otra cosa… La verdad no me interesa saber. Pero ese día tú me mostraste el respeto, la compasión, la empatía, y lo más importante… Me mostraste el amor. El amor que un hombre da a una mujer. Era la cosa más deliciosa e intoxicante que hubiese probado en mi vida. Porque a diferencia de cuando estuve con Shinning Armor quien amaba a Cadence, no a mí en realidad; El amor que tú me diste era para mí y solo para mí. Y aunque fuese muy poco en verdad, el hecho de que fuese mío lo hizo más poderoso y más intenso que cualquier fuente de amor que yo pudiese robar-

Se secó un poco las lágrimas antes de volverlo a mirar.

-¿Ya lo vez Spike? Siempre has sido tú. Mi Señor. Mi Salvador-

Abrazó con fuerza al dragón y posó su rostro sobre la base de su cuello.

-Entonces… Acéptame mi reina. Y te prometo que jamás te hará falta el amor- dijo Spike.

Chrysalis solo rió un poco y permaneció en silencio por un rato.

-Aún no lo entiendes ¿Verdad?-

-¿Qué cosa no entiendo o debería entender? Tienes un corazón roto y soy yo quien puede curarlo. ¿A qué te resistes Chrysalis? ¿A qué… Le tienes miedo?- preguntó el dragón, tomándola por la barbilla para obligarla a mirarle.

Chrysalis sonrió melancólica al verse a sí misma reflejada en los orbes esmeraldas de su amante.

-Más de lo que te puedas imaginar- respondió tranquilamente.

Retiró la mano del dragón que sostenía su rostro.

-Soy una Changeling Spike. Aunque pueda tomar la forma, y sientas que puedes amarme como lo hiciste con tu difunta esposa; créeme cuando te digo que no es así. Hay mucho sobre mi pueblo que desconoces. No porque lo guardemos en secreto, sino porque solo nosotros somos capaces de entenderlo. Nos alimentamos de emociones Spike. Y el amor es la más suculenta y codiciada emoción de todas. Tú no puedes ver la responsabilidad que tendrías que cargar si decidieras ser mi pareja-

-Podría entenderlo si me lo explicaras- replicó.

-Deja de hacer eso-

-¿Hacer qué?-

-Eso. Fingir que todo estará bien y que triunfaremos simplemente porque tengamos el deseo de que así será. Que el amor es el arma definitiva que nos dará la victoria ante todo. ¿O vas a decirme que funcionó con tu esposa?-

Spike guardó silencio, abatido por la pregunta.

-Créeme que si supiera que hay posibilidad de que seamos felices para siempre, tomaría esa oportunidad. Pero no creo, y SÉ que no lo seremos. No ha largo plazo. No eternamente. Porque somos diferentes. Lo que para ti significa Amor eterno es diferente para mí. Lo que para mí es la idea de una relación feliz sin duda difiere de la tuya. Y lo estamos viviendo justo ahora. Te molesta que yo no vea las cosas como tú lo haces. Pero ni siquiera haces un esfuerzo en tratar de ver las cosas como lo hago yo-

Spike desvió la mirada, avergonzado de reconocer que la reina tenía razón.

-Pero eso está bien. Porque sé que solo lo haces con las mejores intenciones. Porque sé que me consideras la dama con la que bien podrías compartir el futuro. Porque sé que solo quieres que ambos seamos felices. Pero tú no sabes lo que me pides. No sabes cómo serán de diferentes las cosas si hacemos esta relación de vernos a diario, en vez de vernos un par de veces cada mes si tenemos suerte. No sabes… Qué en realidad yo no te convengo- musitó tristemente.

Chyrsalis lloraba un poco. Spike solo derramó un par de lágrimas en silencio, sin mirar a la reina.

-Spike…-

El dragón volteó a verla.

-Esto es lo que tengo para ofrecer. Te ofrezco mi amistad. Te ofrezco mi confianza, mi respeto. Te ofrezco las llaves de mi dormitorio. Te ofrezco mi cuerpo, en esta relación libre de culpas y responsabilidades. Y sobre todo: te ofrezco mi Amor. Por ser aquel que reencendió la llama de mi propósito en la vida, y la alegría misma de vivir. Estos regalos te los ofrezco ahora y siempre a ti y solo a ti. Pero si por alguna razón ya no deseas tomarlos… Dímelo por favor. Porque prefiero que esta relación termine con ambos partiendo sin remordimientos en el corazón. A que sigamos adelante a la fuerza, logrando nada más que desgarrar nuestros corazones y lo que sentimos el uno por el otro-

Spike miró a la reina a los ojos. Anonadad, estupefacto. No se había sentido tan infantil e indeciso desde su visita a la joyería en que compró los anillos de compromiso para él y su esposa.

-Deja que tu mente y tu corazón hagan las paces. Yo esperaré aquí tranquilamente- susurró ella, volviéndolo a abrazar y reposar su cabeza en su hombro.

Por lo que pareció una identidad, Chrysalis permaneció abrazada del silencioso Spike, temiendo que esa sería la última vez que estaría al lado del dragón. Finalmente sintió al capitán mover los brazos, que la abrazaron cariñosamente y le masajearon la espalda. Llena de esperanza, Chrysalis levantó la vista.

-Hasta que llegué el día en que encuentre a esa dama que pueda amarme y a la cual pueda amar sin ninguna restricción… Tú eres dueña de mi amor. Y por siempre serás dueña de una parte de él. No importa lo que pase- proclamó Spike.

-Mi Señor- respondió ella fascinada.

Acercaron sus rostros y se besaron apasionadamente. No era lo que ambos querían. No era lo que ambos se conformaban con tener. Pero era lo que tenían, y era lo que amaban. Partieron el beso y se quedaron viéndose a los ojos con grandes sonrisas en sus labios. Chrysalis lo volvió a besar, esta vez con más fuerza, y él respndió. De pronto ella sintió algo que venía del regazo del dragón y que la tocaba en su ingle.

-De pronto siento que tengo fuerzas para una ronda más- le susurró lujuriosamente.

-Adelante mi Señor. Todo el amor que quiera darme, quiero que me lo dé- respondió ella en el mismo tono.

Volvieron a besarse y comenzó una batalla de labios y lenguas. Spike rodeó a la changelin por la cintura abrazándola con fuerza. Se recostó sobre la cama llevándosela encima de él. Y pronto se encontraron haciendo nuevamente el amor…

-Buenas noches Spike… Mi Amor- susurró la exhausta reina, quedándose dormida mientras el dragón la abrazaba por la espalda.

-Buenas noches Chrysalis. Mi amado ángel negro- respondió Spike besándola en la cabeza.

No hace falta decir que las dos noches restantes de la visita de los equestriaron a Midgar, Spike y Chrysalis estuvieron juntos.

* * *

Unos días después del viaje a Midgar y con un montón de nuevos documentos que revisar y firmar, era turno de Celestia tener que "Disfrutar" de la compañía de los cabecillas de la familia Blue.

-¡Uufff!… Por fin- dijo aliviada de haber acabado con todos los papeles.

Reclinó su silla y subió sus patas traseras sobre su escritorio para tratar de relajarse un rato.

-¡Celestia, querida hermana! Quería saber si ya ter… ¿Cel?- preguntó sorprendida al ver la posición en que se encontraba su hermana.

-Sí Lú, ya terminé- respondió sin cambiar de pose.

-¿Te encuentras bien Celestia?- inquirió su hermana con cierta preocupación.

-Creo que me estoy haciendo vieja hermana- dijo Celestia, cómicamente.

-¿Tú vieja? Cel no seas ridícula. Siquiera espera a que cumplas los diez mil años- bromeó Luna.

-Jajaja. Lo sé, lo sé- Celestia dio un largo suspiro para relajarse.

-¿Sabes? Pese a todo lo que hemos logrado desde que nos aliamos con Ikaruga y Midgar, extraño los días en que solo éramos Equestria y nada más- dijo Celestia, con cierta nostalgia.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Luna.

-Para empezar, en ese entonces solo tenía que preocuparme de qué pulga les pica a los nobles de mi país y de por sí eso nunca fue divertido. Y antes no tenía que lidiar con asuntos de criminales de ningún tipo- respondió con desagrado.

-Nuestros ponis vivieron mucho tiempo a una sociedad casi utópica muy cerrada, Celestia. Es nuestra culpa por haberlos mal impuesto. Por eso les ha costado trabajo adaptarse, y a nosotras también. Bueno a ti más que a mí, que estuviste dirigiendo el país tu sola con autoridad casi absoluta por mil años-

Celestia miró con preocupación a su hermana menor, por los detalles de la última frase.

-No lo digo por ofender si reclamar- dijo Luna.

Celestia se relajó de nuevo y miró por la ventana más cercana.

-Ya sé lo que necesitas Cel-

-¿Y qué sería eso Lú?-

-¡Vacaciones!- dijo alegremente.

-… ¿Vacaciones?- preguntó Celestia, confundida.

-Vacaciones. Puede que seamos demi diosas y todo eso, pero no es un modo de vida saludable el que tienes hermana. Tú te sofocas en este palacio y si llegas a salir de entre sus muros es por asuntos oficiales y nada más. Solo te diviertes en días festivos o cuando alguien se casa o cumple años-

-Pero Luna, ¿Qué hay de mis responsabilidades con mi pueblo?-

-¿Y qué hay de tus responsabilidades contigo? Son solo unas vacaciones Celestia. No vas a abandonar al mundo a su suerte. También para eso estoy yo- dijo orgullosamente.

-¿O ya no recuerdas como me fui de vacaciones con Spike y Twilight a Ikaruga en aquel viaje en que todos aprendimos a surfear? Vamos hermana. No porque seas la mayor significa que no tienes derecho a divertirte-

Celestia comenzó a reírse al car en cuenta de que por vez primera en toda su vida, estaba siendo sermoneada por su hermana tres mil años menor que ella. Y lo peor del caso es que tenía toda la razón.

-Bravo Luna. Has crecido mucho y te has vuelto en verdad sabia- premió Celestia.

-Eso ya lo sabía. Solo que no te lo había demostrado como ahora- continuó orgullosa, haciendo que Celestia riera otro poco.

-Creo que tienes razón. Me he pasado demasiado tiempo en este palacio. Como guardiana del sol mi deber está no solo con Equestria sino con el mundo entero… Es mucho estrés la verdad. Y he sido muy descuidada en la forma de tratarlo. Y de hecho he pensado en irme de vacaciones una o dos veces. Creo que ha llegado el momento. Eso claro, si me das permiso y estás dispuesta a manejar el reino tu sola Luna-

-Cuenta conmigo Celestia. Te lo mereces. Y yo he esperado un largo tiempo por poder administrar el país por mi misma y probarles a todos de lo que soy capaz- respondió, con determinación.

-Es verdad. Algunos ponis aún dudan de tu capacidad ¿Cierto? Será el momento perfecto para demostrarles que se equivocan-

Celestia se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta su hermana para darle un abrazo.

-¡Qué emoción! Debo empezar a planear que lugares deseo visitar de inmediato- dijo caminando hacia la puerta fuera de su estudio.

-¡Fantástico!... Pero espera. ¿Irás tu sola?- inquirió la alicornio índigo.

-Claro que no Luna. ¿Qué tendría eso de divertido?-

-¿Llevarás una escolta entonces?-

-No, sería un desastre. Ni siquiera vacacionaré con mi verdadera identidad. Lo haré como tú. Con una identidad falsa. ¿Cómo voy a divertirme si tengo a toda la prensa de Equestra, Ikaruga y Midgar haciendo cobertura de "Las primeras vacaciones del Reinado de Celestia"?- respondió, como si fuera algo obvio.

-Ho… Sí, eso tiene sentido… ¿Pero entonces quién te acompañará?- pregunto nuevamente confundida.

-¿Tú quién crees?- respondió nuevamente como si fuera algo brutalmente obvio.

Y sin voltear a ver a su hermana menor, Celestia salió de la oficina. Por alguna razón, a Luna no le gustó como se escuchó esa respuesta.

* * *

-¡Ha Spike! Justo a quien quería ver- dijo alegremente la princesa.

-¿Llamó usted Princesa?- dijo formalmente, con una pequeña reverencia.

-Spike por favor, no hay nadie más aquí-

-Muy bien. ¿Qué sucede Celestia?- preguntó más familiar.

-Te haré una pregunta sencilla Spike. ¿Cuándo dirías que fue la última vez que me fui de vacaciones?- preguntó inocentemente.

-¿Tú?... Nunca- respondió sin duda alguna.

-Exacto. ¿Y sabes qué? Eso está muy mal. Y tengo que corregirlo, sobre todo porque últimamente el estrés acumulado me tiene hasta las plumas primarias entumidas-

-¿Estás diciendo que te vas a ir de vacaciones?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Así es. Creo que es hora de tomarse un respiro de tanta responsabilidad y darme un tiempo para mí misma. ¿No lo crees así?-

-Pues… Sí, si claro. Sin duda te lo mereces. Me alegra que lo decidieras. Definitivamente te hace falta salir de este palacio y quitarte esa corona por un rato- animó Spike.

-Gracias Spike. Esperaba obtener tu aprobación- respondió la princesa, muy complacida.

-¿Y a dónde irás? No se te olvide escribir y mandar fotos- bromeó el dragón.

-¡Ho pero todavía no te cuento la mejor parte! Tú vendrás conmigo-

La expresión de Spike se congeló y lentamente cambió de feliz a confundido.

-¿Disculpa?...-

-Es muy sencillo Spike. Tomaré una identidad falsa para escapar de los medios y poder divertirme en paz. Pero no sería prudente dejar a una dama viajar sola. Mucho menos si esa dama es una princesa ¿Verdad? pero si llevara una escolta completa llamaría mucho la atención. Todos se preguntarían "¿Quién es esa chica con tantos guardias reales?" Echaría a perder todo. Por eso necesito discreción tanto para mí como para mi defensa. Y no se me ocurre nadie mejor para el trabajo que tú- explicó calmadamente.

Spike se quedó ahí parado, procesando lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Estaríamos viajando juntos entontes? ¿Solo los dos?-

-Nada más los dos. Ya organicé un viaje de tres semanas. Luna se hará cargo del reino, como también de levantar la luna y el sol, justo como yo lo hice en sus mil años de ausencia. Todo estará bajo control. Fingiremos que nos fuimos a una misión diplomática al extranjero y prepararemos un reporte falso a nuestro regreso. Nadie nunca lo sabrá-

-Wow… ¿Has tenido mucho tiempo para planear esto, verdad?- preguntó.

-No tanto. Pero si había imaginado como sería barias veces. Así que unir las piezas fue bastante sencillo. Aunque no te agregué al plan hasta muy recientemente-

-¿Y por qué yo?-

-Porque eres el guerrero más poderoso del reino claro. Pero eso es secundario la verdad. Voy de vacaciones Spike. A divertirme, a relajarme, a olvidarme de que soy princesa y gozar la vida aunque sea un instante como un poni normal. ¿Quién podría acompañarme y hacer esto posible aparte de ti? Con todo lo que hemos pasado. Con todo lo que hemos vivido juntos. ¿A quién más querría a mi lado en un viaje como este, si no a mi mejor amigo en el mundo?- respondió.

Spike miró a la reina, alagado y sorprendido.

-¿O acaso preferirías que eligiera a alguien más?-

-No… Tienes la absoluta razón Celestia. Para estas cosas está los amigos. Para esto está la familia. Será un honor acompañarte en este viaje. Te prometo que haré lo mejor que pueda para que te diviertas y te la pases a todo dar- le aseguró.

-Querrás decir nosotros Spike- lo corrigió.

-Está bien, nos divertiremos. Pero tú más que yo- bromeó.

Ambos se rieron de la broma del dragón y se dieron un abrazo por la aventura que les esperaba.

* * *

Un par de días y muchísimos arreglos después, la princesa y el capitán estaban listos para empezar su viaje.

Celestia ya se había puesto su disfraz. Primero que nada se había quedado de unicornio. Su cabello y cola lucían en su totalidad un uniforme color rosa pastel y en vez de ondular mágicamente, se mantenía estable con una contextura que parecía de algodón. También había cambiado su Cutie Mark a la forma de una rosa roja. Llevaba puesto además un sombrero y vestido campestre beige, con bordados en forma de margaritas en el vestido, y margaritas secas alrededor del sombrero. Spike también había sido forzado a cambiar de forma, por un hechizo de la princesa. Ahora sus escamas moradas eran café y sus espinas verdes eran marrón rojizo. Las espinas que crecían hasta su cabeza, ahora solo llegaban a su nuca, y tenía un par de cuernos. Luna por su parte estaba en su típico disfraz de Moonbeam que usaba cada vez que quería mezclarse con los plebeyos.

-¿Por qué no cambiaste el color de tu pelaje?- preguntó Luna.

-Claro que lo hice. Mi pelaje es color blanco alabastro. Este es color blanco crema- dijo Celestia.

Luna giró sus ojos, no encontrándole la gracia a la broma de su hermana.

-Muy bien, lo revisaremos otra vez. Te llamas Amaltea, tienes 27 años. Eres maestra en la escuela de magia Space Oddyssey de Twilight Sparkle. Tu esposo es Sir Lír, Caballero de Equestria. Ambos están… Gozando de su Luna de Miel- ambos pudieron notar como Luna casi escupía esa última línea.

-¿Luna, está todo bien?- preguntó Celestia.

-Yo debería preguntarles eso. Son ustedes los que están a punto de irse en un largo y emocionante viaje de tres semanas… Totalmente solos- Spike juraría que Luna estaba mostrando tener un tic en el ojo.

-Luna… Si estás nerviosa por hacerte cargo del reino tu sola, recuerda que Cadence y sus niños se ofrecieron para venir a ayudarte- continuó Celestia, tratando de calmar la angustia de su hermana menor.

-Ya lo sé ¿Por qué me lo recuerdas? ¿Piensas que no me voy a acordar sola de algo tan sencillo?- respondió indignada.

-N-no, claro que no. Solo quiero que no olvides que no estarás sola- respondió, algo intimidada de la reacción de su hermana.

-¡Aha! ¿¡Entonces no crees que yo pueda hacerme cargo del reino sola, verdad?!- acusó.

-¿¡Luna que rayos pasa contigo?!- se interpuso Spike.

Instantáneamente se detuvo el sobrecalentamiento en la cabeza de la princesa de la noche. Intentó calmarse y relajarse un poco.

-Y-yo… L-lo siento. Lo siento, creo que sí estoy algo nerviosa- se disculpó.

-Está bien Luna. Lo harás bien, estoy segura- dijo Celestia.

-Gracias Cel. Diviértete mucho. Yo veré que todo siga girando aquí. Dense prisa o van a perder su tren-

Celestia dio un último abrazo y un beso a su hermana y se fue a abordar el tren. Spike se quedó un poco más.

-No te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que los tendrás comiendo de tus cascos. Y en cuanto a Celestia, descuida. Yo me encargaré de que no le pase nada malo-

-Lo sé. Pero cuídate tú también Spike… Sabes bien como me preocupo por ti- dijo con algo de timidez.

-Descuida, todo estará bien-

-Sí, lo sé. Diviértanse-

Spike iba a retirarse, pero notó como so la princesa espera algo de él. Aunque estaba desviando la mirada. Spike se acercó a ella rápidamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ya cálmate, todo estará bien. Cuando volvamos deberíamos planear unas vacaciones solo para ti y para mí- dijo.

Luna se ruborizó intensamente al mismo tiempo que sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-S-sí.. ¡Sí por supuesto! Que se diviertan. Y cuídense mucho- dijo muy feliz, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Spike regresó el abrazo y se fue a la fila para abordar el tren donde Celestia lo esperaba. Luego de abordar se dirigieron a su propio cubículo camarote. Era algo elegante, pero no muy espacioso. La litera del lado izquierdo, un closet del lado derecho y una mesa cuadrada pegado a la ventana en el centro. Spike se apresuró a mover la mesa para que él y Celestia pudieran sacar la cabeza y despedir a Luna mientras el tren arrancaba. Con sus distintivos fue fácil encontrarla en la multitud y mantuvieron sus brazos agitándose en despedida hasta que no les alcanzó la vista.

-¿De verdad crees que estará bien?- preguntó Spike, algo preocupado por la joven princesa.

-Claro que sí. Lo lleva en la sangre. Ya verás que se hará cargo de todo perfectamente-

-Si tú lo dices. ¿Quieres la cama de arriba o la de abajo?-

-La de arriba. Espero que todavía no ronques- bromeó.

-Tendrás que averiguarlo por la mala- respondió en el mismo tono.

-¿Dónde es nuestra primera parada por cierto?-

-Acapulcotl. Llegaremos mañana temprano. Así podremos desayunar en algún restaurante cerca de la estación, buscar un hotel y para el medio día ya esteremos en la playa olvidándonos del resto del mundo-

Celestia suspiró.

-Qué emocionada estoy-

* * *

Efectivamente al medio día, del día siguiente la pareja ya estaba parada frente a la costa, listos para pasar el resto de la tarde en la playa. Spike cargaba en una mano un parasol, un par de tablas de surf, y en su cola llevaba una canasta con sus alimentos y una hielera con las bebidas. Celestia llevaba su mismo sombrero beige, pero esta vez en vez de su vestido, sol llevaba una larga falda playera semitransparente color magenta, con bordes blancos. Muy sensual.

-Y como no son vacaciones ni día de asueto, tenemos media playa solo para nosotros- dijo Spike, entrando en la arena.

-Jaja. Te oyes más emocionado que yo- dijo ella caminando a su lado.

-Claro. No veo la hora de enseñarte a surfear. Me pregunto si te caerás más o menos veces que Luna, antes de agarrarle el royo a la tabla- dijo el dragón, que tenía plenas intenciones de enseñarle a la princesa del alba, como surfear.

-Eso lo haré más tarde. Aquí me parece un buen lugar- dijo deteniéndose.

Spike bajó los canastos y clavó el parasol en el piso, disponiéndose a desenrollarlo.

-Espera, espera. Todavía no. Quiero broncearme un poco primero-

-¿Te dejaste el pelo blanco y ahora quieres broncearte para tenerlo más oscuro?- preguntó con una ceja en alto, encontrando la lógica contradictoria.

-No me he bronceado en milenios. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo en otro color que no es el mío?- respondió tranquilamente mientras sacaba el protector solar de la canasta.

-Anda no te quejes que necesito tu ayuda con el bloqueador-

-¿Para tu espalda?-

-Si el caballero es tan amable-

-Mi Lady, será un placer-

Spike extendió una larga toalla sobre la arena para que Celestia se recostara boca abajo. Ella formó un montículo de arena bajo su rostro para simular la presencia de una almohada. Spike se echó un poco de bloqueador en las manos y comenzó su labor, comenzando la aplicación tras el cuello de la princesa. A medida que fue descendiendo, Celestia se dio cuenta que Spike estaba haciendo mucho más que solo aplicar la crema y comenzó a relajar todo el cuerpo disfrutando de lo que el dragón estaba haciendo.

Spike por el contrario estaba algo preocupado al notar como la espalda de Celestia (tanto huesos como la carne) hacía más ruido que una matraca.

-¿Celestia… Escuchas eso?-

-Mmmm…- fue su única respuesta.

-¿Celestia me oyes?- insistió, deteniendo el tratamiento.

-Mmm… ¿He? Perdón ¿Qué decías?- preguntó saliendo de su estado de trance.

Spike usó su pulgar e índice derecho para recorrer la espalda alta de la princesa, buscando algo. Cuando lo encontró lo apretó con fuerza como si quisiera aplastar un maní.

-¡Ow, ow, ow!- gritó la princesa, arqueando un poco la espalda.

-¿Sientes esto? Son un montón de nervios y fibras musculares hechas bola. Por exceso de trabajo, estrés o tensión acumulada. También puede ser por exceso de pendientes o muchas preocupaciones. Detenme si me acerco-

-Y-ya entendí, ya entendí. ¿Yo qué culpa tengo? ¿Debería abandonar a mis ponis para cuidarme a mi misma?- replicó.

-No. Pero no deberías cuidar a tus ponis a expensas de descuidarte a ti misma Celestia. Luna me contó que las deidades se regeneran y se curan automáticamente. Para que estas contracturas se afianzaran tanto a tu cuerpo es que o son demasiado intensas, o ya de plano las has tenido tanto tiempo que tu sistema ya ni se molesta en curarlas. Pero bueno, yo no sé nada de fisionomía de deidades-

-Me he descuidado mucho, lo sé. De eso se trata este viaje. Así que… Olvida el bronceado y sigue dándome el masaje- ordenó, aunque incapaz de proyectar alguna autoridad.

-De inmediato, tú solo relájate-

Spike usó su pulgar para aplastar y liberar la bola de nervios comprimidos, lo que disparó un pinchazo de dolor en la princesa, que luego se convirtió en una liberadora sensación de placer. Spike se tronó los dedos y se puso en marcha a consentir la espalda de su vieja amiga.

Sabía exactamente lo que hacía. Donde hacer presión y de qué forma. Lo sabía porque, para ayudar a su perfeccionista y muchas veces neurótica ex esposa, Spike había estudiado barias técnicas de terapias alternativas que ayudaran a Twilight a liberar el estrés de su estilo de vida. Siendo el preferido de ella, los masajes relajantes y terapéuticos.

Celestia suspiraba fascinada, mientras el dragón recorría su cuerpo desde su nuca hasta la base de sus flancos. Se había consentido muchas veces con masajes terapéuticos en el palacio, pero esta era la primera vez que recibía tal servicio de parte de una criatura con dedos. Y vaya que no tenía comparación.

-Twilight tenía razón. Tienes dedos mágicos- musitó Celestia.

-Gracias. Pero si quieres que estos dedos mágicos trabajen al cien por ciento tendrás que esperar hasta más tarde que volvamos al hotel. Compraré un aceite de árbol de té y pondré velas aromáticas. Verás cómo te sientes mejor. Ahora si me disculpas me adelantaré a entrar al agua. Tú espera unos quince minutos a que la energía fluya-

Spike se puso de pie y tomó su tabla.

-Antes de irte ¿Podrías ponerme el parasol cariño? Creo que mejor me dormiré un rato-dijo Celestia, claramente adormilada.

-Muy bien. Pero no dejes que se te suba un cangrejo o algo a la cabeza-

-Jaja. Muy gracioso- respondió con sarcasmo.

-No te vayas a ahogar o a dejar que te coma un tiburón- respondió, poniéndose el sombrero sobre la cabeza, para dormir un rato.

Acariciada por la brisa salina y con lo mucho que se había relajado, gracias al masaje de Spike, Celestia no tardó en quedarse dormida.

Un tiempo más tarde, Celestia despertó sintiéndose plenamente cómoda y llena de energía. Rió al tratar de recordar la última vez en que había podido tomar una siesta a medio día. Pero su despertar no iba a ser tan grato como ella hubiera querido.

-Buenas tardes hermosa dama- dijo una voz joven, que Celestia (desgraciadamente) supo reconocer.

-¿Qué hace una doncella tan hermosa sola en esta playa?-

-¿Por qué necesitaría estar acompañada, si estoy dormida?- preguntó Celestia, mirando al unicornio, acompañado de dos ponis más. Posiblemente guardaespaldas.

-Pero ahora está despierta y me encantaría acompañarla un rato. Pero antes me presentaré. Yo soy Sir Blue Pride, Hijo del honorable Príncipe Blue Heir. Es un placer conocerla señorita….-

Celestia frunció el seño en su mente, al estar enfrente del mejor ejemplo de la clase de ponis de quien se sabía querido alejarse en esas vacaciones. ¿Qué tan desafortunado se puede ser, si en el primer día de un viaje terminas topándote con aquello de lo que te querías alejar?

Blue Pride era la viva imagen de su abuelo Blue Blood, cuando era joven. Solo que Blue Pride usaba el pelo corto, salvo por su largo copete que caía sobre su frente, cubriendo a medias su ojo izquierdo.

-Es un placer conocerlo Blue Pride. Llámeme Amaltea- dijo Celestia, haciendo una minúscula reverencia.

-Un placer Señorita Amaltea. Pero le suplico que no olvide el "Sir" por favor- dijo de manera muy arrogante.

-Perdone mi atrevimiento. Pero es un crimen que una dama de belleza como la suya esté sin compañía-

-¿Y… Qué justicia tiene planeada para tan crimen?- preguntó ella.

-Pensé que yo podría hacerle compañía. Y dado que evidentemente no le entretiene mucho esta playa, pensé también que usted y yo podríamos ir a un lugar más entretenido como un salón de baile o lo que usted prefiera a divertirnos. Y luego podríamos ir a un lugar más calmado, quizás por una copa y conocernos mejor-

Si Celestia estuviera frunciendo el seño en vida real, probablemente se le habría zafado la quijada.

-Eso se escucha… Muy interesante en verdad Sir Blue Pride… Pero…-

-¿Pero?- preguntó confundido el unicornio, al no ser familiar con esa palabra, menos viniendo de una de las "Afortunadas" mujeres, a quienes les daba su atención.

-¿No cree que soy algo mayor para usted?- preguntó, con cierta suspicacia.

-Ho no. No para nada, señorita Amaltea. Verá usted… Prefiero que sean mayores- dijo, acercándose a ella y susurrando la frase, tratando de sonar seductor.

Celestia se dio una palmada en la frente, preguntándose si realmente existían en Equestria yeguas lo bastante estúpidas para caer por semejante intento de cortejo. Básicamente el muchacho acaba de escupirle en la cara que para él, ella no sería nada más que un trofeo temporal, hasta su próxima conquista.

-Me… Alaga mucho si invitación, joven Blue. Pero tengo que declinar- dijo Celestia, alejándose un poco del niño malcriado.

-Perdóneme, Señorita. Puede que me engañen mis oídos. ¿Pero cómo puede rechazar la oportunidad de estar al lado de un unicornio como yo?- preguntó, confundido.

Celestia, no se resistió a lastimar el precioso orgullo del unicornio.

-Mi Lord. Usted es joven, adinerado y orgulloso… Cualidades que no busco en un corcel- declaró de forma casi despectiva.

-¿Perdón!- gritó indignado.

Celestia se acomodó el sombrero y tomando la segunda tabla de Surf que Spike había dejado para ella, se dispuso a irse.

-¡Un momento!-

-A mi ninguna hembra me había negado una invitación. Nadie me había rechazado… ¡Ahora estoy incluso más interesado en usted mi Lady!- dijo muy emocionado.

Esta vez Celestia frunció el seño en vida real. Esto ya no era divertido.

-¿Tantos años de usar pañales de ceda le quitaron su habilidad para distinguir la palabra "No"? No estoy interesada en NADA de lo que usted me pueda ofrecer- dijo sin ocultar su desprecio por el unicornio.

Pasó caminando junto a él, que permaneció atónito. Pero tras dar unos pasos, después de haberlo pasado, sintió un fuerte tirón en su cola. Celestia dio un pequeño gritó de sorpresa y dolor y giró su cabeza, para ver al niño rico sosteniéndola de la cola con su magia.

-¿¡Cómo si fuera yo cualquier basura campirana?! ¿¡Cree que puede hablarme de esa manera y marcharse así nada más?! ¿¡Pero quién diablos se ha creído usted para hablarme de esa manera?! ¿¡Dígame quién diablos es usted?!-

-Ella es mi esposa- se escuchó una tercera voz.

Blue Pride y Celestia, giraron sus rostros en dirección a la voz, viendo a Spike que acababa de aterrizar junto a ellos.

-Su… ¿Esposa?- preguntó, escéptico el unicornio.

-Eso es correcto- respondió, fríamente Spike.

-¡Aaaaa! Ahora todo tiene sentido- dijo Blue Pride.

-La dama no me rechazó por tener gustos demasiado finos. Es porque es solo otra ramera trans especie que prefiere estar con un dragón en vez de un caballero de su propia especie-se burló, con todo el descaro del mundo.

-¿¡Qué dijiste!?- gritó Celestia.

-Ho, disculpe, disculpe madame. Llamé a su esposo dragón. Debí decir: Escamosa bestia escupe fuego- continuó.

-Discúlpate- ordenó Spike.

-¿Perdón?-

-Me puedes insultar todo lo que quieras. Me importa poco como me llame un muchachito rico y petulante. Pero no voy a permitir que insultes así a mi esposa. Discúlpate con ella en este instante-

Los guardaespaldas de Blue Pride se acercaron a la escena.

-Este debe ser el día de los necios, que no saben dónde están parados ¿Qué acaso no sabes con quién hablas, lagarto?-

-Con un niño mimado, ingrato y estúpido que jamás ha logrado ni hecho nada importante con su vida, además de presumir su apellido. Discúlpate con mi esposa, antes de qué algo malo te pase- siseó Spike.

A Celestia definitivamente no le estaba gustando el rumbo de la conversación. Sin duda Blue Pride era todo lo que Spike estaba diciendo, pero justo ahora eran solo un par de plebeyos. Hablarle así a un noble podría traerles serios problemas, y ella no quería echar a perder sus vacaciones en el primer día.

-¡¿Es esta alguna clase de chiste?! ¿Quién demonios te crees para amenazarme?! ¡No puedes hablarme así! ¡No eres un Rey!- gritó BP apuntándole a Spike con su casco derecho.

Pero al unicornio se le acabó el orgullo cuando sintió su muñeca derecha, ser envuelta por la mano del dragón.

-Si no soy un Rey. ¿Por qué te arrodillas ante mí?- preguntó Spike.

Spike apretó con gran fuerza la muñeca del principito, quien rápidamente perdió fuerzas en sus piernas traseras al sentir el aplastante dolor que le invadía desde su brazo, hacia todo su cuerpo. Los guardaespaldas de Blue Pride se precipitaron contra Spike. Pero Spike hizo lo mismo. Arrastrando al príncipe consigo, quien gritaba adolorido e histérico. Antes de que el primer uncornio pudiera lanzar un hechizo, Spike lo tomó por el cuerpo con su mano libre, y lo levantó en el aire, para luego usarlo cual mazo de guerra para aplastar a su compañero. Ninguno de ambos guardaespaldas se volvieron a levantar.

-Bien… ¿Dónde estábamos?- dijo volviendo su atención al unicornio que aún mantenía aprisionado con su mano derecha.

-¡Suéltame monstruo! ¡Suéltame la pata!- gritaba, tratando de liberarse con su otro casco.

_Patético. Ni siquiera conoce hechizo de auto defensa._

-Antes discúlpate con mi esposa-

-¡Vete al diablo! ¡Soy Sir Blue Pride y no me voy a disculpar ni con esa perra ni con nadie!- continuó vociferando.

Spike enfurecido, aplicó aún más fuerza en su agarre, provocando que el principito arqueara la espalda y se retorciera de dolor.

-¡Mi muñeca!-

-¿Tú muñeca? No niño. Está es ahora MÍ muñeca. Y si quieres volver a casa con MÍ muñeca pegada a tu cuerpo te vas a disculpar inmediatamente con mi esposa-

-N-no puedes hacerme esto…- siseó, rechinando los dientes.

-Voy a contar hasta tres- musitó, aplicado un poco más de fuerza.

-Uno… Dos… Tre…-

-¡ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN! ¡Para, para por favor!-

Spike liberó al unicornio.

-Ahora- ordenó.

Trabajosamente, Blue Pride se dio media vuelta en dirección a Celestia que miraba la escena completamente fuera de palabras.

-M-mi Lady… Lamento mucho mi comportamiento tan vulgar. Por favor, perdóneme mi Lady-

-¡Listo! ¿No fue tan difícil o sí?- dijo sínicamente Spike, para burlarse de Blue Pride.

-¿Estás bien cariño?-

-¿He? Y-yo.. Sí, sí claro, estoy bien- respondió Celestia.

-Me alegro… ¿Y a ustedes se les perdió algo?- gritó a la pequeña congregación que se había reunido a presenciar la escena. Rápidamente todos se dispersaron.

-¿Sabes mi amor? Ya no tengo ganas de estar en la playa ¿Qué dices si volvemos al hotel y te doy ese masaje que te prometí?- propuso.

-S-sí lo que tu digas tesoro- respondió Celestia, acercando sus cosas y sacándola tanto a ella como al dragón de ahí, para volver al hotel.

Pronto reaparecieron en su cuarto de hotel. Una suite familiar con balcón y dos camas.

-¿Qué estabas pensando? ¡Te pudiste haber metido en problemas! ¡A los dos!- le reprendió Celestia, apenas se apagó la luz del tel puerto.

-¿Qué no oíste cómo te llamó ese desgraciado o cómo se atrevió a tocarte de esa manera?- replicó spike.

-Es un mocoso malcriado Spike. No le haría daño a una cucaracha con tal de no ensuciarte las uñas. Lo que hiciste fue demasiado-

-¡Bueno pues perdóname por trata de cumplir con mi deber y tratar de proteger a mi esposa, Twilight!- gritó Spike.

Ambos quedaron anonadados de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Spike fue quien más se percató del error que acababa de cometer. E instintivamente decidió alejarse de la princesa.

-¿Spike?- preguntó ella, ahora preocupada por el dragón.

Lo siguió hasta el balcón donde Spike se puso a ver el mar.

-Spike…-

-No es la primera vez que insultan a mi esposa Celestia. No es la primera vez que alguien insulta a una dama que está conmigo por ser ella poni y yo un dragón- murmuró Spike.

Celestia guardó silencio unos momentos.

-Lamento haberte gritado. Solo tratabas de protegerme. Aunque algo extremista… Fue muy noble lo que hiciste-

Se acercó al dragón y posó su casco derecho en su hombro.

-Muchas gracias Spike-

-Cumplía con mi deber-

-¿Cuál de todos? ¿El de marido, mejor amigo o guarda espaldas?- bromeó, para relajar el ambiente.

-El que a ti más te guste-

Ambos rieron y volvieron dentro de la habitación.

Más tarde, luego de haberse bañado y haber comprado el aceite y los inciensos, Spike se encontraba masajeando meticulosamente la espalda y piernas de la princesa. Ella suspiraba ocasionalmente, dejándose envolver por el placentero tratamiento del dragón y los perfumes en el aire. Demasiado pronto en lo que era su opinión, el masaje terminó.

-Listo. ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Spike.

-Siento que me voy a dormir y o despertaré jamás-

-Eso sería problemático-

-Sí. Necesitaría el beso de un apuesto príncipe para volver a despertar- dijo pícaramente.

-A mí que me esculquen- dijo levantando las manos.

-¡Jajaja! Pobre de mí- respondió ella, tratando de levantarse.

-No, no. Quédate ahí un rato. Deja que tu cuerpo disfrute del tratamiento-

-¿Me puedo dormir entonces?-

-Si quieres-

-Bien pero…-

-¿Sí?-

-Quería preguntarte para qué rentaste una habitación con dos camas-

-Porque… ¿Para qué cada quien tuviera su propia cama?- preguntó al considerar la respuesta obvia.

-Eso está claro. Preguntó ¿Para qué necesitamos cada quién si podemos dormir juntos?-

Spike se quedó sin palabras. Solo una idea en su cabeza. ¿Estaba las hermanas conspirando para ver quien acumulaba más pijamadas con él o algo así? Desde que durmió con Luna, la princesa de la noche había insistido en que durmieran juntos al menos cuatro veces más. No era que no le agradara ni nada por el estilo. Al contrario. Después de todo las amaba a las dos. Pero por más que tratara de recordar, Twilight y sus amigas jamás fueron tan adeptas a dormir juntas.

-¿Spike?-

-¿Por.. Por qué quieres que durmamos juntos Celestia?- preguntó Spike, algo incómodo.

-¿Por qué eres mi mejor amigo? ¿Por qué eres mi familia? ¿Por qué te amo muchísimo?... ¿Cuál te gusta más?- preguntó, imitándolo.

-Olvídalo-

-Deberías sentirte honrado. Él único hombre con que una mujer comparte una cama, exista intimidad o no, es aquel que ocupa un lugar especial en el corazón de esa dama- explicó serenamente y con algo de comicidad, disfrazada de orgullo.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Tu ganas- suspiró el dragón.

Aquella noche, ambos amigos se metieron en la misma cama. Celestia sin disimulo o preocupación, se acercó a Spike y lo abrazó con cariño, reposando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-¿Cómoda mi princesa?-

-Mucho. Gracias Capitán- respondió ella sonriente.

-Oye Celestia… Lamento si por culpa mía empezamos estas vacaciones con el pie izquierdo- se disculó Spike.

-No digas tonterías Spike. Aún con el fiasco de Blue Pride, fue un día maravilloso y me divertí mucho. Además el gesto, aún cuando no lo apruebo del todo, me gustó de alguna manera. Me hizo sentir… Querida-

-Debí hacer algo mal entonces. Porque yo no te quiero. Yo te amo- bromeó el dragón.

Celestia soltó una pequeña risa y estiró el cuello para besar al dragón en la mejilla.

-Lo sé. Por eso te traje conmigo. Porque sabía que no sería capaz de encontrar mejor compañero de viaje que tú-

-Y mañana será mejor. Lo prometo-

-Eso espero. Buenas noches Spike-

-Buenas noches Celestia-

* * *

_Si algo nos ha enseñado Hollywood, es que nada funciona mejor para hacer que dos personas se enamoren sin intenciones de hacerlo, como unas vacaciones. _

_Acabo de darme cuenta de algo. Hasta ahora todos los capítulos han terminado con los personajes yéndose a dormir o sobre una cama. Y temo que el siguiente va a terminar igual. _

_PD: Jamás había subido un nuevo capítulo en tan poco tiempo. No se acostumbren. _


	4. Haciendo amor de la nada

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**Haciendo amor de la nada**

Celestia fue despertando lentamente al sentir las suaves caricias del viento sobre su cuerpo. Dio un gran e indecoroso bostezo y estiró majestuosamente sus alas. No había podido levantarse tan tarde desde que descendió al mundo mortal.

Luego de estirar sus alas y sus piernas, suspiró encantada y se volvió a recostar sobre la cama. Pero al acurrucarse entre sus sábanas notó que algo hacía falta. Algo que la noche anterior había estado entre ella y el colchón. Abrió lentamente los ojos para descubrir que su compañero de viaje ya no se encontraba junto a ella.

-¿Spike?- preguntó débilmente.

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Spike, estás ahí?- repitió la pregunta, levantándose un poco.

-Acá estoy Celestia- escuchó la voz del dragón, que venía de la cocina.

¿Qué? ¿Ustedes nunca estuvieron en un cuarto de hotel con cocina integrada?

Celestia se levantó de la cama y camino hacia la cocina, percibiendo un delicioso aroma en el aire.

-Buenos días Spike- dijo al entrar en la cocina, viendo al dragón frente a la estufa.

-Buenos días Celestia- respondió alegremente, volteándola a ver.

-Huele delicioso Spike-

-Gracias. Siéntate, ya están listos-

Celestia hizo lo que el dragón le pidió y en poco tiempo le sirvieron su plato.

-¡Tadha! Hot Cakes con miel de maple, cubiertos de pétalos de cerezo- dijo presentando su obra.

-¡Wow Spike, se ven deliciosos! Muchas gracias-

Los hot cakes de Spike estaban cubiertos de joyas claro. Se sentó frente a la princesa, del otro lado de la mesa y ambos empezaron a comer.

-No recuerdo la última vez que me sirvieron hot cakes para desayunar-

-¿Y qué tal están?-

-¡Deliciosos! Tendrás que darle la receta a los cocineros reales-

-¡Jajaja! Recuérdamelo cuando volvamos casa. La verdad no había tenido oportunidad de usar esta receta… Desde que Twilight murió-

Celestia que degustaba alegremente su desayuno, se detuvo en seco.

-¿Eran sus favoritos verdad?- preguntó, seriamente.

-Solo si se los preparaba yo- sonrió, melancólico.

-Entiendo por qué. Ni mi mamá sabía prepararlos así- bromeó Celestia.

-¿Tú mamá? ¿Tú mamá Gaia? ¿Gaia la omnipresente Madre Tierra, miembro de los Ancestros? ¿Esa mamá?- preguntó Spike, sorprendido y escéptico.

-Diosa o no, sigue siendo una madre Spike. Y tiene responsabilidades con sus hijos e hijas… En tanto ninguno de nosotros descienda al mundo mortal-

-Supongo que hay demasiado del mundo de Jerusalén que no conocemos-

-Efectivamente-

-¿Crees que Twilight esté allá arriba?- preguntó, muy seriamente.

-No lo creo Spike. Lo sé. Y sé también que te estará esperando pacientemente. Afortunadamente en Jerusalén el tiempo… Es una ilusión. Es difícil de describir. Sientes que pasa, pero… Perdón, no puedo entrar en detalles del reino de la luz- se disculpó la princesa.

-Sí, sí. Reglas de la Voluntad del Universo. Cambiando de tema ¿Qué plan tienes para hoy Cel?-

-¿Plan?- preguntó, con una ceja en alto.

-Sí, plan. O… Itinerario, si tú quieres. No sé. Lista de actividades para el día-

Celestia soltó una risilla.

-No Spike, no tengo nada de eso. Hice un calendario con la cantidad de días para cada uno de los distintos destinos que estaremos visitando en estas tres semanas. Pero no tengo un programa para saber que haremos específicamente cada día. Quiero hacer esto lo más relajado y espontáneo posible- explicó tranquilamente.

-Ya veo. En ese caso deberíamos ir a que aprendas a surfear, como se suponía que lo hiciéramos ayer- propuso Spike.

-Suena bien… ¿No dolerá si me caigo?- preguntó algo nerviosa.

-No, las olas aquí están muy dóciles esta temporada. Además mientras estés conmigo no te pasará nada malo. Tiene mi palabra, mi princesa- dijo orgullosamente.

Celestia sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa.

-Cuento con usted, Capitán-

Ese día Celestia aprendió a surfear, después caerse de su tabla… Muchas veces en realidad. Aunque Spike reusó decirle si habían sido más o menos veces que Luna, antes de aprender.

En los días siguientes recorrieron la zona turística de la ciudad. Los clubes nocturnos, los museos, los paseos en yate, buceo por los arrecifes de coral. Se divirtieron muchísimo.

* * *

Luego de pasar sus días en Acapulcolt, la pareja empacó sus cosas y viajaron en tren a Trotinton. Antes de disfrutar del encanto campestre de la bella y pequeña ciudad en medio de las montañas, Spike y Celestia buscaron un buen hotel donde hospedarse. Habiendo resolvido eso, se dieron a la tarea de visitar, capitolio y todo el sector histórico de la ciudad, edificio por edificio.

Luego de explorar lo que la ciudad tenía para oferecer, Spike y Celestia se decidieron a explorar las maravillas naturales que rodeaban la ciudad, y partieron desde temprano a escalar el monte del Nacapule.

-Creo que la idea de que escaláramos el Nacapule, era que cada quién llevaría su propio cuerpo a la cima- dijo Spike a la princesa en su espalda.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que no estoy acostumbrada a tanto esfuerzo físico. Y el calor no ayuda para nada- respondió Celestia.

-Fuiste tú la que quiso que escaláramos esto con la fresca del día-

-Porque si lo hacemos más tarde nos alcanza la noche y se pone demasiado frío- replicó.

-Pues nos teleportas de regreso al hotel y listo-

-Veo que Twilight te malacostumbró a resolverlo todo con magia-

-Ella decía "¿De qué sirve saber magia, si no la vas a usar?"-

-"La mejor de las armas es la que nunca se dispara"-

-Somos un país pacifista Celestia- renegó, mirándola acusadoramente.

-¡Exacto!- dijo alegremente.

Spike bufó y volvió a mirar la empinada vereda frente a él, mientras Celestia tomaba fotografías de las plantas y los paisajes. Ambos llevaban sus disfraces, por supuesto.

-¿Te ayudaría en algo saber que vengo muy, muy cómoda?- dijo abrazando cariñosamente a su protector (y actual medio de transporte).

-Dar buen servicio es nuestro orgullo. Gracias por elegir Transportes Spike- dijo cómicamente.

Celestia se carcajeó de la risa. Una hermosa risa que hiso eco en todo el monte. Spike sonrió al saber que él era directo responsable de la alegría de la princesa. Se sentía feliz, de que ella estuviera feliz. Más feliz de lo que él, jamás la hubiera visto.

* * *

De visita por Manehattan, Celestia y Spike disfrutaron de los teatros, el cine, los museos, y por último pero no menos importantes, los casinos.

Aquella noche ambos regresaron a su cuarto de hotel, muy alegres y cansados. Celestia se deshizo de su vestido rojo con ayuda de su magia y de un salto se desplomó sobre la cama. Poco después desvaneció su disfraz y el de su compañero.

-Cincuenta y dos mil bits en una noche. Claro que una cantidad así no es nada para una princesa como tú. Pero no deja de ser increíble que tengas tanto talento para el Black Jack- dijo Spike, quitándose su saco.

-Y yo no sabía que no te gustaban los Martinis. Estamos aprendiendo mucho uno del otro ¿No es verdad, cariño?- dijo Celestia, cómicamente.

No estaba ebria. Pero definitivamente se había tomado más copas de la cuenta.

-Y que lo digas. ¿Dónde aprendiste a jugar así? ¿Con Luna?- preguntó Spike. Y realmente tenía mucha curiosidad.

-Más bien sin Luna- respondió Celestia, de pronto muy melancólica.

Se volteó boca arriba en la cama con mirada triste, viendo al abanico que giraba sobre la cama.

-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó confundido el dragón.

-Los mil años que envié a Luna a la luna, vaya la redundancia… Tuve que buscar cosas que hacer para no volverme loca-

Spike notó que la princesa se deprimía rápidamente.

-¿Celestia?-

-Yo… Odio estar sola- musitó, volteándose para darle la espalda al dragón.

-Durante mil años tuve la absoluta gratitud, admiración y respeto de mi pueblo. Pero siempre estuve sola. Y noche tras noche era atormentada por mi soledad al caer en cuenta que estaba así por mi propia culpa. Porque envié a la única capaz de entenderme a una prisión fría inhóspita. Porque fui débil. Porque fui una cobarde. Porque…-

-Celestia no fue tu culpa- dijo Spike.

-Claro que lo fue Spike. Fue mi culpa y me dieron mi castigo. Para refugiarme de mi soledad me olvidé de todo. Ya no era dueña de mi propia vida. Mi vida le pertenecía a mi reino y mis ponis. Pero cada noche, cuando ya no había nada que hacer, caía presa de mi miseria y mi culpa. Y miraba a la luna, rogándole a la Voluntad del Universo que de devolviera a mi hermana. Era todo lo que podía hacer. Éramos solo yo y mi soledad-

-Celestia por favor-

Se subió a la cama arrodillándose junto a la figura de la princesa. Posó su mano derecha sobre su hombro. La jaló suavemente para hacerla girar. La princesa se incorporó sobre sus cascos delanteros y se dio vuelta a ver al dragón. Lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos.

-Yo… Odio estar sola- murmuró, bajando la mirada.

Spike extendió sus brazos hacia ella, abrazándola protectoramente. Celestia se dejó llevar por el abrazo, reclinando su rostro contra la base del cuello del dragón, con el que secó sus lágrimas.

-No estás sola Celestia. Yo estoy aquí- le susurró.

Celestia guardó silencio y siguió sollozando junto al dragón.

-Luna dice que me ha perdonado. Quizás sea cierto. Pero jamás podré reivindicarme por completo. Jamás podre devolverle esos mil años que perdió en ese páramo blanco. Jamás podré quitarme de encima mil años de culpa y angustia en que esperé impotente a su regreso-

Se aferró fuertemente al dragón, escondiendo su rostro contra su pecho. Spike se castigó a sí mismo por dejar que esto pasara. Nunca debió dejarla beber tanto.

-Sí Luna te perdonó ¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo tú misma, Celestia?-

-…Yo… No creo que merezca su perdón. Ella era mi mayor responsabilidad. Mi hermanita. Y le hice algo horrible que jamás podré remediar-

-Celestia por favor. Tienes la eternidad para compensar a Luna- dijo Spike a Celesita, haciéndola levantar la vista poniendo su mano en la barbilla de ella.

Celestia retiró la mano del dragón y lo miró con cara de súplica.

-Dime si hice lo correcto. Dime si tomé la decisión correcta Spike-

Por supuesto que Spike no tenía una respuesta. Podría decirle a Celestia que ella había tomado la decisión correcta, pero eso podría empeorar las cosas si ella se daba cuenta de que él solo lo decía para consolarla.

-Yo no sé si fue una buena o mala decisión Celestia- confesó.

-Jamás quisiste lastimar a nadie. Tomaste una decisión. Si fue un error o no, eso nadie lo sabe. Pero lo que sí sabemos es que fue hace mucho tiempo. Luna por fin volvió a su hogar, y es más feliz que nunca. Tú también puedes serlo. Tú también debes serlo. Porque te lo mereces. Ya no te martirices por algo que pasó hace tanto-

Celestia miró a su guardián con sorprendida expresión unos instantes, antes de dedicarle una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo es que siempre que me echo a llorar frente a ti, encuentras la manera de consolarme?- preguntó cómicamente.

-No lo sé. Yo solo… Escucho a mi corazón- dijo con torpeza, lo que provocó que Celestia se riera un poco.

-Sí, tu corazón- murmuró la princesa, acariciando el pecho del dragón con un movimiento circular de su casco derecho.

-Twilight fue muy afortunada de poseerlo. ¿Realmente eres extraordinario sabes tesoro? No solo por las increíbles condiciones de tu nacimiento, sino por tus admirables logros. Eres el mejor amigo de dos semidiosas, y tienes la habilidad de saber exactamente que decir para consolar a una de ellas cuando se echa a llorar. Aunque pensándolo bien, esa es culpa mía por ser tan llorona- dijo tragicómica.

-Solo han sido unas pocas veces. Además, recuerdo haberte dicho que luces muy hermosa cuando lloras- alagó.

Tomo el rostro de la princesa con su mano y secó sus lagrimas con el pulgar.

-Pero luces más hermosa cuando sonríes- corrigió.

Y en efecto, Celestia sonrió y se rió.

-Cuidado Capitán. Que con esos gestos cariñosos, podría enamorarme de usted- dijo Celestia, removiendo la mano de Spike.

Aunque había sido una broma, el corazón de Spike se detuvo barios latidos por un instante. No habiendo notado esto, Celestia volvió a recostarse en la figura el dragón y reposó su rostro en la base de su cuello.

-Si no te importa quisiera dormir ya mismo-

-C-claro. Lo que tú quieras- respondió Spike volviendo en sí.

Spike se recostó sobre la cama atrayendo a la princesa consigo. Una vez tendidos sobre el colchón, Spike extendió a sus alas para envolver a la princesa en un su cobijo. Celestia se acurrucó entre los brazos del dragón y dio un gran suspiro.

-Gracias Spike. Gracias por estar siempre ahí para mí. Por ayudarme a exorcizar estos demonios. Gracias por ser fuerte por mí, para que yo pueda ser débil. Y gracias por haber aceptado acompañarme en este viaje. Significa mucho para mí- musitó frotando su rostro contra el cuello del dragón y abrazándolo cariñosamente.

Aunque halagado, Spike comenzaba aponerse muy incómodo. El perfume que Celestia había usado esa noche, sumado a la fragancia natural de sus mágicos cabellos que se encontraban muy cerca de su nariz, hacían a sus neuronas revolotear y chocar unas contra otras.

-Adoro esto…- musitó Celestia, volviendo a frotar su rostro contra el cuello de él.

-¿E-el qué?- preguntó nerviosamente, tragando saliva.

Tenía que tranquilizarse. ¿Por qué de pronto le era tan difícil conservar la calma frente a aquella dama que había conocido desde el día que vino al mundo? ¿Por qué de pronto parecería sus encantos habían aumentado a potencias desconocidas? Y pensándolo bien ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando él para hacerse esas estúpidas preguntas?

-Esto… Estar aquí junto a ti. Acobijada entre tu pecho y tus brazos. Me hace sentir tan pequeña… Tan frágil… Pero eso está bien. Porque al mismo tiempo me siento a salvo. A salvo y contenta. Quisiera quedarme así toda la vida- siguió susurrando felizmente.

-Se bueno y no te levantes temprano mañana a hacer el desayuno. Quiero poder despertar entre tus brazos-

-L-lo que tú quieras Celestia-

Finalmente Celestia estiró su cuello para alcanzar el rostro de Spike en el que depositó un beso sobre su mejilla. Regresó a su posición y tras acurrucarse nuevamente, dio un largo suspiro.

-Buenas noches cariño- fue lo último que dijo, antes de quedar dormida.

Spike quedó tieso mirando el techo no pudiendo dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar y lo que ello le había hecho sentir. Perdió la cuenta del tiempo que pasó mirando el techo. Una y otra vez se preguntó si la conducta y las palabras de la princesa habían sido obras de sentimientos reales, o solo los efectos del alcohol sobre su mente. Y más aún se consternó al descubrir que la razón que la conversación de la princesa le había hecho sentir como le había hecho sentir, fue porque era muy similar a lo que había sido dicho por Twilight en los días previos a iniciar su relación

Esa revelación lo tuvo en vela toda la noche…

* * *

En los días siguientes Spike y Celestia siguieron viajando por Equestria. Visitando las ahora inmensas ciudades que alguna vez fueron pueblos, y los nuevos pueblos fundados a partir de la llegada de los dragones al reino.

Rápidamente se volvieron más cercanos el uno al otro. Más cercanos de lo que jamás habían sido. Y cada vez les fue más sencillo disimular su matrimonio falso. Se compartieron cosas de las que nunca antes habían hablado. Y casi en cuestión de rutina diaria media tarde, Spike le daría Celestia un masaje terapéutico. Celestia insistió en hacer lo mismo por el dragón. Pero Spike no quería que ella tuviera que ponerse a leer un par de libros o más para aprender cómo darle un masaje terapéutico a un dragón volador; y prefirió algo mucho más sencillo, pero igualmente placentero y relajante… Que la princesa cantara para él.

"_I wish for this night-time_

_to last for a lifetime_

_The darkness around me_

_Shores of a solar sea_

_Oh how I wish to go down with the sun_

_Sleeping__ …_

_Weeping__…_

_With you__…"_

La alicornio y el dragón se encontraban recostados, boca abajo. Spike había manipulado su brazalete de Mahakala **[1]** para crecer un poco más, y se había enroscado alrededor de Celstia, proporcionándose un sillón con su cuerpo, en que ella podía recargarse cómodamente mientras cantaba. Se encontraban en un claro del bosque Everfreee, pegado a un río. El lugar estaba rodeado de enormes robles recubiertos de musco, helechos y algunas cuantas exóticas flores que solo crecían dentro del bosque.

-Es un crimen que prives al mundo de tu divina voz de cantante- murmuró Spike, con los ojos aún cerrados, luego de que la princesa terminara su canto.

-En vez de quejarte, deberías disfrutar que puedes escucharla- respondió Celestia, dándole un par de palmadas en la cabeza.

-Cada nano segundo- respondió Spike.

Celestia sonrió y volvió a mirar el panorama a su alrededor. Para un lugar aún tan desconocido y temido por tantos, el bosque Everfree tenía grandes maravillas ocultas en su interior. Al principio Celestia no había estado muy convencida de esta escala en su viaje. Spike sugirió que en vez de tomar un tren a Cannan, su siguiente destino, deberían viajar a campo traviesa cruzando por el bosque Everfree. Y de paso detenerse a acampar en él. Celestia no estaba muy segura, por obvias razones. Pero Spike logró convencerla finalmente. Sobre todo porque siendo honestos: de querer hacerlo, el daba más miedo que cualquier cosa que pudiera ocultarse en ese lugar.

Pero ahora Celestia no sentía que existiera algo a lo que temer. La vista era hermosa, se escuchaba el cantar de las aves, y hasta se habían acercado a su locación mariposas, y pequeñas criaturas del bosque atraídas por la divina aura de la princesa.

En el cielo el sol aún brillaba radiante. Spike había tenido intenciones de que no se detuvieran hasta el anochecer. Pero como habían estado recorriendo el bosque a pie, Celestia se había agotado y había solicitado que se detuvieran al primer avistamiento de un buen lugar. Casi todo su equipaje lo habían enviado a Cannan por paquetería y lo recuperarían una vez que llegaran allá. Por ahora solo llevaban comida, una tienda de campaña lo bastante grande para albergar a los dos, y comida para dos días.

Celestia aspiró el aire puro del bosque y luego suspiró.

-Me alegra que me convencieras de hacer esto- dijo ella.

Spike abrió los ojos y se incorporó para poner su rostro a la altura de la princesa.

-No fue tal difícil en realidad- respondió.

-Muy gracioso- dijo ella empujando su figura.

Luego de una cena medio improvisada pero igualmente deliciosa, Spike y Celestia se sentaron a ver el cielo nocturno. Que claro, por la ausencia de las luces de las grandes ciudades, se vía con una impecable claridad que deslumbraba la vista. Celestia no podía recordar la última vez que había visto un cielo nocturno así. Aún con los mejores esfuerzos de Luna, era imposible ver las estrellas con tal nitidez desde Canterlot. Por primera vez en siglos, Celestia recordaba cual insignificante era en el universo. Y hacerlo en vez de hacerla sentir inferior, le daba alegría. Alegría de saber que no era tan diferente a sus amigos mortales. Que no era tan indispensable como erróneamente había creído por tantos años. Que de momento era solo otra criatura a quien la Voluntad del Universo le había concebido el milagro de vivir. Una vida que recientemente se había vuelto más maravillosa que nunca antes, gracias a los esfuerzos de cierto viejo y amado amigo suyo.

Celstia miró a Spike, quien tenía su vista en el cielo nocturno. Sonrió y recargó su figura en la de él, posando su cabeza en su hombro.

-Esta fue una hermosa idea Spike. Muchas gracias. Había olvidado lo hermoso que puede ser este mundo- musitó.

-Vives encerrada en ese palacio. Supuse que tendrías mucho tiempo sin ver un cielo claro como este. Fue solo una pequeña suposición- respondió humildemente.

Celestia se rió un poco. Estiró su cuello y besó cariñosamente al dragón en la mejilla, lo que sorprendió a Spike. Luego del beso, Celestia se acurrucó junto a él, abrazando su brazo derecho.

-Te equivocas Spike. Es mucho más que eso- suspiró.

Luego que logró salir de su sorpresa, Spike formuló una simple pregunta.

-¿Cansada mi princesa?-

-Y con un poco de frío- dijo ella cerrando los ojos.

Sin dudar, Spike extendió su ala y arropó a la princesa bajo ella.

-Mucho mejor. Gracias Spike-

-Es un placer Celestia-

Spike volvió a concentrar su vista en el cielo y así se quedó quién sabe cuánto, hasta que un familiar sonido llamó su atención. El sonido de pausadas y profundas inhalaciones. Bajó su visa hacia su costado derecho encontrando a la princesa del sol profundamente dormida.

Spike no pudo evitar sonreír al ver las facciones de la bella durmiente. Aquella doncella que ante el resto del mundo era la viva imagen de la sabiduría, la justicia y la bondad; aquella dama conocida como una de las hechiceras más poderosas del mundo y quizás la más poderosa; aquella poni de legendaria belleza que decía robar el corazón de los hombres con solo una mirada… Esa misma criatura dormía ahora tranquilamente junto a él, como haría cualquier potrilla luego de un largo día. Lucia tan inocente y adorable. Tan pura. Tan radiantemente libre de pecado, que la visión de su rostro adornado con una tenue sonrisa conmovió el corazón de Spike más de lo que todas las estrellas de la creación jamás podrían.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo muy hermosa que luces cuando duermes?- preguntó Spike, aunque no esperaba una respuesta.

Más si la obtuvo. Un suspiro por parte de la princesa, tras el cual se acurrucó aún más cerca de él. Spike sonrió y acercó su rostro para besar a la princesa en la frente.

Ella era más alta que la gran mayoría de los ponis en Equestria. Más sabía que ninguno. Más poderosa que cualquiera. Pero al lado de Spike y especialmente en un momento como ese, ella era tan pequeña. Tan frágil. Tan indefensa. Y era por la sola razón de que ella se daba ese lujo por el hecho de estar con él. Porque ella confiaba en él. Spike se sintió feliz y orgulloso de proyectar tal confianza en la princesa.

Estiró su mano derecha hacia la tienda de campaña que habían montado y pronto emergieron las dos almohadas y un cobertor largo que extendió y dejó caer sobre ambos. **[2]** Suavemente removió a Celestia de su hombro, para que quedara sobre el suelo, con su cabeza cómodamente sobre una de las almohadas. Celestia se agitó un poco en su nueva posición hasta que quedó nuevamente cómoda.

-Spike…- suspiró entre sueños.

Instantáneamente mil preguntas se dispararon a la cabeza del dragón. ¿Acaso la princesa estaba soñando con él? ¿O simplemente estaba presente en cualquiera que fuese el sueño de la princesa? ¿De estar juntos, en qué situaciones estaban? ¿Por qué nunca la había escuchado hablar dormida antes? ¿Si esperaba, podría averiguar de qué se trataba el sueño de la princesa y por qué él estaba ahí, o mejor dicho, qué estaba haciendo él ahí?

Pero sin importar las preguntas que se abrieron paso en su mente, él estaba feliz. Feliz de saber que era lo bastante especial de formar parte de los sueños de la princesa, cualquiera que estos fueran.

-Duerme tranquila mi princesa. No dejaré que nadie te lastime. No permitiré que nadie te aparte de mí-

Solo unos momentos después Spike calló en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. "Su Princesa" "Apartarla de su lado" No eran declaraciones serias por sí solas, pero el dragón sabía que no las había dicho de dientes para afuera. Lo hizo con una intención y un sentimiento especial. Especial, y muy familiar.

-¿Qué estás pensando Spike?- se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta.

-Espabila idiota. Ella es Celestia, Deidad del Sol. Hija de Gaia la Madre Tierra, y Cronos Padre del Tiempo. Es Princesa de Equestria. Es TÚ princesa, y tú un Capitán de la guardia real, que aunque en servicio extraordinario, sigues estando en servicio-

Se castigó a sí mismo por las estupideces en las que estaba pensando. Celestia era su princesa, su diosa, su amiga, su familia. No era posible que pensara siquiera en la posibilidad de algo como lo que pensaba ahora. Y sin embargo no podía dejar de hacerlo. El tren de pensamiento había arrancado y no había forma de pararlo. Se apartó del lado de la princesa y fue hasta el rio a zambullir su cabeza en la fría agua. Luego de contener la respiración unos instantes dentro, salió a tomar aire.

-¿Spike?- escuchó la débil voz de la princesa.

Spike volteó, para encontrarla despierta.

-¿Cariño, qué sucede?- preguntó confundida.

-N-nada. Yo solo estaba… Se me metió algo en el ojo- respondió torpemente.

Celestia por supuesto no le creyó, pero algo más provocó su confusión.

-¿Por qué están el cobertor y las almohadas aquí afuera?-

-Te quedaste dormida. Y no quise despertarte, cargándote hasta la tienda, así que mejor saqué las cosas con mis podres para que durmiéramos a la intemperie- explicó, volviendo hacia ella.

-Ho bueno… Aunque dormir al aire libre no se oye mal, este sigue siendo el bosque Everfree. Preferiría que durmiéramos dentro de la tienda-

-Lo que tú quieras- respondió Spike.

Luego de que Spike redujera su tamaño a su estatura "normal", los dos amigos estuvieron dentro de la tienda de campaña. Ambos cubiertos por el extenso cobertor. Celestia no tardó en volver a arrimarse a la figura de su guardián, dejando su cabeza reposar sobre su hombro mientras lo abrazaba.

-¿Spike?- inquirió ella.

-¿Sí?-

-No… ¿No me vas a abrazar?-

Spike notó entonces, que a pesar de que su brazo estaba en la posición ideal, no había envuelto aún la figura de la princesa. Y no se sentía con ganas de hacerlo.

-Yo… Preferiría que durmiéramos un tanto separados esta noche-

Esta declaración desconcertó a Celestia.

-¿Por qué?- dijo confundida.

-Por nada solo… Solo hagámoslo y ya-

Sin cuestionar más al dragón, Celestia se apartó de él, y lo miró moverse más hacia su lado de la tienda, donde se recostó dándole la espalda. Celestia miró al dragón confundida. Y lenta, pero certeramente su confusión dejó paso a una fuerte tristeza y sentimientos de rechazo.

-Perdóname si hice o dije algo que te ofendiera- musitó ella con las orejas caídas.

-No fuiste tú- respondió Spike, volteándola a ver.

Al ver la triste mirada de la princesa, Spike comprendió que no hacía falta contagiarla de su propia miseria, mucho menos considerando que la razón de que él estuviese ahí era asegurar que la princesa gozara de sus vacaciones.

-Lo siento. Ven acá- jaló a Celestia hacia él con sus poderes, en un ademán que sorprendió a la alicornio.

La dejó caer sobre su cuerpo, ahora boca arriba y la rodeo con ambos brazos por la espalda.

-¿Es así como quieres dormir?- preguntó él, sabiendo la respuesta.

-Sí… Pero solo si tú estás de acuerdo con ello- respondió, algo insegura de su respuesta.

-Si te hace feliz, entonces estoy de acuerdo- dijo, abrazándola y guiando su cabeza a reposar en la base de su cuello.

-¿Me perdí de algo mientras dormía?- preguntó, aún confundida.

-No Celestia. Solo de un par de ideas estúpidas que se me cruzaron por la mente. No, no quieres escucharlas, créeme- dijo, adelantándose a las posibles preguntas de Celestia.

La beso en la frente y dejó caer pesadamente su cabeza sobre la almohada.

-Buenas noches Princesa- dijo Spike.

-Buenas noches tesoro- respondió Celestia.

Aún estaba confundida de la extraña actitud del dragón. Pero era tarde, estaba cansada, y lo más importante, estaba en el que había aprendido a considerar como el mejor lugar para dormir sobre la faz de la tierra: El pecho de Spike, mientras le acobijaban sus brazos y alas.

* * *

_¿No habrán pensado que se la iba a ligar así de fácil o sí? _Quería hacer este capítulo mucho más largo, pero el fin de semestre se está poniendo como una perra y no quise dejarlos esperando una o dos semanas más.

_¿Alguien notó que todos los capítulos hasta ahora tienen títulos de canciones de amor? ¿Y se imaginan a Celestia cantándo Rock gótico? Yo sí.  
_

**[1] **Los brazaletes de Mahakala son reliquias de origen dragón, que le permite a sus portadores reducir su tamaño a voluntad, a cambio de suprimir sus poderes mágicos. Spike utiliza el suyo desde los 34. Cuando su tamaño ya era demasiado como para cruzar por las puertas de su propia casa.

**[2] **_En este universo Spike tiene poderes telequinéticos, que básicamente funcionan del mismo modo en que los Jedi usan la Fuerza. Y no posee un aura de color, como la de los unicornios. Recuérdenlo, porque será importante en el capítulo 5 y algunos posteriores. _


	5. Perdona si te hago llorar

**CAPÍTULO 5 **

**Perdona si te hago llorar**

Celestia se encontraba en medio de una interminable pradera de pastos verdes como esmeraldas. Había flores en decenas de colores distintos por todos lados, y cúmulos rocosos que hacían juego. El viento sopaba acariciando su pelaje y sus cabellos. Y el sol resplandecía radiantemente iluminando todo el firmamento. Era un fragmento de paraíso en verdad.

Solo había un único problema: No tenía a nadie con quien compartirlo. Estaba sola. Pero no por mucho. La princesa escuchó un cambio en el viento y el sonido de alguien o algo caminar entre las flores. Giró su cabeza y encontró una alta figura morada y verde. Los ojos de la princesa se encendieron con una chispa de felicidad al reconocerlo.

-¡Spike!- gritó alegremente la Celestia.

Comenzó a trotar en su dirección. No había prisa alguna y él parecía compartir su opinión, pues se había sentado a esperarla sobre una roca. Celestia trotaba tranquilamente por el campo, sintiendo las flores y el pasto acariciar sus cascos y tobillos. Pero entonces comenzó a notar algo extraño en las facciones de su amigo dragón.

-¿Spike?- inquirió la princesa. Aunque no obtuvo respuesta. El dragón no parecía escucharla.

Al acercarse un poco más la princesa fue capaz de distinguir que era lo que estaba pasando. Spike estaba envejeciendo a una increíble velocidad.

-¡Spike!- gritó aterrada la princesa.

Extendió sus alas y aleteó tan fuerte como pudo para dispararse a sí misma en su dirección. Pero no logró ni separarse del suelo.

-¿Qué es esto?!- gritó, desconcertada. Intentó seguir aleteando, pero sin resultados. Y lo que era peor: sus alas ni siquiera se estaban moviendo en primer lugar.

Hizo brillar su cuerno con intenciones de tele portarse junto al dragón. Pero ni concentrando suficiente magia como para hacer brillar su cuerno cual estrella logró moverse.

-¡¿Qué me pasa!?- gritó frustrada.

Mientras tanto Spike seguía envejeciendo. Envejeciendo, y viéndola cálidamente. Celestia intentaba con todas su fuerzas volar, tele portarse, correr, saltar. ¡Lo que fuera! Pero nada funcionaba. Solo seguía trotando tranquilamente hacia él.

Spike pareció perder fuerzas y se recostó sobre la roca en que había estado sentado.

-¡Spike resiste, ya casi llegó!- gritó a todo pulmón la alicornio. Solo para notar que de su boca no salía palabra alguna.

Cerró los ojos y siguió tratando de apresurar su paso con todas sus fuerzas. Abrió los ojos y notó que finalmente había llegado hasta la roca donde reposaba el dragón. Al poner sus cascos sobre la piedra Celestia recobró su movilidad y corrió a auxiliar a su amigo. Spike yacía inmóvil, débil y marchito, como si miles de años le hubieran caído de repente.

-¡Spike aquí estoy, resiste!- dijo, tomándolo entre sus piernas delanteras.

Intentó lanzar hechizos curativos, rejuvenecedores, barreras que lo protegieran de la influencia externa de lo que fuera que lo estuviera haciendo más y más viejo, pero nada funcionaba. Y lo que era peor, Spike era ahora tan anciano que parecía que en cualquier momento daría su último suspiro.

-¡Spike no te mueras! Por favor no te vayas… No me dejes… No me abandones- susurró la princesa, mientras derramaba mares de lágrimas por su agonizante amigo.

-Mi princesa…- dijo débilmente Spike.

Celestia al instante enmudeció y escuchó atentamente lo que el dragón tenía que decir.

-¿Cómo podría dejarle… Cuando nunca estuvimos juntos?- inquirió, para después cerrar los ojos y relajar todo el cuerpo.

-No…- musitó, con un gran nudo en la garganta.

-¡NOOO!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Al escuchar el grito de la princesa, Spike instintivamente giró sobre sí mismo colocando a la princesa sobre el suelo, tomando una posición de ataque en cuatro patas encima de ella, para protegerla y ahuyentar a quien estuviera tratando de lastimarla. Las espinas en su cuerpo se irguieron filosamente, y extendiendo sus alas dio un gran rugido de guerra.

Pero al haber expandido sus alas dentro de la tienda de campaña, rasgó la tela de las paredes haciendo que la carpa se les viniera encima.

Rugió de nuevo, y expandiendo los brazos lanzó una onda de choque en todas direcciones que despedazo no solo la tela, sino los tubos que formaban el armazón de la tienda.

Con la vista limpia y detallando sus alrededores, Spike notó que no estaban bajo ataque. Y de hecho no se escuchaba un alma en todo el bosque, salvo por el sonido de sollozos que venían bajo su cuerpo.

-¿Celestia?- preguntó a la princesa, envuelta en posición fetal.

-¿Spike?...- respondió la princesa al verlo.

Sin darle tiempo de hacer una pregunta, Celestia se puso de pie y lanzó sus piernas hacia él, para abrazarlo frenéticamente, sin dejar de llorar.

-¿Celestia que ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Spike, muy confundido.

-S-sí Spike. Ya estoy bien… Estoy bien ahora- respondió, frotando su rostro contra su pecho para secar sus lágrimas.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué gritaste? Pensé que alguien o algo había tratado de lastimarte-

-N-no no fue eso Spike… Yo… Tuve una pesadilla espantosa- respondió, llena de vergüenza.

En vez de juzgarla como ella temía, Spike la abrazó protectoramente y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?-

Celestia guardo silencio unos momentos antes de responder.

-En ese sueño… Estabas tú-

Celestia contó con detalle su no tan complejo sueño a Spike. Él escuchó atentamente, digiriendo su propia versión del simbolismo del sueño. Cosa que le fue fácil encontrar. Pues él había tenido sueños muy parecidos. Sueños que representaban sus temores del fatídico día en que su longeva vida lo separaría de su amada esposa Twilight.

-Celestia no hace falta que pienses en eso ahora. Soy un dragón ¿Recuerdas? Todavía me quedan dos milenios, y algo más para estar contigo- alentó el dragón.

Celestia se separó ligeramente de él para secar sus lágrimas.

-Lo sé Spike. Pero eso no le quita lo espantoso a mi sueño-

Volvieron a quedar en silencio unos instantes. Spike no estaba muy seguro de que debía hacer.

-Dime que debo de hacer para que te sientas mejor-

-Abrázame… Abrázame fuerte y no me sueltes por favor- respondió. Y el dragón hizo exactamente eso.

Spike se percató de que su tienda se había hecho pedazos. Su equipaje había salido volando lejos de dónde estaban, pero parecía estar entero. Suspirando, Spike cargó a la princesa en brazos y caminó hasta un árbol cercano, bajo el que puso la colchoneta sobre la que dormían. Atrajo el cobertor y las almohadas con sus poderes. Se recostó boca arriba con la princesa aún en brazos. La envolvió con sus alas y luego los cubrió a ambos con el cobertor.

-¿Y la tienda?- preguntó ella, de pronto notando que el techo que los cubría era el follaje de un árbol.

-La hice puré cuando despertamos-

-Ho… Bueno, creo que se te cumplió el deseo de que durmiéramos al aire libre- bromeó.

-Sí. Pero no te preocupes. Estás a salvo conmigo- le aseguró.

Celestia secó sus últimas lágrimas y sonrió.

-Estoy más que a salvo. Estoy feliz siempre que estoy contigo- respondió, dándole un beso en la mejilla, peligrosamente cerca de sus labios.

Luego del beso, Celestia se acurrucó entre los brazos del dragón y suspiró. Spike quedó tieso y ruborizado de la muestra de afecto de la princesa por tanto tiempo, que cuando logró salir de su trance, Celestia ya se había vuelto a dormir.

-Dulces sueños Celestia- murmuró Spike.

Sin que él lo supiera, Celestia seguía despierta. Pues estaba analizando el verdadero mensaje que su sueño le había dado. Le quedaba mucho tiempo al lado del dragón sin duda. ¿Pero de qué manera quería pasar esos años restantes? ¿Dejaría que alguien o algo más tomara esa decisión por ella, o haría la decisión ella misma?

Levantó la vista de su posición, para ver al dragón durmiente.

-Buenas noches, cariño- murmuró

* * *

-¿Todo ha estado en orden entonces?- inquirió la deidad del amor.

-Sí, todo en orden. Mejor de lo normal incluso. Aunque sea yo quien lo diga- respondió orgullosamente la deidad de la noche.

Para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bajo control en Equestria y que Luna no estuviera teniendo ningún problema, la Reina Cadence había decidido visitar a su tía. Su visita la hacía en compañía de Jin, su quinto y más reciente hijo. Como sus hermanos y hermanas, Jin era un Kirin nacido con cuerno de unicornio con el que a su tiempo sería capaz de hacer magia de cualquier nivel. Pero por ahora era solo la esponjada bolita de amor naranja de mamá.

Cadence ya no llevaba puesta su vieja diadema de princesa de Equestria. Llevaba una tiara dorada muy vistosa incrustada con rubíes en las puntas, y zafiros en el arco de la cabeza. Sus zapatillas eran casi las mismas, solo que un poco más altas y con grabados en los bordes.

-¿Y cómo están mi tía Celestia y Spike? ¿Se han comunicado contigo?-

-Mi hermana me envió su última carta para avisarme que viajarían a Ponyville a través del bosque Everfree. De eso hace dos días-

-¿Crees que estarán bien?- preguntó Cadence, algo preocupada.

-Claro que sí. Mi hermana sabe cuidarse sola. Y aunque no fuera así, Spike está con ella. No hay nada a lo que él no se pueda enfrentar- dijo Luna muy segura.

-Supongo que tienes razón-

De pronto el pequeño Jin despertó de su sueño, y rápidamente extendió sus pequeños brazos fuera de su cuna y empezó a hacer ruidos para llamar a su madre.

-¡Ho! ¿Despertó mi bebé?- preguntó cariñosamente Cadence, asomando su cabeza a la cuna.

Al verla el bebé sonrió y comenzó a abrir y cerrar sus manos, pidiéndole que lo cargara.

-Ya, ya mi tesoro. Ven con mamá- dijo, tomándolo entre sus cascos delanteros y arropándolo contra su pecho.

-¿Qué edad tiene?- preguntó Luna.

-Ocho meses ya. Es increíble. Cada vez me parece que crecen más rápido-

-¿Cuántos hijos planean tener tú y Ragnarok?- preguntó Luna con una ceja en alto.

-¿Cuántos no? Los que se puedan supongo. Es decir, tenemos todo el amor y todos los recursos para criarlos y amarlos. ¿Por qué preocuparnos por "cuantos" hijos traemos al mundo?- respondió despreocupada, mientras mecía a su bebé entre sus brazos.

Luna guardo silencio un momento.

-¿No es increíble? Eres más de cinco mil años más joven que yo o Celestia, y aun así terminaste siendo la primera en casarte y tener hijos- dijo Luna, con ironía.

-La edad no tuvo nada que ver. Tan solo logré encontrar a mi gran amor antes que ustedes. Que ya se están tomando su tiempo, por cierto-

-No me lo recuerdes. Antes de irse de vacaciones Celestia me comentó que se sentía vieja-

-Esperemos que solo sea el estrés. De lo contrario se va a acabar el mundo- bromeó.

Ambas alicornios compartieron una gran risa, a la que el pequeño Jin se unió un poco después.

-Cadence… ¿Me podrías dejar cargar a Jin un rato?- preguntó, tímidamente Luna.

-Por supuesto tía-

Se acercó a ella con el bebé en brazos y se lo pasó. El bebé al notar el cambio, buscó los ojos de la nueva alicornio que lo cargaba.

-Hola Jin. ¿Te acuerdas de tu tía Luna?- preguntó cariñosamente la princesa.

Sin responder, el niño extendió sus brazos con manos abiertas tratando de sostener los mágicos cabellos que revoloteaban cerca de él. Tan pronto como logró atrapar un poco entre sus garras, se lo llevó a la boca y comenzó a masticarlo como si fuera chicle. Menos mal que sus dientes aún no eran tan filosos.

-Tomaré eso como un sí- dijo Luna.

-Jin de verdad adora tu cabello- bromeó Cadence.

-El sabor a magia de la noche- dijo orgullosamente.

-Sí, pero no deberías dejarle hacer eso. Ya quiero verte cuando le salgan los colmillos y no te lo puedas quitar de encima-

-Descuida ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?-

Y como invocando la ley de Murphy, Jin estornudó. Esto liberó una pequeña llamarada que logró quemar un poco los cabellos de la princesa.

-¿Luna, estás bien?-

-Sí, sí. No pasó nada, no pasó nada- dijo, dándose palmadas sobre sus cabellos chamuscados, para evitar que se esparciera el daño.

Jin solo se frotó la nariz un poco y luego se acurrucó contra el pecho de su tía, listo para volver a dormir. Luna no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

-Ser mamá… Es algo maravilloso, ¿Verdad Cadence?- preguntó Luna, sin dejar de ver al bebé en sus brazos.

-Y estar enamorada también- respondió la reina.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó, confundida.

-Tía Luna por favor. Serás más vieja, más sabia y más poderosa que yo. Pero no puedes ocultarme algo como esto. Estás enamorada de alguien ¿Cierto?-

Luna pensó en negar las afirmaciones de su sobrina, pero supo que sería una causa perdida. Dejó que su silencio lo dijera todo.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo?-

-Ni yo misma lo sé. La mezcla de sentimientos llevaba ahí desde hace mucho. Pero fue solo hace recientemente que me di cuenta de lo que significaba en realidad-

-¿Y el responsable de estos sentimientos ya sabe cómo te sientes?- preguntó Cadence muy interesada y emocionada, al ver que su tía Luna finalmente se había enamorado.

-No aún no lo sabe- respondió la princesa de la noche, algo entristecida.

-¿Y por qué no?-

-Para empezar, porque está de vacaciones con mi hermana- replicó, con desagrado.

-… ¿Perdón?- respondió Cadence, habiendo quedado estupefacta.

* * *

Dentro del sector privado del antiguo cementerio de Cannan, dos figuras estaban paradas frente a un mausoleo de cristal. Es una lástima que tuvieran que disfrazarse para poder visitar cómodamente un lugar tan importante. Frente al mausoleo se mostraba una figura tallada en plata de una unicornio con una cutie mark en forma de estrella. Y a los pies de la estatua en letras de oro estaba escrito:

_Aquí descansa Lady Twilight Sparkle "La Cósmica" _

_Guardiana de la Armonía y Heroína de Equestria_

_Invaluable amiga_

_Amada esposa_

-Luce exactamente igual que ella- dijo Celestia.

-Tenía que ser. La tallé yo mismo- dijo Spike, con algo de indiferencia.

-Se ve muy bien y en buen estado. ¿La cambiaste por una más nueva?-

-No. Pero hago que le den servicio al menos una vez al año, para que se conserve-

-¿Por qué no trajiste flores?- preguntó Celestia, realmente confundida.

-Twilight me pidió que no lo hiciera. Decía que yo no debía sacrificar la belleza, mucho menos la vida de un montón de flores solo para decorar su tumba. Que solo debía recordarla y seguirla amando. Eso sería más que suficiente- explicó serenamente, Spike.

-Ya veo. ¿Y aún la amas?-

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó, con una ceja en alto.

-¡Jaja! No, claro que no. La respuesta es obvia. Y entiendo por qué. Ella era maravillosa en todo sentido-

-Sí, lo era. Y sé que lo sigue siendo dondequiera que esté- respondió mirando a los ojos de la estatua, como si en verdad fuera su esposa.

-Volvamos a casa. Se está haciendo tarde- dijo Spike.

-Adelántate. Hay algo más que me gustaría hacer antes de irme-

-Ho… Muy bien. Me adelantaré entonces. ¿Qué vas a querer de cenar?-

-Sorpréndeme- propuso, sonriente.

-Muy bien- dijo Spike.

Lanzó una última mirada a la tumba de su esposa y se fue con una sonrisa en los labios. Cuando Spike se perdió de la vista, Celestia suspiró y volteó a mirar la estatua de Twilight.

-Lo sé, lo sé… ¿Tengo mucho que explicar no es verdad?- exclamó, sentándose frente a la estatua, con la vista al piso.

-Y sin embargo tengo la seguridad de que ya lo sabes. Así que te pregunto… ¿Puedes culparme? Es decir. ¿Quién mejor que tú para saber lo maravilloso y encantador que es? He estado lidiando con esto por un tiempo. Insegura de si era verdad o no. Pero en estas últimas semanas que hemos estado juntos finalmente pude calmar y entender mis sentimientos-

Levantó la vista hacia la estatua.

-Me he enamorado de Spike, Twilight. En verdad lo he hecho. Lo sé porque… He sido cortejada por cientos de corceles en mi largo reinado. Puedo recordar a todos y cada uno de ellos. Y te aseguro que nadie nunca me ha hecho sentir como me siento cuando estoy con él-

Celestia suspiró, haciendo memoria.

-Él no se da cuenta, pero él hace que cada momento y cada día que estamos juntos tenga algo único y memorable. Y no lo digo solo porque estemos de vacaciones y nos andemos paseando en alguna atracción turística. Hablo de los pequeños detalles. Pero seguro tú sabes de eso mejor que nadie-

Celestia sonrió.

-Esos detalles y cuidados que tiene conmigo. No porque esté tratando de cortejarme, sino porque son gestos que vienen de lo más profundo de su alma. El desayuno con que me sorprendió al despertar. El chiste que contó a media tarde que me hiso reír a carcajadas. Como dejó que yo tomara la última fruta del coctel. La forma en que se ofreció a cargarme cuando le dije que me sentía cansada, mientras paseábamos a campo traviesa. El modo en que no me rechazó cuando recargué mi figura en la de él mientras disfrutábamos de algún panorama nocturno. Y como no dudó en acobijarme bajo su ala cuando le confesé tener frio… Viví tantos años en que solo éramos yo y mi soledad. Pero ahora disfruto tanto de la vida, que ya ni me queda tiempo para recordarlos-

Miró directamente a los ojos de la estatua, como si de verdad fuera su vieja alumna.

-Lo he disfrutado Twilight. Lo disfruto tanto que me preocupa. Porque… ¿Qué ocurrirá si me rechaza? ¿Qué le ocurriría a nuestra relación? ¿A nuestra amistad? Muchos matarían por compartir tiempo conmigo como él lo hace. Pero ellos no me conocen en realidad. Él sí y… Se mete bajo mi piel el temor de pensar que le he mostrado algo que pueda hacer que me rechace-

Se puso el casco derecho en el corazón y cerró los ojos un momento.

-Tengo miedo Twilight… Soy una deidad de más de seis mil años de edad, y tengo miedo de que me rompan el corazón. ¿Tú lo entiendes verdad? Tú me lo dijiste una vez. El largo historial de experiencias que habían tenido juntos los acercaba, pero al mismo tiempo los dividía porque eran casi familia. Tú eras como la hermana mayor que él nunca tuvo. ¿Pero y yo? Yo lo arropé, le cambié los pañales, le canté canciones de cuna… Lo obligué a llamarme mamá, aún muchos años después de que él dejó de verme de esa manera, solo para que yo pudiera satisfacer mi complejo de madre frustrada. ¿Qué pasará si piensa que soy una enferma y pervertida? ¿Qué tal si me dice que estoy loca por pensar que alguien tan joven como el, querría algo con alguien tan vieja como yo?-

Celestia no había podido evitar hacer esa última pregunta como si en verdad demandara una respuesta. El darse cuenta de ello, la hizo reír de su propia desgracia.

-Pero… Sin importar todo el miedo que esto me causa. Tengo que decírselo. Mi sueño fue mucho más que una metáfora de lo que un día será. Fue una advertencia respecto a cómo quiero pasar los años entre el ahora y ese día en que igual que tú, él ascenderá a la luz eterna. Tengo que decirle lo que hay en mi corazón. Porque quiero llenarlo de alegría, como él me llena a mí. Porque quiero despertar e irme a dormir todas las noches acobijada en su lecho. Porque quiero que me lleve al altar. ¡Porque quiero que me haga el amor! ¡Porque quiero… Porque quiero darle un hijo-

Celestia se había sonrojado intensamente y sus ojos se habían humedecido tanto, que tuvo que quitarse el exceso de lágrimas con sus cascos.

-No sé qué pensarás de todo esto. No sé qué pensarás de mí Twilight. Pero quiero que sepas que lo que siento por él, son sentimientos completamente puros. Y si me acepta, te prometo que dedicaré cada día que estemos juntos a llenar su vida de amor y felicidad-

Celestia volvió a secarse las lágrimas, he hizo una reverencia para retirarse.

-Adiós Twilight. Gracias por escuchar-

Celestia comenzó a andar rumbo a la salida del cementerio, cuando una voz alcanzó sus oídos.

-Les deseo mucha felicidad a ambos-

Celestia miró de regreso al mausoleo, con los ojos abiertos como platos, incapaz de creer lo que había escuchado. Examinó la zona con su vista, pero en todo el lugar no había un alma.

-¿Tw-Twilight?-

De la nada, sopló una fuerte corriente de viento que arrojó los cabellos de Celestia sobre su rostro. Y entre los cabellos que revoloteaban frente a sus ojos, logró distinguir algo que pasó frente a ella. Era pequeño, era veloz, y era inconfundible. Una pluma color violeta.

-¡Twilight!- gritó Celestia, quitándose el cabello de la cara con su magia, pero la pluma se había dio.

Dirigió entonces su mirada de regreso a la estatua. Y sonrió conmovida.

-Gracias Twilight- musitó la princesa.

Se fue trotando alegremente de regreso a la mansión Sparkle.

Aquella noche y por vez primera desde que inició sus vacaciones, Celestia se encontró durmiendo sola. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Ciertamente no esperaba que Spike la admitiera en su recámara y mucho menos la misma cama que había compartido con Twilight. Pero eso estaba bien. De esa forma tendría forma de planear de qué manera confesarle sus sentimientos al dragón. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse extrañamente incómoda y fría aquella noche.

Pasaron varios días en Cannan, visitando los lugares familiares como Sweet Apple Acres y Sugar Cube Corner. Además de la ex biblioteca, ahora convertida en un museo dedicado a las Guardianas de la Armonía. Finalmente llegó el penúltimo día de vacaciones. El día en que Celestia habría de tomar un nuevo curso en su vida.

-Fue una buena idea venir a este lugar. La vista sigue siendo estupenda- dijo Spike.

-Pensé que luego de visitar el museo, este sería el lugar con el mayor valor sentimental, y por lo tanto el que debía dejarse para el final- respondió Celestia.

Estaban un lugar secreto, pero bien conocido por ambos. Era un claro en lo alto de las montañas cercanas al pueblo donde caía una bella cascada en un pequeño lago, que luego formaba el río que llegaba hasta al lago de Sparkle. Antes lago de Ponyville.

Spike solía venir aquí cuando niño en busca de un lugar apartado del mundo donde pensar y estar consigo mismo. O en su defecto, venía aquí a encontrase con la princesa cuando necesitaba de su consejo y ayuda. Ahí había sido también el lugar donde Spike le propuso matrimonio a Twilight. Y donde hicieron el amor a la luz de la luna en barias ocasiones. Ya fuera sobre una manta encima del césped, o dentro de las aguas del pequeño lago.

Ahora el dragón y la alicornio habían subido para disfrutar de un pic nic, y esperaban por la puesta de sol.

-Fue un bonito detalle que renombraran el lago con el nombre de Twilight- dijo Celestia.

-El lago y la biblioteca llevan su nombre. ¿Cómo es que no dejaron nada para las otras cinco?- bromeó Spike.

-Rainbow Dash tiene su propia ala en el salón de la fama de los Wonderbolts, Pinkie Pie decenas de libros de repostería, Fluttershy su propio santuario en el bosque, Rarity su propia línea de ropa y productos de belleza. La menos celebre sería Applejak. Pero sabemos que ella siempre le gustó ser humilde-

Spike sonrió, pero luego su sonrisa de volvió de amargura.

-Applejack se merecía más. Merecía encontrar un corcel digno de ella…-

-Applejack tomó su decisión Spike. Decidió enfocarse a su hijo y en él encontró la felicidad. Algunas yeguas, y algunas mujeres en general no necesitan de un hombre en sus vidas para encontrar el amor y ser felices. Pinkie Pie es otro ejemplo. Nunca se casó, pero tuvo a sus gemelas y con eso le fue suficiente-

-Sí supongo que es cierto. ¿Y tú? ¿Te hace falta un hombre en tu vida Celestia? ¿Eres feliz?- preguntó a la princesa, más como broma que cualquier otra cosa.

Celesita soltó una pequeña risa.

-Puedo responder ambas preguntas con una sola respuesta: Te tengo a ti, cariño- respondió alegremente, sentándose pegada a él y recargando su figura en la suya.

-¿Qué más podría pedir, teniéndote a mi lado?- susurró felizmente, reposando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Spike se sonrojó, y pese a sus mejores esfuerzos sintió su corazón acelerarse un poco.

-G-gracias Celestia-

-No tienes nada que agradecer tesoro- respondió ella.

Sin saber nada más que decir, Spike quedó en silencio. Para su suerte, la princesa ya no dijo nada tampoco. No mucho tiempo después los alcanzó el atardecer, y vieron al sol esconderse tras los edificios en el horizonte de la ciudad.

-Es hermoso- murmuró ella.

-Sí… Hermoso-

-Mi madre una vez me dijo que existen muchas maneras de hacer un atardecer hermoso. Pero solo una para hacerlo perfecto- susurró Celestia.

Spike sentía como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Y se ponía más y más nervioso al pensar en cual improbable era que la princesa no lo hubiera notado ya.

-¿Y… Cuál es esa forma?- se atrevió a preguntar.

Sintió a Celesita mover sus piernas delanteras bajo su axila derecha para abrazarlo, rodeando su brazo.

-Ver el atardecer al lado de alguien a quien amas- respondió serenamente, volteándolo a ver a la cara.

El acelerado corazón de Spike se detuvo en seco. Su sangre se congeló y como engranes oxidados, se trabaron todas las vértebras de su columna vertebral.

-No es ninguna metáfora o declaración capciosa Spike- dijo Celestia, al ver su expresión.

Spike la volteó a ver, sin poder salir de su estado catatónico.

-L-lo sé Celestia. No es ninguna novedad que me digas que me amas. Además…-

-Spike por favor- lo silenció ella.

-Tú sabes bien que no hablo de esa clase de amor. Y estoy segura de que tampoco lo haces tú-

Spike giró lentamente sobre sí mismo para quedar cara a cara con la princesa. Ella supo entonces, que al menos el dragón sí tenía algún interés en ella. Y sin necesidad de más palabras decidió dejar a su cuerpo hablar y acercó lentamente su rostro al del dragón, mientras pestañaba sensualmente.

-Celestia espera- dijo él, nerviosamente.

-¿Qué ocurre Spike? No pensarás negarme un beso en un momento así- bromeó, poniendo sus cascos en los hombros de él.

-Yo siempre pienso en besarla Princesa- respondió, muy seriamente.

Fue el turno de Celestia de quedar muda unos instantes y sonrojarse (más de lo que ya estaba).

-Por eso necesito preguntar… ¿Esto está pasando?-

La alicornio sonrió dulcemente.

-Yo espero que sí- respondió ella.

Y entonces el significado de "Fruto Prohibido" se volvió tangible para Spike. Los labios de la princesa hicieron contacto con los de él. Y un estallido de sensaciones como las que solo había sentido una vez en su vida invadieron su cuerpo.

La textura, la suavidad, el sabor, la temperatura. Todo era un sueño hecho realidad. La sensación era tanta abrumadora, que Spike solo pudo quedarse ahí parado, mientras la princesa hacia todo el trabajo. A ella no le molestaba. Estaba acostumbrada. Celestia sonrió para sus adentros. No había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que fue besada en los labios. ¿Pero cuándo había sido la última vez que besó a alguien de quien estuviera genuinamente enamorada?

El tiempo de pensar se le terminó y una descarga de alegría inmensa asaltó todo su ser, al sentir que el dragón finalmente devolvía el beso. Presionó sus labios contra los de ella, permitiéndole detallar cada una de las escamas que cubrían su boca. Celestia suspiró llena de alegría. El dragón de quien se había enamorado, la estaba besando apasionadamente. Deseaba que ese bello momento durara por toda la eternidad. Pero desgraciadamente el aire se les hizo corto y tuvieron que separarse.

Rompieron el beso y tardaron unos instantes en abrir los ojos. Sus rostros estaban marcadamente enrojecidos, sus labios permanecían unidos por una hilillo de saliva y los ojos de Celestia derramaban lágrimas de felicidad.

-Ho Spike…- suspiró Celestia, volviendo a acercar su rostro al de él.

Spike sin responder solo cerró los ojos y se entregó al segundo beso. La princesa apretó con más fuerza el cuello del dragón, haciendo que estuvieran más cerca el uno del otro. Spike llevó sus manos a la espalda de la princesa y la sostuvo con fuerza, sorprendiéndola un poco. Pero luego relajó el cuerpo y dejó que el dragón la sostuviera. Permitiéndose así, dedicar toda su atención al mágico beso que ahora compartían.

Spike estaba en éxtasis. Besar a Celestia era una montaña rusa de sensaciones y emociones que nunca conoció. Tan maravilloso, tan divino… Tan inadecuado y prohibido.

Spike tomó a la princesa por los hombros y la apartó bruscamente de su lado, rompiendo el beso. Celestia dio un quejido de dolor por la fuerza con la que había sido removida y quedó mirando al dragón, confundida por la ruptura. Su confusión se convirtió en preocupación al ver que el dragón la miraba lleno de miedo.

-¿Spike?... ¿Cariño que sucede?- preguntó, mientras que el dragón aún la sostenía por los hombros.

Spke solo siguió mirándola y se puso a hiperventilar. Liberó a la princesa y se limpió la boca.

-Esto está mal… Esto no debió pasar- murmuró, tallándose los labios temblorosamente.

-¿Q-qué quieres decir?- inquirió ella.

-Esto… Esto es mi culpa…- se dio media vuelta y se alejó de la princesa.

-¿Spike de qué hablas?- inquirió, yendo detrás de él.

-No he sido profesional. Soy tu guardián. Soy Capitán de Fuerzas Especiales. ¡Soy tu guardaespaldas! Y lo que acabamos de hacer el algo que no debió pasar. Algo que no debí dejar que pasara- gritó con furia. No hacia la princesa, sino contra sí mismo.

-Pero Spike. Si no has hecho nada que yo no te pidiera. Y… Y lo he disfrutado como no tienes idea. Y sé que tú también, ¿Por qué de pronto actúas como si hubiéramos provocado un genocidio?- dijo, angustiada.

-¡Porque está mal!-

Celestia solo lo miró anonadada unos momentos.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?... ¿Qué no disfrutaste nuestro beso?! ¡¿Vas a decirme que no me amas?! - le desafió, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente después pues sabía que ello podría hacer enfadar aún más a Spike.

Pero contrario a sus temores, el solo suspiró con pesadumbre.

-No Celestia. Yo no sería capaz de decir algo así-

-… ¿Entonces por qué…-

-Porque no es correcto-

-¡Esa no es una razón!-

-¡Porque no es profesional! ¡Porque eres mi mejor amiga! ¡Porque eres mi familia!.. ¡Eres como mi madre, maldición!-

-¡Ho por favor! Tuve que suplicarte que siguieras llamándome así luego de tus ocho años porque habías dejado de verme en ese papel-

Celestia caminó hasta pararse frente al dragón que quedó en silencio, desviando la mirada. Ella lo tomó por el mentón con su casco derecho y lo obligó a levantar la vista, para que la viera a la cara.

-Escúchame bien Spike. Me he enamorado de ti ¿Comprendes? Estas últimas semanas en que hemos estado juntos han sido los días más felices de mi vida desde que descendí al mundo mortal. Y me queda claro que el cariño que siento por ti se ha vuelto más grande y más fuerte de lo que jamás imaginé… Yo te a…-

-¡NO LO DIGAS!- gritó, apartándose de ella, cubriéndose los oídos.

Celestia solo lo miró alejarse de ella unos cuantos pasos. Tristeza e impotencia comenzaron a apoderarse de su corazón.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó llena de dolor.

-¿Acaso no habías dicho que me amabas? ¿Qué soy encantadora y una poni maravillosa? ¿Qué soy hermosa más allá de palabras? Si eso es cierto ¿Qué me hace falta para ser digna de tu amor?- interrogo mientras se sus ojos desbordaban lágrimas.

Hubo un largo silencio. El sonido de las lágrimas de Celestia chocando contra el suelo, eran como erupciones volcánicas a los oídos de Spike.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo puedes considérate remotamente indigna de mi afecto? Amarte fue la primera cosa que aprendí a hacer. Incluso mucho antes de que amara a Twilight. Si de algo estoy seguro es que te he amado toda la vida. Es lo que mejor sé hacer. Es lo que siempre he hecho y lo que siempre te he dado. Pero esto es algo completamente diferente, tú lo sabes. Y desgraciadamente es algo que por primera vez en mi vida no te puedo dar-

-¿Y tú cómo dices eso? He notado la forma en que me miras. He notado los cambios en tu forma de ser conmigo. ¡Mírame a los ojos y dime que no te has preguntado cómo sería estar casados de verdad, en vez de solo fingir que lo estamos!- gritó frustrada.

Spike solo la miró con melancolía unos instantes. Celestia lo miraba firmemente demandando su respuesta. Spike se limitó a mover su brazo hacia el rostro de ella, y frotó suavemente uno de los ojos de la princesa, limpiando el líquido que se acumulaba tras sus párpados.

-Has llorado frente a mí ya barias veces. Pero esta es la primera vez en que yo soy la causa. Lo lamento-

-No tendría que estar llorando si fueras honesto con tus sentimientos, como yo lo soy- replicó, apartando su mano.

-¿Crees que sufro un estúpido enamoramiento por culpa de las cosas que hemos vivido juntos últimamente? Han sido un importante catalizador, claro que sí. Pero lo que siento es algo muy genuino y que ya se había venido manifestando desde mucho tiempo antes de emprender este viaje. Créeme. No tendré un historial muy grande en el asunto, pero he vivido lo suficiente para saber qué es el amor y qué no lo es. ¡Y esto que siento es amor Spike! ¡TE AMO!- gritó usando la voz real de Canterlot en la última declaración.

El eco del gritó de la princesa retumbó en toda la montaña. Siguió mirando a Spike a los ojos. El siguió viéndola melancólicamente.

-Yo también te amo Celestia. Por desgracia no es en la misma forma que tú me amas a mí. Y nunca podrá ser-

-¿Pero por qué?... Exijo saberlo ¡Merezco saberlo!- gritó, cortando la distancia entre ambos, con lágrimas derramándose de sus ojos.

Spike dibujó una mueca de dolor y cerró los ojos.

-Cuando lo sepa te lo digo- respondió sin verla a los ojos.

Celestia lo miró estupefacta unos instantes. Luego lo miró con tristeza. Después desesperación, enojos, odio. Levantó su casco derecho y abofeteó al dragón con todas sus fuerzas. Se mordió su labio inferior y dio media vuelta.

-Celestia espera- dijo Spike, yendo detrás de ella.

Pero la princesa no hizo caso y desapareció de ahí en un haz de luz.

Spike permaneció estático son su mano extendida hacia donde había estado la alicornio hace solo unos momentos.

-Perdóname Celestia-

Spike regresó más tarde a su hogar donde encontró a la princesa en el vestíbulo leyendo un libro. Decidiendo que lo mejor sería no hablar de lo sucedido hace unas horas, se fue a la cocina a preparar la cena. Guiso de repollo con tomate y pimiento rojo y amarillo.

Nunca creyó que podría tener una cena tan silenciosa e incómoda en compañía de la princesa. Comieron en silencio sin intercambiar palabras, mientras que los cubiertos y sus mascadas hacían ruido como bocinas de un concierto de Heavy Metal.

-¿Te gustó la cena?- preguntó Spike, finalmente rompiendo el silencio.

Celestia siguió comiendo sin lucir enterada de las palabras del capitán. Spike comprendió que no recibiría una respuesta y solo siguió comiendo. Celestia se sirvió una segunda ración y tras terminar se fue a su cuarto sin decir palabra. Spike suspiró y se retiró a lavar los platos.

-Mira lo que has hecho Spike- se lamentó.

-Pero es lo mejor, aunque justo ahora haga que te sientas como basura-

Celestia entró en la recámara de huéspedes que Spike le había dado y fue directo a desplomarse sobre la cama, clavando su rostro en la almohada.

-Delicioso Spike… Estuvo delicioso- susurró rechinando los dientes, mientras lloraba levemente.

Esa noche casi no pudo dormir. Se sentía incómoda, adolorida, fría. Y sobre todas las cosas, sola. Deseaba desesperadamente ir donde el dragón y pedirle que la abrazara. Pedirle que la aceptara y la protegiera.

-¿Por qué Spike? ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? ¿Qué es lo que me hace falta?-

No paró de llorar en toda la noche.

* * *

De regreso en Canterlot, la cocina del palacio se encontraba con demasiada actividad para pasar de las doce de la noche.

Frente a una de las estufas y con una olla en la que hervía un apetitoso caldo, se encontraba la princesa Luna, usando un delantal blanco. Espolvoreó unos condimentos que tenía junto a la estufa dentro del caldo y lo batió un poco. Después introdujo la cuchara de madera que había estado usando para batir el caldo para tomar una probada.

-Mmm… Creo que sabe bien. Me pregunto si a Spike le gustarán los condimentos suaves o más fuertes-

Tomó un recipiente lleno de camarones descarapelados que tenía a la mano y los echó al caldo. Añadió fideos gruesos, le puso la tapadera y se sentó a esperar a que se cocieran.

-Me pregunto si estaré usando la clase de fideos correcta. Quizás debí ponerle alguna clase más gruesa-

-¿Princesa Luna? ¿Es usted?- se escuchó una voz por uno de los accesos a la cocina.

Luna saltó sorprendida y asustada de ser descubierta y volteó al origen de la voz. Parado bajo el arco de la salida estaba Damocles. Teniente de Fuerzas especiales y mejor amigo de Spike. Era un dragón serpiente color azul marino en sus escapas superiores y rojo oscuro en su vientre. Tenía además una corona en el cuello, cual cobra real.

-¡B-buenas noches Teniente!- dijo Luna tratando de aparentar serenidad.

-Terminó mi turno princesa. Así que puede llamarme solo por mi nombre-

-Ya veo. Gracias. También estamos solos Damocles, así que también puedes llamarme solo por mi nombre- respondió ella.

Claro que se conocían y eran amigos. Por medio de Spike quizás, pero igual se conocían y se llevaban bien.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué haces a esta hora en la cocina Luna?- inquirió el dragón, con una ceja en alto.

-Bueno yo… Tenía hambre y decidí venir a hacerme un bocadillo nocturno-

-¿Por qué no despertaste a los chefs?-

-No quise perturbar sus bellos sueños por un caprichito mío. Además quería… Experimentar algo… ¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó nerviosamente.

-No, y estoy bien. Ya me iba a dormir-

-Ho bueno. Que descanses- dijo alegremente despidiéndolo.

Luego de verlo marcharse se dio media vuelta de regreso a su obra. Abrió la tapa para ver el color de los camarones y ver si ya se habían cocido.

-Claro que no es de mi incumbencia, ¿Pero puedo saber por qué la princesa de la noche está cocinando una sopa tradicional de Ikaruga que contiene camarones, los cuales ella no puede digerir?- se escuchó nuevamente la voz de Damocles. Esta vez llena de suspicacia.

-E-e-este… Yo… ¡Claro que puedo digerirlos! Todo lo que tengo que hacer es lanzar un hechizo sobre mi sistema digestivo y ¡Boom!-

-Aja… ¿Y por qué sopa de Tun Yun?- continuó.

-Es fácil de hacer, rápido y tenía los ingredientes a la mano. Y la verdad es que no es la primera vez que como camarones. Los comí una vez cuando fui de vacaciones a Ikaruga, hace mucho -

-Claro. Creo que ya está lista. Huele bien-

-¡Ho fantástico! ¿Quieres probar? Me vendría bien una segunda opinión- dijo Luna.

Y realmente estaba feliz. Ahora podría tener una segunda opinión respecto al resultado de su cocina y así saber si esta seria del agrado del dragón al que deseaba dársela.

Damocles tomó la cucharada que le ofreció la princesa y saboreó la sopa.

-Los camarones y los fideos están bien. Aunque a mí me gusta que el caldo esté un poco más picante, pero estoy seguro de que a Spike le gustará-

-¡Ho fantástico! No puedo esperar a que vuelva y…-

Luna no terminó la frase, conservando su boca y ojos muy abiertos. Su sangre se heló al caer en cuenta lo que acababa de decir. Damocles sonrió de oreja a oreja al saber que había descubierto a la princesa.

-¿Cuándo te enamoraste de él? ¿Antes o después de que se fuera de vacaciones?-

-¡E-enamorada de Spike! ¿Yo? Damocles no seas ridículo. Tan solo somos buenos amigos- respondió Luna, nerviosamente.

-No. Tú y yo somos buenos amigos. Pero Spike y tú son otra cosa-

-No sabes de lo que estás hablando. Yo no me siento así por él-

Damocles dibujó una sonrisa retorcida y quedó mirando a la princesa acusadoramente.

-¿Y esa mirada qué significa?- preguntó Luna, indignada.

El dragón no respondió.

-Oye, aunque seamos amigos sigo siendo tu princesa- dijo, tratando de proyectar autoridad. Fracasando claro, gracias a sus enrojecidas mejillas.

-No me mires así. Te digo que no han nada entre él y yo ¿Entiendes?-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¿De verdad soy tan obvia?- preguntó, dándose por vencida y poniéndose roja como un tomate.

-No tanto. Pero es muy raro que te estuvieras despierta a la una de la mañana preparando una sopa que no puedes digerir. La cual casualmente es la favorita de cierto dragón muy cercano a ti. Además olvidaste un importante detalle: soy una serpiente-

Para hacer énfasis, Damocles extendió su fina lengua fuera de su boca haciendo un sonido de siceo.

-Muy gracioso…- respondió Luna, sarcásticamente.

-No se lo vas a decir a nadie. ¿Verdad?- preguntó, muy preocupada.

-Ho despreocúpate Luna. Spike es mi mejor amigo y tú mi princesa favorita. Estoy… Sorprendido claro, pero no tengo intenciones de moverles el tapete a ninguno de los dos-

Luna se relajó. Y más que relajarse, se alegró. Había deseado por meses poder hablar de esto con alguien y ahora Damocles estaba ahí. Ahora tenía a alguien para hablar y que fuese su confidente.

-¿T-tú crees… Que Spike sienta algo por mí?- preguntó tímidamente.

-Te adora como a una hermana mayor. ¿No te lo dijo?-

-Sí. Y me hace sentir muy feliz y muy preocupada-

-¿De qué vea tu proposición como una forma de incesto?-

-¡De que lo vaya a asustar! ¡No seas tan espeso!-

-Está bien, calma. Él te quiere mucho. Pero ni siquiera yo puedo decir si él podría tener esa clase de interés en ti-

-¿Y si fueras tú? ¿Tú te interesarías en mí?-

-Uno: estoy casado. Y dos: no le tiro al asunto trans especie- respondió, agitando su cola frente a su rostro como símbolo de negación.

Luna lo miró con enojo unos momentos y luego le dio la espalda.

-Tu sopa se quema-

-¡Diablos!- gritó la princesa al ver el caldo salirse de la olla.

-¿Planeas decírselo cuando regrese?-

-No lo sé. Creo que es algo pronto. Quiero ablandar el terreno un poco antes de lanzarme toda completa. Para estar segura de que no se va a asustar o algo cuando se lo diga. Lo último que quiero es echar a perder nuestra amistad- explicó Luna.

-Pues suerte con eso. Ten fe en ti misma. A los hombres nos gustan las mujeres tímidas, pero no si carecen de voluntad y fortaleza propia-

-Entiendo… Gracias Damocles-

-Cuando quieras Luna. ¿Te vas a comer eso?- dijo, mirando a la olla.

-¿No dijiste que no tenías hambre?-

-Sí, pero eso fue hace un rato. Ahora ya me antojaste-

-Muy bien, saca un par de platos de esa alacena por favor-

Se sentaron a disfrutar de la sopa que la princesa de la noche había preparado y tras deshacerse de la evidencia, ambos se fueron a dormir.

* * *

Spike se veía frente al espejo del baño de su camarote. Había tenido uno de los peores días de su vida. Desde que despertó hasta no hace más de una hora atrás todo había sido un insufrible mar de resentimiento y angustia en silenciosa agonía. Celestia parecía haver formado una muralla de hielo invisible entre ambos. no se hablaron a no ser que fuese absolutamente necesario y aún entonces hablaron de la manera más breve posible.

Spike había tenido intenciones de iniciar una conversación, pero en el último momento terminaba quedándose callado, a no ser que fuera una charla sobre su regreso a Canterlot.

-Menuda forma de terminar este viaje- se lamentó, tallándose la sien.

Ya no importaba. En unas cuantas horas estarían de vuelta en Canterlot. Ambos podrían olvidarse de este viaje y seguir con sus vidas.

-¿Olvidar este viaje?- se preguntó a sí mismo.

Claro que no. Nunca podría, ni quería hacerlo. Había sido maravilloso y quería poder recordar toda la vida los hermosos momentos que vivió en compañía de su hermosa princesa

-Mi princesa…-

Ahí estaba otra vez esa frase. Y sabía bien por qué la decía. Porque amaba la princesa. Porque la amaba desmesuradamente y quería que fuera para él. Él la amaba. Más que eso, la deseaba. Más que a nada en el mundo.

¿Entonces por qué se contenía? No era porque ella era una princesa. Esa era solo una excusa. Tampoco era porque ella tuviera miles de años. Como al resto de los hombres tras ella, eso es algo que jamás le habría importado.

¿Era porque era una deidad? ¿Una semidiosa? No, ni siquiera eso lo habría de detener. De hecho eso lo hacía más excitante. ¿Y cómo no? Buenos o malos, enamorados o superficiales; lo cierto es que nada ayuda a inflar el ego de un hombre como conquistar a una mujer. ¿Y qué podría ser mejor que conquistar a una doncella como Celestia? así es que no, su sagrada procedencia no era impedimento. Todo lo contrario, era un incentivo.

¿Era el complejo de hijo y madre? Claro que no. Él había dejado de verla de esa forma hace demasiados años. Y aunque no fuera así difícilmente sería un impedimento. Porque después de todo, no fue un impedimento con Twilight. Quien era más su madre en el sentido práctico de la palabra, dado que ella fue quien le dio vida con su hechizo. El crecer con Twilight hizo que Spike la visualizara muchas veces como su hermana mayor. Y aún entrados en su relación tardó un tiempo en dejar de verla así. La "Familiaridad" no fue un impedimento con Twilight. Tampoco tendría por qué serlo con Celestia.

-¿Entonces qué te detiene?- se preguntó a sí mismo.

La pregunta tenía una respuesta.

-Tienes miedo… Tanto miedo que te avergüenza aceptarlo. Pero entonces despierta la pregunta ¿A qué le tienes miedo? Rechazo, soledad, tristeza, dolor, muerte, lastimarla a ella, que ella te lastime. Todas esas cosas y mucho más. Pero todas ellas estuvieron presentes con Twilight y no te detuvieron. ¿Por qué ahora sí?-

Se quedó viéndose al espejo una eternidad como si tratara de auto psicoanalizarse.

-Cuando lo sepa, te lo digo- respondió frustrado, yéndose a dormir.

Apagó las luces, distendió la cama y se metió en esta, cubriéndose con la sábana. Se volvió a sentar sobre el colchón al sentir que no estaba solo.

-¿¡P-por qué estás…-

Fue cortado al ser arrastrado de regreso a la cama por un aura dorada y la figura que hace unos minutos yacía oculta junto a él, trepó su cuerpo, usándolo como colchón.

-No hable Capitán. No hable. Abráceme y deje que yo duerma en su lecho. Es una orden de vuestra princesa- ordenó muy fríamente Celestia, acompañada de una fulminante mirada.

Spike la miró estupefacto unos instantes sin saber que lo confundía más. La actitud de la princesa, o su sola presencia. Finalmente (y sin saber por qué) acató la orden de la princesa. La envolvió con sus brazos y alas. Celestia se recostó en la figura de su guardián, dejando su cabeza reposar en la base del cuello de él. Spike sentía su corazón palpitar rápidamente. Estaba confundido y con mucha ansiedad. Ansiedad de que la noche pudiese acabar en algo de lo que terminaría arrepintiéndose toda la vida.

Se hizo el silencio. Un incómodo y sofocante silencio.

-No fue fácil confesarme ¿Sabes?- susurró al princesa.

-Muchos semidioses temen que cuando descendemos al mundo mortal y que la luz del Etherium deja de brillar sobre nosotros y debemos probar nuestra propia valía, la Voluntad del Universo se olvida de nosotros y quedamos enteramente a nuestra suerte totalmente privados de su guardia y bendiciones… Pero logré comprobar que no es cierto. Porque a pesar de haberse tardado casi mil años, finalmente respondió a mis plegarias. Me devolvió a mi hermana. Y me envió a 7 bellos ángeles. Como sabes, uno de ellos eras tú-

Spike pudo sentir su cuello humedecerse con las lágrimas de la princesa.

-El más pequeño y adorable ángel que yo hubiera podido pedir-

-Celestia…-

-Pero ni yo con toda la experiencia de mis 7 mil años de edad habría podido anticipar que un día me enamoraría de ese pequeño ángel a quien alguna vez canté canciones de cuna y alimenté con mis propios cascos. ¿Me daba miedo sabes? Miedo de saber que existían un millón de razones para que me rechazaras. Miedo a que existen un millón de razones para que lo nuestro no funcione. Miedo a tener que caminar sobre las cenizas de nuestro amor, cuando este terminara. Pero esto… Esto…-

Spike sintió como la princesa lo abrazaba fuertemente, a medida que sus sollozos se hacían más audibles.

-Spike… Si no te sientes igual que yo… Si no me amas de la forma que yo te amo a ti, puedo entenderlo. Puedo aceptarlo. Pero te suplico, te lo imploro. Prívame de tu amor si así lo deseas, pero no me arrebates tu amistad. No pongas una muralla de indiferencia entre nosotros. No permitas que nuestra relación se llene de cadenas y máscaras como ocurre con la mayoría de mis ponis. Por favor. Lo último que quiero es que esto eche a perder nuestra preciosa amistad-

Ella lloraba. Lloraba por el dolor que Spike le había causado ese día, al tratarla igual que como cualquier otro imbécil que no supiera quién o qué era ella en realidad. Porque en vez de tratarla como el amigo que ella tanto atesoraba, la trató como solo otro guardia en su rol.

-Incluso ahora. Estamos tan juntos. Me abrazas como siempre lo haces. ¿Entonces por qué siento tanto frío? ¿Por qué siento que estoy tan lejos de ti?-

Spike inmediatamente la clase de dolor que había despojado sobre la princesa. Se sentó sobre la cama con princesa en brazos y se aseguró de envolverla lo más cariñosamente posible entre sus brazos.

-Perdóname Celestia. Perdóname por ser tan estúpido. Perdóname por no poder amarte como tú a mí- susurró en su oído.

Celestia tardó unos cuantos sollozos en responder.

-Perdóname por ponerte en una difícil posición. Solo prométeme que podremos seguir siendo amigos- suplicó, viéndolo a los ojos.

Spike la miró con melancolía. Amigos. Claro que sí, pero ambos sabían que después de esto las cosas ya no volverían a ser igual. Pero esta la última noche que tenían para estar juntos. Y era mejor no pensar en nada más. Sobre todo si eran pensamientos que solo le harían más daño a ambos. Sobre todo a ella.

-Los mejores amigos Celestia- respondió Spike, sonriendo cálidamente y dándole un beso en la frente.

Celestia sonrió. Su llanto de amargura se volvió de felicidad y se abrazó fuertemente de su guardián. Spike volvió a recostarse, atrayendo a la princesa consigo y aunque no era su amante, se dispuso a acariciar sus místicos cabellos para ayudarle a conciliar el sueño. Acto que dio resultado no mucho tiempo después.

-Buenas noches Spike. Te amo- musitó la princesa, quedándose dormida.

Spike no respondió. Siguió acariciando el arcoíris que formaba la cabellera de la alicornio, mientras miraba el techo. No pudo quedarse dormido. Ahora había incluso más cosas en su mente que antes. Miró a la doncella que dormía en su lecho. Aunque algo demacrada por el llanto, para él lucia tan radiante y hermosa como siempre. Spike suspiró con pesadumbre.

Cuidadosamente removió a la princesa de sus brazos y salió de la cama. Volvió a poner a la alicornio sobre el colchón y la arropó cuidadosamente. Salió del camarote y se dirigió a cubierta.

Viajaban en un dirigible. Una elección algo costosa considerando que Ponyville y Canterlot no estaban tan lejos uno del otro. Pero Celestia había dicho que odiaba el ruido y la vibración de los trenes. Spike había querido emprender el viaje temprano, pero ella quiso esperar a un vuelo nocturno, para así poder llegar a Canterlot en la mañana y poder disfrutar una última noche lejos de palacio.

-Y para poder dormir una última noche juntos- pensó.

Suspiró con pesadumbre, mirando las estrellas.

-Twilight mi amor, dime que hago. Sé que no es más de lo que te amé a ti. Pero amo a Celestia. Realmente la amo. ¿Entonces por qué cada que pienso en los impedimentos que tengo para amarla termino viéndome a mí mismo?-

Spike suspiró con pesadumbre. Miró a su mano izquierda. Su dedo anular estaba vacío.

-Habría convertido a Chrysalis en mi esposa si ella hubiera aceptado. ¿Por qué soy yo quien no acepta a Celestia ahora? ¿Qué la diferencia de ti o de Chyrsalis? ¿¡Y por qué demonios me importa saberlo?!-

Miró a las estrellas nuevamente.

-No importa…-

Volvió su vista a su mano izquierda.

-No tiene la menor importancia. Claro que es diferente. Porque ella no es Twilight Sparkle. Ni tampoco Chrysalis. Ella es Celestia-

-La amas… Tú la amas… ¿Entonces qué haces aquí parado como un completo imbécil?-

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente con determinación. Su miedo cayéndose a pedazos.

-Ve tras ella... ¡Ve tras ella! ¡Ve tras...-

De pronto se escuchó un fuerte estruendo dentro de la nave. Luego otro más. Y otro más. Empezó a haber gritos de distintos individuos. Pero lo que realmente capturó su atención es que alguno de los gritos eran de batalla. Y algunos de los estruendos eran el sonido que produce un unicornio cuando lanza un hechizo de combate.

-¿Celestia?- gritó Spike corriendo al acceso al interior de la nave.

Y entonces escuchó uno de los sonidos más horrorosos que hubiese escuchado en su vida. Un grito compuesto de puro dolor, producido por la deidad del sol.

-¡CELESTIA!- gritó Spike corriendo de regreso a su princesa.

* * *

_Me tomó más tiempo del planeado, pero finalmente está aquí. Espero que les gustara y espero más aún no halla sido lo que esperaban. Odio dejarlos con un Cliffhanger, pero tenía que pasar. Y temo que no será el único en esta historia. Los que están preocupados por Luna, relájense. Todo va a estar bien._

_Dejen sus reviews y nos vemos en la próxima._


	6. Yo necesito un Héroe

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**Yo necesito un Héroe **

Spike corria por los pasillos del dirigible de regreso a su camarote. Las luces estaban apagadas y había varios ponis huyendo en dirección opuesta a él. Finalmente llegó a la sección donde estaban su camarote y el de Celestia. Cerca de su destino había varios cadáveres de ponis. Algunos con expresiones de haber tenido horribles últimos momentos y otros que al parecer ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de saber cómo se fueron de este mundo.

Finalmente llegó a su camarote. La puerta había sido derribada.

-¡Celestia!- gritó al entrar.

La princesa no estaba en su cama. Y la cama no estaba donde debía haber estado. Se había movido hasta topar con la pared de la derecha. La mesa de noche estaba caída y el jarrón que había estado encima de ella estaba roto. Pero lo que llamó su atención fueron los tres cadáveres carbonizados que había en la habitación. Uno estaba junto a la puerta, tendido boca abajo. Otro había ido a parar hasta el baño, quedando bajo la regadera. El último estaba sentado en la pared opuesta a la entrada, pero sobre él estaba enmarcada su silueta hecha de sus cenizas. Lo que quería decir que había sido golpeado en medio del aire. Celestia sin duda había dado guerra antes de ser capturada.

Otra cosa que notó fue que tanto en las paredes como la cama había dardos. Sin duda resultados de tiros fallidos.

-La drogaron para capturarla- dedujo Spike.

Spike inspeccionó el cadáver más cercano. Al parecer tenía alas en su espalda y eran criaturas bípedas, antropomorfas. Sus cuerpos escaban chamuscados. Sus vestimentas y piel se deshacían al tacto. ¿Pero cómo era esto posible?

-De haberlos golpeado con un rayo térmico capaz de hacer algo como esto, habría quemado hasta los esqueletos y los objetos cercanos a ellos también se habrían quemado. La habitación entera estaría en llamas. Pero no hay nada quemado en esta habitación. ¿Qué tipo de hechizo usó para defenderse?- pensaba Spike.

Entonces otra posibilidad rozó su mente.

-¿Y si no fue el hechizo sino el animal al que iba dirigido?-

Inspeccionó la cabeza del animal, removiendo la carne chamuscada que cubría su mandíbula. Sus temores se hicieron realidad.

-Hijos de puta…-

Spike corrió hacia el closet donde tenía sus maletas y tomó un largo estuche que contenía nada menos que su espada.

-Hay trabajo, Glamdring-

* * *

Volando bajo entre los árboles del bosque un grupo de 17 guerreros viajaba a gran velocidad. En medio de la formación uno de ellos llevaba la preciada carga: La princesa Celestia.

Sus captores volaban con gran velocidad y sigilo bajo el follaje de los árboles, para no ser vistos desde el cielo. Veloces y silenciosos como sombras transportaban a su prisionera, en lo que parecía un escape exitoso de una misión perfecta sin incidentes. Pero su veloz fuga fue puesta en espera cuando una figura se atravesó en su camino. Reconociendo no quién, sino qué era el individuo, el comandante de los guerreros ordenó alto.

-Lo que me temía…- murmuró Spike al ver cara a cara a los guerreros.

Sus pieles pálidas entre color hueso y blanco fantasmal. Sus orejas largas y puntiagudas. Sus cuerpos ausentes de bello o pelaje, salvo en sus cabezas. Sus ojos brillosos y sin embargo ausentes de vida.

-Vampiros-

-El guardaespaldas de la princesa, supongo- habló uno de ellos.

Por su vestimenta y fisionomía más robusta que el resto, obviamente el líder.

-Mi nombre es Spike "El impulso Espectral"-

-Sí. Sé quién eres dragón- respondió el vampiro.

-Entonces debes saber lo que soy capaz de hacerte a ti y todos tus colegas, si me provocan- amenazó.

-Sí, también sé eso. De hecho cuando escapamos del dirigible sin toparnos contigo, llegué a tener la esperanza de que nuestros caminos no se cruzarían. Pero ya no importa. Ahora la balanza está completamente a nuestro favor. Tenemos a la Princesa- presumió.

-Y no me molestaré en preguntar cómo llegaron a Equestria desde Dammerung. Ni sus motivos para secuestrarla, pues hay un millón. Pero te aseguro que de una forma u otra, no se la llevarán- respondió, fríamente.

-Hablas como si tuvieras control de la situación-

-Cosa que por el momento no poseo. Pero en batalla un solo segundo puede cambiarlo todo-

-¿Planeas enfrentarte a todos nosotros tú solo?- se burló el líder, lo que provocó la risa del resto del escuadrón, que comenzó a extender la formación para rodear a Spike.

-Te lo pondré sencillo. Un crimen contra su real majestad como este se castiga con ejecución. Si entramos en combate ahora, te prometo que los mataré a ti y todos tus hombres sin piedad ni misericordia. Pero si me entregan a la princesa ahora, los dejaré marcharse con sus miserables existencias en mano. No es mucho, pero es algo- amenazó.

Lentamente los vampiros descendieron al suelo, salvo por algunos cuantos de los que habían rodeado a Spike.

-No estás en posición de amenazar ¿Crees que podrás acabar con nosotros y proteger a tu princesa al mismo tiempo?-

-No hables tanta mierda, muerta no te sirve-

-Ese es más tu problema que el nuestro- se burló.

-¡Suficiente charla! ¡Denme a la princesa o prepárense para morir!-

-¿¡Y cómo planeas asesinarnos?!-

-… Así…-

Spike extendió su mano izquierda (en la derecha sostenía su espada) hacia el comandante de los vampiros y la cerró fuertemente. Inmediatamente después una fuerza invisible aplastó los ojos del vampiro como limones en un exprimidor.

-¡MATENLO!- gritó en medio de su dolor.

Un vampiro que volaba a su izquierda le arrojó una lanza contra Spike, quien la esquivó rodando hacia el frente. Apenas recuperó su pose de combate tuvo que retroceder para evitar otra lanza que se clavó frente a él. Seguidamente el resto de guerreros se abalanzó.

-¡Vengan por mí!- desafió.

Cruzó los brazos frente a él y luego los extendió con fuerza. Los vampiros que habían tratado de asaltarlo, salieron volando en dirección contraria, al ser golpeados por una onda de choque invisible.

Los vampiros que no habían sido golpeados por la ola, rápidamente cortaron distancia con Spike. Elites, soldados, asesinos, ladrones. No tenía importancia. Todos tenían una cita con la Santa Muerte. Y Spike se aseguraría de que no llegaran tarde.

Empuñando su espada en una sola mano bloqueó el arma del primer atacante. Lo golpeó en la cara con su mano libre, tirándole barios colmillos en el proceso y haciendo que cayera de espaldas al suelo. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, Spike le prendió fuego.

Tomó el cuerpo en llamas por el tobillo y lo arrojó contra otro vampiro que intentaba atacarlo por la izquierda. Sintió entonces un inmenso dolor en su espalda. Específicamente en las membranas de sus alas. Cinco flechas habían dado en el blanco. Ahora no podría volar. Se giró para ver a los arqueros en el aire, quienes preparaban otro tiro. Spike extendió sus manos hacia ellos y bajó los brazos como si hubiera cerrado de golpe una ventana. Los arqueros fueron golpeados por una aplastante fuerza que los disparó contra el suelo. Uno de ellos quedó empalado en una de las lanzas clavadas en el piso. El otro se estampó contra la tierra, donde quedó enmarcada su figura. De nuevo y antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie, Spike lo quemó.

Se dio vuelta de nuevo justo a tiempo para que su espada impactara un ataque de un hacha colosal, que blandía un vampiro bastante robusto. Sus armas se impactaron un par de veces más hasta que quedaron atascados en un bloqueo. Spike abrió su boca, listo para quemar al desgraciado frente a él. Pero este usó su mano izquierda para sofocar la tráquea de Spike, mientras seguía sosteniendo el hacha con la otra mano. En lugar de tratar de liberarse con sus brazos o sus alas, Spike usó su cola como látigo para golpear el rostro del vampiro, quien lo soltó. Dándole una patada en el estómago para alejarse de él, Spike liberó una enorme marea de fuego sobre su adversario.

-¡Es muy fuerte!- gritó uno de los guerreros.

-¡Llévense a la princesa!- gritó el líder, que aún no recuperaba la vista.

Uno de los guerreros se separó del grupo y volvió donde la Princesa a quien habían dejado tirada en el suelo.

Entre la multitud de guerreros que volaba y lo atacaba, Spike logró ver la blanca figura de la princesa alejarse. Usó su cola para alcanzarse una de las lanzas que originalmente le habían arrojado a él y la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas contra el transportador de Celestia. Ajustando la trayectoria con sus poderes, la lanza atravesó de lado a lado al vampiro, dejándolo clavado en un árbol.

Antes de que la princesa cayera al suelo, Spike extendió su mano libre hacia ella deteniendo su descenso.

-¡Ahora!- escuchó gritar a uno de sus enemigos.

Spike puso a la princesa en el suelo y se giró listo para bloquear un ataque. Pero en vez de una espada encontró un pequeño orbe negro con una mecha encendida volando hacia él. Sus ojos se abrieron entre miedo y sorpresa al reconocer el objeto y abrió sus manos frente a sí para proyectar un escudo. La granada estalló, lanzándolo barios metros hacia atrás y haciéndole soltar su espada.

El barrido de Spike finalmente terminó al impactarse contra un árbol. Todo le daba vueltas y al tratar de apoyarse sobre sus manos, sintió un inmenso dolor en su mano izquierda. Mejor dicho, donde debía haber estado su mano izquierda. Sintió entonces algo frío apoyarse contra su nuca.

-¿Y ahora dragón?- preguntó burlonamente el vampiro.

Spike esperó unos momentos a que el zumbido en sus orejas se detuviera. Después se empezó a reír demencialmente.

-¿Qué rayos pasa? Ni siquiera los de tu especie se ríen en su funeral-

-Si tú crees que con esto me van a matar, son más estúpidos de lo que me hubiera imaginado- respondió volteándolo a ver a los ojos.

Antes de poder responder, el vampiro sintió como si un grupo de manos invisible lo hubieran tomado de los brazos. Lo obligaron a abrir sus brazos como si estuviera haciendo una cruz y la fuerza continuó jalándolo hasta que sus extremidades se desprendieron de su cuerpo. El shock y el dolor fueron tan grandes que el pobre diablo ni siquiera pudo gritar.

-La próxima vez que tengas que matar a alguien solo hazlo. No se lo comentes- dijo Spike, tomando el hacha que el vampiro cargaba clavándola en medio de su cráneo como una sandía.

Acto seguido, escupió fuego sobre su propia muñeca para evitar desangrase por la pérdida de su mano. Rechinó sus dientes unos momentos antes de sofocar el dolor. Luego extendió su mano derecha hacia el bosque y su espada voló de regreso a él.

-¡Voy a mandarlos a todos al Naraka!- rugió, lleno de malicia.

El comandante de los vampiros solo podía escuchar el sonido de la batalla. Metales chocando. Carne partiéndose y siendo aplastada. Sonido de fuego, gritos de batalla, rugidos, gritos de dolor y agonía.

Finalmente se talló los párpados una última vez antes de abrir los ojos. Apenas se aclaró su vista vio como una espada volaba en su dirección, mientras giraba a gran velocidad. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dobló hacia atrás para evitar el golpe del arma. Tan pronto como volvió a ponerse de pie, fue golpeado por una explosiva onda de choque que lo mandó a volar hasta que chocó con un árbol.

Apenas teniendo tiempo de recuperarse, vio la figura de Spike descender sobre él, listo para partirlo en dos con su espada. Dio una vuleta de barril frente a él para evitar el golpe y huyó a toda velocidad de regreso al campo de batalla a buscar un arma, pero no fue necesario, otra onda de choque lo envió en esa direcció puso de pie y se horrorizó al ver los cadáveres mutilados y/o quemados de sus hombres. Volteó su vista de regreso al bosque al escuchar el diabólico gruñido del dragón que ahora bien parecía el amo de su destino. Spike se abrió paso lentamente hacia el campo de batalla y moviendo su brazo izquierdo, le acercó dos espadas al líder vampiro. Este le echó una mirada de confusión.

-Pelea- susurró.

El líder vampiro no supo si reír o llorar. Spike no había salido ileso del combate. Tenía una cortada muy larga a lo lardo de su pecho. Las membranas de sus alas, en especial la derecha, estaban desgarradas. Tenía una herida en el antebrazo derecho y su pierna izquierda. Y claro, le hacía falta su mano izquierda. Aun así, el vampiro sabía que no tenía oportunidad. Spike ya había matado a sus dieciséis colegas. ¿Qué podía hacer él solo?-

-Pelea- repitió Spike.

El vampiro se mordió el labio inferior. Si iba a morir al menos lo haría luchando. Tomó las espadas y cargó contra el dragón. Spike sonrió. Detuvo el golpe en forma de equis de ambas espadas y empujó a su rival. Continuó bloqueando los golpes de su atacante sin problemas, no tomándose la molestia de contra atacar.

Frustrado, el vampiro dio un salto sorpresivo, lanzando un golpe en el aire que logró cortar la mejilla derecha de Spike. No era gran cosa, pero al menos el vampiro ya no se iría a la tumba sin poder decir que logró lastimar al dragón.

Spike supo que era momento de terminar la pelea. Extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia algún lugar del campo de batalla arrastrando hacia él una lanza. Deteniéndose a centímetros de su muñeca, como sostenida por una mano invisible. La lanza comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, emulando a las aspas de los motores de un dirigible.

Abatió su mortal arma contra su enemigo que trató por todos los medios esquivar o bloquear los golpes de la cierra giratoria. El zumbido y viento de la lanza giratoria sacudía a todos los árboles cercanos. Finalmente, con un golpe bien conectado y un bloqueo mal apoyado, Spike desarmó a su oponente. En veloz movimiento de su Glamdring, Spike despojó a su rival de ambas piernas con un golpe horizontal, y luego de su brazo y ala derecha con un golpe vertical. Finalmente y antes de que el cuerpo cayera al piso, Spike detuvo la rotación de la lanza usándola para una fuerte estocada que atravesó al vampiro, clavándolo en un árbol.

-No te aflijas. Incluso si me hubieras devuelto a Celesta, tenía planeado matarlos a todos. Todos ustedes firmaron su sentencia de muerte cuando se atrevieron a lastimar y secuestrar a la princesa… Mi Princesa-

Spike saboreaba su victoria, mientras preparaba el golpe final.

-Y otra cosa: La próxima vez no aprietes tanto el mango del arma. Se te cansa la mano más rápido y es más fácil que lo sueltes-

Con eso Spike partió al vampiro en dos con su Glamdring, para luego desatar un infierno sobre él.

Aspiró y exhaló profundamente dejando a la adrenalina en su sangre quemarse. La batalla había terminado. Y aún con todas sus heridas había sido el vencedor. Finalmente su mente se desconectó del campo de batalla, y volvió a centrarse en la nueva dueña de sus anhelos.

-¡Celestia!-

Encontró a la Princesa tirada en el piso donde la había dejado. Celestia llevaba un par de gruesas esposas en sus patas delanteras y traseras. Un chaleco metálico con el que no había forma de que ella pudiera abrir sus alas. Una bolsa negra en la cabeza.

Spike se arrodilló junto a ella y con cuidado de no lastimarla rompió las cadenas y los grilletes de sus tobillos. Tomó a la princesa en su brazo derecho y la acomodó para sacarle la bolsa. Al hacerlo se topó con que además le habían colocado un apretado bozal.

-Hijos de puta. Ojalá los hubiera matado más despacio- dijo Spike, cortando la correa del bozal y retirándolo cuidadosamente.

-Celestia… Celestia despierta por favor- dijo angustiado, tratando de despertar a la princesa.

-Celestia por favor despierta. Ya estás a salvo-

Se dispuso a quitarle el chaleco metálico que tenía, pero no encontró un punto por donde abrirlo, salvo un pequeño orificio donde supuso se introducía la llave. Spike se preparó para forzar la ruptura del chaleco, jalándolo en todas direcciones con su telequinesis, pero al primer estirón la princesa despertó con un protestante grito de aflicción.

-¿¡Celesita!?-

La princesa no respondió. Solo se recargó en él dejando su cabeza en su hombro, respirando muy agitadamente. Apenas recuperó un poco el aliento, comenzó a forcejear para alejarse del dragón.

-¡Celestia detente, soy yo Spike! Estás a salvo!-

La princesa dejó de resistirse y miró al dragón a los ojos. Sus hermosos orbes amatistas se veían rojizos al estar inyectados de sangre y tenía las pupilas muy dilatadas.

_Está drogada. _Se dijo Spike.

-¿S… sp…pike?- preguntó débilmente.

-Aquí estoy mi princesa. Aquí estoy- dijo abrazándola suavemente.

-Estas a salvo- susurró en su oído.

Celestia se relajó y comenzó a dar largas y profundas inhalaciones, mientras reposaba su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-Spike estás herido- musitó la princesa, notando el corte que recorría el pecho del dragón.

-N-no te preocupes por eso. Es una herida suprficial. Estoy bien-

-D-déjame curarte- dijo ella, apoyándose con sus cascos el pecho de él para incorporarse.

-Celestia no te esfuerces. Estás agotada-

-Estoy lo bastante bien para curar una herida así- dijo con determinación.

Pero en vez de lanzar un hechizo la princesa dio un desgarrador grito y cayó de espaldas, siendo atrapada por el dragón.

-¿¡Celestia que pasó?!-

La princesa no pudo responder inmediatamente. Se cubrió la cabeza con ambos cascos y jadeó adolorida unos instantes.

-N-no lo sé. Intenté reunir magia para e-el hechizo. Pero solo sentí como si m-mi cuerno creciera en dirección contraria y se enterrara en mi cerebro- respondió adolorida y confundida.

-Celestia, creo que esos vampiros te drogaron. Hasta que no podamos estar seguros es mejor que no hagas ningún esfuerzo. Tú solo relájate. Estoy bien, te lo aseguro. Tú estás a salvo, es todo lo que importa- le habló cálidamente.

La respiración de Celestia finalmente se normalizó y miró a los ojos del dragón. Sonrió melancólica y lo abrazó por el cuello, afectuosamente.

-Mi ángel de la guarda… Sabía que vendrías por mí-

-Por supuesto que sí. Ni mil vampiros habrían podido detenerme- respondió, devolviendo el abrazo.

-Estaba preocupada… Temí que… Se hubieran encargado de ti, antes de ir por mí en el dirigible-

Esto llenó a Spike de vergüenza.

-Perdóname. No debí dejarte sola. Te abandoné y por eso es que te secuestraron. Perdóname por favor Celestia- se disculpó avergonzado.

-No, fue mi culpa en primer lugar por traernos a este estúpido viaje. Si por lo menos te hubiera hecho caso y hubiéramos tomado el vuelo de medio día… Habríamos cruzado sanos y salvos…-

-No quiero escuchar eso- la silenció.

-Este viaje fue maravilloso. Una de las mejores experiencias que he tenido. Y siempre te estaré agradeció de que me pidieras acompañarte-

Celestia deseaba protestar, pero le dolía mucho la cabeza y todo el cuerpo. Decidió que lo mejor sería reposar un rato, mientras Spike continuaba acariciando sus cabellos.

-Spike…- lo llamó, después de un rato.

-¿Tu mano izquierda?-

Spike detuvo sus caricias un instante para después continuar, disimuladamente.

-¿Spike por qué solo usas tu brazo derecho?- continuó.

El dragón no respondió.

-Spike, déjame ver tu mano izquierda…-

Spike suspiró, sabiendo que ella tendría que enterarse tarde o temprano de todos modos. Extendió su brazo izquierdo que había mantenido oculto tras su espalda, para mostrárselo a la princesa. Celestia se horrorizó al ver que la realidad era mucho peor que sus temores.

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso?- inquirió al ver la carne chamuscada de su muñeca y el espacio vacío, donde debería haber estado su mano.

-Cometí un estúpido error. No te preocupes-

Celestia en cuestión de segundos comenzó a llorar, rogándole al dragón que la perdonara.

-¡Perdóname Spike! ¡Yo te metí en esto! Por mi culpa estás así. Por mi culpa tuviste que pelear con esos monstruos. Lo lamento, lo lamento tanto-

-Celestia por favor. Son gajes del oficio- bromeó.

-Pero esto es diferente. No tendrías que haber luchado esa batalla si yo no nos hubiera traído a estas estúpidas vacaciones-

Celestia solo siguió llorando y disculpándose.

-Celestia por favor. Te comportas como si me hubieran quitado algo irremplazable. Para el fin de mes me crecerá una mano nueva- dijo despreocupadamente.

Esto finalmente consiguió tranquilizar a la princesa.

-¿Pero a ti? ¿Qué cosa en el universo sería capaz de llenar el espacio vacío que tú dejarías en tu ausencia? ¿Qué sería de mi sin ti?- inquirió cálidamente.

Celestia se sonrojó y bajó la vista, lejos de Spike. Lo abrazó tímidamente y escondió su rostro en su pecho.

-Spike… Esto significa… ¿Qué aún puedo tener esperanzas? ¿Qué todavía podemos… ¿Que aún hay oportunidad de que tú y yo…- no se atrevía a terminar la pregunta.

Spike sonrió. Y abrazó cariñosamente a la princesa. Siempre hubo esperanza. Siempre hubo la posibilidad. La única diferencia es que ahora ya no estaba aterrado de admitirlo.

-Celestia, yo no sé lo que…- su cálida vista se volvió fría y miró hacia lo profundo del bosque.

Liberó a la confundida princesa de su abrazo y se puso de pié frente a ella.

-Impresionante. No esperaba menos del famoso Lord Spike "El Impulso Especrtal"- dijo una chillante y burlesca voz.

De entre la penumbra que se formaba entre los árboles emergió una figura cubierta e una capucha azul oscuro. Cubierta de símbolos extraños y cargando un cetro de la misma complexión. Si tuviera que suponer, Spike apostaría a que era un hechicero.

-Tal parece que me subestimaron- dijo Spike.

-Fatalmente- acompañó el individuo.

Se quitó la capucha revelando un vampiro más.

-¿Trabajas con el resto de esos matones?-

-Muy a mi pesar, pero sí-

-Entonces vete antes de que te envíe a hacerles compañía al Naraka-

-Me temo que no puedo retirarme sin llevarme a la princesa conmigo-

Spike se rió burlonamente.

-¿De verdad crees que podrás llevarte a la princesa? Mira de tras de mí. La única forma en que eso ocurrirá será si logras arrebatarla de mis dedos helados y muertos. Y basta con que mires detrás de mí para saber que tú solo no lo lograrás-

-¿Estás seguro de eso?-

Terminando la pregunta, Spike extendió su mano hacia el vampiro, cerrándola con fuerza. Inmediatamente después el hechicero sintió una aplastante fuerza alrededor de su tronco que le partió barias costillas y sus alas en múltiples secciones. El vampiro cayó al piso de rodillas, estornudando sangre.

-Sí, estoy muy seguro. El resultado de esta lucha se decidió incluso antes de empezar. Ahora lárgate y vuelve al agujero del que volviste-

Spike se dio media vuelta y regresó con su amada alicornio. Cambiando su fría mirada por una cálida que le hiciera saber a Celestia que ya todo estaba bien.

-Ven Celestia. Vámonos a casa- dijo extendiéndole su mano.

La princesa le sonrió y extendió su casco hacia su mano. Spike se permitió crecer un poco para que le fuera posible cargar a la princesa cómodamente con un solo brazo. Con ella a salvo y junto a él se dispuso a caminar el resto del camino de regreso a Canterlot, llevando su espada flotando cerca de él.

-¿Vas a irte así nada más? ¿Te crees realmente que eres un guerrero Santo o algo así? ¿¡Qué diferencia hay entre tú y yo viendo toda esta mutilación y muerte que desataste esta noche?!- inquirió el vampiro. Escupiendo cada palabra llena de odio y desprecio.

Spike siguió andando sin intenciones de responder.

-¡Él no se parece en nada a ti, demonio!- gritó la Princesa, sorprendiendo a ambos guerreros.

-Jajaja… Hasta la princesa del sol se traga esa tontería. ¡Mírame bien hipócrita! ¡ ¡Contempla el rostro de tu muerte! !- gritó enfermizamente.

Entonces el hechicero hizo algo que desconcertó al dragón y la alicornio. Se apuñaló con su propio cetro, atravesándose de lado a lado. Pero el sujeto sabía lo que hacía. Pues en vez de simplemente escurrir de su cuerpo, la sangre que de él empezó a salir formó un círculo a su alrededor, detallando un montón de símbolos en él.

-Está… ¡Es un hechizo de invocación!- dijo Celestia, reconociendo la naturaleza del encantamiento.

-¡Invocación las escamas de mi trasero!- dijo Spike, lanzando una bola de fuego donde estaba el vampiro. Y aunque conectó un golpe directo, al disiparse la explosión vieron que el círculo de invocación estaba intacto. Mientras que el cuerpo de su artífice se evaporaba en el centro, formando una bruma negra.

-Es un hechizo muy poderoso. El llamado ya está en progreso- dijo Celestia.

-¿Llamado? ¿A quién? ¿De dónde?- preguntó confundido Spike.

Celestia enfocó su vista en los sellos del círculo. Se le enfrió la sangre al reconocer la inscripción.

-Del Tártaro-

-¿Estás segura? He sabido que algunos vampiros son Nigromantes ¿Pero esto?-

-¡No hay tiempo Spike, debemos irnos!-

Ambos escucharon un fuerte rugido que venía del interior de círculo donde una extraña figura empezaba a formarse. Spike no sabía que era, pero podía sentir una presencia abrumadora y poderosa. De momento solo era una gran masa negra de la que solo podía detallar un par de alas.

-¡Spike despierta! ¡Tenemos que irnos!- gritaba la princesa, tratando de llamar su atención.

Spike sabía que tenía tres opciones

Escapar con la princesa y esperar que esa cosa no los alcanzara.

Enfrentar al monstruo y proteger a Celestia en el proceso, como hizo con los vampiros.

Enfrentar al monstruo para que Celestia escape en el proceso, y con suerte matar al demonio o al menos darle tiempo a Celestia de alejarse lo suficiente para ponerse a salvo.

_Celestia… Debo ponerla a salvo por encima de todo. _

-¡Spike! ¡Por Cronos, reacciona!-

Spike bajó a la princesa, haciendo que se parara en sus cuatro patas.

-¿Puedes correr?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Puedes correr?-

-C-creo que sí-

-Pues corre. Canterlot debería estar en esa dirección. Corre y hagas lo que hagas no te detengas ni mires atrás. Yo voy a enfrentar a esa cosa- dijo Spike, parándose entre la princesa y el círculo de invocación.

-¡¿Estás loco?! Estás herido, te matará-

-¡Esto no está a discusión! ¡Vete ya!-

-¡No! No puedes pedirme que te abandone así ¡Vámonos!- suplicó Celestia, empezando a llorar.

-Aunque intentemos huir esa cosa nos va a alcanzar. Y no puedo permitir que te capture. Descuida, no me matarán tan fácilmente. Soy el guerrero más poderoso de tu ejército. Tenme algo de fe ¿Quieres?- dijo, tratando de calmar a la princesa.

Celestia solo lo siguió mirando con desesperación. Un segundo rugido de la bestia, la sacó de su trance.

-Celestia ya no hay tiempo. Debes irte. Por favor… No quiero que te hagan daño- susurró, acariciando su mejilla.

Celestia cerró los ojos con fuerza. Lanzó sus cascos a los hombros del dragón y le robó un beso. Lleno de amor. Lleno de angustia. Pues sabía que quizás sería la última vez en que pudiera ver a Spike.

-No mueras… Regresa a mi… ¡Hagas lo que hagas no te mueras y regresa a mí!- gritó con desesperación, para luego empezar su fuga a toda velocidad.

Spike solo pudo sonreír con melancolía y verla marcharse.

Volvió su mirada hacia el monstruo, que finalmente emergía del círculo de invocación. El demonio emergió con pesados pazos. Medía unos diez metros, por lo que Spike podía ver. Era todo negro con piel sin pelo. De aspecto arrugada y textura pútrida. Tenía sus dos alas, una larga cola con lo que parecía un enorme aguijón de hueso en la punta. Un rostro estirado hacia el frente en forma de punta de flecha con un par de cuernos en la cabeza, sin oídos.

-Qué feo estás- dijo Spike.

-Ignorante. ¿Tan mal herido estás que ya no reconoces a la muerte cuando la tienes frente a ti?- preguntó con una voz de ultratumba que hacía eco.

-Aún puedes hablar. Eso tampoco me lo esperaba-

-Espero que hayas disfrutado tu beso. Porque fue el último vestigio de placer que conocerás en este mundo-

-Sí, fue un buen beso. A pesar de las circunstancias. Es por eso…- Spike llevó su muñeca derecha cerca de su boca, para liberar el seguro de su brazalete de Mahakala.

-… Por eso es que no pienso morir sin haberme llevado a esa poni a mi cama-

Unos momentos después Spike sintió como si su sangre hirviera con la energía que el brazalete había estado suprimiendo. Su cuerpo se encendió en un aura roja, al mismo tiempo que empezó a aumentar de tamaño.

-Soy uno de los poderosos guerreros forjados en Shinto. Mi corazón solo conoce el valor. Mi fuego purifica a los viles. Mi espada solo habla verdad. ¡Mi ira deshace la maldad! ¡Soy Spike "El Impulso Espectral"! ¡TÚ FIN LLEGÓ!-

Para el final de su lema, Spike había crecido hasta estar casi a la altura de su rival, quien aunque no intimidado, ciertamente estaba sorprendido del cambio.

-¡Más bien tú fin, fanfarrón!- gritó la bestia corriendo hacia él para iniciar la batalla.

Spike llenó sus pulmones de aire y liberó un devastador mar de fuego contra su rival. Pero las inmensas llamas probaron ser inútiles, pues la bestia siguió corriendo en medio de ellas como si nada. Sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, Spike fue recibió un zarpazo en la quijada que lo hico caer de espaldas. Antes de que se levantara, el monstruo se dejó caer de lleno encima de él, tomándolo por los hombros para que no se levantara. Spike logró enfocar su vista para ver como el aguijón de la cola de su rival iba directamente contra su rostro, listo para perforar su cráneo.

Haciendo uso de sus poderes, logró detener el aguijón a una distancia peligrosamente corta de sus ojos. Sin darle tiempo a su rival de preguntarse por qué el dragón seguía con vida, Spike concentró su energía psíquica alrededor del aguijón para retorcerlo hasta desgarrarlo y desprenderlo de su portador. Adolorido pero lejos de derrotado, la bestia comenzó a lanzar múltiples zarpazos contra Spike quien intentaba desesperadamente bloquearlos con su brazo bueno. Uno de los golpes por poco le saca el ojo derecho. La bestia se elevó para tomar impulso y lanzar un golpe junto al peso de todo su cuerpo, pero nuevamente Spike logró bloquearlo con un bloqueo de ambos brazos y su telequinesis.

Posó ambas piernas sobre el vientre de su rival y en compañía de un impulso psíquico, logró quitárselo de encima. Spike se puso de pie tan rápidamente como pudo. Notó que su espada Glamdring seguía en el suelo muy cerca de él, así que la recogió con sus poderes.

-¡Ho por favor! Usaré esa cosa como mondadientes cuando termine contigo- se burló el demonio.

Spike sonrió malévolamente, para después lanzar su espada cual kunai y clavarla en el ojo izquierdo de su oponente que se retorció de dolor, dándole la espalda.

-¡Ojo por ojo!- gritó Spike.

Montó a la bestia, rodeándola por el cuello con su brazo derecho y comenzó a golpearlo en la cabeza con su codo izquierdo. No pudiendo quitárselo de encima el monstruo levantó vuelo y empezó a sacudirse en el aire. Rápidamente, el intento de Spike desnucar a su oponente se convirtió en un desesperado intento de no caer. Finalmente su agarre se resbaló, pero antes de caer logró sostenerse de una de las alas de su rival usando su mano y su quijada, haciendo que ambos cayeran.

Spike logró equilibrarse lo suficiente para caer sin lastimarse, no tanto así su rival que rodó por el piso. Spike se levantó trabajosamente solo para recibir un golpe tras otro en su cara y pecho. Tras recibir varios golpes, finalmente logró hacer un bloqueo psíquico y su brazo izquierdo. Intentó lanzar un golpe de su mano derecha, pero fue detenido por el monstruo, quedando ambos en un bloqueo. Spike entonces usó su cola, desde detrás de su cabeza, para golpear a su rival en la cara. Repitió esto barias veces, hasta que el monstro respondió lanzando un ataque con las espinas de la punta de sus alas, usándolas como las pinzas de ua mantis religiosa. Spike logró poner su antebrazo izquierdo entre las pinzas, pero no logró formar un escudo a tiempo, por lo que las pinzas perforaron su carne. Aprovechando la distracción de Spike, demonio se levantó y pateó a Spike en el estómago, rompiendo el bloqueo y desgarrándole parte de su ya de por sí herido brazo izquierdo..

-Eres bueno… Hace tiempo que no tenía un duelo así- dijo Spike, sosteniendo su brazo maltrecho.

-Ni volverás a tenerlo- respondió su oponente, tallándose la cara.

-Pero sin importar lo mucho que esté gozando de este combate, es momento de ponerle fin-

-¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso?-

-Acabo de notar que nunca te sacaste a Glamdring del ojo- reveló Spike, malévolamente.

-¿Y eso que tiene que…-

Antes de terminar su pregunta, Spike levantó su mano derecha con sus dedos índice y medio, extendidos hacia adelante. El demonio sintió un fuerte impacto sobre todo en su ojo izquierdo. Lo que empujó la espada en su ojo hasta su cerebro. Spike corrió hacia él, embistiéndolo y derribándolo. Mientras el demonio se revolcaba de dolor en el piso, Spike lo piso en el pecho con todas sus fuerzas, partiéndole la caja torácica. Se sentó sobre su pecho y con su brazo derecho comenzó a lanzar un golpe tras otro sobre el rostro de la bestia.

En un desesperado intento por defenderse el monstruo levantó ambos brazos. Spike tomó la muñeca derecha de su rival para jalarle el brazo y patear su hombro con todas sus fuerzas, desprendiéndole el brazo. Abrió la boca de la bestia y con su mano en forma de pinza, lo sostuvo de su quijada inferior.

-Muérete ya cabrón- gruñó, antes de arrancarle la mandíbula.

Finalmente se puso de pie y lanzó un golpe con todas su fuerzas sobre lo que quedaba del rostro del que había sido su oponente, aplastándolo completamente. Spike dejó su puño en el suelo un momento antes de sentir un punzante dolor en sus nudillos. Al retraer el puño descubrió que se había lastimado con su propia espada.

-Buen trabajo nena- dijo cómicamente.

Spike se apartó del cadáver del monstruo y se sentó en el piso, jadeando pesadamente, sintiendo el cansancio y dolor reclamar su cuerpo ahora que su adrenalina estaba bajando.

-A Agnus le habría fascinado esto- bromeó Spike, recordando a su gruñón Maestro.

Levantó su vista hacia el cielo. No tenía tiempo para sangrar, sentir dolor, y especialmente para descansar. Tenía algo demasiado importante en peligro como para preocuparse de cualquiera de esas otras cosas.

-Celestia…-

* * *

Celestia había perdido noción de cuanto había corrido. Pero sabía con certeza que jamás en su vida corrió tanto. Su carrera llegó a su muy necesario final, cuando las protestas de su cuerpo se volvieron demasiado grandes como para permitirle dar otro paso.

Cantidades industriales de sudor escurrían todo su cuerpo. Sus piernas se agitaban como un mar embravecido, lanzando ondas de dolor por todo su cuerpo. Sus casos se sentían pesadas y ardientes, como bloques de metal al rojo vivo. Por más que jalaba oxígeno, sentía que se ahogaría en cualquier momento, y el chaleco restringiendo el movimiento de su pecho no ayudaba. Su corazón palpitaba con tanta fuerza, que juraría que se trataba de un animal salvaje tratando desesperadamente de su jaula. Y finalmente su cerebro se sentía como una patata con demasiado tiempo en el microondas. Le ardía sobre manera, su percepción espacial se reducía a cada instante, y su vista se nublaba y aclaraba constantemente.

Finalmente Celestia se recargó en el tronco del primer árbol que tuvo frente a ella y se dejó caer sobre el piso. Ahí se quedó hiperventilando, tratando de recuperarse. Finalmente después de un rato empezó a sentirse mejor. Entonces y notando que se había alejado lo suficiente como para no escuchar los estruendos de la batalla, Celestia se puso a llorar.

-Perdóname Spike… Perdóname por favor. Perdóname por abandonarte. Perdóname por ser tan débil e inservible… Perdóname- murmuró en voz alta, ocultando el rostro entre sus cascos, para que nadie viera su vergüenza.

-Madre… Padre… Dioses que están en los cielos… Por favor no permitan que muera. Protéjanlo por favor- imploró a los Ancestros.

Celestia siguió llorando y rezando por el bienestar de su amado dragón, hasta que el cansancio se hizo demasiado grande hasta para eso. descanzó unos instantes hasta que se sintió mejor. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, Celestia se puso de pie.

-No puedo quedarme dormida. Debo regresar a Canterlot de inmediato y conseguir ayuda para Spike- se dijo a sí misma, con determinación.

Pero entonces tuvo la perturbadora noción de estar siendo observada. Caminó un par de pasos ignorando aquél presentimiento. Pero el presentimiento comenzó a convertirse en un escalofrío. Finalmente escuchó el crujir de una rama. Sin voltear a ver, Celestia salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

Escuchó el sonido de gruñidos y aullidos. Timberwolves.

_Soy la malparida deidad del sol y me van a comer una jauría de apestosos, despreciables, nido de termitas timberwolves. ¡Soy una maldita vergüenza!_

Celestia siguió corriendo sin mirar atrás, saltando arbustos y evitando ramas. Su cuerpo, rápidamente comenzó a protestar nuevamente, pero sus instintos de supervivencia la hacían seguir a pesar del dolor y la falta de aire.

Llegó a un gigantesco río. El flujo no era muy fuerte, pero luciendo muy profundo y por la distancia que debía nadar, Celestia no estaba segura de sí sería capaz de llegar al otro lado. Claro que… No tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Se arrojó al rió y comenzó a nadar desesperadamente al otro lado. Los lobos la siguieron y empezaron a cortar la distancia.

-¡No! ¡Aléjense de mí!- gritaba llena de pánico la princesa.

Uno de los lobos más cercanos a ella ya estaba lanzando mordidas. Celestia casi podía sentir su aliento detrás de sus orejas. De pronto sintió un fuerte tirón en su cola. El lobo debió haber alcanzado el largo pelaje de su cola y ahora lo estaba usando para jalarla hacia él.

-¡NO, NO, NO!- gritaba horrorizada Celestia, derramando lágrimas.

De pronto se elevó una columna de agua por encima del río arrastrando al lobo y a la princesa. Celestia fue soltada por las fauces del lobo y volvió a caer al caudal del río. Reemprendió tan rápido como pudo su escape hacia el otro lado, mientras a su espalda escuchaba los aullidos de batalla y dolor de los lobos, como los rugidos de otra criatura desconocida. Finalmente al llegar a la orilla, giró su cabeza para descubrir que sus perseguidores ahora luchaban por sus propias vidas, al enfrentar a una hidra de tres cabezas.

Celestia salió del agua tan silenciosamente como pudo. Caminó de espaldas sin despegar su vista de la hidra. Mala elección, pues resbaló con una piedra que no vio. Una de las cabezas giró al escuchar el ruido y pronto avisó a las demás cabezas que había comida de carne y hueso. Celestia sintió su sangre volverse hielo al tener los seis ojos de la hidra encima de ella.

_Se terminó… Voy a morir. Spike… Twilight… Perdónenme. _

Las cabezas rugieron al unísonos, precipitándose contra la princesa. Poco antes de que su cuerpo fuera despedazado por las tres fauces, Celestia fue jalada por una fuerza desconocida que la lanzó volando por los aires, muy lejos de su atacante. Su estrepitoso vuelo llegó a su fin cuando cayó suavemente sobre una superficie cálida y escamosa. Un gran rugido sacudió la tierra.

-¡SPIKE!- gritó la princesa, desde su mano.

La hidra rugió de regreso, aceptando el desafío del dragón. Mala suerte para ella, enfrentar a un enemigo totalmente desconocido. Spike exhaló una gran marea de fuego que consumió el cuerpo de la hidra. Aterrada y envuelta en llamas, la hidra regresó al rió y emprendió un escape a toda marcha.

La princesa estaba a salvo. Spike finalmente se podía dar el lujo de descansar. Se desplomó de frente sobre el piso, respirando pesadamente. Contemplando las condiciones en que se encontraba su amigo, Celestia entró en pánico.

-¡Spike! ¡Spike aguanta!-

-Calma Celestia… No toda esta sangre es mía-

-Pero Spike… Tu brazo… Tu ojo… Tú…- entre lágrimas y gimoteos se acercó hasta la enorme cabeza del dragón, la cual abrazó para ponerse a llorar abiertamente.

-¡LO LAMENTO! ¡Perdóname por favor! ¡Soy tan inservible!- comenzó a gritar histéricamente.

-Celestia por favor… Me duele la cabeza-

Celestia se mordió los labios y cerró la boca.

-Gracias- respondió Spike.

-¿P-puedes levantarte?- preguntó.

-No… Estoy muy cansado. Y he perdido mucha sangre-

Celestia no tenía palabras para expresar su miedo y tristeza. Pero sobre todo miedo. Miedo a que esta situación le sonaba abrumadoramente familiar.

Spike muriendo. Ella junto a él incapaz de hacer magia ni nada para poder ayudarlo. Él muriendo al final del acto, para dejarla triste y sola.

_No… ¡No, no no! No puede ser… Es como mi sueño..._

-Spike resiste por favor. Debes levantarse. Debemos regresar a Canterlot, ya no debe faltar mucho- alentó la princesa, no queriendo pensar que el mayor de sus temores se haría realidad.

-No puedo. He gastado demasiada magia. Y si sigo haciendo esfuerzo no quedará nada que evite que me desangre o me muera a causa de mis heridas. Necesito reposar, eso es todo-

Celestia se quedó parada frente a él, comprendiendo su gran impotencia. Pronto el sueño y el cansancio se apoderaron de ella. No tenía idea de la hora, no tenía magia y estaba muy agotada.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- se atrevió a preguntar.

Spike la miró y Celestia fue elevada en el aire, hasta quedar sobre la cabeza del dragón.

-Trata de dormir un poco-

-¿Sobre tu cabeza?- preguntó confundida.

-Cerca de mi boca, donde están mis colmillos. Así ningún depredador se atreverá a acercarte a ti- explicó.

-Entiendo-

-Lamento que no sea muy cómodo-

-Tonterías. ¿Qué más podría desear?- corrigió ella.

Desde su posición Celestia miró el cuerpo del dragón. Su brazo izquierdo mutilado. Sus alas desgarradas. Heridas superficiales y profundas en todas partes. Y sangre. Sangre en todas partes. Celestia lloró lo más silenciosamente que pudo, esperando que el dragón no lo notara.

-Esto no fue tu culpa Celestia- dijo Spike.

Celestia aspiró profundamente tratando de calmarse.

-¿Te pondrás mejor por la mañana verdad?-

-El sueño nos rejuvenece-

-Bien- respondió ella, recostándose sobre el cráneo de su guardián.

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer Celestia. Y lo volvería a hacer una y mil veces-

No hubo respuesta. Solo suaves y pausadas respiraciones, propias de alguien que duerme.

-Descansa mi princesa. Yo te protejo- susurró Spike, durmiéndose poco después.

* * *

_Inspirado afectuosamente en la canción "I need a Hero" de Bonnie Tyler. Pero busquen la versión de Shrek 2. _

_Finalmente pasó. Todas esas putas historias que se empeñan a convertir a MLPFiM en Lord of The Rings o Final Fantasy, por fin influyeron en mí. La cosa más violenta que escrito hasta ahora, de entre todas mis historias. ¿Qué tal quedó? Me conformo con tener la seguridad de que no era lo que estaban esperando. _

_Dejen sus reviews. Nos vemos en la próxima. _


	7. Como la flor

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**Como la flor**

Spike despertó de su pesado sueño. Miró techo su habitación de hospital, con un solo ojo. Su derecho estaba cubierto por un parche.

-Buenos días- dijo una suave y familiar voz.

-¿Luna?- preguntó sorprendido al verla junto a la cama.

-¿Esperabas a tu hada madrina Spike?- preguntó cómicamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó confundido.

-¿¡Cómo que qué hago?! ¡Vigilo a mi mutilado amigo que está en el hospital!- respondió indignada.

-¿En qué otra parte estaría?-

-N-no sé. ¿Gobernando Equestria suena lógico? O con tu… ¡Celestia! ¿Cómo está?- preguntó exaltado el dragón, muy preocupado por la alicornio blanca.

-Cel está bien Spike. Esta sana y salva, gracias a ti. ¿Tú la trajiste a salvo de regreso, recuerdas?- dijo Luna para tranquilizar al dragón.

-Entiendo-

Luna sonrió, se acercó al dragón y lo abrazó cariñosamente.

-Gracias a la Voluntad del Universo que despiertas- susurró.

Spike respondió al abrazo gustoso.

Al día siguiente del secuestro frustrado de Celestia, ella y Spike habían logrado regresar a Canterlot. Pero dadas las deplorables condiciones físicas de ambos, les había costado casi todo el día volver. Poco después de su arribo fueron llevados al hospital, no sin que antes se dispararan los chismes y rumores por toda la capital respecto a qué había pasado realmente en ese viaje y qué era realmente la relación entre la princesa y el capitán.

-¿Qué tal los medios?- preguntó Spike, no queriendo saber la respuesta.

-Salieron en la primera plana de casi todos los diarios. Algunos tuvieron la osadía de decir que tú y Celestia en realidad estaban en un escape de amor. ¡¿Qué tontería, cierto?!- preguntó Luna.

-S-sí que locura. ¿A quién se le ocurre?- respondió Spike, tratando de copiar su humor.

_Ho Luna. Si yo te contara del viaje._

-¿Dónde está Celestia ahora?-

-En el palacio. Preparando una junta con el General Buster Sword y Death Penalty, junto a un montón de oficiales del ejército y unos cuantos nobles. Además de Ragnarok y Cadence, quienes no se hicieron esperar llegar-

-¿Por qué se ha convocado una reunión así?- preguntó Spike, muy anonadado.

-Guerra Spike… La Amenaza de guerra- dijo Luna.

-¿Qué quieres decir?! ¿Guerra contra quienes?- preguntó, muy preocupado.

-Si estamos en lo correcto: Contra los Vampiros. Pero todavía no lo sabemos-

-… Entiendo-

Guardaron silencio un momento. Luna se talló el hombro izquierdo con su casco, dándose valor para lo que haría a continuación.

-Dime Spike ¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó disimuladamente.

-Ya que lo mencionas, sí-

-¡Ho muy bien! Espera un momento por favor. Te tengo una sorpresa- dijo la princesa de la noche, saliendo corriendo de la habitación sin decir nada más.

Momentos más tarde, Luna regresó con un carrito, una pequeña olla y un plato con cubiertos. Luna destapó la olla, dejando escapar el tentador aroma que Spike conocía muy bien.

-¡Ta-dah! ¡Sopa de Ton Yun!- dijo, mientras le servía un plato.

-Mi favorita. Lo recordaste- dijo Spike.

-Claro que sí. La hice yo misma- reveló.

-¿En serio?-

-Sí. La comida del hospital no es famosa por ser sabrosa, y pensé en prepárate tu sopa favorita. Pruébala y dime que te parece- dijo Luna, con algo de torpeza.

-Con gusto-

_Luna parece algo nerviosa. Me pregunto en qué estará pensando. _Se dijo Spike.

_Si no le gusta me muero… _Pensó Luna.

-Delicioso- dijo Spike luego de probar la primera cucharada.

-¡Ho qué bueno! Me alegra que te gustara- gritó Luna, llena de dicha.

-… ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Spike, extrañado.

-He… Sí, sí claro. Es que temía que no fuera a gustarte. Con lo mal que tú y Celestia la pasaron, quería darte algo que te levantara un poco los ánimos- respondió Luna, sonrojándose un poco.

-Bueno muchas gracias. Pero no era necesario que te tomaras tantas molestias. No fue culpa tuya lo que pasó-

-Pero soy culpable de no haber podido hacer nada al respecto- corrigió, avergonzada.

-Incapacitaron a Celestia para usar magia, no había forma de que pidiéramos ayuda. Al menos todo salió bien al final- respondió Spike y siguió comiendo su sopa.

-Esto está delicioso. ¿Me sirves más?-

-¡Toda la que quieras!- respondió Luna, recobrando sus ánimos.

* * *

Dentro de los muros del palacio de Canterlot, en un salón que no era comúnmente utilizado, estaban la Princesa Celestia y Luna. Los reyes de Ikaruga. Los dos generales y barias autoridades del ejército de Equestria. Algunos nobles y la escribana real, quien tomaría nota de todo lo que ocurriese o fuera dicho en la junta.

-Majestades, Generales, Damas y Caballeros. Gracias a todos por acudir tan rápidamente. Me adelantaré a la primera de sus preguntas. Sí, me encuentro muy bien, gracias, y deseo discutir inmediatamente este asunto en compañía de todos ustedes. Teniente Damocles, proceda por favor- dijo Celestia.

-Sí Majestad. El pasado día primero de junio, a las veintidós mil y 45 horas; su real Majestad, la Princesa Celestia fue secuestrada mientras viajaba de Ponyville a Canterlot en un dirigible de la aerolínea Volairs. Los secuestradores eran vampiros. Un grupo de veinte guerreros, bien armados y bien organizados. Atacaron a la princesa por sorpresa mientras dormía. Antes de ser capturada, la princesa logró fulminar a tres de sus captores con una descarga de luz solar. La princesa fue esposada, amordazada y cegada. Además de que se le colocó un extraño chaleco de fuerza metálico. El Capitán Spike "El impulso Espectral" quien viajaba junto a la princesa como su guarda espaldas, logró interceptar al escuadrón de secuestradores, teniendo que entrar en combate para salvar a la princesa. Ello terminó en la muerte de todos los secuestradores aunque el capitán sufrió barias heridas, entre ellas la pérdida de su mano izquierda. Posterior al combate con el escuadrón de vampiros, apareció uno más, quien utilizó un poderoso hechizo identificado por la princesa Celestia como un hechizo de invocación. Este provocó que el hechicero llamara a un demonio desde el Tártaro. El Capitán Spike entró en combate con el monstruo. Logró vencerlo, pero resultó gravemente herido. Durante la-

-El resto no es relevante para el motivo de esta junta Teniente. Gracias- lo interrumpió Celestia.

-A su servicio Princesa-

-Este es un evento sin precedentes. Y muy, muy preocupante- dijo uno de los nobles.

-¿El equipo de investigación encontró algo en la escena del crimen?- preguntó otra poni.

-¿Se sabe quiénes eran los secuestradores?- inquirió uno más.

-Calma, calma damas y caballeros. Aún no es momento de preguntas- los calmó Luna.

-General Buster Sword, Death Penalty. Su reporte- dijo Celestia.

-Sí majestad- dijo el general Buster Sword.

Un unicornio de ojos azules, pelaje beige, melena amarillo canario. Lucía un extravagante y puntiagudo peinado. Vestía una túnica azul marino y armadura plateada.

-De los cadáveres que fueron recuperados del campo de batalla, no se pudieron extraer datos significativos, dadas las deplorables condiciones de los cuerpos. En cuanto al cadáver del demonio, solo se encontró un depósito de materia orgánica en estado de descomposición. Se trasladó con precaución de regreso a la capital para su análisis. La muestra sigue en estudio, aunque los examinadores concluyen que se trata de los restos de una forma de vida a base de carbón-

-General Death Penalty-

Este era un pegaso de gris, ojos rojos y melena negra y larga. Vestía una armadura negra, con capa roja.

-Entendemos que durante este evento, el Capitán Spike se encontraba en una difícil posición y tuvo una difícil batalla en que además de su propia vida, debía protegerla a usted majestad. Pero al examinar las armas del enemigo nos hemos dado cuenta de que además de bien entrenados, estaban mucho mejor equipados de lo hubiésemos esperado-

Tomó una espada que yacía sobre una mesa a su espalda, junto a otros materiales recuperados del campo de batalla. La puso entonces en medio de la mesa del consejo.

-A simple vista esta es una espada de acero ordinaria. Pero fue recubierta con un una mezcla de pintura para ocultar el la verdadera apariencia del arma-

Tomó otra espada.

-A esta se le ha retirado la cubierta que disfrazaba la hoja. Notarán las diferencias en la pigmentación del metal-

El rey Ragnarok extendió su mano hacia la segunda espada y examinó la hoja. Conocía bien el material.

-Mithril- exclamó.

-Exacto majestad-

-Esos malditos estaban equipados con armas echas para matar dragones- siseó Ragnarok.

-Todas las armas: dagas, espadas, hachas, incluso las puntas de sus flechas estaban hechas de mithril. Pero no solo eso-

El general Buster Sword hizo levitar el chaleco metálico con el que habían apresado a Celestia sobre la mesa.

-Este chaleco le fue colocado a la princesa durante su captura. Es una pieza resistente y sólida con un único cerrojo. El interior está revestido con agujas retráctiles que se clavan en el portador, si el chaleco intenta ser removido por la fuerza. Pero además tiene otras cosas en su interior. Rey Ragnarok, ¿Puede decirnos qué es?-

Ragnarok inspeccionó el chaleco.

-Jemas de Mahakala-

-En gran cantidad y medida-

-Es el mismo diseño de los chalecos que usan los prisioneros en Ikaruga. Esto es tecnología dragón- murmuró Ragnarok.

-Finalmente, del análisis de sangre de la Princesa Celestia, descubrimos que la droga que le fue administraba incluía varias sustancias neurotóxicas, además de Lyrrium. Una sustancia procesada de las jemas de mahakala, que suprime los poderes mágicos de quien la consume- explicó Death Penalty.

-Su análisis caballeros- dijo Celestia.

-Majestad, estos vampiros no eran un grupo de ladrones en busca de una adinerada presa en esa aerolínea. Eran un grupo de guerreros bien entrenados. Bien armados con armas hechas para matar dragones, y equipo para suprimir poderes mágicos-

-No se toparon con usted por casualidad. Abordaron ese dirigible porque sabían que usted viajaba en él. Usted era su objetivo. Su misión era capturarla a usted y solo a usted. Y estaban más que preparados para matar al Capitán Spike de ser necesario-

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio un momento.

-¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿Cómo supieron que mi hermana viajaba en ese dirigible?- dijo Luna.

-Por desgracia, para responder esa respuesta solo tenemos teorías. Y al no tener ningún testigo o criminal prisionero, no podemos extendernos a nada más- dijo Buster.

-Pudieron haber estado infiltrados en Equestria desde hace semanas y se toparon con la Princesa por casualidad durante sus vacaciones, para luego seguirla esperando el momento de atacar. Pudo ser que el mismo hechicero que formó parte del ataque, usara algún hechizo para rastrear a la princesa. Puede…-

-Puede que tengas un traidor- dijo Ragnarok.

Todos los presentes, incluida su esposa, voltearon a ver a Ragnarok.

-Si ustedes no están dispuestos a decirlo lo haré yo: Alguien que sabía de las vacaciones de la princesa contactó a esta banda de vampiros y así ellos supieron dónde encontrarla. Eso sin mencionar el tema de las armas. Aún con los más de cincuenta años que llevamos en hermandad Ikaruga no ha compartido con Equestira sus conocimientos de orfebrería de las jemas de Mahakala. Pero igual estos sujetos las tenías con ellos. Y este chaleco tiene más jemas que cualquiera que haya visto. Fue hecho para suprimir la magia de un ser muy, muy poderoso. En otras palabras, lo hicieron a la medida de la princesa-

Todos quedaron en silencio al escuchar la explicación del rey.

-¿Pero quién podría ser capaz de traicionar a las princesas? Nos han gobernado con justicia y eficiencia por miles de años- habló uno de los nobles.

-No se ha sabido de un intento de traición a nuestras majestades en toda la historia de su reinado- dijo otro.

-Algunos de los presentes en este salón, sabemos que eso no es verdad- contradijo Cadence, ganándose las miradas de todos.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso reina Cadence?-

-Que estoy con mi esposo. Alguien definitivamente traicionó a mi tía e intentó asesinarla contratando a ese grupo de asesinos-

-La teoría del traidor es sustentable. Se tomaron demasiados preparativos para el ataque como para ser coincidencia. La pregunta se vuelve entonces. ¿Quién ordenó el ataque? ¿Quién es nuestro traidor?- dijo Death Penalty.

-Quizás esté en esta misma sala. Después de todo ¿Quiénes serían los más beneficiados si cayera lo corona?- inquirió Raganarok.

-¡Esa es una acusación muy seria Rey!- gritó una condesa indignada.

-Las únicas que sabíamos del viaje vacacional de mi hermana, éramos yo y nuestra sobrina Cadence- intervino Luna.

-Quizás haya un espía o varios de ellos, infiltrados en el castillo. Las posibilidades son inmensas-

-¿Y qué tal si el contratista de los vampiros fue la realeza changeling?- preguntó nada menos que Blue Heir.

La sala enmudeció.

-¡Por supuesto! La reina Chrysalis trató de apoderarse de Equestria no hace mucho. ¿Qué tal si esto fue un segundo intento?- respondió Blue Pride, su hijo.

-Hemos mantenido una pacífica y lucrativa relación con su reino por más de veinte años. ¿Por qué intentaría reconquistarnos ahora? Sobre todo sabiendo que contamos con el apoyo de Ikaruga en caso de guerra- resonó Celestia.

-Pero un changeling es un buen candidato para ser él o los espías de quienes hablábamos. ¿Qué nos asegura que alguno de ellos no logró pasar la seguridad e infiltrarse en el reino y los muros de palacio, para llevar esta información a la reina o a los vampiros directamente?- inquirió otro noble.

-La reina logró vencer a la princesa Celestia durante su invasión. Quizás pensó que era hora de terminar lo que empezó-

-¡Yo siempre estuve en contra de que ayudarnos a esas sabandijas! Debimos dejarlos a la piedad de la Voluntad del Universo -

-Señores estamos perdiendo…- habló Luna.

-¡¿Qué tal si los changeling formaron una alianza con los vampiros sin nosotros saberlo?!- gritó con pánico una noble.

-¡Por Gaia, eso sería terrible!-

-¡Puede que sea verdad!-

-¿¡Y si es verdad?! ¿Qué tal si se preparan para la guerra y el atentado contra la princesa fue solo un preludio de lo que planean?!-

-¡SIELNCIO!- gritó Celestia, usando la voz real.

Los cristales de las ventanas y las cortinas se sacudieron con el estruendo y toda la congregación enmudeció.

-La reina Chrysalis ha probado su lealtad hacia Equestria a lo largo de toda nuestra paz. Y se ha convertido en más que una colega de negocios, es una buena amiga mía y de Luna. Y no discutiré sobre estas ridículas calumnias y cuentos de conspiración sin sentido- sentenció severamente.

Luna dejó que el asombro de los nobles disminuyera un poco antes de aclararse la garganta.

-Ahora discutiremos los términos de las nuevas medidas de seguridad, como respuesta a este atentado- dijo la princesa de la noche.

-Antes de continuar, hay algo más de lo que quisiera hablar majestad-

-Hable conde- respondió Celestia.

-Perdone mi atrevimiento. Pero creo que a muchos de nosotros nos gustaría saber por qué razón eligió al Capitán Spike por sobre su escuadrón de seguridad para acompañarla en este viaje-

Muchos de los otros nobles aprobaron la noción. Celestia no se inmutó. Había esperado que le hicieran esa pregunta.

-El propósito de cualquier viaje vacacional es alejarse de todos los elementos del entorno laboral. Llevar a mi escuadrón de seguridad conmigo habría dado al viaje un aire de formalidad y profesionalismo muy indeseado, que habría entrado en conflicto directo con el propósito mismo de un viaje vacacional. Sin mencionar que habría llamado demasiado la atención- explicó serenamente.

-Pero aun así decidió llevar una escolta- habló otra poni.

-No podía ser lo bastante imprudente como para aventurarme por Equestria yo sola-

-¿Pero por qué al Capitán Spike?-

-Es un guerrero poderoso y capaz. Y tiene un record casi perfecto en el cumplimiento de sus misiones. Además de que es un buen y viejo amigo. En suma de estas cualidades concluí que no había nadie mejor para acompañarme en mis vacaciones. Y considerando que logró traerme sana y salva de regreso a la capital, diría que escogí bien-

-Todo eso suena muy razonable. Pero se están empezando a esparcir rumores…-

-¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó Celestia, con una ceja en alto.

-Rumores sobre los verdaderos motivos de su viaje, y de la naturaleza de su relación con el capitán-

-No estarán insinuando qué…- dijo Luna.

-El público aún no lo discute abiertamente. Pero el tema se está esparciendo y pronto los medios no tendrán más opción que hablar de él. Se habla de que usted y el capitán…-

-Sostienen una relación por encima de lo profesional. Y que este viaje fue para…-

-¡SUFICIENTE!- gritó Luna.

-¡En caso de que no lo sepan, Spike es un vejo y muy querido amigo tanto para mi hermana como para mí! ¡SÍ! ¡Ambas lo amamos! No hay razón por la cual no deberíamos. Pero ese no es el tema ni de esta reunión, y aunque lo fuera no toleraré que se hable de chismes y rumores mal intencionados. Y a menos que alguien pueda dar una razón sustentable por la que deberíamos hablar de este tema, por encima del asunto de una posible guerra contra los vampiros, les sugiero que saquen el tema de sus mentes-

Luna volvió a su asiento con inmutable expresión. Celestia sonrió orgullosa de su hermana. Ragnarok sonrió sínicamente.

-Bien. Continuemos entonces con esta junta- dijo Celestia.

* * *

Más tarde, luego de la junta, Celestia se encontraba parada junta una puerta de habitación de hospital. Nerviosa e insegura, no encontraba las fuerzas para abrir la puerta y encontrarse con el dragón que reposaba dentro.

_¡Tienes que ir a verlo! Le dije que lo harías luego de la junta. Él estaba muy preocupado por ti. _Le había dicho Luna, luego de que ambas salieron de la junta.

Celestia por sí sola rebosaba de motivos y deseos de ver al dragón. ¿Pero qué decirle? ¿Cómo mirarlo a la cara luego de los últimos eventos y conversaciones que compartieron? Los cuerpos de ambos sanarían de esta experiencia, sin dejar cicatriz alguna. ¿Pero y sus sentimientos? ¿Los lazos que los unían? ¿Cómo podría…

-La hora de visita se va a terminar si no te das prisa y entras- escuchó la voz del dragón desde el interior de la habitación.

La sangre de Celestia se congeló y quedó tiesa donde estaba parada.

-¿Vas a entrar o no?- volvió a escuchar la voz de Spike.

Insegura, Celestia giró la perilla de la puerta y entró lentamente. El dragón yacía sentado en su cama, mirándola con una sonrisa. Sin que ella lo supiera, Spike estaba igual de nervioso.

-B-buenas noches Capitán Spike-

-Estamos solos Celestia. Puedes llamarme solo por mi nombre. Además, no te olvides que eres muy especial para mí-

Celestia sonrió conmovida y corrió junto a su cama para poder abrazarlo. Él la recibió con brazos abiertos.

-Estaba preocupado-

-¿Tú? Pero si lograse traerme de regreso a casa perfectamente a salvo. Soy yo la que estaba preocupada. Cuando llegaste estabas empapado en sangre- respondió, angustiada.

-Quizás. Pero como bien has dicho: Logré traerte a salvo de regreso. Así que valió la pena. Mira…-

Spike levantó su brazo izquierdo mostrando su muñeca vendada.

-Mi doctor dijo que volverá a crecer en unas tres o cuatro semanas-

-Es… Es un alivio- respondió ella, algo acongojada.

Spike la volvió a abrazar y la guió para reposar su cabeza en su pecho. Celestia quedó tiesa de la sorpresa, mientras sus mejillas se pintaban de rojo.

-Nada de lo que pasó esa noche fue culpa tuya. Ese viaje… Esa experiencia no la cambiaría por nada- susurró.

Lentamente Celestia sonrió y regresó el abrazo. Así permanecieron en silencio. Celestia tenía todas las ganas del mundo de hablar con Spike sobre sus sentimientos por él. O simplemente volver a hablar de su última conversación antes de ser interrumpidos por el invocador en el bosque, donde creyó confirmar que el dragón en efecto estaba enamorado de ella. Pero el miedo a experimentar nuevamente el rechazo y volver a poner en peligro su amistad, eran igualmente grandes.

-Mañana temprano me dejan salir del hospital- dijo Spike cortando el silencio.

-E-eso es maravilloso-

-¿Tú me tienes buenas noticias? ¿Cómo les fue con la junta con los nobles?-

-Bien… Aunque como chamuscaste todos los cadáveres el equipo forense no pudo decirnos mucho sobre ellos. Y al analizar su armamento surgieron solo preguntas-

-Luna dice que quizás habrá guerra-

-No lo sabemos. Pero estamos tomando precauciones. Tú no te preocupes. Hasta que te vuelva a crecer la mano, estarás exceptuado del ejército- le aseguró, rompiendo el abrazo.

Spike se sorprendió un momento, antes de verle el lado positivo a lo que la princesa acababa de decir.

-Es bueno saberlo. Siendo así estaré fuera unos días-

-¿Irte?! ¿A dónde?-

-Tengo asuntos personales que atender-

-Pero… No puedo dejar que viajes en este estado-

-Celestia vamos. Ya no soy el bebé que alguna vez arrullaste entre tus cascos- se rió Spike.

-¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso después de…- la indignada pregunta de Celestia no llegó a su fin.

Celestia se dio media vuelta, para darle la espalda al dragón y se sentó en el piso, mordiendo su tobillo derecho. Spike quie se dio cuenta de su error, bajó de la cama y caminó hasta donde estaba la princesa abrazándola por la espalda.

-Perdón- musitó.

Celestia no respondió. Pero tras un momento recargó su espalda en el pecho de él.

-En el bosque me preguntaste si aún podías tener esperanzas-dijo el.

Celestia reconoció la frase e inmediatamente sintió a su sangre convertirse en hielo y su corazón un glaciar.

-La respuesta es sí-

Su sangre se convirtió en lava ardiente y su corazón en un volcán en erupción. Spike sintió a la princesa temblar en sus brazos, sin saber si esto era una buena o mala señal. Decidió continuar igual.

-Pero necesito un poco más de tiempo para tener una respuesta definitiva a tus sentimientos-

Celestia posó sus cascos sobre los brazos que la rodeaban e intentó con todas sus fuerzas calmarse.

-Sé que has esperado un largo tiempo. Pero por favor espera solo un poco más. ¿Está bien?-

Comparado con el rechazo que había recibido en la cascada en Cannan, aquello era una absoluta bendición. Celestia intentaba responder que sí, pero su garganta se sentía como una caverna desolada y su lengua como una cama de arena. Finalmente encontró la fuerza.

-Sí… Sí Spike, puedo esperar un poco más… Puedo esperar…- musitó ella.

Spike sonrió y besó la nuca de la princesa, haciéndola estremecer.

-Gracias… Alguien viene- dijo mirando hacia la puerta.

-Buenas noches Lord Spike ¿Sigue la princesa… ¡Ho majestad! Si sigue aquí. Lamento interrumpirlos, pero la hora de visitas terminó. Claro que siendo usted la princesa y considerando que Lord Spike está en buenas condiciones, puede quedarse otro rato si gusta- dijo la enfermera.

-Gracias enfermera. Pero creo que me retiraré ahora. Hay otros asuntos que debo tratar. Spike tú… ¿Te veré antes de que salgas de viaje?-

-Creo que no. Me iré apenas salga del hospital, lo siento-

-Está bien. Lo entiendo. Le daré tus saludos a Luna-

Y con eso se marchó en un haz de luz, dejando solo al dragón. Una vez en su habitación Celestia se arrojó sobre su cama pataleando y gritando alegremente como potrilla quinceañera. Tomó una de las almohadas entre sus piernas delanteras y la estrujó con fuerza.

-Ya casi… Solo un poco más. No te tardes mi amor- susurró, lista para irse a dormir y soñar con el dueño de sus anelos.

* * *

Una figura roja, permanecía de pie en el interior de uno de los depósitos de armas del ejército de Equestria, acompañado de varios dragones y ponis. Todos cubiertos en obscuridad.

-Todos saben por qué los reuní aquí, así que seré muy breve señores: Hay una fuga en el sistema. Encuéntrenla y tápenla… Muy meticulosamente- dijo el Rey Ragnarok.

-¿Qué tan meticulosamente majestad?- preguntó un dragón serpiente, que no era otro que Damocles.

-La insubordinación y traición se pagan con la muerte teniente-

-Entendido-

-Majestad, ¿Debemos considerar la posibilidad de que la Reina-

-No tenemos jurisdicción en Midgar. Y no me arriesgaré a enviar un escuadrón en cubierto y crear más tensión política. Además, confío en el juicio de Celestia ¿Ustedes no?-

Ninguno de los caballeros respondió.

-Bien. Entonces saben lo que deben hacer. Todos sus avances los reportarán solamente a mí. A trabajar señores-

Todos se retiraron, menos Damocles.

-¿Algo más teniente?-

-Perdone majestad. ¿Pero saben las princesas de esto?-

-Celestia y Luna subestiman la mala voluntad de su pueblo. Si ellas no van a tomar precauciones de este tipo, lo haré yo-

-¿Y su esposa sabe de esto?-

-¿De quién crees que fue la idea?- dijo sonriendo.

-No me casé con ella solo por ser la más hermosa de todas las princesas-

* * *

A la mañana siguiente y tan pronto como salió del hospital, Spike volvió a su casa en Canterlot y escribió una carta que mandó por mensajería instantánea. Acto seguido tomó un tren de regreso a Cannan. Se dirigió a la misma joyería en que había conseguido el anillo de bodas de Twilight. Y justo como en aquel entonces, pidió un encargo personalizado. Finalmente llegó a su mansión que había sido hogar de Twilight y suyo. Se dedicó a descansar, para al día siguiente salir a comprar finos cortes de carne, vegetales frescos y un buen vino. Volvió a su hogar y pasó medio día preparando el banquete de esa noche.

Puntual como siempre, su invitada llegó al punto de las 8 de la noche.

Spike abrió la puerta y antes de poder darle la bienvenida, Chrysalis ya lo estaba estrujando en un fuerte abrazo.

-Me dio mucho gusto que escribieras. Estaba tan preocupada-

-Estoy bien, descuida. Me alegra que pudieras venir Chrysalis-

-¿Tú brazo está bien?- inquirió preocupada.

-El brazo está bien. La mano es el problema- dijo despreocupado, mostrándole de lo que hablaba.

Chrysalis se horrorizó al ver la muñeca vendada de su amante, y notar la ausencia de su mano. Tomó su brazo entre ambos cascos cuidadosamente y la besó.

-Mi pobrecito Spike. ¿Cómo es que terminaste así?- inquirió, mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿En serio quieres que te cuente?-

-Sí. Pero hagámoslo mientras cenamos. Percibí el aroma de tu comida desde fuera de la casa-

Pasaron juntos al comedor y Chrysalis se sorprendió al ver el banquete que Spike había preparado para ellos.

-Luce delicioso mi amor- dijo alegremente sentándose en un extremo de la mesa, mientras que Spike se sentó en el otro para quedar frente a ella.

Spike estaba algo extrañado. Había esperado que la reina preguntara "¿Qué celebramos?". Generalmente era mucho más perceptiva.

-No te será suficiente para compensarme por haber pasado 3 semanas de vacaciones con Celestia- amenazó, sirviéndose un poco de cada platillo.

-¿Entonces se supo hasta Midgar?-

-Y sin duda en Ikaruga también. Los 3 reinos están chismorreando sobre un posible romance entre tú y Celestia- explicó indecorosamente, mientras masticaba sus alimentos.

-Ya veo. Era lo que Celestia tanto quería evitar con lo de las identidades falsas-

-Y probablemente le habría funcionado. Pero en sus planes no estaban los vampiros- lo corrigió.

-Ni lo menciones. Los hijos de puta se llevaron una parte de mí-

Chrysalis desvió su mirada del dragón, hacia su plato.

-¿Tú habrías hecho eso por mí?- preguntó repentinamente.

-¿Hace qué?- preguntó Spike confundido.

-Enfrentarte a un contingente de vampiros despiadados y un demonio del inframundo para salvarme- explicó, levantando la mirada.

-Claro que sí- respondió solemnemente. Chrysalis sonrió.

Continuaron cenando y después de eso, Spike invitó a Chyrsalis a sentarse junto a él frente a la chimenea. Ella aceptó, solo si se sentaban juntos en el suelo. Y poco después ahí estaban ambos, sentados sobre la afelpada alfombra. Chrysalis recargada en el dragón con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, mientras él la envolvía por la cintura con su brazo izquierdo.

-Me tomó decenas de encuentros sexuales hacer que te fijaras en mí en un sentido genuinamente romántico. ¿Qué hizo Celestia que logró enamorarte en solo tres semanas?- preguntó Chrysalis, aún con la vista en el fuego.

Spike solo tensó el cuerpo, sin saber que decir. No estaba preparado para una introducción al tema tan directa.

-No sé por qué te da miedo hablarlo. No es como que tenga forma de reclamarte algo. Lo nuestro nunca ha sido algo formal- dijo, despreocupada.

-Debí saber que lo notarías-

-Sí, debiste saberlo. ¿Entonces?-

Chrysalis miró a Spike a los ojos. Su sonrisa jamás dejando sus labios. Y sin embargo llevando una expresión que Spike no podía descifrar. Respiró profundamente y suspiró con pesadumbre.

-Me he enamorado de Celestia- reveló, desviando la mirada.

Chrysalis guardó silencio y desvió la mirada igual.

-Y mucho por lo que puedo ver- dijo ella.

Spike volvió su vista a ella sin saber bien que decir. Las cosas que había ensayado durante todo el día... Ya no recordaba nada de ello.

-No es tu culpa- fue lo primero que logró salir de su boca.

Chrysalis soltó una burlesca carcajada.

-¡Ni tú te la crees! Claro que es culpa mía. Lo único que soy capaz de ofrecerte es sexo y para colmo tenemos que ocultarnos como si fuéramos un par de criminales-

-Chrysalis no digas eso. Me has ofrecido mucho más que solo tu cuerpo y lo sabes- la consoló, poniendo su mano en su hombro.

Ella lo volteó a mirar con ojos entristecidos y orejas caídas.

-Puede ser. Pero nunca podría ofrecerte todo lo que mereces. Ni todo lo que yo quisiera darte- musitó acongojada, abrazándolo y frotando su rostro contra la base de su cuello.

-Por eso nunca te negué el derecho a buscar a quien pudiera darte todo lo que mereces. Por eso siempre supe que llegaría el día en que la encontrarías y me dirías adiós-

-No te menosprecies tanto Chyrs. Me has dado mucho más que noches de pasión. Me diste una amistad para atesorar. Me diste un nuevo amor. Y me enseñaste a mí mismo que podía volver a amar. Podría divagar durante horas sobre eso-

Chrysalis se rió un poco.

-Tú me diste los medios para salvar a mi pueblo. Si no fuera por ti, Midgar seguiría muriendo de hambre. Eso en caso de seguir existiendo-

-Un par de almas que se encontraron entre la oscuridad. Curaron mutuamente sus heridas y con la ayuda del otro, brillaron más radiantemente que nunca. Eran almas destinadas a encontrarse. Por desgracia, por más que sus caminos se cruzaron, estos nunca se unieron-

Spike acarició la cabellera de la changeling en sus brazos y la besó en la base de su cuerno. La reina solo permaneció inmóvil, sollozando en silencio en su pecho.

-Hacia mucho que no me dedicabas un poema-

-Debí hacerlo más seguido-

-Sí, debiste-

Permanecieron abrazados un rato sin decir nada. Hasta que Chrysalis rompió el silencio y el abrazo.

-¿Entonces así es como termina?-

-No, no todavía- dijo Spike, lo que provocó la confusión de Chrysalis, expresada con una ceja en alto.

-Es verdad, te invité para decirte que me he enamorado de alguien más y consecuentemente ponerle fin a esta relación nuestra. Pero yo no sería tan desalmado como para no darte un regalo de despedida- dijo en compañía de una seductora mirada.

-Mi Señor no estará insinuando…-

-¿Y por qué no? ¿O hay otra cosa que quisieras hacer en esta, nuestra última noche juntos?- inquirió, extendiendo su mano.

Chrysalis sonrió conmovida y ansiosa.

-¿Entonces terminaremos esto del mismo modo en que lo empezamos? ¿En una noche de pasión?- preguntó ella, sabiendo la respuesta.

-Vuelvo a preguntar. ¿Es que acaso deseas que sea de otro modo?-

-No sea ridículo mi Señor. Usted sabe que no hay nada que yo disfrute más que el que usted me haga el amor- dijo ella.

Extendió su casco para permitirle al dragón tomarla con su mano.

-¿No te molesta que me haga falta una mano?- preguntó algo incómodo.

-Estoy seguro de que un amante como mi Señor será capaz de hacer de esto una experiencia inolvidable. Con o sin ambas manos. Después de todo, no es solo la técnica., sino el amor que solo usted me sabe dar-

-Amor como el que jamás le daré a nadie más- dijo, al tiempo que la jalaba por el casco, más cerca de él.

-Pues empecemos ya. Que la noche es joven, pero no eterna- respondió ella acercando sus rostros.

El respondió el gesto, cerraron sus ojos y sellaron sus labios. El primer beso de su última noche juntos. Suave, cálido y lento. Un preludio de las intensas pasiones que se desatarían en breve. Rompieron el beso y se miraron a los ojos con gratas sonrisas.

-Te amo- susurró él.

-Más de lo que puedes imaginar- dijo ella, volviendo a cortar la distancia.

Volvió a cortar la distancia y se besaron con más fuerza que la primera vez. Masajearon fuertemente sus labios contra los del otro detallando cada sensación, y se abrazaron fuertemente para estar más cerca y hacer el beso más profundo. Se separaron a tomar aire y sin decir palabra, volvieron a besarse, más fuerte, más rápido.

Eventualmente ella comenzó a presionar los labios de él con su lengua, demandando entrada. Él se la concedió y rápidamente sus lenguas se enroscaron en una suave danza, que pronto se volvió una lucha de dominancia.

Ella lo empujó hasta que logró hacerlo sentarse en el sillón más cercano. Subió al sillón junto con él sentándose en su regazo y continuó besándolo mientras acariciaba su pecho. Spike llevó su mano a la espalda de la reina y descendió por la misma hasta llegar a sus nalgas, las cuales empezó a masajear. Chrysalis dejó la boca de Spike para suspirar de placer y comenzó a darle lamidas y suaves mordidas en el cuello. Suaves no por miedo a lastimarlo, sino por miedo a que ella se lastimara los colmillos.

Spike extendió su larga lengua y envolvió la oreja derecha de la reina, la cual se llevó a la boca poco después. Chyrsalis rió y movió su cabeza para llevar sus orejas lejos de la boca del dragón. Luego volvió a besarlo.

-¿Estamos ansiosos?-

-No me burlaré si usted no lo hace, mi Señor-

-Pasamos al evento principal entonces-

Los ojos de Chyrsalis chispearon con alegría y puso sus cascos en los hombros de Spike para acomodarse. Pronto Spike sintió la punta de su miembro rozar la entrada de la reina.

-No debería lubricarte un poco primero- la interrumpió, algo preocupado.

-Este cuerpo le pertenece mi Señor. Si fuera a causarle un poco de daño o dolor, no me importaría en lo más mínimo- dijo ella muy despreocupada.

-Hablo en serio-

Chyrsalis solo se rió.

-Spike por favor. Perdí mi castidad al ser brutalmente violada por un semidiós sociópata que vivía para violar mujeres y matarlas una vez que se cansaba de ellas. ¿Y te preocupa lastimarme por "Entrar en seco"?-

Spike razonó lo que su amante acababa de decir.

-Muy bien, haz lo que quieras- se resignó.

Chrysalis sonrió y le robó un beso.

-Mi Señor siempre tan generoso. Por cierto, estoy lo bastante húmeda, gracias-

Y sin decir más descendió para que Spike pudiera entrar en ella. Ambos jadearon de placer al sentir sus cuerpos fundirse el uno con el otro.

-Puede comenzar cuando quiera mi señor- dijo ella, mirándolo lujuriosamente.

-Vas a tener que ayudarme. Solo tengo una mano- dijo estrujándole la nalga derecha.

-Cuente con ello- respondió, dándole un beso de lengua.

Con ayuda del dragón sosteniéndola por sus encantos, Chrysalis comenzó a subir y bajar sus caderas, mientras Spike lamía y mordisqueaba su cuello. No pasó mucho antes de que Chrysalis tomara ritmo y comenzara a gemir de placer, igual que su amante.

-Mi Señor… ¡Más rápido!-

El calor en sus cuerpos crecía rápidamente. Perlas de sudor brotaban de todas partes del cuerpo de Chrysalis y Spike extendía su lengua para saborear todas las que podía. Ello enviaba aún más estímulos de placer al cerebro de Chrysalis.

-¡Chrysalis!… ¡Eres grandiosa!-

Tomó a la reina firmemente por sus flancos y ayudándose con su cola, Spike se puso de pié. La reina se paralizó al sentir el miembro de Spike invadir aún más a fondo su cuerpo y arqueó fuertemente la espalda y el cuello. Spike volvió a morderla en l base de su cuello y continuó penetrándola, haciéndola subir y bajar.

-¡Mi Señor! ¡Está tan dentro de mí!... ¡Tan profundo!.. ¡No se detenga por favor!- gritaba eufórica la reina, abrazada por el cuello del dragón para no caer, mientras sus piernas traseras se sacudían con el sube y baja que el dragón le provocaba.

Spike hizo gustoso lo que la changeling le pidió. Al poco tiempo la familiar sensación de los espasmos en el interior de su amante le hicieron saber que ya no le faltaba mucho. Igual que él que sentía que estallaría en cualquier momento.

-¡Chrysalis, aquí voy!- gritó él.

-¡S-sí! ¡Yo también!-

Elevó a la changeling hasta casi salir de ella y luego la sentó de golpe sobre su miembro, logrando que ambos llegaran al climax al instante. Spike abrazó a la reina gritando su nombre, mientras que ella simplemente lanzó un alarido de placer a los cielos al sentir la invasión del ardiente jugo de la vida de su amante. Cuando el orgasmo por fin terminó, Spike se arrodilló al piso provocando que la reina diera otro gemido de placer al volver a caer de lleno sobre el pene del dragón. Luego Spike se flexionó hacia adelante recostando a la reina sobre la alfombra y trayéndole un cojín con sus poderes, para apoyar su cabeza.

Spike sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo al ver la placentera sonrisa de la reina, pero algo en un extasiada expresión llamó la atención del dragón.

-Chrysalis… ¿Estás llorando?-

Chrysalis siguió jadeando para tratar de recuperar oxígeno unos instantes antes de responder.

-No se haga ideas equivocadas mi Señor. Lo que acabamos de hacer ha sido divino… Esto es solo… Solo…-

Spike la silenció con cubriendo sus labios con un dedo.

_Es nuestra última noche juntos._

_Es la última vez que podremos vernos bajo esta misma luz._

_Será la última vez que me hagas vibrar de placer y tener un orgasmo._

_Será la última vez en que pueda besarte en los labios y decirte "Te amo". _

Todo eso y muchas cosas más. Spike lo sabía y al igual que ella, eran ideas que lo entristecían. Pero ya habría tiempo de nadar en esos pensamientos. Ahora debía saborear los últimos momentos al lado de su siniestro ángel.

-Trata de no preocuparte por eso mi reina- dijo cálidamente, retirando su dedo para poder besarla.

Mientras la besaba, Spike movió las caderas hasta que solo la punta de su pene quedó dentro de la reina, solo para clavarse de regreso con gran fuerza. Ello obligó a la reina a romper el beso y dar un fuerte jadeo de placer.

-Vamos mi reina. Te prometí una noche inolvidable. Y ambos sabemos que me falta mucho para poder dártela-

Chrysalis se rió casi involuntariamente, antes de responder.

-Adoro cuando mi Señor se pone brusco- dijo lujuriosamente, volviéndolo a besar.

Y así continuó el resto de la noche. Dragón y changeling haciendo el amor sin límite ni prejuicio. Un envolvente mar de amor, amistad y lujuria que los atrapaba más y más. Prueba de los fuertes lazos que los unían, y que de cierto modo los unirían por siempre. Spike se debilitaba con cada orgasmo, pero de todas formas seguía encontrando la manera de complacer a su reina y hacerla vibrar de place. Chrysalis era feliz más allá de descripción en palabras, pero de todos modos siguió llorando…

Finalmente el dragón se desplomó sobre la alfombra, incapaz de continuar. La reina trepó su cuerpo para acostarse encima de él y lo besó amorosamente en los labios. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja decorando su rostro.

-Gracias mi Señor. Esta es la mejor noche de mi vida- suspiró, volviéndolo a besar y recostándose sobre cuerpo.

-¿No quieres… qué subamos a dormir a mi cama?- preguntó él.

-¿Para qué? De todas formas yo duermo sobre tu cuerpo-

Spike se rió al darse cuenta que eso era irónicamente cierto. Extendió sus alas y cubrió a la reina en sus brazos.

-Dulces sueños Chrysalis- musitó él.

-Descansa mi amor. Te veré en la mañana- respondió ella, viéndolo quedarse dormido.

Esperó un rato, viendo al dragón dormir plácidamente.

-Spike. ¿Spike me oyes?- preguntó al dragón, para comprobar que estuviera dormido.

Chrysalis cerró sus ojos y suspiró con pesadumbre. Se concentró para lanzar un hechizo. Su cuerno brilló intensamente, iluminando toda la sala. Chrysalis cubrió los ojos del dragón con una de sus piernas. La luz envolvió el cuerpo de la reina y un momento después todo terminó. Chrysalis volvió a mirar a su amante y lo besó afectuosamente en la mejilla.

-Spike… Perdóname por favor- musitó.

Se acurrucó entre los brazos del dragón y lo acompañó al reino de los sueños.

La mañana siguiente Spike despertó pesadamente siendo recibido por un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días amor. ¿Cómo estás?- inquirió, juguetona.

-Exhausto-

-No es para menos. Anoche me diste un buffet de amor tan grande, que no creo que me vuelva a dar hambre hasta fin de año-

-¿No quieres desayuno entonces?- inquirió, al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza.

-No. Solo… Quedémonos así un rato por favor. Cancelé todas mis actividades para el día de hoy y todos piensan que estoy recluida en mis aposentos. Así que tenemos tiempo- respondió, volviéndose a recostar en él, y frotar su rostro contra su cuello.

Spike llevó su mano a la cabeza y la reina y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos.

-Si eso es lo que deseas-

-Por favor-

Se hizo la calma. Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de las garras de Spike deslizándose entre los cabellos y el cuero cabelludo de la reina, quien no paraba de sonreír.

-Todas las mañanas como esta me despertaba luego de tener un sueño maravilloso en que nos casábamos. Y al despertar creía que la realidad era solo otra parte de ese bello sueño. Y siempre deseaba cual niña ilusionada, poder quedarme congelada en ese momento junto a ti eternamente. Momentos en los que no existía el mundo, ni la política, ni los reinos. Solo nosotros y nuestro amor-

Spike dejó de acariciar la cabellera de la reina. La besó en la base de su cuerno y esperó a que continuara. Pues sabía que aún tenía mucho que decir.

-Pero siempre supe que incluso el sueño de la realidad que hicimos juntos también llegaría a su fin. Aun así, siempre adoré esto. Estar aquí protegida y acurrucada entre tu cuerpo. Sintiéndome segura y amada. Es una de las cosas que más voy a extrañar-

Volvió a hacerse el silencio. Spike miraba el techo de la oscura sala cuyas gruesas cortinas no dejaban entrar la luz del sol.

-¿Tú me vas a extrañar Spike? ¿Extrañarás algo de lo nuestro?- inquirió angustiada la reina.

-Yo siempre te recordaré Chrysalis. Y en un rincón de mi corazón, siempre te amaré- se aseguró.

-Siempre y nunca mi amor- susurró la reina, derramando lágrimas de tristeza y dicha sobre el cuello del dragón.

-Me habría casado contigo. Sabes que sí. En otras circunstancias me habría casado contigo sin dudarlo. Te había convertido en mi rey, sin importar las quejas de los estúpidos nobles, y te habría dado todos los hijos e hijas que tú quisieras. Pero soy changeling Spike y tú no… Tú no-

Se aferró fuertemente al dragón.

-Si fuese a estarme alimentando de forma constante de tu amor, las consecuencias habrían sido fatales. Te habrías debilitado. Comenzarías a experimentar fatiga, debilidad, desnutrición. Y eventualmente acabarías muerto por mi mano. Fue por eso que nunca quise formalizar esta relación. Yo o sabía, pero fui estúpida. Quise soñar y… Quise soñar y pretender que solo con esto sería suficiente. Pero ahora que ha llegado a su fin lo único en que puedo pensar es en cómo me habría gustado seguir así eternamente-

Spike se sentó y abrazó cariñosamente a la afligida reina entre sus brazos.

-No llores Chrysalis. Por favor no llores- susurró, besándola repetidas veces sobre la cabeza.

Un rato después, a reina se detuvo.

-¿Quieres que vaya a hacer desayuno?-

-Sí por favor-

Spike preparó un desayuno de clase mundial. Se fueron por rumbos distintos a darse un baño y luego volvieron a la sala. Chrysalis bajó, encontrando al dragón esperándola. –

-Ven aquí- le indicó el dragón, para que se sentara junto a él.

Ella obedeció.

-Cierra los ojos-

Ídem lo anterior.

Chrysalis sintió algo helado rozar su cuello y el sonido de un broche cerrándose.

-Ya puedes abrirlos- dijo Spike.

Chrysalis abrió los ojos encontrando un espejo de mano frente a ella y un hermoso accesorio en su cuello. Era un collar de plata con una gran esmeralda en el centro, tallada en forma de flama. Crhrysalis usó su magia para traer el espejo más cerca y con sus cascos tocó la cara de la gema.

-Es preciosa Spike. Me encanta- dijo conmovida.

-Es collar es y será siempre la prueba de lo que juntos compartimos. Del amor que me hiciste sentir. De lo importante que eres para mí. Es más que un símbolo de afecto. Es una parte de mí. Es una parte de mi corazón. Y sin importar qué o cuánto tiempo pase. Recuerda siempre que yo te amé intensamente. Y que una parte de mí jamás dejará de hacerlo, pues te pertenece-

Chrysalis abrazó fuertemente al dragón.

-Yo no te traje ningún regalo- dijo ella, apenada.

-Tu sonrisa es el único regalo que necesito- dijo él, secando sus lágrimas.

Chrysalis se quedó un tiempo más. Hablaron y hablaron. De lo que había sido su romance. De lo que significaban el uno para el otro. De lo que harían a partir de ahora y de como nunca se olvidarían el uno al otro, ni las cosas que hicieron juntos. Hasta que finalmente Chrysalis anunció que era hora de retirarse.

-Adiós mi Señor. Suerte con su nuevo amor- dijo ella.

-Adiós mi siniestra reina. No olvide nunca que usted tiene un lugar sagrado en mi corazón-

Asintió con la cabeza y se besaron una última vez. Sin lujuria, sin pasión. Solo amor. Simple y puro amor. Se dedicaron una sonrisa y frotaron sus rostros afectuosamente una última vez.

-Adios Spike. Suerte con tu nuevo amor. Sé que la conquistarás- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de irse en medio de un haz de luz.

Apareció directo, sobre la que se desplomó llorando casi instantáneamente. Arrancó el cobertor con fuerza y se cubrió, por miedo a que alguien la viera. Lloró y lloró, perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Después de un rato finalmente emergió y caminó trabajosamente hacia su peinador. Vio su reflejo en el espejo y volteó su vista al hermoso collar que acababan de regalarme.

-Tienes razón Spike. Una parte de ti siempre estará conmigo… Solo espero que me perdones- se lamentó.

* * *

Tres días después Celestia esperaba sentada en los jardines del palacio, bajo la sombra de un manzano que ella, Spike y Twilight habían sembrado durante el noveno cumpleaños de la unicornio. Celestia estaba nerviosa. Su corazón latía rápidamente con anticipación, temor e impaciencia. Esa mañana había recibido una carta del dragón que le pedía encontrarse con él en ese lugar al caer la media noche. Pero ya pasaban diez minutos y no había señal del dragón.

-Esto no tiene sentido. Spike jamás llega tarde. ¿Dónde está?- se preguntaba la princesa.

Si tuviera uñas, se las estaría comiendo en ese instante.

-¿Acaso es esto una clase de broma? ¡Ho demonios! ¿Qué tal si el en verdad no me envió la carta? ¿Qué tal si fue uno de los nobles queriendo descubrir si…- el tren de preocupación de Celestia se interrumpió al distinguir algo inusual en una planta frente a ella.

Era un rosal. Y lo que llamó su atención era como una de las rosas reflejaba la luz de la luna sobre sus pétalos. Al acercarse para inspeccionar la flor, Celestia se dio cuenta que no era una flor. Ni siquiera era u objeto orgánico. Era grande, era rojo y era muy familiar a sus ojos. Celestia lo hizo levitar hacia ella y lo tomó entre sus cascos, cerca de su rostro para poder ver su reflejo en las caras de la joya. Era el rubí de fuego que perteneció a Twilight.

-Creo que sabes lo que eso significa- escuchó la voz de Spike a sus espaldas, pero no encontró la fuerza para girar.

-Podría divagar por horas de lo que ese rubí representa. Podría exprimir todo mi repertorio de poemas para explicar lo que siento. Podría cantar todas las canciones que conozco para hacer honor a tu belleza-

Celestia, que seguía con la vista clavada en el rubí, notó entonces que el dragón había ido a parar frente a ella. Así que finalmente levantó la vista a su encuentro.

-Pero lo cierto es que ambos sabemos perfectamente lo que todo esto significa, así que seré sencillo-

Spike hizo levitar el rubí con sus poderes, y tomó el casco derecho de Celestia entre su mano. Aspiró profundamente.

-Celestia… Yo te amo- declaró al fin.

Una única lágrima de alegría escurrió por el rostro de la princesa que le sonrió conmovida a su nuevo amor. Desvió la mirada al piso, y se rió entrecortadamente. Spika iba a hablar, pero antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca, recibió una fuerte bofetada por parte de la princesa.

Spike se frotó la mejilla y miró a la princesa muy extrañado.

-¡Eso fue por mentir sobre tus sentimientos, romperme el corazón y hacerme esperar cinco días!- gritó muy molesta.

Spike se sorprendió. Ciertamente no venía preparado para esto. Pero para su suerte, el semblante de la princesa volvió a cambiar al de una niña ilusionada que acababa de encontrar el amor por primera vez.

-Ahora… Mi amor. Bésame… Para que podamos emprender juntos este viaje hacia la dicha y la gloria. Muéstrame que valió la pena esperar casi 6 mil años para conocer a alguien como tú- musitó cual susurró de un ángel, acercando su rostro al de él.

-De inmediato mi princesa- dijo él, sellando sus labios con los de ella.

Y así, bajo la protección de la noche y con la luna, las estrellas y la Voluntad del Universo como su testigo. Celestia y Spike se besaron. No más madre e hijo. No más hermanos. No más amigos. No más ángel de la guardia y protegida. Sino almas gemelas. Almas perdidas que finalmente se habían encontrado. Listos para no dejarse ir jamás.

* * *

Inspirado en la canción del mismo nombre de Selena. A quien Dios tenga en su gloria.

_Me tomó más tiempo del que yo mismo hubiera querido, pero finalmente está aquí el capítulo 7. No habrán pensado que Spike entraría en una relación con Celestia, sin terminar antes lo que tenía con Chrysalis. ¿O sí?_

_Y bueno están pasando muchas cosas aquí y allá. Espero que hayan disfrutado esta entrega. ¿Quién sabe de dónde son los nombres de los generales?  
_

_Dejen reviews que eso financia el proyecto. _


	8. Cama y Mesa

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**Cama y mesa**

En sus aposentos, Celestia reposaba en su cama acostada sobre su estómago y sus piernas recogidas. A su derecha y en la misma posición estaba su nuevo amor Spike, quien apenas hace una hora le había dicho las palabras que ella había soñado escuchar por casi seis mil años. Celestia había lanzado un hechizo sobre el techo haciéndolo completamente transparente, permitiéndoles ver todo el firmamento de estrellas desde la cama de la princesa.

Celestia desvió su mirada del cielo hacia el rostro de su dragón y tras contemplarlo unos instantes soltó una leve risilla.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó Spike.

Celestia lo miró con ojos llenos de ilusión y acarició al dragón, frotando su rostro contra su cuello. Además de abrazarlo por su brazo derecho.

-Tan solo pensaba en lo increíble y maravillosa que es la vida. Hace 112 años me fui a dormir acompañada de un pequeño bebé dragón a quien ese mismo día había decidido criar como a mi propio hijo y le prometí que siempre lo amaría y cuidaría de él. Ahora estoy aquí en esta misma habitación. Yo soy la misma. Pero mis sentimientos ya no son los mismos, y aquel dragón ya no es el mismo tampoco. No queda rastro de aquel afecto maternal que una vez sentí. Pues aquel bebé ahora es un apuesto caballero que me ha robado el corazón. Y esta vez soy yo la que necesita escuchar que siempre seré amada y protegida- murmuró.

Spike se separó de ella para acomodarse y movió el cuello para poder besarla en los labios. Celestia correspondió gustosa.

-¿Realmente necesitas que te lo haga saber? ¿Qué no es bastante obvio?- preguntó, una vez roto el beso.

-Como hacía falta que me dijeras que me amas, aun cuando yo ya lo sabía- respondió ella.

Spike sonrió. Topó su cabeza contra la de ella y la frotó suavemente.

-Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti Celestia. Siempre te amaré. Siempre te protegeré, mi princesa- musitó.

Celestia suspiró encantada. Jamás creyó que gozaría tanto ser llamada por su título de realeza. Besó a su dragón en la mejilla y se recargó en él, para estar lo más cerca posible.

-Desde que recibí tu carta por la mañana esperé con muchísima ansiedad a que llegara la hora de la cita. Jamás sentí un día tan largo. Pero vaya que valió la pena-

Spike la cubrió con su ala derecha.

-Perdona que te hiciera esperar. Pero con el cuento de que los medios ya sospechan que hay algo entre nosotros no quería arriesgarme a hacer mi declaración con luz de día. Hablando de eso ¿estamos a salvo aquí?- dijo algo preocupado, mirando el transparente techo.

-No te preocupes. El techo se verá transparente desde dentro, pero por fuera sigue igual que siempre. Además, desde hace siglos tengo la toda la torre eternamente bajo un hechizo protector. Nadie puede vernos aquí dentro- respondió, muy confiada.

-Es bueno saberlo-

-¿Tú pensabas en algo en especial, mi cielo?-

Spike razonó un momento su respuesta.

-En cómo es posible que alguien nacido de un accidente pudo conquistar los corazones de ponis como Twilight y el tuyo-

-No importa cómo haya sido tu nacimiento Spike. Nos diste tu amistad, amor y respeto. ¿Cómo podríamos no dártelo nosotras?- respondió, como si fuera algo obvio.

-¿Entonces es solo una cuestión de reciprocidad?- preguntó, suspicaz.

-No seas ridículo. Es porque tú nos diste esos regalos en la forma y presentación que nadie más pudo. En la forma que nosotras solo habíamos podido soñar. Twilight se enamoró de ti porque se dio cuenta que eras tú el príncipe con quien había soñado toda su vida. Y gracias a la Voluntad del Universo, yo también lo descubrí. Me han cortejado caballeros de todas las edades, y de todos los confines de mi reino Spike. Algunos de más lejos. Pero ninguno logró hacerme sentir como me siento cuando estoy contigo. Tú eres el indicado. Eres el príncipe azul con quien siempre soñé- explicó.

-El sueño terminó Celestia. Tu príncipe ha llegado y no te abandonará jamás- susurró, cariñoso.

-Eso espero. Es de mal agüero romperle una promesa a una deidad. Más aún romper su corazón- bromeó la princesa.

-Trataré de recordarlo- respondió, captando su humor.

Finalmente Spike se desprendió de la princesa, solo para abrazarla después y girar sobre su espalda, para que la princesa quedara recostada encima de él.

-¿Te he dicho ya lo mucho que adoro dormir en tu lecho?- preguntó ella.

-Con frecuencia. ¿Te dije alguna vez lo hermosa que te vez cuando la luz de la luna baña tu cuerpo y la forma en que hace brillar tus hermosos ojos?- acompañó.

-Creo que no. Pero te agradeceré que me lo recuerdes constantemente a partir de ahora- respondió, frotando su nariz con la de él.

-Con gusto mi princesa-

Celestia hizo brillar su cuerno, desvaneciendo el hechizo sobre el techo. Se abrazaron cariñosamente, quedando muy cerca el uno del otro. Celestia llevó su rostro a reposar cerca del pecho de Spike para poder dormir arrullada por el palpitar de su corazón. Mientras Spike se dedicó a acariciar su mágica cabellera de arcoíris.

No tenía forma de explicar el mar de éxtasis que era estar junto a la princesa. Su pelaje de incomparable suavidad y calidez. La mágica sensación que le provocaba el rose de sus mágicos cabellos. El brillo de sus divinos ojos magenta. Y claro, el indescriptible aroma que expedía de todo su cuerpo. Al cerrar los ojos, Spike tenía la seguridad de estar en el paraíso.

Spike envolvió a Celestia entre sus alas abrazándola celosamente, como si no quisiera que nadie más que él fuese testigo de su infinita belleza.

-No necesito decirte que mantendremos lo nuestro en secreto por un tiempo- murmuró Celesita, sacando al dragón de su trance.

-¿Incluso de Luna?-

-En especial de Luna. Deja que yo me encargue de ella-

Celestia sintió al dragón besarla en la cabeza.

-Si eso es lo que deseas, mi princesa. Aunque quizás sea difícil disimular que no hay nada entre tú y yo-

-No somos un par de niños ocultándole una travesura a nuestros padres Spike. Estoy segura de que estaremos bien-

Estiró el cuello para besar a su amante una última vez en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches mi tesoro- musitó ella.

-Buenas noches mi ángel del amanecer- respondió él, yéndose a dormir después con su princesa en brazos.

Celestia no se lo dijo nunca, pero esa noche ella durmió con más comodidad que nunca antes en su vida mortal.

A la mañana siguiente se podía ver a la princesa del sol caminando con una encantadora sonrisa y un chispeante brillo de felicidad en sus ojos. Trotaba con singular alegría al punto que parecía ir dando pequeños saltos. Y aunque nadie podía escucharla, iba cantando en su mente.

"_Duermo y no duermo _

_Pienso y no estoy pensando_

_Tan solo canto _

_Será porque te amo_

_Si estalla el mundo _

_Nosotros nos marchamos _

_Si estalla el mundo_

_¡Será porque te amo!"_

-Vaya majestad, hoy sí que se le ve de buen humor. ¿Alguna razón de que esté tan feliz está mañana?- preguntó una de las sirvientas del palacio, al ver pasar a la princesa del sol.

-Yo siempre estoy de buen humor Sunset. Debes estar imaginando cosas- le respondió alegremente la princesa.

-Ho… Bueno, pues me alegro por usted- respondió la poni, no muy convencida.

-Gracias. Qué tengas un buen día- dijo muy contenta, continuando su andar.

¿Cómo culparla? Desde que escuchó esas bellas palabras por las que había esperado miles de años, Celestia se sentía más viva que nunca. Su sol brillaba más cálida y radiantemente que nunca. Su cabello ahora parecía tener resplandor propio y Celestia se sentía con más energía, más saludable y más bella que nunca.

En Spike también se podía ver un cambio. Estaba de mejor humor, más activo y acomedido de lo normal. Y por supuesto, más feliz.

* * *

Spike y Celestia habían sostenido su romance durante ya dos meses. Se las habían arreglado para conservar su relación en cubierto. Cuidando la distancia y el trato del uno con el otro. También se las habían ingeniado para dormir juntos todas las noches, casi sin falta. Pasaban las noches en casa del capitán. Pues era más fácil disimular que ambos se iban a dormir con normalidad, para que una vez en sus aposentos, Celestia pudiera tele portarse a casa de su amante y dormir con él. Las únicas noches que no pasaban juntos era cuando los deberes de Spike se interponían entre ellos, o las noches de los jueves, cuando Spike y Luna tenían sus reuniones y pijamadas.

Celestia había estado menos que complacida cuando Spike le contó del asunto. Primero al enterarse que era algo que su enamorado, ahora novio y su hermana habían estado teniendo tales encuentros desde hace meses sin ella saberlo. En segundo porque, aunque fuera su hermana y como buena mujer, a Celestia no le hacía ninguna gracia que su novio durmiera con otra dama, mucho menos que la arropara entre sus brazos. Y tercero, y lo más preocupante, era contemplar la posibilidad de que Luna quisiera llevar a cabo tal actividad porque, al igual que ella, estaba secretamente enamorada de Spike.

Aunque el miedo de tal posibilidad se rehusaba a abandonar su mente, Celestia confiaba en que no era posible.

-Si Luna estuviera enamorada de Spike ya me lo habría dicho. Nunca ha tenido un romance. Así que si tuviera deseos de lanzarse a su primera relación,} no cabe duda de que lo hablaría conmigo. Después de todo, soy su hermana mayor- pensaba la princesa.

La tensión de la posibilidad de la guerra se había mantenido con la mayor discreción posible por parte de las princesas y los nobles que acudieron a la junta. Y al no haber ocurrido ningún incidente ni actividad sospechosa, los temores se fueron calmando. Pero aun así las medidas de seguridad se mantuvieron.

La improbabilidad de guerra era toda una bendición para Celestia, pues así podía dejar de estresarse por dicho asunto y dedicar el tiempo libre a su amado dragón. Cada día que pasaba se sentía más cercana a él. Que cada día se volvían más y más unidos, y su pequeño romance se transformaba en un inquebrantable amor.

A pesar de todo esto, aún no habían tenido relaciones sexuales. Habían tenido apasionadas sesiones de besos y también se habían acariciado un poco. Los masajes de Spike podían llegar a ser particularmente existentes. Pero aún no habían llegado a la consumación de su amor por medio de la carne. A Spike no le molestaba en absoluto. Con el hecho de haber enamorado a Celestia, sabía que era oficialmente el ser más afortunado del mundo. Ni siquiera se molestaba en preguntarse por qué Celestia no había querido o insinuado que completaran su unión.

-Probablemente quiere esperar hasta la noche de bodas- pensaba Spike.

¿Se adelantaba a los hechos al pensar en qué haría en su noche de bodas? Probablemente. ¿Estaba mal? Claro que no. Después de todo, Spike tenía todas las intenciones de casarse con la princesa. Y aunque no lo había dicho textualmente, Celestia había dejado muy en claro que también tenía intenciones de casarse con él. ¿Y por qué no? Cadence y Ragnarok lo hicieron.

* * *

Celestia yacía tendida de costado sobre la cama del capitán, esperando la llegada de este. Giró sobre sí misma para poner su vista en la puerta de la habitación y tras un rato de no ocurrir nada, dio un suspiro de cansancio y regresó a su posición anterior.

-Creo que no podrá venir esta noche- se dijo.

Destendió la cama en vista de que esa noche no sería arropada por los brazos y alas de su amado y se acurrucó a dormir. Si tenía suerte, Spike llegaría una vez que ella se durmiera, dándole la oportunidad de despertar en su lecho. Pero entonces y para su fortuna la puerta se abrió. Celestia inmediatamente se levantó, quitó las sábanas y le hizo espacio a su amante.

-¿La desperté mi princesa?- dijo Spike, aun quitándose partes de su uniforme.

-La verdad te estaba esperando. Temo que ya no puedo dormir a gusto si no me arrullas en tu lecho-

-Me vas perdonar. Pero yo no he cenado- dijo el dragón.

-Ho bueno… Entonces te acompaño- dijo, bajando de la cama.

-Estaba pesando… Que sí tienes hambre podríamos salir a cenar- propuso Spike.

-Yo ya cené, Spike. Pero con todo gusto te acompaño a donde vayas- dijo ella, poniéndose su disfraz.

Spike la miró y aunque había una sonrisa en su rostro, Celestia estaba segura de haber notado, aunque solo fuera un momento, un semblante de decepción en sus ojos.

-¿Me das el mío?- preguntó, extendiendo su mano.

-Por supuesto tesoro- respondió, alegremente.

Salieron de la casa discretamente. Dado que Celestia no haría más que acompañarlo y verlo comer, Spike eligió un simple local de cocina económica.

-¿Usted señora no va a ordenar nada?- preguntó la camarera.

-No gracias, estoy bien. Solo tráigame un poco de té por favor-

La camarera se retiró, dejando a los novios.

-¿No es gracioso? Todo el mundo que nos ve, piensa que somos casados- dijo, sonriente.

-Es porque no hay muchas ponis de tu edad que sigan solteras- dijo Spike.

-No hay ninguna otra poni que tenga mi edad Spike- corrigió Celestia.

Ambos se rieron. Una vez que a Spike le sirvieron sus alimentos la velada fue muy callada. Luego de la cena buscaron un lugar apartado donde la princesa los tele portó de regreso a la casa del capitán. Ya con el estómago lleno, Spike estaba listo para dormir.

-¿Estaba bueno el estofado?- inquirió Celestia, mientras se recostaba en la cama.

-Sí. Aunque me gustaría que pudiéramos cenar juntos- respondió, mientras iba al baño a lavarse los dientes.

-Lo sé. A mí también me gustaría cielo, pero no puedo faltar a la cena real con Luna- se disculpó.

-Lo sé. Ya de por sí creo que sospecha que hay algo entre nosotros- dijo Spike, en un tono que llamó la atención de Celestia.

-Spike… ¿Estás bien?- inquirió, algo preocupada.

La verdad es que en las últimas noches había notado al dragón algo distante o distraído. La pregunta logró sacar a Spike de su pequeña laguna de pensamientos y reaccionar ante la princesa.

-S-sí Celestia estoy bien- respondió, escupiendo el enjuague bucal en el lavamanos.

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Sí es en serio-

-Spike sé que me mientes. Dime que pasa-

-No importa. Son solo ideas mías- respondió de forma evasiva.

-Bueno, quiero saber qué ideas tienes. Sobre todo si son respecto a nosotros, que sé que lo son- continuó Celestia.

Spike aspiró profundamente. Y se dio vuelta, en dirección a la cama.

-Muy bien, si eso quieres… ¿Cuándo haremos esto público?- inquirió seriamente.

Celestia se sorprendió por la pregunta. Aunque solo momentáneamente.

-Spike ya te lo he dicho. Debemos esperar al momento oportuno- explico, calmadamente.

-¿Y cuándo va a ser ese momento oportuno? Mejor aún ¿Quién lo va a decidir?-

Esas preguntas sí sacaron a Celestia de balance.

-¿Cómo que quién lo va a elegir? Nosotros por supuesto- dijo Celestia, como si fuera algo obvio.

-Muy bien. Yo elijo que lo hagamos público ahora- respondió, sentándose en la cama junto a ella.

Celestia estaba sintiéndose incómoda con la actitud de Spike.

-Sabes que no podemos hacer eso-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Sería un muy mal momento para que la nación enfrente un acontecimiento de esa magnitud, cuando ya de por sí nos amenaza la guerra-

-Celestia, la amenaza de guerra solo la conocen los nobles. La han mantenido oculta del pueblo. Incluso hiciste que se encubriera el hecho de que tus secuestradores eran vampiros. La guerra definitivamente no tiene nada que ver con tu insistencia a que sigamos manteniendo lo nuestro en secreto- dijo el dragón, de forma casi acusadora.

Celestia intentó responder, pero al tratar de hablar se encontró con un nudo en la garganta. Desvió la vista para alejarse de la exigente mirada del dragón, tratando de concentrarse.

-Y no me digas que es por el revuelo que armarían los medios. Eso pasará siempre y solo se hará peor entre más esperemos- dijo Spike, adelantándose a ese posible argumento por parte de la princesa.

-P… ¿Por qué de pronto eres tan agresivo?- inquirió, algo molesta.

-¿Por qué no puedes dar una respuesta de verdad a mis preguntas?- contraatacó.

Celestia estaba desconcertada. Por un lado enojada, pues no podía recordar la última vez que alguien se presentó ante ella con una actitud tan irreverente y demandante. Pero a la vez estaba angustiada. Asustada incluso. ¿Solo dos meses y ya estaban teniendo su primera discusión de pareja? ¡¿Y no era capaz de responder a una sola de sus preguntas?! ¡No puede ser! No era posible que esperara casi seis mil años por el hombre ideal y ahora estuviera a punto de perderlo por razones que ni siquiera entendía.

-Celestia dime la verdad- murmuró Spike, dándose media vuelta.

-¿Te avergüenzas de nosotros?- preguntó, débilmente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó, no queriendo creer lo que había escuchado.

-¿Te avergüenzas de nuestra relación? ¿Te avergüenza estar enamorada de un mortal, en una relación trans especie? ¿Te avergüenza que yo, tu novio, sea un dragón?-

Celestia bajó de la cama y caminó hacia el dragón.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- preguntó desconsolada.

-Celestia yo… Me considero el ser más afortunado del mundo por haber sido bendito con el regalo de tu amor. Lucharé por él. Soparte sufrimiento por él. ¡Mataré por él!-

Spike notó que su última declaración asustó un poco a la princesa. Recuperó la compostura y se aclaró la garganta.

-Y también esperaré por él Celestia. Esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Pero para eso necesito que me digas qué esperamos. Dime por qué debemos mantener esto tan celosamente guardado al punto que ni siquiera tu hermana y tu sobrina lo saben-

-Spike tú no tienes nada de malo. Te amo. Te adoro, eres el príncipe azul que siempre esperé conocer- dijo ella.

-¿Entonces por qué no me dejas tratarte como trata un príncipe a su princesa? Celestia, no me molesta que pasemos las noches juntos solo los dos en mi casa. ¿Pero acaso no quieres hacer algo más? Yo sí. Quiero llevarte al teatro, al cine. A caminar por el parque. Ver las estrellas en los jardines del palacio. A pasear por las calles contigo tomada de mí brazo. Quiero presumirle al mundo que eres mi novia y que tú presumas que yo soy el tuyo. Quiero llevarte a un restaurante elegante y tener una cena romántica. Quiero llevarte a bailar hasta que se desgasten tus zapatillas de oro ¡Y hacerlo cómo nosotros mismos! No con nuestros malditos disfraces. ¿O qué? ¿También querrás que nos cacemos con identidades falsas?-

-Por supuesto que no. Por supuesto que quiero que el mundo sepa lo que siento por ti y lo que existe entre nosotros Spike pero… No creo que el mundo esté listo- respondió, muy angustiada.

Spike la miró a los ojos. Se vieron directa y profundamente. Spike miró su amor, su tristeza, su angustia… Y vio que también le ocultaba algo.

-Todos tienen derecho a secretos Celestia. Incluso en una relación. Pero cuando los secretos nos separan de los demás, en especial nuestros seres queridos, es mejor dejarlos ir. Además, la confianza es un punto importante en toda relación- explicó, desviando la mirada.

Ahora Celestia estaba confundida. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta de que le ocultaba algo?

-Spike por favor…- dijo ella, caminando frente a él.

-Yo te amo-

Spike la miró a los ojos una vez más.

-Lo sé- respondió acercando su rostro al de ella.

Celestia respondió al gesto, cerrando los ojos y preparando sus labios para un beso. Pero para su sorpresa, los labios del dragón no se toparon con los de ella, sino con la base de su cuerno.

-Pero evidentemente en estos seis mil años, olvidaste cómo se demuestra- dijo él.

Retiró su vista de la princesa y estaba a punto de caminar hacia la salida pero ella lo detuvo, sosteniéndolo por su mano derecha con ambos cascos.

-Spike por favor, lo siento. No te enojes- suplicó ella.

-¿Enojarme? Celestia no estoy enojado… Estoy triste- dijo, arrodillándose frente a ella, tomando sus cascos entre sus manos (su mano izquierda ya se había regenerado completamente).

Ceestia se acercó a él y lo abrazó por el cuello.

-Lo lamento. Sé que te prometí mucho más que esto. Y que estoy haciendo un pésimo trabajo en cumplir esas promesas. Tan solo… Dame un poco más de tiempo ¿Está bien? Solo un poco más de tiempo y todo será mejor- susurró, adolorida en su hombro.

Spike la rodeó con sus brazos y la cargó de regreso a su cama, donde la depositó con el mayor de los cuidados. Después se introdujo junto a ella para abrazarla cariñosamente y dejarla acurrucarse junto a él y sobre él, como siempre hacía.

-Tienes razón. No está bien que te obligue a escondernos como si hiciéramos algo mal. Pero he esperado tanto tiempo por la llegada de alguien como tú, que no quiero que nada lo eche a perder. Pero te aseguro que no hay nada que yo desee más que poder pasar el resto de la eternidad feliz y enamorada de ti Spike. Perdóname por mi deficiente desempeño para demostrarlo- susurró, angustiada.

Spike comenzó a acariciarle la melena y la besó en la frente.

-Yo también lo lamento-

-¿Por qué- inquirió ella, confundida.

-No tengo derecho a presionarte de esta manera. No solo porque presionar mucho a la pareja es también una forma de violencia en la relación. Sino porqué tú no eres una poni cualquiera. Incluso si no te gusta y no me gusta la idea de darte un trato especial por ser princesa o una deidad; al final del día lo sigues siendo. Eres la princesa y demi dios que me ha dado la increíble bendición de su amor. Y yo no tengo derecho a demandar nada más de ti. Tienes todo un país que gobernar y proteger. Yo no puedo honestamente demandar que antepongas mis necesidades por…- los divagues de Spike fueron detenidos por los labios de Celestia, sobre los de él.

Celestia terminó el beso.

-Soy una princesa. Soy una deidad. Pero soy tu novia. Y ese es el rol que más te debería importar. Porque es el que ejerzo únicamente por ti y para ti. Y tienes todo el derecho del mundo para pedir algo de mí. Que para eso soy tu novia. Para eso llené nuestra primera noche juntos de promesas y sueños- explicó con severidad.

-Pero…- suavizó su semblante y volvió a abrazarlo, ocultado su rostro en la base de su cuello.

-Necesito más tiempo. Solo un poco más de tiempo- susurró.

Spike la abrazó y envolvió en sus alas.

-Todo el que necesites Celestia- dijo suavemente, besándola en la cabeza.

Celestia respondió el gesto, besándolo en el cuello.

-Te amo mi princesa. Nada cambiará eso- dijo, volteando hacia abajo.

Al sentir la vista del dragón sobre ella, Celestia elevó la vista. Sin pensarlo dos veces, estiró el cuello y lo besó amorosamente en los labios.

-No estuvo tan mal para nuestra primera pelea de novios- bromeó Spike.

Celestia no pudo reír.

-Preferiría que no tengamos ninguna otra- dijo ella.

Reposó su rostro contra la base del cuello del dragón y suspiró para poder irse a dormir. El dragón dio un gran e indecoroso bostezo y dejó caer la cabeza sobre su almohada. Pronto se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Al día siguiente y sin perder un segundo de luz del sol, Celestia arregló una visita al palacio de Rennes le Chateau para encontrarse con su sobrina. ¿Quién mejor para aconsejarle en dificultades de noviazgo que la propia deidad del amor? incluso si esa deidad era su sobrina, más de cinco mil años más joven que ella.

Una vez allá y apenas se encontró frente a frente con su sobrina, Cadence quedó tiesa de la impresión y luego dio un fuerte gritó de emoción. Voló a toda marcha hacia ella con los brazos extendidos para darle un abrazo. Por un instante Celestia sintió miedo de que sería atropellada por su sobrina.

-¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES! ¿¡Quién es!? ¿¡Desde cuándo!? ¡¿Lo conozco?!- comenzó el bombardeo de la reina de Ikaruga, mientras estrujaba amorosamente a su tía.

-Cadence por favor. Harás que todo el palacio se entere y… No podré responder si sigues aplastando mis costillas- dijo Celestia.

-¡Ho!-

Cadence se apresuró a soltar a su tía y darle algo de espacio.

-Discúlpame tía. ¡Ven, ven, sígueme! tengo todo listo en mi salón de té- dijo muy emocionada, casi jalando a Celestia.

Caminaron apresuradamente por el palacio real, hasta llegar al salón referido por Cadence. Pronto entraron los sirvientes sirviendo té, pastelillos, galletas y barias cosas para beber. Celestia se extrañó al ver que su taza era más bien un pequeño y amplio plato con hazas a los lados, con lo que parecía alguna clase de planta seca en el fondo.

-¿Qué es esto Cadence?- inquirió Celestia.

-Observa-

Cadence hizo levitar una de las teteras y la acercó a la taza de Celestia. Comenzó a verter el líquido, que no era más que agua caliente. Al bañar el pequeño geoide de hierba seca, comenzó a expandirse y como por arte de magia se convirtió en una flor de pétalos magenta, estigma dorado y pequeñas antenas blancas a su alrededor. El agua caliente comenzó a pintarse de dorado, mientras la flor flotaba en su superficie.

-Cielos. Es hermosa- dijo Celestia.

-¡Sí verdad! Son flores de "Dulce despertar". Forman el té más delicioso que he probado en la vida- explicó Cadence, tomando un sorbo de su taza.

Celestia imitó el gesto.

-Exquisito en verdad. ¿De dónde las sacaste?- preguntó a su sobrina.

-Fueron un regalo de una amiga. Te puedo dar unas cuantas si quieres- dijo Cadence.

La mencionada amiga era Chrysalis, por supuesto. Había suplicado una audiencia con la reina, poco después de su relación con Spike llegara a su fin. No era que fueran mejores amigas. Pero Chrysalis sintió que no habría nadie mejor que Cadence para ayudarla con los pesares de su corazón.

-Sí, me encantaría- respondió Celestia.

-Pero supongo que hay cosas más importantes de qué hablar. ¿Cuándo pasó?- preguntó llena de curiosidad, y dirigiendo toda su atención sobre su tía.

Celestia sonrió.

-Hace algún tiempo en realidad. Me sorprende que no lo notaras hasta ahora. Traté de esconderlo especialmente al estar cerca de ti, pues no quería que lo descubrieras antes de tiempo. Pero siempre creí que te darías cuenta por ti misma en algún momento-

-Me pareció notar una pizca de amor romántico en ti cuando estuve en Canterlot por la junta de tu secuestro. Pero no tuve tiempo para confirmarlo. ¿Tratabas de ocultar tus sentimientos cuando llegaste, hace un momento?-

-Sí-

-Y sin embargo esta vez los noté con claridad. Significa que el amor que sientes se ha hecho mucho más fuerte. ¡Ho! ¿Acaso ya has emprendido un noviazgo con este ser especial?!- preguntó muy emocionada.

Celestia se ruborizó y ascendió con la cabeza. Cadence sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Ho tía Celestia es maravilloso!- la felicitó.

-¡Por favor dime! ¡¿Quién es este caballero!? ¿Quién es tu amor secreto?-

-¿Si te lo digo, me prometes que seguirá siendo secreto?-

La preguntó tomó por sorpresa a Cadence.

-P-pues sí, claro. Si deseas que yo guarde el secreto lo haré. Pero espero entiendas que se lo tendré que contar a Ragna-

-Sí entiendo-

Celestia tomó aire.

-Mi nuevo amor… Mi gran amor…- Celestia se llevó ambos cascos sobre el pecho antes de confesar.

-Se trata de Spike-

Celestia había cerrado los ojos en el momento de pronunciar el nombre de su novio, esperando escuchar un estruendoso grito por parte de su sobrina. Pero lo único que se escuchó en la habitación fue un simple…

-¿Disculpa?-

-Mi amor secreto y con quien ahora sostengo una relación amorosa es Spike-

Cadence se quedó mirando a su tía con la boca semi abierta y una expresión de estupefacción en los ojos.

-Spike… ¿Nuestro Spike? ¿Spike mi cuñado?... ¿ESE Spike?- preguntó con incredulidad.

-Sí Cadence. ¿De qué otro estaría hablando?-

Cadence giró su vista la mesa. Tomo un delgado y alto jarrón color verde jade y vació su contenido en una copa de cristal, cercana a su taza de té. Tomó la copa con ambos cascos y se empinó todo el sake de un sorbo.

_Ok, ok ¿De qué demonios me he perdido? ¿¡Cuándo demonios se volvió Spike un conquistador?! ¡UN CONQUISTADOR DE REINAS Y DIOSAS! Primero me topo con que Luna está enamorada de él. Luego Chrysalis me sale con que ella y Spike han tenido una relación de amigos con derechos los últimos años. ¡¿Y ahora resulta que Celestia y él son novios?! _

-¿Cadence?- preguntó Celestia, algo preocupada de los gestos que hacia su sobrina.

Cadence reaccionó, volviendo la mirada a su tía. Rellenó su copa con sake y volvió a tomárselo en un solo trago. Se volvió a girar hacia su tía. Espero a que la garganta no le quemara y tomó aire.

-Vamos otra vez… ¿Tú novio es Espike?- preguntó Cadence, aún anonadada.

-Sí Cadence, ya te lo dije tres veces- respondió Celestia.

-Pero… ¿Acaso no es tú hijo adoptivo?-

-Cadence, tú y yo sabemos que eso es mentira. Cuidé de él solo por 4 años y luego lo asigné a que ayudara a Twilight, con lo que básicamente lo eché de mi vida. Y aún en esos cuatro años, tú pasabas más tiempo con él que yo. Luego a la edad de 8, casi me vi en la necesidad de suplicarle que me siguiera llamando su madre, porque decía que ya no se sentía a gusto llamándose a sí. Yo jamás fui su madre. Solo lo obligué a me llamara así-

Cadence notó el entristecido semblante de su tía e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber sacado el tema.

-Tía lo siento, no era mi intención…-

-Está bien Cadence. Entiendo tu preocupación y la apreció. Yo misma me he cuestionado muchas veces como mi ex rol de madre afectaría mi relación con Spike y la forma en que él podría reaccionar. Así que un día saco el tema, temiendo incomodarlo. Luego él hace un chiste sobre cómo el 50% de las especies animales practican incesto. Me mira a los ojos, me besa y nos olvidamos del asunto-

Celestia dio un suave suspiro, recordando aquel momento.

-No recuerdo haber sido alguna vez tan feliz Cadence- dijo sonriendo llena de alegría.

Alegría que contagió a Cadence.

-Sí puedo verlo… Estoy muy feliz por ambos- contestó, yendo donde su tía y abrazándola.

-Gracias Cadence-

-Pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-No son solo buenas noticias las que me traes ¿O sí?- inquirió Cadence.

-Mis felicitaciones sobrina. Te has vuelto muy perceptiva- respondió Cadence con una amarga sonrisa.

-¿Entonces… Pasa algo malo?-

-No exactamente, o más bien no todavía. Pero creo que Spike no está muy… Cómodo con nuestra relación-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Te lo explicaré- dijo Celestia.

Celestia contó a Cadence con detalle los eventos de la noche anterior en que ella y Spike habían tenido su pequeña discusión. Cadence escuchó a su tía atentamente, casi sin interrupciones o preguntas.

-Y pues… Eso es lo que pasó- concluyó Celestia.

-Vine a ti porque… No sé qué hacer-

-¿Qué quieres decir? Enfrentaron la situación juntos, discutieron sus incomodidades pacífica y llegaron a un mutuo acuerdo sin llegar a agredirse, ni lastimarse- dijo Cadence.

-Lo sé. Estamos estables. Pero quiero que estemos más que estables. Y no sé cómo. Las cosas que Spike me dijo… Que he olvidado como demostrar que estoy enamorada… Que los secretos tienen un precio… Siguen dando vueltas en mi cabeza. Sé lo que debo de hacer, pero no sé… No sé qué me detiene. Y no tengo idea de qué secreto puede estar hablando- dijo Celestia, en clara frustración.

Cadence permaneció en silencio mirando a su tía. Cadence estaba confundida.

-¿Tía, por qué aún mantienen su relación en secreto después de dos meses?- inquirió Cadence.

-Al principio fue por el asunto de la guerra. Temía que si lo hacíamos público y después estallaba la guerra, Equestria estaría con demasiados escándalos y presiones que afectarían nuestra coordinación para una respuesta eficiente al ataque. Pero los vampiros no han dado ninguna señal de otro ataque. También veo el peligro de un golpe de estado o alguna clase de guerra civil. Como… Como…-

-¿Como la que casi surge cuando Ragna anunció a Ikaruga que una poni sería su reina?- completó Cadence la frase.

-Sí. Sigo sin creer que alguna de las dinastías noble me traicionara y planeara mi secuestro. Pero no sé hasta donde podrían llegar las cosas, si luego de seis mil años de ser cortejada hasta el cansancio por ponis de toda la nación, incluyendo yeguas, declaro que mi esposo será un dragón-

-Probablemente no lo tomen demasiado bien. Pero tía, tú has gobernado Equestria y la has hecho prosperar por más de seis mil años. ¿En serio crees que tus ponis intentarán despojarte de tu trono porque te has enamorado de un dragón? ¿Un dragón que es básicamente un héroe nacional?- preguntó con suspicacia.

-Lo sé, lo sé. A Spike tampoco le convence que esperemos por eso. Y tiene razón, seguir esperando no ayudará nada por esa parte, de todos modos-

-¿Entonces qué los detiene? Si ambos se aman y están convencidos de vivir al lado del otro, ¿Qué esperan para que el mundo lo sepa?-

-¿Cuál es tu excusa? Ragna y tu mantuvieron lo suyo en secreto por seis meses- se excusó Celestia.

-Sí. Porque éramos gobernantes en reinos distintos. Y porque sabíamos que los nobles conservadores de Ikaruga no aceptarían lo nuestro así nada más- respondió Cadence, ya habiéndose preparado para la actitud defensiva de su tía.

-Tres casas de nobles desafiaron el derecho de Ragna a seguir portando la corona. Se batieron en combate a muerte y ahora las cabezas de dos de ellos están en la sala de trofeos de mi marido. Pero los ponis no son guerreros tía. Dudo que armen una revolución contra quien los ha mantenido en prosperidad y alegría por siete mil años. O que alguien sea tan estúpido como para retar a Spike al derecho por tu mano. En cuyo caso, seamos honestas, no tendrías nada de qué preocuparte. Mi propio esposo piensa que Spike es uno de los dragones más poderosos sobre la tierra- dijo Cadence my relajada, tomando otro sorbo de su té.

Celestia permaneció en silencio, digiriendo el discurso de su sobrina.

-Lo sé… Sé que no debería estar anclando nuestra relación. Pero algo en mí la tiene anclada y no sé qué es…- murmuró Celestia.

-¿Tú y Ragnarok pelean de vez en cuando?- inquirió Celestia.

-¿Pelear, nosotros?- se cuestionó en voz ata Cadence, poniendo su casco derecho sobre su barbilla para recordar.

**Flash Back**

La pareja se encontraba en la habitación real luego de un lardo día de trabajo.

-¿Por qué no autorizaste la puesta en marcha de la iniciativa de Lord Schultz? Con ese programa podría ayudar a muchas personas- alegó Cadence.

-Sé que el doctor tiene buenas intenciones y que podría mejorar la calidad de vida de muchos en la región norte. Pero es una mala inversión. En ese lugar no se produce nada. Ni ganado, ni cosechas, ni minería. ¿Por qué rayos no mejor se van de a tierras más cálidas y listo?-

-Porque aunque no sea la tierra más próspera, sigue siendo su hogar y la tierra que aman. Lo mismo hicieron los changeling y gracias a la ayuda que les dieron su hogar ya no es el páramo murto e inhóspito que solía ser-

-Y yo te recuerdo que yo jamás estuve de acuerdo en que ayudáramos a esos bichos-

-Ese no es el punto. El punto es que realmente podríamos ayudar los habitantes de los montes de Bóreas, con el plan de Lord Schultz- renegó Cadence.

-Pero para financiar una obra de servicio público de esa magnitud se requiere la aprobación de los dos reyes-

-¡Buenos soy Reina de ikaruga y apruebo el proyecto!- gritó, mirando a su esposo con desafío.

-¡Y yo soy el Rey de Ikaruga y no lo apruebo!- respondió él con la misma mirada.

Se quedaron mirando a fijamente a los ojos, como si estuvieran en medio de un duelo de visión de rayos laser.

De pronto Cadence saltó, lanzando sus piernas delanteras alrededor del cuello de su marido, mientras que él, se acercó a ella, abrazándola por la cintura. Sus labios se enfrascaron en una apasionada lucha de besos y lenguas.

-Luces tan radiante cuando defiendes lo que crees- dijo él entre besos.

-Luces tan adorable cuando crees que puedes domarme- respondió ella.

-Yo no me atrevería ni a soñar con eso, mi diosa guerrera-

Ragna le quitó a Cadence su corona y desabrochó su collar, arrojando ambas piezas de joyería en dirección aleatoria. La tomó en pose matrimonial y la llevó hasta su cama, jamás dejando de besarla….

Un tiempo más tarde.

-Tu ganas. Financiaremos el proyecto de Lord Schultz- dijo Ragnarok mientras desenredaba los nudos en el largo cabello de su esposa, que reposaba usando su pecho de almohada.

-Gracias tesoro- musitó ella, encantada.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Cadence terminó su sorbo de té y depositó la taza de regreso sobre la mesa.

-No. De vez en cuando diferimos en nuestras opiniones y decisiones sobre lo que se debe de hacer con el reino o nuestra familia. Pero no creo que nos hayamos pelead alguna vez- dijo orgullosamente la reina de Ikaruga.

Se hizo un momento de silencio en el salón. Ahora Cadence tenía una pregunta que hacerle a su tía.

-Celesita… ¿Spike ya sabe de ti y… Fafner?-

Celestia despegó al instante su vista del piso y miró a Cadence, asustada e indignada.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No, claro que no! ¿Por qué tendría que saberlo?-

-Porque quizás él deba saber que no es el primer dragón con que sostienes una… Relación- dijo Cadence, lo más sutilmente posible.

Celestia se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta la ventana, mirando al horizonte.

-Ya te lo he dicho Cadence. Como se lo he dicho a Ragnarok y Luna miles de veces. Eso no fue amor. Ni siquiera fue un romance. Yo era solo una niña seducida por lo desconocido y las bellas promesas de un mentiroso que sabía de amor incluso menos que yo- murmuró Celestia, recordando al antiguo príncipe de Ikaruga.

-Pero eso no evitó que le juraras amor y abandonaras tus deberes como princesa para escaparte con él un tiempo, antes de darte cuenta de que algo andaba mal-

-¡¿Qué acabo de decir?!- gritó iracunda.

-¡Era joven y estúpida! Él dijo amarme, pero solo quería poseerme. Y las cosas que hizo cuando intenté ponerle fin a nuestra relación. Lo que se hizo a sí mismo, a su familia, a mis pequeños ponis. Mis pobres ponis que tanto sufrieron por culpa de mi egoísmo. ¡No quiero que algo así vuelva a pasar nunca!.. Tengo… Tengo…

Celestia se sentó sobre el piso para acomodar sus ideas.

-Tienes miedo, Celestia- dijo Cadence, acercándose a ella.

Celestia permaneció mirando al horizonte sin ver nada en realidad. Solo pensando. Digiriendo la revelación que acababa de obtener.

-Sí, tengo miedo- musitó, cerrando los ojos y bajando la vista.

-No… No quiero perderlo Cadence. No quiero quedarme sola de nuevo… Esperé seis mil años por alguien como él. No quiero que esto terminé igual que la vez anterior. Pero no sé qué hacer- balbuceó Celestia.

-No va acabar como la última vez tía-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Porque ya no eres una niña jugando a querer a alguien. Eres una mujer fuerte e inteligente que sabe qué es lo que quiere. Y que sabe que lo ha encontrado. Estás enamorada. Te lo dice la deidad del amor. Y estoy muy segura de que Spike también te ama. Siempre lo ha hecho- explicó Cadence.

Celestia volteó su vista hacia su sobrina.

-¿Quieres asegurarte de que esta relación tenga éxito? No tengas miedo de dejar que el amor aflore y crezca. Ve con él. Dile todo lo que habita en tu corazón. Demuéstrale lo que hay dentro de tu corazón. Y no se te olvide tampoco, dejar que él te de todo lo que te quiera dar. Porque si no lo haces, parecerá que desprecias el amor que él intenta darte-

Celestia sonrió y abrazó a Cadence.

-Sabía que podrías ayudarme Cadence-

-Para servirte tía- respondió ella, devolviendo el abrazo.

-Voy a decírselo. Le diré la verdad. Le diré todo lo que siento guardo. Y luego se lo diremos juntos al mundo- dijo Celestia.

Se quedaron un rato más. Solo hablando de las cosas que les habían ocurrido los últimos meses. De las cosas que iban a pasar y de los planes que tenían. Solo un breve instante hablaron de la guerra con los vampiros. Cadence, como buena casamentera, comenzó a hacer preguntas sobre cuándo y cómo planeaba su tía hacer su boda. Cuantos hijos deseaba tener y si seguirían viviendo en el palacio o se mudarían a algún otro lugar. Celestia no dio respuestas concluyentes a ninguna pregunta, justificando que para tomar tales decisiones debería hacerlo en compañía de su futuro esposo.

La hora de partida de Celestia finalmente llegó. Y Cadence tenía solo una última pregunta.

-Gracias por todo Cadence. Y gracias por las flores de té- agradeció Celestia.

-Fue un placer tía… Solo tengo una última pregunta antes de que te vayas-

-¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede?-

-… ¿Mi tía Luna ya sabe de esto?- preguntó algo incómoda.

Celestia perdió la compostura un instante, al escuchar la pregunta.

-N-no, no lo sabe- respondió.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque… Porque temo que ella esté también enamorada de Spike. Y temo lo que pueda ocurrir si sabe que… Que él me eligió a mí- respondió Celestia, con algo de tristeza.

-Pero ella es tu hermana. Merece saberlo- insistió Cadence.

-Lo sé, pero… Primero me encargaré de arreglar las cosas con Spike. Luego me encargaré de mi hermana- respondió Celestia.

-Si consideras que es lo mejor. Que tengas suerte tía- se despidió.

Y en un haz de luz, Celestia volvió a casa.

* * *

Spike llegó a su casa esa noche cansado del trabajo. Se fue quitando su armadura desde que cerró la puerta de su casa y caminó directo a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer. Spike bien podría comer en el cuartel antes de volver a casa, pero ciertamente no le gustaba la comida que servían ahí. Fue en el trayecto a la cocina que notó que la mesa de su comedor ya estaba repleta de suculentos alimentos. Velas y dos copas de cristal junto a una botella de vino sumergida en hielo.

-Espero que tengas hambre, amor- exclamó sensualmente la voz de Celestia, que venía detrás de él.

Spike giró sobre sí mismo y quedó deslumbrado por la belleza de su visión. Ahí estaba Celestia, usando un vestido magenta de hombros descubiertos. En el vestido se ajustaba a su esbelta figura con corsé formado de relucientes cristales blancos. Usaba zapatillas doradas con listones que subían hasta sus rodillas, aretes de oro y por supuesto; el collar con el rubí de fuego que Spike le había regalado. Al ver que su novio no reaccionaba y solo la veía con la boca abierta, Celestia se sonrojó.

-¿D-demasiado?- preguntó, tímidamente.

-Al contrario. Luces divina- respondió al fin, acercándose a ella para abrazarla.

-Pero mírame nada más. No me diste ni cinco minutos para arreglarme-

-Esa era la idea. Quería darte una sorpresa- respondió, acercándose a él con mirada que demandaba un beso.

Spike reconoció la expresión y correspondió el gesto rápidamente.

-¿Qué celebramos?- preguntó cuándo terminaron el beso.

-El fin de mi torpeza- respondió ella.

-Y el comienzo de esta relación tal y como debe de ser. Pero hablaremos de eso más tarde. Estoy segura de que tienes hambre- dijo caminando hacia la mesa.

-¿Tú preparaste todo esto?-

-Emm… No. Lo mandé a hacer en un negocio de servicio para banquetes- reveló, apenada.

-No te preocupes por eso- respondió él.

Se sentaron frente a frente y usaron sus poderes para servirse los alimentos.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? Luna me dijo que te fuiste a Ikaruga-

-Fue a ver a Cadence en realidad-

-¿Por qué?

-Motivos didácticos. Me hacían falta unas clases- dijo Celestia.

-O…K…- dijo Spike, no teniendo una muy clara idea de qué había querido decir la respuesta de Celestia.

Disfrutaron de la cena sin intercambiar muchas cosas, además de sonrisas y miradas de afecto. Después de eso, se armaron con la botella de vino y las copas y se fueron a sentar juntos en la sala.

-Entonces. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste que celebramos?- preguntó a la alicornio recargada junto a él.

-El fin de mi torpeza- respondió ella.

-¿Y eso que significa?-

-Que voy a quitar los grilletes con los que inútilmente he aprisionado esta relación. Tú tenías razón. No tenemos por qué mantener lo nuestro en secreto. No tenemos por qué ocultar lo que sentimos el uno por el otro como si le hiciéramos daño a alguien. Y no puedo obligarte a que te guardes tus sentimientos y deseos, solo porque tengo miedo- murmuró Celestia, mientras reposaba su cabeza en el hombro de su amante.

-Ya te dije que no me molesta. Esperaré el tiempo que tú desees- dijo Spike.

-Sé que sí. Pero ya comprendo que no hay necesidad ni derecho en hacerte esperar. A ninguno de los dos. Este es mi deseo. Que el mundo sepa que me he enamorado. Que el mundo sepa que alguien me ama. Y que Equestria sepa…- elevó su vista a los ojos de Spike.

-Que muy pronto tendrá un rey al fin- concluyó.

-Solo si tú eres mi reina- dijo él.

-Toda la eternidad- respondió, cerrando los ojos para besarlo.

Se besaron amorosamente. Suave piel contra firmes escamas. Nada podría sentirse mejor. Terminaron el beso y Spike pudo ver un inconfundible añoro en los ojos de su princesa.

-Spike… Tómame- susurró ella, echando sus cascos delanteros tras el cuello del dragón.

-¿Estás segura?- inquirió Spike.

-Sí mi amor. Ya te he hecho esperar demasiado- dijo ella, sonriendo.

Spike la envolvió por la cintura y llevó sus manos a su espalda para buscar el nudo de su vestido. Pero antes de que la sangre se les empezara a calentar siquiera, el cuerno de Celestia comenzó a tintinear de dorado.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Spike, cuando la princesa rompió la cadena de besos.

-Significa que alguien o algo perturba la barrera de mi habitación. Creo… Creo que debo de ir a revisar- dijo apenada, de tener que decepcionar a su novio.

-Voy contigo-

-¿Seguro?-

-Desde luego-

Celestia le sonrió e iluminó su cuerno, envolviéndolos a ambos en una esfera de magia dorada. Aparecieron en los aposentos de la princesa, a cuya puerta tocaba frenéticamente algún guardia.

-¡Pirncesa! ¡Princesa Celestia, despierte por favor! ¡Princesa!- gritaba desesperado el guardia.

-Voy a quitar la barrera. Guarda silencio por favor- dijo Celestia. Spike asintió.

-Soldado cálmese. Ya desperté. ¿Se puede saber cuál es el significado de esto? Son casi las once de la noche- dijo Celestia.

-Mis disculpas majestad. Pero surgió una contingencia. Se requiere su inmediata presencia en la sala de juntas-

-¿Por qué razón?- preguntó Celestia confundida y preocupada.

-Appleloosa… ¡Appleloosa ya no existe majestad!- gritó el guardia.

-… ¡¿QUÉ COSA?!- gritó la Princesa.

* * *

_El título del capítulo proviene de la canción el mismo nombre, de Roberto Carlos. La estrofa cantada por Celestia proviene de la canción "Será por qué te amo". Interpretada en los últimos 30 años por demasiados artistas como para que me tome la molestia de buscar quien la compuso._

_Me está empezando a gustar terminar capítulos en Cliff Hangers. Alguien me recomendó darle a Cadence algo de amor. Sí, en definitiva se lo merece. Perdonen si les corté la emoción cuando parecía que Celestia y Spike al fin golpearían todas las paredes. No me resistí. Sigan pendientes para la continuación. _


	9. Bésame mucho

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**Bésame mucho**

El Rey Ragnarok y la Reina Cadence disfrutaban del viento de la mañana descansando sobre una improvisada cama, sobre una amplia barcaza circular que se mecía sobre las suaves aguas del inmenso río Laogai, a las afueras de Rennes le Chateau.

Entre los acobijado bajo el ala derecha de la reina estaba el hijo más pequeño Jin. En la espalda del rey estaba dormida una pequeña kirin color naranja. Crin blanca con forma de hongo. Cuatro púas en la cola. Ysolda, de 5 años. 4ta princesa de Ikaruga. Cerca de la pareja, pintando la misma imagen de sus padres y hermanos menores sobre un lienzo rectangular estaba la 2da princesa de Ikaruga. Amaterasu, de 16 años. Escamas rozadas, ligeramente más nítidas que su madre. Crin amarilla con pliegues blancos. Ojos azules. Una pequeña columna de púas rojas detrás de su cuello y hombros. Pequeñas alas en su espalda, que madurarían en un par de años más.

-¡Mamá quieres dejar de acariciar a Jin cada que se mueve!- dijo la princesa

-Pero si mi bebé se incomoda, tengo el deber de apapacharlo- replicó Cadence, de forma melodramática.

-¡Mamá!-

-Cálmate Amaterasu. Vas a despertar a Ysolda. Además ¿Para qué necesitas que sigamos quietos? Ya terminaste el dibujo y conoces nuestros colores- dijo Ragnarok.

-Pero necesito que se queden quietos para capturar la noción de las luces y la sombra- replicó la princesa.

-Bueno hija calma. Me quedaré quieta si tanto…- la disculpa de Cadence se vió interrumpida por el sonido de agua salpicando y un kirin saliendo del agua.

-¡Mamá, papá, miren las piedras que encontré en el fondo del río!- gritó emocionado Kenshin de 9 años. 3er príncipe de Ikaruga. Un kirin color vino con ojos azules. Crin roja, con dos largos cuernos hacia su espalda, y orejas particularmente puntiagudas.

-¡Déjame ver, mi tesoro!- dijo Cadence, caminando hacia donde estaba su hijo.

-¡MAMÁ!- gritó frustrada Amaterasu.

-Ya, ya Susu. No te estreses- dijo Ragna, bajando a Ysolda de su espalda para ir donde su hija mayor y ver su pintura.

-Es muy bello. Esa es mi princesa- dijo besando la frente de su hija.

-Creo que se habría visto mejor si tú y mamá estuvieran usando sus coronas-

-Es día familiar. Sin coronas, sin nobleza, sin burocracia- dijo Ragnarok.

-Aun así, hay un escuadrón de soldados que nos protegen desde lejos- replicó la princesa.

-No todo sale como nosotros queremos tesoro-

-¿Cómo Siegfried y su plan de impresionar a su novia metiéndola a tu sala de trofeos sin permiso?- dijo Kenshin burlonamente.

-¡Kenshin!- lo reprendió su madre.

-¡Pero si es verdad!-

-Sí que lo es. Y por eso ahora está a merced de Agnus, en vez de estar aquí con nosotros gozando del día- dijo Ragnarok.

-Creo que alguien de nosotros ya no lo va a poder seguir gozando- dijo Amaterasu.

-¿Por qué lo dices hija?- preguntó Cadence.

La princesa extendió su mano hacia el cielo donde un guardia del palacio se acercaba volando a toda velocidad. El guardia se acercó a la barcaza y descendió suavemente para poder arrodillarse frente a los reyes.

-Mi Rey, mi Reina-

-Preparé este día durante semanas para pasar un día de descanso acompañado de mi familia. Y dejé claras instrucciones de que todos los asuntos reales serían atendidos por Lord Zen- dijo Ragna.

-Espero que tenga una buena excusa para venir a perturbarnos-

-Surgió una contingencia majestad- dijo el guardia, acercándose al rey para darle la noticia.

Ragnarok reconoció el aire de secrecía del guardia y se acercó a él igual para que le susurraran las nuevas.

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó luego de escuchar la breve descripción de los hechos.

-Anoche majestad-

-¿Bajas?-

-Desconocidas-

-¿Plan de acción?-

-Las princesas lo esperan para discutirlo-

-¿Algo más?-

-No señor-

-Buen trabajo soldado. Regrese a sus labores-dijo Ragna, despidiendo al guardia quien dio un saludo antes de retirarse.

El rey se volteó a su esposa e hijos, que lo miraban con curiosidad y preocupación.

-Voy a tener que retirarme. Cadence tú quédate con los niños. Sigan divirtiéndose-

-¿Pero qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te dijo el guardia?- preguntó Cadence.

-Ocurrió un desafortunado evento. Pero yo me encargaré. Ustedes sigan gozando el día-

-¿Estás seguro de que puedes con esto tu solo?- preguntó Cadence.

-Te enterarás después amor, créeme. Por ahora disfruta del día con nuestros hijos. Yo veré qué medidas tomar contra este asunto y podrás ponerte al tanto después-

-No me gusta cómo se está escuchando ese asuntito- dijo ella, empezando a preocuparse.

-Por eso mismo es mejor que no lo sepas por ahora-

Entonces escucharon que Jin comenzó a despertar y llamar a su madre.

-¿Lo ves? Tienes asuntos más importantes que atender- dijo con ironía.

Cadence suspiró con resignación. Beso a su esposo en los labios y le dio un abrazo.

-Cuídate cielo-

-Claro, siempre lo hago-

Cadence le sonrió y fue caminando donde su bebé.

Regna abrazó a Amaterasu y revolvió la crin de Kenshin.

-Pórtense bien- les dijo.

Y se fue volando de regreso al palacio.

* * *

De regreso en Equestria. Celestia, Luna, los generales y otros miembros del alto mando del ejército estaban reunidos en el salón de guerra. Una cámara del castillo que muy rara vez se utilizaba. En el medio de la cámara, había una enorme mesa circular con un mapa de Equestria. Sobre el mapa había barias piezas destinadas a identificar los distintos contingentes militares esparcidos por Equestria.

-Pos la información recabada de los sobrevivientes que lograron llegar a Manehathan. El día de ayer, en algún punto de la noche en horario desconocido, la ciudad fronteriza Appleloosa sufrió una invasión a gran escala por un ejército invasor que provino del desierto. La mayoría de los invasores se identificaron como vampiros, pero también se describió el avistamiento de "Grandes bestias", "Demonios". Estos invasores realizaron un barrido general desde el oeste al lado este de la ciudad. Destruyendo todo a su paso y dando muerte a todo el que se cruzara en nuestro camino. El batallón de la ciudad opuso resistencia, intentando hacer frente a las fuerzas invasoras. Lo que resultó posiblemente en su completa aniquilación, dado que entre los sobrevivientes no se encontró a ningún soldado. Solo granjeros que vivían apartados de la ciudad lograron escapar- dijo el escriba de la junta.

-El batallón de Appleloosa no tenía dragones ni kirins entre sus filas- dijo el general Death Penalthy.

-¿Cree que por eso escogieron atacar Appleloosa primero?- inquirió Luna.

-No. Aunque no lo parezca Appleloosa es un gran punto estratégico. No como centro de operaciones, en caso de que el enemigo piense asentar sus fuerzas ahí antes de seguir avanzando. Sino porque esa ciudad es la principal productora de manzanas y otros productos de cultivo que se exportan a todo el país. Al cortarnos ese centro de producción, los vampiros tiene la posibilidad de desestabilizar nuestra economía, redes de alimento y debilitar al país de otras formas, sin necesidad de enfrentarse a nuestras tropas- explicó el general Buster Sword.

-¡Entonces debemos recupera Apleloosa de inmediato!- gritó Luna.

-Si los testimonios de los sobrevivientes son verídicos, es probable que ya no haya nada de valor que rescatar majestad-

-¿Entonces qué debemos hacer? ¿¡Dejarlos morir?!- gritó Luna indignada.

-Nuestros ponis en Appleloosa ya están todos murtos Luna- dijo Celestia.

-Tú lo sabes. Usa tu visión divina. La ciudad está en escombros y cenizas-

Luna bajó la mirada y sus orejas.

-Appleloosa está perdida. Debemos concentrar nuestros esfuerzos en prevenir que ninguna otra ciudad o pueblo caiga- dijo Celestia.

-Concentraremos tropas se alrededor de la capital de inmediato-

-Al contrario. Las tropas de la capital deben salir de inmediato-

-¿Perdón?-

-Quiero que envíen noticia de esto a todos los pueblos y comunidades rurales que puedan correr peligro. Todos los habitantes de estas zonas deben ser evacuados inmediatamente a las ciudades grandes. Las tropas sobrantes de Canterlot se dividirán equitativamente para apoyar a los cuerpos militares en Manehathan, Trotinheim y Cannan. Deben formar un frente de defensa que evite el paso del enemigo. Una vez que la evacuación este completa y todos los civiles tras el muro de protección, Luna y yo Levantaremos una barrera mágica que rechazará a todo ser impuro que intente cruzarla-

Mientras explicaba su plan, Celestia movía las piezas sobre el mapa para ilustrar sus instrucciones.

-¿Y qué harán los cuerpos militares del resto de nuestras ciudades y pueblos hermana?- cuestionó Luna.

-Esas fuerzas se prepararán para lanzar el contraataque que expulse a las fuerzas invasoras por supuesto. Aunque aún debemos esperar la llegada de los reyes de Ikaruga para saber la extensión del apoyo que nos brindarán en este conflicto-

-Los vampiros no podrán atacar del día. Sugiero que sus majestades alarguen el tiempo de luz del sol para dar más tiempo a la evacuación de los civiles y preparación del ejército- dio Buster Sword.

-No es algo que se podamos hacer con tanta libertad. Pero estoy seguro de que el resto de semidioses entenderán si se los explicamos- dijo Luna.

-Envíen los avisos de desalojo de inmediato- dijo Celestia.

-Sí majestad- respondió un pegaso de entre los presentes y se retiró de la sala.

-Es extraño, Cadence y Ragnarok ya deberían de estar aquí- dijo Luna.

-Ya estoy aquí. Tendrán que disculpar a mi esposa, ella no pudo venir. Estaba ocupada pasando tiempo de caridad con nuestros hijos. No contábamos con que precisamente hoy nos declararían la guerra- dijo Ragnarok, entrando en la sala.

-¿"Nos", Rey Ragnarok?- preguntó Buster Sword.

-Sí. "Nos" general. Equestria a Ikaruga son hermanas, ¿recuerda? Yo y mi gente no nos quedaremos sentados a ver cómo se las arreglan todos ante este ataque cobarde y traicionero-

-Me alegra ver que contaremos con su apoyo en esta campaña- dijo Death Penalty.

-Veo que ya empezaron a planear su respuesta- dijo Ragnarok, viendo las piezas en el mapa.

-Nos preparábamos para organizar el contra Ataque- dijo Luna.

-Olvídense de eso. Lo mejor será que fortifiquen sus fronteras-

-¿Más grande que el frente de las tres ciudades?- cuestionó Celestia.

Ragnarok sacó un pergamino que guardaba bajo su capa y lo extendió sobre la mesa. Era un mapa del continente. En él se veían los reinos de Equestria en el centro. Ikaruga al este. Midgar hacia sur este. Dammerung de los vampiros hacia el oeste, pasando el desierto de los bisontes. Unorra de los Minotauros al norte. Y Balthosna de los grifos aún más al norte.

-Nosotros estamos aquí. Y los vampiros están acá, pasando el desierto. Para arrasar con Appleloosa en una sola noche y lograr que solo un pequeño puñado de pegasos escapara, debieron traer un gran contingente. Cruzar el desierto a velocidad de vuelo le tomaría a un dragón promedio al menos cinco días. Y llámenme arrogante, pero les aseguro que a ellos les costó más tiempo cruzar- dijo Ragnarok.

-¿A qué quiere llegar Rey?- preguntó Buster.

-Esta gente se ha tomado muchas molestias. Planificaron un secuestro muy preciso para su majestad aquí presente. Y ahora realizan un asalto a gran escala que hasta donde sabemos resultó en la destrucción y muerte de todos los habitantes de esta ciudad fronteriza. Lo que sea que planeen ya comenzó. Y en vista de que el alcance de su poder militar nos es desconocido debemos actuar de inmediato-

-¿Qué sugiere Rey Ragnarok?-

-Concentren sus fuerzas alrededor de todo el hemisferio oeste y norte del país, en caso de que los vampiros intenten rodear el frente de las tres ciudades más próximas a Appleloosa. El sur debería estar seguro. La maldición de los vampiros no les permite moverse sobre grandes cuerpos de agua y saben que serían blancos demasiado fáciles si se movieran e barcos-

-¿Y cómo planea que respondamos al ataque?-

-De eso me encargaré yo y mis tropas. Llegué tarde porque dejé preparando un batallón en casa. Viajarán con destino a Apleloosa a exterminar a esas pestes antes de que decidan ponerse cómodas. Luego los alcanzaré con mi propia brigada. Probablemente unos tres mil dragones-

-Espere ¿¡Ya ha movilizado a sus tropas para salir a la guerra!?- inquirió Luna.

-La guerra comenzó en el momento que esos idiotas intentaron secuestrar a tu hermana e intentaron asesinar a un héroe nacional. Además, tenemos razones para pensar que desarrollaron su magia de invocación de demonios exclusivamente para esta guerra. Y todavía queda el asunto de los materiales con tecnología dragón que usaron en el secuestro. Esto es guerra princesas. Y en el nombre de mi padre, y el padre antes de mi padre, les prometo que la ganaré para ustedes- Dijo Ragnarok.

-¿Y qué… Apoyo solicita de nuestra parte para esta campaña?- preguntó Celestia.

-No lo sé. Pero me encantará erradicar a esos hemófagos, teniendo a Spike a mi lado-

El corazón de ambas princesas se perdió barios latidos al escuchar la declaración del rey.

-Déjenos solos. Y que se empiece la movilización de civiles y soldados al frente de defensa- dijo Celestia, al resto de presentes en la sala.

No se hizo esperar que obedecieran a la princesa. Tan pronto como salieron, Celestia lanzó una barrera de sonido.

-¿Por qué supones que Spike y tú lucharán lado a lado en esta campaña?- preguntó Celestia.

-Porque somos sus aliados Luna, no so guardaespaldas para que puedan seguir comiendo pistaches mientras nosotros nos encargamos de proteger sus tierras. Es obvio que deberán enviar a parte de sus tropas a apoyarnos al frente. En cuanto a Spike, ¿No pensarán privarle al mejor guerrero de tu ejército el derecho a poner sus habilidades a prueba contra estas bestias?-

-¡Es ya se enfrentó a una de esas bestias y por poco lo matan!- replicó Luna.

-Esa no fue una pelea justa. Lo superaban en número y no tenía idea de a qué se enfrentaba. Además de tener que cuidar de la vida de tu hermana pudo representar un gran distractor-

-Aun así. ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que estará al frente contigo?-

-Porque él es un dragón y yo también. Nuestros ancestros eran guerreros. Está en nuestra sangre. Y cono los tambores de guerra sonando, puedo saborear la necesidad de atender su llamado. No puedo esperar-

-¿Y qué hay de tu esposa? ¿Ella aprueba todo esto?- cuestionó Luna.

-Claro que lo aprueba. Lo discutimos días después de que vinimos a la junta para las medidas de seguridad, luego del secuestro de Celestia. Aunque no sabe que las tropas ya se movilizan, me dio su consentimiento desde hace meses- dijo, orgullosamente Ragnarok.

-Nosotras solo queremos proteger nuestro reino Ragna. No ir a la guerra- dijo Celestia.

-Lo cual está bien. Pero eso solo logrará devolver a la maldad a su guarida. Nosotros dragones preferimos soluciones más permanentes-

-¿Qué quieres decir Ragnarok?-

-Somos una raza guerrera Luna. Hace casi seis mil años que no marchamos a la guerra. Mi padre fue un gran líder. A diferencia del mío, su reinado jamás tomó decisiones escandalosas ni cuestionables. Pero nunca fue a la guerra y ese siempre fue su trauma. Pues como dice el dicho: Los más grandes líderes son recordados en medida de los enemigos que conquistan- explicó Ragnarok.

-Yo quiero eso. La maldad y el poder de los vampiros es famosa en el mundo. Y seré yo quien le ponga fin. Y todos y cada uno de mis hijos e hijas que forman parte de nuestra raza marcharán en esta gloriosa batalla, para erradicar la mancha negra de Dammerung de la faz de la tierra. Y mientras ustedes pueden reunir a sus fuerzas para proteger sus fronteras. No hace falta que sus ponis corran riesgos innecesarios-

-¡Pero esperas que nuestros dragones te acompañen a la guerra!- dijo Luna.

-No, no espero. Eso significaría que no tengo la seguridad. Yo sé, que marcharán a mi lado. Después de todo, y si recuerdo bien, ustedes me concedieron el derecho a disponer del mando del 30% del total de sus militares activos siempre que A° estos fueran dragones. Y B° las labores que yo disponga para estos, no entren en conflicto con la seguridad o los intereses de la nación- dijo sonriendo, sínicamente.

Se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir de la sala.

-Spike no te acompañará a esa guerra, porque así lo demandes- dijo Luna, casi como un desafío.

-No… Él irá por su propia voluntad- respondió.

Luna estuvo a punto de ponerse a lanzar maldiciones al rey, pero su hermana la contuvo. Luna miró a su hermana a los ojos y vio que como ella, compartía su preocupación.

-¿Quién comanda las fuerzas que enviaste a Apleloosa?- interrogó Celestia.

-Agnus por supuesto. Ha esperado por esto por dosmil doscientos años. Y yo no podría pensar en nadie mejor para darles a esos idiotas un prólogo de lo que han desatado- dijo Ragnrok, sonriendo maliciosamente al imaginar que no les estaría haciendo su mejor guerrero a sus enemigos.

Ragnarok salió del salón, cerrando la puerta tras su salida. Las princesas quedaron solas y en silencio.

-Tú… ¿No crees que Spike querrá ir a la guerra, o sí hermana?-

-Yo espero que no- fue la única respuesta de Celestia.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-

-Debemos preparar una rueda de prensa. La nación debe saber que está bajo ataque- dijo Celestia.

Menos de una hora más tarde Celestia y Luna estaban frente un inmenso grupo de reporteros y fotógrafos que demandaban saber si los rumores de lo ocurrido en Appleloosa eran ciertos, y de ser así cuáles serían las acciones a tomar por parte del reino. Celestia y Luna comenzaron aclarado que los rumores en realidad habían sido hechos, y prosiguieron a explicar el plan te contención que, en teoría, ya debería estarse implementando mientras se llevaba a cabo la junta.

-¿Princesas, cuál es el propósito de la visita del Rey Ragnarok en el palacio?-

-¿Ikaruga brindará apoyo militar a Equestria en esta guerra?-

-¿Sus majestades no planean usar los elementos de la armonía para erradicar el mal que asecha nuestras tierras?-

-¡Señores, calma por favor!- gritó Luna.

-Como ustedes saben, los Elementos de la Armonía fueron utilizados por última vez por Lady Twilight Sparkle "La Cósmica" y sus amigas. Mi hermana y yo pensamos que una vez que las guardianas fallecieran los elementos volverían a vincularse con nosotras. Pero este no ha sido el caso. Ninguna de las dos podemos hacer uso de los elementos y aunque pudiéramos no son maquinaria de guerra. Purifican el mal, sí. Pero no podríamos usarlos para erradicar un ejército aunque quisiéramos- explicó Celestia.

-¿Y qué pretenden lograr con el muro de protección? Los sobrevivientes del ataque en el hospital deliraban sobre enormes bestias y demonios. ¿Creen que nuestras fuerzas de respuesta estarán a la altura de un enemigo así?-

Luna se proponía a responder la respuesta, pero alguien se le adelantó.

-¡Majestades!- gritó un guardia entrando a la sala de trono.

-¿Qué ocurre caballero?-

-El rey Ragnarok va a dar un anuncio a las entradas del palacio.

Los reporteros giraron hacia la entrada e inmediatamente corrieron al lugar señalado por el guardia. En el muro que rodeaba al palacio sobre el arco que se habría sobre las rejas que permitían el acceso; estaba parado el rey de Ikaruaga, con una congregación de ponis, kirins y dragones, preocupados por el porvenir de Equestria.

-Hace años firmé y juré un tratado de hermandad con esta nación. Encontré a un dragón muy particular y su novia poni a quienes convertí en mis ahijados. Me volví gran amigo de sus princesas. He incluso me enamoré perdidamente de una de ellas y la convertí en mi reina. Si esos engendros del mal creen que me voy a quedar parado mientras ellos destrozan las tierras y asesinan a su gente, están muy equivocados. Que Equestria se preocupe por su pueblo. Ikaruga de los invasores. Trabajando juntos superaremos esto. Luchando lado a lado, salvaremos Equestria. Les haremos saber que necesitarán más que magia negra y pactos satánicos si pretenden reclamar este reino y sus tesoros. ¡Y mucho más si es que pretenden enfrentar la ira de nosotros dragones! No teman ciudadanos. Porque en el nombre de mi padre, y el padre antes de mi padre, les aseguro que los vampiros y sus demoniacos aliados no podrán hacerles daño. Mis tropas los devolverán a las profundidades del Naraka donde pertenecen. ¡Y yo personalmente pondré fin a esta plaga de una vez y por todas cuando el corazón del rey Mefisto esté en la palma de mi mano! ¡Equestria prevalecerá!- gritó con autoridad y fuerza.

El público estalló en emoción. Aplausos, ovaciones y risas se apoderaron del aire. Solo una palabra se podía distinguir con claridad.

-¡RAGNAROK! ¡Ragnarok!-

Celestia y Luna miraban al dragón con desaprobación en sus ojos. Ragnarok las miró como burlándose de su gesto.

-Así es como debes hablarle a tu pueblo cuando hay guerra- dijo, burlándose sin disimulo de ambas princesas.

-¿Y ahora qué Ragna?- preguntó Luna, rechinando los dientes.

-Debo volver a Ikaruga. Prepararé mis tropas y saldremos a Apleloosa mañana al amanecer. Pasaremos cerca de la capital al medio día. Será un bonito desfile-

-¿Qué pasará con Agnus y sus tropas?-

-Tendrá las cosas bajo control al medio día de hoy. Si llegan más fuerzas enemigas y son superados en número tiene órdenes de retirarse. Pero dudo que eso suceda. Como sea, las veré pronto- dijo extendiendo sus alas para volver a casa.

-Ragna... ¿En serio planeas ir al frente?- inquirió Celestia.

-Planeo estar lo bastante cerca para sentir el calor de la batalla. Y entrar en el sartén si hay algo que valga la pena-

-¡Pero tú tienes familia!- dijo Luna.

-Sí ¿Y luego?-

-¿Qué será de Cadence y tus cinco hijos si algo te llega a pa-

-¡Están muy equivocadas si creen que voy a dejar que me sermoneen sobre cómo cuidar a mi familiar una solterona y una madre frustrada!- gritó.

Luna puso cara de enojo e indignación. Celestia mostró un gesto que denotaba que aquella declaración la había ofendido profundamente. Ragnarok se dio cuenta de que su comentario había sido más hiriente de lo que en realidad había deseado.

-No se preocupen. No abandonaré mí a familia. No pienso morir en el campo de batalla. Con cinco hijos y una esposa como la mía, no me puedo dar un lujo tan grande. Voy devolverles las tierras que los vampiros les han quitado. Y después voy a exterminar a toda su raza de la faz de la tierra-

Se dio vuelta y emprendió vuelo a gran velocidad. Luna lo vio marcharse y giró hacia su hermana mayor.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora Celestia?- preguntó Luna, quien honestamente no tenía idea de qué hacer.

-Prepararnos para la guerra hermana- musitó Celestia.

* * *

La ciudad pronto se llenó de tensión y nervios. Las bases militares estaban hasta el tope de estrés. Los jefes y oficiales dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra, mientras que los rasos iban y venían como si se les fuera la vida en ello. Pero de entre los guerreros que iban y venían con órdenes de sus superiores una en especial fue dirigida al capitán Spike.

-La princesa Luna desea verlo en su despacho. Dice que es urgente- dijo un guardia de la escolta personal de la princesa.

Siendo órdenes de la princesa Spike pudo des afanarse de todas sus demás actividades y atender el llamado de la diosa de la noche.

-¿Sí Luna? ¿Qué deseabas?- preguntó Spike al entrar al estudio de la princesa.

Luna estaba parada frente a una ventana con la vista perdida en el horizonte.

-Estoy algo preocupada- respondió, muy seria.

-¿Por la guerra?- inquirió Spike.

-Por Equestria. Por la guerra. Por todos nuestros guerreros que partirán mañana. Preocupada por Ragna y los dragones que piensa llevar consigo hasta el corazón de Dammerung- respondió, caminando hacia el dragón con la mirada baja.

-Pero no podemos dejar que Ragna y su gente se encarguen de nuestros problemas. Debemos apoyarlos. Y entre los soldados de nuestro ejército que participarán en la campaña estarás tú-

Spike recordó lo mucho que odiaba Luna su trabajo. Asumió que lo que la princesa en realidad trataba de decir, era que estaba preocupada por él.

-No es que dude de tus habilidades como soldado. Pero viendo como acabaste luego de enfrentarte a un solo demonio, no quiero ni imaginare lo que te podría pasar si enfrentas a un ejército entero-

-No estaré solo. Y en esa ocasión fui mal herido por culpa de mis propios descuidos. Pero esta vez no pasará-

-Pero no tenemos idea de qué clase de demonios pueden aparecer en el campo. Nadie puede asegurar que no ocurrirá algo malo… Nadie puede asegurar que tú volverás con vida- Luna se cubrió la boca con ambos cascos y comenzó a gimotear.

-Luna por favor no…-

La princesa saltó hacia él y lo envolvió con sus piernas delanteras.

-No quiero que te vayas. No quiero que acudas a esta guerra. Quédate aquí con nosotras… Conmigo. Ragna no ha demandado que los dragones equestres lo acompañen, solo ha pedido que lo sigan aquellos que lo deseen-

Spike devolvió el abrazo a la princesa y le frotó la espalda.

-Luna por favor, no me pidas eso. Tengo que ir. Se lo prometí a Twilight-

-¿D-de qué hablas?- preguntó confundida, apartándose un poco del abrazo del dragón para poder verlo a la cara.

-Le prometí que si algún día Equestria estaba en peligro, yo la protegería. Tal y como ella y sus amigas lo hicieron en tantas ocasiones. No es solo el llamado de la naturaleza y de mis instintos que me llaman al campo de batalla. Es el deber. El deber de una promesa que cumplir. El deber de servir a mis princesas. El deber de proteger a mis seres queridos- explicó, haciendo énfasis en la última parte acariciando el rostro dela princesa y secando sus lágrimas.

Luna sonrió con melancolía.

-Sabía que no podría convencerte con una simple súplica- dijo derrotada, volviéndolo a abrazar.

-No temas. Te prometo que…-

-No, no lo hagas. No me hagas promesas que no… Que puede que no serás capaz de cumplir-

Spike guardó silencio y se quedó ahí parado sosteniendo a la princesa en sus brazos.

-Luna, debo volver al cuartel- dijo Spike.

-Lo sé. Solo una cosa más. Tengo un regalo antes de que te marches-

-¿En serio? ¿Un amuleto de buena suerte o algo?- preguntó emocionado Spike.

-Ya verás. Cierra los ojos- dijo, haciendo un guiño.

-Está bien. Pero no me asustes- bromeó.

Luna rió un poco y esperó a que el dragón cerrara los ojos.

-Sin tramas- le advirtió.

-Sin trampas, lo juro- dijo Spike, alzando las manos como si lo estuvieran asaltando.

Spike podría sentir a la princesa acercarse. Escuchaba sus suaves pasos cada vez más cerca, hasta que se detuvieron quedando frete a él. Spike esperó pacientemente hasta que notó que, a pesar de no haber caminado más, Luna aparentemente había acercado su rostro al de Spike, lo bastante como para que él pudiera sentir el aliento de ella en su nariz.

_¿Por qué está tan cerca de mí?... Esperen… ¿Acaso va a…_

No tuvo tiempo para terminar de pensar. Luna había cortado la distancia y plantado sus labios sobre el dragón. Spike abrió sus ojos como platos encontrándose con el rostro de la princesa frente al suyo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus labios pegados a los de él. Instintivamente Spike se apartó de la princesa, rompiendo el beso.

Luna abrió los ojos sorprendida de ver al dragón partir. Spike miró a la princesa sin saber que decir. Luna lo miraba a los ojos igualmente paralizada. Pero a diferencia de Spike quien seguramente solo hacia una mueca de confusión, Luna lo miraba con angustia, añoro, vergüenza y sobre todo… miedo.

-Luna.. ¿Tú…-

Antes de que el dragón terminara su pregunta la princesa cerró los ojos fuertemente y su cuerno se iluminó. Al instante Spike sintió como su cuerpo era rodeado e inmovilizado por un aura azul. Privado de su capacidad de moverse, la princesa lo rodeó por el cuello y plantó firmemente sus labios contra el dragón.

El cerebro de Spike se trabó a sentir la boca de Luna conectarse con la suya. Mil y un pensamientos se acumularon en un enorme cuello de botella que sobrecargó todos sus sentidos. No existía forma posible en la que esto NO estuviera mal. Luna era su mejor amiga. Era su hermana postiza. Era la hermana de su novia. Era su jefa. Su princesa. ¡SU DIOSA! ¡Y se estaban besando! ¡Ella lo estaba besando y… Y lo hacía… muy rígidamente.

Spike aún era capaz de sentir lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Los labios de Luna eran suaves, cálidos. Su saliva dulce. Su aliento helado. Todo lo contrario al cálido aliento de su hermana. Quizás era otra marcada diferencia entre ellas. Como sus colores. Pero lo que llamó la atención de Spike, luego de unos instantes de que la princesa lo estuviera besando, era que lo hacía de manera muy estática. El único movimiento que Spike percibía era una pequeña vibración.

_Está… ¿Está temblando?_

Sí, Luna lo besaba de manera rígida, sin mover los labios, la boca o la cabeza. Pero su cuerpo se movía. Su cuerpo temblaba.

_¿Por qué tiembla? ¿Por qué está tan tiesa? ¿Por qué… Ho mierda…_

Entonces tuvo sentido. No se movía porque no sabía qué o cómo moverse. Era porque no tenía experiencia. Y temblaba seguramente porque era consciente de ello. Porque temía dar una mala impresión. Porque temía ser rechazada. Porque casualmente aquel era…

_Es su primer beso. _

Luna finalmente terminó el beso liberó a Spike de su hechizo de inmovilización. La princesa se había puesto más roja que un tomate y se quedó mirando al dragón a los ojos, mientras respiraba profundamente para recobrar el aliento. Spike solo se quedó mirándola con ojos exaltados y la boca medio abierta. A decir verdad tenía la expresión de un perfecto estúpido.

-Luna… Yo…- antes de poder formular una oración coherente, la princesa volvió a acercarse a él, abrazándolo apretadamente con ambas piernas delanteras bajo sus axilas y ocultando el rostro en la base de su hombro.

-Te amo- susurró la princesa.

Spike quedó más tieso que un maniquí.

-Te amo- repitió tímidamente.

-Te amo más de lo que te puedes imaginar. Lo he hecho desde hace tiempo… Y lo siento. Sé que eh elegido el peor de los momentos para decírtelo. Qué tienes un millón de cosas más importantes que hacer. Que tienes demasiadas cosas en tu cabeza en este momento. Que el reino entero espera ver a uno de sus campeones marchar a la guerra mañana y salvarlos de esta grave amenaza… Pero es por eso mismo que ya no podía esperar más. Porque si te dejaba ir mañana sin decirte esto cabe la posibilidad de que ya no pudiera decírtelo nunca. No en esta vida al menos. Y no podía permitir que te fueras sin decirte esto… No podía… Lo siento- explicó, sollozando en el hombro del dragón.

Se separó un poco de él para poder elevar la vista y verlo a la cara.

-Te amo Spike. Con ese fervor que hace que la eternidad y la soledad ya no signifiquen nada. Y ahora que lo he dicho y milagrosamente no he muerto de vergüenza… Tengo que pedirte que respondas a la pregunta… ¿Me amas tú a mí?-

Luna tenía ojos llorosos. Estaba asustada. No, estaba aterrada.

-Yo… Sé que no soy Twilight. Nunca podrá serlo. No quiero serlo. No quiero remplazarla. Quiero que me hagas un espacio en tu corazón como se lo diste a ella y que… Y que podamos estar juntos siempre. Que vivamos juntos y felices para siempre-

Spike reconocía la expresión de Luna. Era la misma que tuvo Twilight y Celestia en sus confesiones. Y era la misma que seguramente él mismo tuvo cuando se confesó a Twilight. Spike se limpió los ojos y tomó aire para no llorar. Pues estaba a punto de hacerle algo horrible a su querida Luna. Algo horrible y por lo que no se perdonaría jamás. Abrazó a la princesa cariñosamente. Acarició su mágica cabellera con la yema de sus dedos y la besó en la frente, justo encima de su cuerno.

-Lo lamento- fueron sus únicas palabras.

Luna supo instantáneamente que sus sentimientos no serían correspondidos.

-No…- respondió ella siendo invadida por un gran dolor que venía desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

-Te amo y lo sabes. Pero no así- continuó él.

-No… No por favor- respondió ella, aferrándose a él y comenzando a llorar.

-Me duele muchísimo tener que hacerte esto. Eres una de las damas más maravillosas que he conocido. Pero no te amo de esa forma-

-¿Por qué no? No lo entiendo ¿Hay algo de malo conmigo?- inquirió en medio de sus lágrimas.

-No claro que no. Tú eres perfecta tal como eres. Es solo que… Hay alguien más- respondió Spike, no queriendo revelar la identidad de su amante.

Luna al escuchar eso se apartó de Spike y lo miró con incredulidad.

-No puede ser... ¿Cómo puede ser? ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?!- demandó.

-¿Luna?-

-Te admití en mis aposentos. ¡En mi cama! Te compartí mis anhelos, mi tiempo, mi afecto, mis temores y mis vergüenzas. Me posé ante ti como un libro abierto ¿¡Y para qué?! ¡Para que te enamoraras de otra y ni siquiera tuvieras la gracia de decírmelo!- gritó ahora completamente molesta.

Spike se quedó mirando a Luna anonadado. Como herido, al saber que ella tenía la razón.

-No puedo creerlo. Todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos. Todas las cosas que hemos compartido… ¿Y resulta que hay alguien más? ¿Cómo Spike?... ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Cómo fue que lo eché a perder?- preguntó, volviendo a sumergirse en la tristeza.

-Luna tu no tuviste la culpa de nada. Tu res maravillosa- intentó consolarla.

-Pero no lo suficiente, al parecer- replicó.

-Dime por qué me mentiste. Dime por qué no me lo habías dicho. Si realmente soy tan sensacional… Si realmente significo tanto para ti, dime por qué no me contaste sobre ti y tu nuevo amor-

Luna ya no le reclamaba, le suplicaba. Spike intentó hablar, pero se topó con un gran nudo en su garganta.

-No cambiaría nada- respondió Spike, desviando la mirada de los ojos de la princesa.

Se formó un silencio sepulcral en la habitación.

-¿Es mi hermana?- inquirió Luna.

A Spike se le congeló la sangre al escuchar la pregunta.

-¿Es ella verdad?-

-… No…- respondió Spike.

Luna lo miró unos instantes. Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza.

-Mientes- musitó.

Elevó la vista hacia el dragón, con ojos llenos de lágrimas de rabia.

-Mentiroso… Mentiroso… ¡Mentiroso! ¡Mentiroso, mentiroso! ¡MENTIROSO!-

Luna corrió hasta donde estaba Spike y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho con sus cascos delanteros. Spike no se defendió, aunque si retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. Después de eso dejó que Luna no golpeara a placer, mientras seguía llamándolo mentiroso.

-¡¿Princesa Luna, qué sucede?!- preguntó el líder de un trío de guardias que habían escuchado los gritos de la princesa.

-¡LARGO!- gritó Luna con suficiente fuerza, como para hacer que los guardias rodaran en reversa por el aire desplazado por la voz de la princesa.

Selló la puerta con sus poderes y puso una barrera. Luego se volteó a ver a Spike. Sus ojos llenos de odio e ira. Pero tras unos momentos de ver directamente el dragón, su respiración se quebró y estalló en llanto, abrazando al dragón. Spike suspiró y abrazó a la princesa.

Así permanecieron un largo rato. Luna llorando y temblando en los brazos de Spike. Él tan solo la abrazaba, mientras se sentía como el peor amigo del mundo. Finalmente después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad el llanto de Luna llegó a su fin y se separó de Spike.

-¿No es mi hermana cierto?- musitó Luna, sin ver a Spike a los ojos.

-No, no lo es- mentirle ahora hacía que Spike se sintiera como el tipo más despreciable de toda Equestria, pero sabía que nada bueno saldría de decirle a Luna la verdad, dadas las circunstancias.

-Está bien. Te creeré. Pero más te vale que sea cierto ¿Me oíste?- dijo, casi amenazante.

-S-sí-

-Ahora… Ya lárguese Capitán. No deseo verlo más- dijo muy fríamente, dándole la espalda y yendo hacia su escritorio.

-Luna por favor…-

-¡DIJE LARGO!- grito, volteando a verlo llena de desprecio.

Spike quedó anonadado. No quería dejar las cosas así. Pero la situación era más grande que él y decidió mejor retirarse.

-Sí princesa Luna- dijo Spike, saliendo del estudio, poco después.

* * *

Había un incómodo silencio en los aposentos de la princesa del sol. Había traido una botella de champaña y unas cuantas y finas botanas. Y había ensayado barias veces qué las cosas que quería confesarle a Spike antes de su partida mañana por la mañana. Pero desde el momento en que él entró en la habitación y le contó de lo que había pasado con Luna esa tarde, Celestia parecería haber olvidado todo lo que tenía en mente.

-¿Está podría ser nuestra última noche juntos, cierto?- finalmente habló Spike.

Celestia esperó unos momentos, antes de responder.

-Sí-

-¿Es así como lo vamos a pasar? ¿Recostados en la colchoneta frente a la fogata sin decir nada?- cuestionó Spike.

-No. Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte. Pero no sé ni por dónde empezar- dijo Celestia, claramente avergonzada.

Spike suspiró.

-Entonces empezaré yo. Sé que probablemente pienses que estuve solo todos estos años desde que Twilight falleció. De ser así estarías equivocada- dijo Spike.

-Espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que estuviste e una relación con alguien en estos años y no me lo dijiste nunca?- djo Celestia, sorprendida.

-Sipi- respondió inocentemente el dragón.

-¿Y… Con quién?-

-Chrysalis-

Los ojos de Celestia se expandieron cómicamente y tras unos momentos de silencio, soltó una pequeña risa.

-Buena esa Spike. Sé que tú y ella son buenos amigos ¿Pero amantes? ¡Jajaja! Adoro tu sentido del humor cariño-

Spike permaneció mirándola con seria expresión.

-Ho santa Gaia, hablas en serio ¿Verdad?-

-No tienes idea-

Celestia balbuceó unos momentos tratando de comprender lo que acababa de escuchar, antes de poder formular ua oración coherente.

-¿Cuándo pasó?-

-Empezó en el 88 aniversario del Amanecer Dorado-

-S-sí ya recuerdo. Chrysalis nos visitó esa ocasión. No se sentía bien, así que tú la llevaste a su habitación…-

-Una cosa llevó a la otra…- dijo Spike, no queriendo entrar en detalles. Celestia NO quería saber los detalles.

-¿Tres años entonces?- cuestionó ella, muy incómoda.

-En realidad los primeros dos y cacho fue… Complicado. Yo quería formalizar las cosas, hacerlo público y todo. Pero ella nunca lo aceptó. Temía la tensión internacional que podría causar y no quería que la derrocaran de su trono una segunda vez. Pero siempre dijo que en otras circunstancias nos habríamos casado seguro- Spike sonrió, volteando a ver el fuego con cara risueña.

-¿Tú la amas?- se atrevió a preguntar Celestia.

Spike puso una seria expresión y miró a la princesa.

-No sabes cuánto. Y ella me amaba a mí. Pero la genética maldijo nuestro amor. De haberme emparejado con ella en una relación en la que nos viéramos a diario, y en que ella se alimentara de mi a diario, poco a poco me habría succionado la vida, como hizo con Shinning Armor-

-Entonces… ¿Normalmente cada cuanto se veían?- inquirió confundida Celestia.

-No muy seguido en realidad. Procurábamos vernos al menos una vez al mes. Pero a veces teníamos que esperar hasta dos o tres meses para volver a vernos. Claro que además aprovechábamos cada viaje que hiciéramos a la tierra del otro por cuestiones de nuestros trabajos. Y pasaríamos la noche juntos-

Celestia parecía incómoda. No era que estuviera molesta. Simplemente que no se explicaba como jamás notó que Spike y Chrysalis tenían algo entre ellos. Y enterarse de todo eso aquella noche, que probablemente sería la última que compartiría con él, no era precisamente agradable.

-T-tú y ella… Y-ya sabes. ¿Alguna vez?- Celestia chocaba sus cascos nerviosamente, sin poder terminar la pregunta.

-¿Hicimos el amor? Sí. Casi todas las noches que estuvimos juntos- dijo, sin vergüenza.

Celestia se puso roja como un tomate. Se llenó su copa de champaña y dio un par de sorbos. Spike la miró en silencio con cómica expresión. Celestia se talló la sien con su casco derecho y suspiró.

-Muy bien. Muy bien. Supongo que… Debí saber que no había forma de que te mantuvieras soltero todos estos años, hasta la llegada de nuestra relación. Pero me hubiera gustado que me lo dijeras. Digo... Yo jamás me habría interpuesto entre ustedes- dijo, haciéndole ver a Spike que no estaba molesta ni ofendida.

-Lo sé. Pero ella prefirió dejar las cosas así. Que sería más fácil y en retrospectiva creo que tuvo razón. Pero sentí que ahora que estamos juntos, era algo que debías saber-

Hubo un momento de silencio. Spike quería dejar a Celestia guiar la conversación.

-El viaje que hiciste cuando saliste del hospital luego de nuestras vacaciones… ¿Fue para terminar con ella verdad?-

-Ya te lo dije. Nunca formalizamos nuestra relación. Pero sí, fue para ponerle fin-

-Pero tú la amabas. Y ella a ti. Dejaste eso… ¿Por mí?- inquirió, viéndolo a los ojos.

Spike extendió su mano hacia el rostro de Celestia y acarició su mejilla.

-Ya era hora de amarte como siempre estuve destinado a hacerlo- musitó suavemente.

Celestia extendió sus alas y se disparó a si misma contra Spike, derribándolo y quedando encima de él. Sin darle cuenta de recuperarse de la conmoción, Celestia buscó la boca de Spike y reclamó sus labios apasionadamente. Spike respondió con el mismo ímpetu. Cuando el beso terminó ambos sonreían ampliamente. Pero luego de unos instantes, la sonrisa de Celestia se desvaneció.

-También tengo una confesión que hacerte, mi amor- dijo, bajando del cuerpo de Spike y de regreso a la colchoneta, para sentarse frente a la fogata.

Spike se incorporó y se sentó junto a su princesa.

-¿De qué se trata?-

-… Debo confesar… Que no eres el primer dragón con quien he tenido un romance- confesó avergonzada.

Spike quedó sin palabras. Sabía desde hace ya muchos años que Celestia había tenido una relación en los años mozos de Equestria. Pero nunca le había contado de haber tenido un amante dragón antes que él.

-… ¿Ragnarok?- preguntó Spike.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡No, qué horror! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?- preguntó Celestia.

-Bueno, es que recuerdo que cuando recién lo conocí te coqueteaba mucho- se explicó Spike.

-No me lo recuerdes. Pero no, no fue él. Pero sí fue con alguien de la realeza-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

Celestia aspiró aire profundamente y dio un largo suspiro con pesadumbre.

-¿Recuerdas que tú y Twilight no fueron la primer pareja dragón/poni de la historia?-

-Sí claro. La primera pareja fue en realidad el príncipe Fafner, tío abuelo de Ragna. Él nos contó la historia y luego tú nos la aclaraste-

-Sí, pero nunca les dije la verdad respecto quién era la poni que acompañó a Fafner- dijo avergonzada, sin voltear a ver a Spike.

Spike finalmente comprendió el motivo de tanta secrecía y del desagrado con el que la princesa siempre trataba la historia.

-Eras tú. Tú fuiste la novia de Fafner- dijo Spike.

-No…- musitó Celestia.

-Yo jamás lo amé. Y él jamás me amó a mí. Era joven e inocente. Mentiras, engaño, trampas… Yo no sabía nada de eso. Fafner no se parecía a nadie que yo hubiera conocido en Jerusalem. Era impredecible, espontáneo, tan… Fui seducida. Seducida por su naturaleza tan desconocida para mí y las bellas promesas y palabras con las que llenó mi cabeza. Pero eran solo eso, palabras. Pero fue suficiente para abandonar a mi pueblo y hasta mi propia hermana para seguirlo. La culpa por mi debilidad y egoísmo aún me persigue hasta estos días. Fui tan estúpida por creer en él. Por creer que lo que yo sentía por él era amor…-

Spike quedó en silencio, analizando lo que la princesa le había dicho.

-¿Twilight sabía de esto?-

Celestia negó con la cabeza.

-No… Nunca se lo dije ni a mi propia niña. Ni siquiera a ella o a ti. Perdónenme- suplicó, mirándolo con ojos llorosos.

Spike abrazó a Celestia y la dejó recargarse en él.

-No hacía falta que lo supiéramos. Y ahora que lo sé no ha cambiado lo que pienso de ti. Ni lo que siento tampoco- susurró Spike, cariñosamente.

-Creo que… Inconscientemente era por eso que no quería darle riendas sueltas a nuestra relación. Creo que era por eso que tenía miedo- confesó, aún más avergonzada.

Spike la tomó por el mentón y la hizo verle a los ojos.

-Yo jamás te haría daño-

-Lo sé. Perdóname mi amor-

-No hay nada que perdonar- respondió Spike, besándola después.

Luego del beso, Celestia se acurrucó junto a él y Spike la envolvió en sus alas.

-No hay nada que pueda hacer para que desistas de irte a la guerra mañana. ¿Verdad?-

-No-

Celestia suspiró.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Spike.

-No, yo lo hago. De no haber sido tan cobarde y haber revelado lo nuestro hace semanas tendría una excusa pare evitar que te fueras. Pero ahora el país ya tiene suficientes cosas de las qué preocuparse como para que les arrojemos esto encima-

-No temas. Yo no moriré- dijo Spike solemnemente.

Celestia sonrió.

-Y yo creo ciegamente que así será- respondió, besándolo de nuevo.

-Pero sea o no el caso…-

Celestia se apartó de Spike. Se levantó. Caminó en dirección a su cama, meneando los flancos con sensualidad y desprendiéndose de su corona, collar y zapatillas en el trayecto. Se recostó en su cama sobre su vientre, girando para quedar de perfil frente al dragón.

-Ven mi amor. Hagamos de esta una noche que ambos recordemos por siempre- dijo, seductoramente.

Spike no se hizo de rogar. Se levantó y subió a la cama. Celestia se sentó para recibirlo.

-¿Es esto lo que en verdad deseas?- preguntó Spike, queriendo estar seguro de que Celestia no hacia aquello solo por darle gusto a él.

-Con cada fibra de mi ser- respondió, besándolo en los labios.

Spike respondió con gusto. Comenzaron besándose profunda y suavemente, masajeando sus labios unos contra otros. Celestia lentamente llevó sus cascos detrás del cuello de Spike y comenzó a besarlo con mayor pasión. Spike comenzó a hacerlo igual, al mismo tiempo que llevó sus manos a la espalda de ella, bajo sus alas. Él jamás podría cansarse del sabor de su boca, y ella jamás podría cansarse de la firmeza de sus labios.

De pronto Spike tomó a la princesa por las axilas y la atrajo más cerca de él, haciéndola sentarse a horcajadas sobre su regazo. El repentino movimiento logró asustar a Celestia, haciéndole romper la cadena de besos.

-Perdón- dijo él.

No lo lamentaba en realidad.

-No te preocupes amor, lo quesea que quieras hacer, hazlo- dijo ella con una lujuriosa sonrisa, volviéndolo a besar.

La pasión siguió creciendo y pronto ambos amantes dieron entrada a la lengua del otro en sus bocas. Celestia dejó a la lengua de Spike explorar su boca y enroscarse alrededor de su lengua, dando suspiros de placer. No tenía intenciones de quedarse atrás en la creciente batalla de lenguas. Pero dado que ser princesa y semi diosa tenía sus consecuencias hasta en la cama, Celestia no tenía intenciones de poner a prueba la iniciativa de Spike. Deseaba saber lo que era estar del otro lado, y dejar a su pareja tomar las riendas de la situación… No demasiado claro.

Fuera de la batalla de lenguas, Spike empezó a masajear la base de las alas de la princesa y su espalda. Los suspiros de Celestia pronto se convirtieron en suaves gemidos de placer, mientras ella trataba de ir a la par con él, masajeando su espalda con sus cascos. Algo entonces logró perturbar a Celestia. Y decidió que debía hacérselo saber a su pareja.

-Sdie- claro que no es fácil hablar cuando tu amante te está mordiendo la lengua.

-Spide espea- dijo Celestia, apartando su rostro del dragón.

Este puso alto a sus besos y caricias.

-¿Qué sucede?- inquirió confundido.

-Amor… Con mis cascos no soy ni de ser capaz de volcar el ti placer como el que tu liberas en mi con tus mágicas manos. ¿Quisieras que yo… Me transformara en dragona? Así podría acariciarte como tú a mí- dijo tímidamente.

Celestia jamás se mostraba tímida. No de esta forma al menos. A Spike le encantaba.

-Celestia ¿Es esta nuestra última noche juntos?- cuestionó Spike.

-Puede que lo sea-

-¿Y cómo quieres pasarla?-

Celestia se confundió con la pregunta.

-Quiero tener la noche más maravillosa de mi vida al lado del dragón que amo- respondió.

-Y yo quiero estar junto a la alicornio que tanto amo. La ALICORNIO. ¿Entiendes? Esta noche quiero estar contigo y nadie más. El amor que siento por ti será más excitante que cualquier par de manos o cualquier otra extremidad o apéndice puedan llegar a ofrecer- dijo, seductoramente.

Tomó a la princesa por el mentón y volvió a besarla. Celestia ya no se preocupó por lo de los cascos. Se entregó al dragón y lo empujó para recostarse sobre la cama, mientras introducía su lengua en la boca de él. Celestia extendió sus alas y las usó para aplanar las alas de Spike contra la cama. Luego comenzó a mover sus alas suavemente de arriba hacia abajo, dejando que sus plumas acariciaran las alas de Spike. Este tipo de caricia en realidad estaba previsto para hacerse en compañía de una pareja que también tuviera plumas en sus alas. Pero a Celestia no le importó. Además, Spike parecía estarlo disfrutando.

Spike comenzó a explorar el cuerpo de su amada. Detallando con la punta de sus garras cada minúscula curva del suculento cuerpo de Celestia. Su pecho, su abdomen, su espalda… Celestia suspiraba de placer al sentir las filosas garras de su dragón pasearse por los rincones de todo su ser. Spike aprovechó el rompimiento de los besos para morder suavemente el cuello de Celestia y proseguir a darle múltiples lamidas.

-Ho mi amor- suspiró ella.

-Nunca escribí de ti en mi diario de secretos. Pero en más de alguna vez soñé en cómo sería tenerte así, solo para mí- susurró Spike.

-Ahora me tienes amor. Soy tuya, soy tuya eternamente- respondió ella, volviéndolo a besar y cargar todo su cuerpo contra el suyo, pudiendo así sentir los trabajados músculos de su pecho y abdomen. Además de la única sensación del tacto de las suaves escamas de su vientre.

Celesta entonó un fuerte jadeo de placer al sentir sus flancos ser apretados firmemente por las manos de Spike.

-Con que así se sienten los soles de su majestad- dijo Spike.

-¿Le gusta la sensación capitán?- emulando su tono.

-Demasiado- dijo, al tiempo que masajeaba y exprimía los voluptuosos encantos de la princesa.

Celestia sabía que sus flancos eran la envidia de básicamente todas las yeguas, así como parte íntegra de las fantasías de la mayoría, si no es que todos los corceles (y algunos dragones) de Equestria. Estaba feliz de que Spike no tendría que limitarse a una simple fantasía nunca más. Decidió devolverle a Spike el favor, pero de forma que las cosas se aceleraran más hacia el evento principal. El miembro de Spike ya se había asomado hacia el exterior hacia unos instantes. Celestia lo había notado al sentirlo entre sus muslos mientras se movía sobre el cuerpo de Spike. El dragón jadeó al sentir su masculinidad ser envuelta por una inconfundible textura que lo rodeó por completo.

-Si por mí fuera podríamos entretenernos en el juego previo otra media hora. Pero por desgracia la noche no va a durar para siempre- dijo Celestia.

-Así que espero no te moleste si acelero un poco las cosas- dijo, sonriendo maliciosa.

Spike instantáneamente sintió la envoltura que rodeaba su miembro comenzar a masajearlo en toda su extensión. Spike miró por sobre la espalda de Celestia, notando que el capullo que envolvía su masculinidad no era otra cosa que la cola de Celestia, envuelta a su alrededor.

-¿Te gusta cariño? Algunos lo llamarían pervertido. Yo lo llamo hacer buen uso de los dones que la genética nos ha dado- dijo orgullosamente, mientras movía su cola como si tratara de ordeñar a Spike.

-Te doy toda la razón, mi diosa- dijo Spike, acercando su rostro al de Celestia y topando sus frentes.

-Pero no puedo dejar que solo yo me divierta-

Celestia no tuvo tiempo para razonar las palabras de Spike, pues pronto sintió algo helado y húmedo pasarse alrededor de su propia sexualidad. Esto le provocó un suave grito de placer.

-S-Spike ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó confundida, notando que la lengua de Spike se había extendido muy lejos de su boca.

-Yo haciendo uso de MÍS dones dados por la genética- dijo, sonriente.

-Ahora veamos quien logra hacer que el otro se corra primero- propuso, malicioso.

Spike introdujo su lengua sin previo aviso en el interior de la flor de Celestia, haciéndola dar otro grito.

-También me había preguntado a qué sabría el elixir de tu amor. Es mejor de lo que jamás imaginé- decía Spike mientras paseaba su lengua de arriba abajo en el interior de Celestia, causándole suficiente placer como para que ella perdiera la concentración en el agarre de su cola.

-S-Spike, espera… Cariño e-espera- dijo, Celestia, aleteando para alejarse de él.

-No es que no me guste lo que estás haciendo. Pero en verdad quiero que pasemos al evento principal-

Se alejó lo suficiente de él como para pararse en sus cuatro patas sobre la cama dándole la espalda. Celestia giró su cabeza hacia Spike y movió la cola para que el dragón tuviera una vista completa de su humedecida feminidad.

-¿La quieres?-

Casi babeando, Spike ascendió con la cabeza.

-¡Pues ven por ella!- retó, agitando el trasero.

Spike se irguió y en un veloz movimiento fue hasta donde Celestia, plantando un fuerte beso sobre la feminidad de Celestia. Entre sorprendida y extasiada, Celestia volvió a gritar. Luego del beso, Spike extendió su lengua sobre la nalga izquierda de Celestia y fue lamiendo todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a la nunca de la princesa. La tomó por los flancos firmemente para tomar su posición final.

-¿Lista Celestia?- inquirió Spike.

-Fundámonos en un solo ser, mi rey- dijo ella.

Spike mordió la oreja derecha de la princesa y suavemente comenzó a entrar en ella. Celestia jadeó profundamente, saboreando la inigualable sensación de la primera penetración. Finalmente estaba pasando. Él y Spike se habían vuelto uno. Tras suculentos y eternos instantes, la entrepierna de Spike chocó contra las nalgas de Celestia.

-Hazlo amor. ¡Hazme toda tuya! ¡Hazlo ya por favor, ya no resisto!- comenzó a gritar Celestia.

Menos mal que había puesto una barrera de sonido antes de comenzar.

Spike no se hizo de rogar y comenzó inmediatamente con su labor de hacer sus caderas hacia adelante y atrás. Celestia sonrió entre sus jadeos y el éxtasis. Spike le estaba haciendo el amor. Spike le hacia el amor y ella se lo hacía a él. Había pasado milenios desde que estuvo con un dragón. Se sentía tan diferente, tan grande, tan bien… ¡No! ¿Qué estaba diciendo? El que fuera dragón era una circunstancia secundaria. Se sentía bien porque era Spike. Porque él era el amor de su vida. El amor que siempre esperó conocer. ¡Sí! ¡Se sentía de maravilla porque era Spike!

Spike en su mente pensaba lo mismo. El placer del interior del cuerpo de la princesa era más abrumador que nada que hubiera podido soñar. Tendría que tener cuidado o de lo contrario podría acabar perdidamente adicto al cuerpo de Celestia. Tal pensamiento lo excitaba aún más.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que los cuerpos de ambos amantes comiencen a arder de pasión. Celestia tomaba fuertes bocanadas de aire, seguidas de fuertes gemidos de placer que solo excitaban más y más a Spike. Así como Spike martillaba su entrepierna contra ella, Celestia arqueaba su espalda y lanzaba sus flancos contra el dragón para que con cada estocada llegara más y más profundo.

Ella tenía otro haz bajo la manga. Haciendo fuerza y con sus muchos siglos de experiencia, Celestia logró hacer que las paredes del interior de su flor se contrajeran y masajearan la espada de carne que perfora su interior. Sus músculos internos de movían y retorcían para amplificar la estimulación en el dragón. Pronto vio sus esfuerzos recompensados al sentir al dragón casi sacudirla mientras la penetraba. Además de que sus gemidos de placer se volvieron más audibles.

Los gemidos de placer se convirtieron muy pronto en gritos de éxtasis y euforia.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Más fuerte Spike! ¡Hazme tuya! ¡Golpea todas las paredes!- gritaba Celestia, perdida en la lujuria con su lengua colgando fuera de su boca.

Spike responde positivamente y redobla sus esfuerzos con un fervor que sorprende a Celestia. Sus piernas traseras comienzan a temblar demasiado y se vuelve deber de Spike que ella logre seguir de pie. Ella sabe que Spike tampoco resistirá mucho más. Siente como su palpitante miembro se estremece dentro de ella, y si sus gruñidos de macho alfa son alguna indicación, va tener un gran orgasmo. Celestia se muerte el labio inferior e intenta contener su propio orgasmo para esperar a su pareja.

En cuestión de minutos el calor y el placer en la princesa se vuelven demasiado abrumadores, ya no puede aguantar más. Necesita correrse y necesita hacerlo ya. Afortunadamente para ella, las embestidas de Spike de pronto se vuelven aún más erráticas y violentas. El dragón empieza a hiperventilar.

-¡Celestia!- grita él, haciéndole saber que el momento llegó.

-¡Hazlo Spike! ¡Dámelo, dámelo ahora!- responde ella, que igual que él no puede esperar más.

Spike abraza a la princesa por la espalda y se clava en ella, llegando más profundo de lo que nadie nunca llegó. Ruge salvajemente al tiempo que si espada se tensa y libera una gran carga del líquido que la princesa tanto anhelaba recibir. Celestia logra alcanzar el climax al sentir la ardiente semilla de su amante, por fin en el interior de su cuerpo. Ella puede sentirlo todo. Cada espasmo, cada gota, cada pequeño empuje que Spike da cuando libera otra carga de todo el líquido acumulado en su interior, por no haber tenido sexo en los últimos dos meses. Spike también puede sentir los espasmos y contracciones de Celestia, lo que sigue estimulándolo aún en medio de su orgasmo. Ambos están perdidos en una espiral de placer que parece no tener fin. Pero desafortunadamente la vida no es tan bella y en efecto el orgasmo finalmente llega a su fin.

Las piernas de Celestia ya no pueden sostenerla más. Se desploma sobre la cama, haciendo que Spike salga de ella en el proceso. Celestia cierra los ojos mientras jadea profundamente, dejándose hundir en las sensaciones de la euforia post orgasmo. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de sentir los brazos del dragón tomarla por la cintura y guiándola a un cálido y sudado abrazo. Celestia abre los ojos justo a tiempo para ver a su novio tratar de besarla. Ella acepta el gesto y lo besa apasionadamente, respirando por la nariz para no ahogarse.

Cuando el beso termina ambos se recuestan lateralmente sobre la cama, mirándose frente a frente mientras recuperan el aliento. Jamás dejando de sonreír.

-Nadie nunca me hizo vibrar así- confesó Celestia.

-Sé que ninguna mortal será capaz de hacerme vibrar como lo has hecho tú- respondió Spike.

Celestia sonrió orgullosamente.

-Menos mal. Después de todo, ahora eres mío y solo mío. Mi dragón ardiente-

-Por toda la eternidad- dio él su aprobación, topando su frente con la de ella.

-¿Listo para el round dos? La noche aún es joven-

-No necesitas repetirlo, mi princesa- respondió Spike, tomándola por la cintura para hacerla sentarse sobre su vientre.

Siguieron haciendo el amor todo lo que pudieron. Tratando de olvidar los secretos, las mentiras, las conspiraciones y la guerra. Y afortunadamente para ambos, resultó. Equestria, el mundo, el tiempo y el espacio. Todo se disolvió en la nada. Solo existían ellos y su amor. Amor que siguieron reafirmando y fortaleciendo en todas las formas que pudieron. Hasta que finalmente sus cuerpos se negaron a continuar con aquél mágico ritual.

Celestia se desplomó sobre la destrozada cama, con Spike cayendo encima de ella. Aunque logró apoyarse en sus codos a tiempo para no aplastar a la princesa.

-Ven aquí tesoro- dijo ella, rodeándolo por la espalda y haciéndolo recostarse encima de ella, tal y como ella siempre se recostaba encima de él.

-Tú siempre me dejas usarte de colchón. Esta vez dejaré que tú me uses a mí- dijo alegremente, tallándole el cuello con su casco derecho.

Spike no se resistió y aspiró profundamente el aroma de Celestia. No podía creerlo. Aún bañada en sudor, saliva y fluidos sexuales, Celestia seguía oliendo como a un jardín de flores que le hacían pensar que él estaba en el paraíso. Un solo destello del cuerno de Celestia y todas las evidencias externas de lo que había ocurrido esa noche desaparecieron. Los fluidos desaparecieron, las almohadas y los tendidos volvieron a su lugar. La lámpara de mesa volvió a donde pertenecía y sin estar rota. Las cortinas caidas volvieron a sus sitios. Todo, hasta los cuerpos de los dos amantes quedaron totalmente limpios. Aunque Celestia aún tenía impresa en la piel las garras de Spike.

-Ahora observa mi amor y dime si te gusta-

Spike notó como tanto la cola como la cabellera se expandieron formando un manto místico que cubrió la cama y a ambos amantes como un cobertor viviente. Spike se dejó envolver por el manto, su aroma y textura. Describiéndolo simplemente como una sábana mágica.

-Quería guardar esto para la noche de bodas pero…- Celestia no terminó la frase. No quería arruinar la noche con ideas que pudieras entristecerlos a ambos.

-Te lo agradezco mi amor. Esto es increíble- dijo Spike besándola dulcemente en la mejilla.

-Todo en esta noche ha sido perfecto. En verdad es una noche que jamás olvidaré-

Pequeñas lágrimas de alegría escaparon de los ojos de Celestia.

-Gracias tesoro. Esta fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Y aunque no fuiste mi primera vez, desde hoy pensaré siempre en esta como la primera vez en que nadie nunca me hizo el amor- dijo Celestia.

Se abrazaron afectuosamente quedando acurrucados estrechamente uno contra el otro.

-Buenas noches Celestia. Mi ángel del amanecer-

Spike despierta horas más tarde con un enorme deseo de quedarse exactamente dónde está y no moverse nunca. Pronto entiende porqué. Celestia duerme sobre a él, abrazándolo celosamente, con sus colas enroscadas en espiral. ¿Cuándo fue que acabaron a sí? ¿Qué no había sido él, quien acabó durmiendo encima de ella? No tiene tiempo para razonarlo, debe salir e ir a prepararse.

-Celestia… Celestia mi amor- susurra Spike para despertar a la princesa.

Celestia solo balbucea algo incomprensible entre dientes y sigue dormida.

-Celestia despierta… Me tengo que ir-

Celestia vuelve a balbucear, esta vez en un tono más alto y reafirma su abrazo con el que se sostiene de Spike. El dragón suspira y pone ambas manos en los hombros de la princesa.

-Celestia por favor. Sé que estas despierta, no hagas esto-

La princesa no responde. Pero Spike logra sentir sus cálidas lágrimas caer de sus ojos, al pecho de él. –

-No te enfades- musita ella.

-No sería capaz. Pero debo irme- insiste el dragón.

-No, no lo hagas. Las compañías se marcharán junto con las fuerzas de Ragnarok cuando lleguen a la ciudad. Eso pasará al medio día. Quédate un poco más por favor. Por lo menos hasta el alba. Por favor, este momento no volverá nosotros nunca. Quédate solo un poco más- suplicó la princesa.

Spike no era capaz de negarse.

-Está bien Celestia- dijo Spike, volviendo a dejar su cabeza caer sobre la almohada.

Celestia se incorporó para poder alcanzar su rostro y besarlo en los labios. Libre del mal aliento matinal, el beso de Celestia era como un suave rocío de la mañana.

-Gracias amor- dijo, volviéndose a acurrucar en su pecho.

-Por nada, ángel- dijo él, acariciando sus cabellos.

Él no quería dejarla. Y ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ambos pudieran quedarse ahí para siempre. Pero una vez más, el tiempo estaba en su contra y llegó la hora de que Spike se marchara.

-¿Qué será de nuestro final feliz?- dijo ella con vista baja, luego de llevar al dragón a su casa.

Spike miró a su amada princesa. La tomó por el mentón y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

-Cuando regrese, lo primero que haré será convertirse en mi esposa. Luego vamos a hacer el amor hasta quedar en estado de coma inducido por éxtasis. Y después vamos a escribir nuestro "Y vivieron felices para siempre" con cada día que pasemos juntos-

Celestia sonrió.

-Me gusta ese plan-

Spike se acercó y se besaron amorosamente.

-Si ya no nos vemos antes de que parta… No importa lo que me pase. Recuerda siempre que te amo. Y sin importar donde esté siempre lo haré, mi ángel del amanecer-

Celestia usó todas sus fuerzas para no romper en llanto ahí mismo.

-Te veré todas las noches en mis sueños mi amor. No tardes. Te estaré esperando- dijo ella volviendo al palacio.

Spike suspiró con tristeza al verla marchar. Tan pronto como Celestia reapareció en su habitación, clavó el rostro en sus almohadas y se echó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Vuelve a mi Spike. En victoria o derrota, no importa. Pero regresa a mi sano y salvo- suplico la princesa en silencio.

* * *

_Uff! El capítulo más largo de la historia hasta ahora. Y también la escena de sexo más larga que he escrito. O al menos eso creo. Espero que la disfrutaran, ya que tantos la habían estado esperando. Sé que yo disfruté hacerla. _

_Y con esto ya en el próximo capítulo nos vamos a la guerra. Y Dios me guíe para que no dure más de tres capítulos. Y no, este no es el puto final del romance con Luna. Eso está muy lejos de acabar y tendrán su pelea de hermanas que tanto quieren. Eso se los puedo asegurar. A no ser claro que me muera o algo y ya no termine esta historia. Esperemos que no._

_Dejen sus reviews y nos vemos en la próxima. _


End file.
